Elle voulait faire son ciel dans son enfer
by fic-naruto-friends
Summary: Elyna Aoki est une jeune civile qui vient d'emménager à Konoha. Seulement les mystères s'accumulent et la jeune fille découvre l'existence des ninjas pour ensuite devenir elle-même kunoichi. Comment va-t-elle s'y habituer? Mais surtout comment-va-t-elle gérer les nuke-nin qui menacent Konoha? ItachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je regardai ma montre et me dit qu'une fois de plus la ponctualité n'était pas leur fort. Je poussai un soupir, levai mon regard azur vers le ciel et remarquai que d'épais nuages commençaient à le recouvrir. Intérieurement je croisai les doigts, superstitieuse, espérant que ce ne soit pas un mauvais présage.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil sur ma montre, et poussai cette fois-ci un grognement plus que sonore. Non vraiment, le lycée était désert, il ne devait rester plus que ces pecnots mais mon coeur rata un battement lorsque j'entendis son prénom.

-Elyna! Elyna! cria Lisbeth.

-Enfin, m'exclamai-je, j'ai faillis me frigorifier sur place!

-Oh, arrête de grogner, le professeur de Français nous as retenue, marmonna Zoé.

-Tu vas me manquer, claqua subitement Léon.

Les paupières de la jeune fille s'abaissèrent et son regard se voilà de tristesse. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, furent les mots que j'aurai aimé prononcer. Mais j'avais vraiment du mal, alors je décidai de les scruter, simplement, pour les marquer à jamais dans mon esprit. Lisbeth avec ces magnifiques cheveux blonds, et son corps digne d'une mannequin, Zoé avec ces baggys, clope en bouche et mains dans les poches, et Léon avec son éternel sourire sur sa face et ses yeux rieurs.

Un vrombissement de mon portable me ramena à la réalité. Mes parents m'attendaient, impatient de partir, alors je décidai de lever mes inhibitions une bonne fois pour toutes. Je les prit tous les trois dans mes bras et murmurai:

-Vous aussi vous allez me manquez. Je vous aimes!

Notre étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, mélange de déchirement et de tristesse. Mais un nouveau tremblement de mon portable me força à me séparer d'eux. Je leur souris et se retournai, consciente des larmes qui allaient bientôt affluer sur ses joues. Je leur adressai un dernier signe de la main et couru pour rejoindre mes parents, consciente que j'allais être plus qu'en retard. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, mais je les effaçai d'un mouvement gauche, ne voulant pas paraître triste en face de mes parents. Arrivée à la maison (ou plutôt devrais-je dire à l'ancienne maison), je rentrai directement dans la voiture, décidée à ne pas regarder ce lieu qui renfermait tous mes souvenirs d'enfance.

-Alors, prête pour une nouvelle vie? s'exclama ma mère.

Je ne répondis pas et enfonçait mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, décidée à me couper du monde. Nous avions au moins quatre heures de route, ce qui fait qu'on arrivera dans cette « super » ville en fin de soirée, et je devais attaquer les cours le lendemain. Chouette, j'étais ravie.

Lors de notre départ, mon regard s'accrocha sur chaque battisse, sur chaque rue, sur chaque arbre, et je pris la décision de tout garder en moi. Je chérirai ces souvenirs, car dorénavant ils étaient indissociables de moi. Je vivrai avec eux, je les trainerai avec moi: ils me définissaient.

Au bout de deux heures de route, mon père décida de débuter une conversation avec moi.

-Tu sais, Chérie, Konoha n'est pas une mauvaise ville. Lorsque j'y suis allée pour trouver une maison, j'ai découvert que les gens étaient très chaleureux, et leur ville se mêle très bien avec la nature. De plus, ton lycée est très réputée et son niveau est sans égale. Puis il y a des fac et des universités, ce qui fait que tu pourras faire tes études supérieurs à Konoha. Qu'en dis-tu?

-C'est cool.

-Euh, oui...

Je vis une goutte de sueur froide couler sur son front et entendit un soupir d'exaspération de la part de ma mère.

Puis notre voiture s'engagea sur une allée en gravier et mon père coupa le moteur. Nous voilà donc à cette fameuse nouvelle maison, nid de notre nouvelle vie. Je descendis, pris ma valise et la contemplai. Sur le devant trônait un bout de terrain avec un arbre complètement desséchée, et on devinait aisément un autre morceau de terrain derrière la maison. Pour ce qui était de la maison, elle était simple: blanche, deux étages, bref sans artifices.

Je rentrai dans celle-ci, et murmurai à ma mère:

-Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée et j'ai cours demain.

Je pris les escaliers et me dirigeai directement au fond du couloir. J'ouvris une porte et découvris une pièce avec des murs blanc, un sol en parquet avec pour seuls meubles un lit et un bureau. Je posai ma valise au centre de la pièce, ne pris même pas la peine de déballer mes affaires et fonçai vers la douche. Lorsque je fus propre, je déroulai mon duvet et m'enfonçai dans mon lit. Je priais le sommeil de vite m'emporter, désireuse de ne pas penser au lendemain.

_« Réveil matin quinze heures je me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite dans le macadam à besoin d'un doliprane... »_

J'éteignis mon réveil et grognai. Bon Dieu, qui a inventé cette merde? Je me retournai, prête à me rendormir quand une voix à faire réveillé les morts troubla ma paix intérieur.

-ELYNA! DEBOUT GROSSE MARMOTTE!

Ma mère. Quelle élégance, quelle douceur dès le matin. Je grognai, me levai et marchai d'un pas lent jusqu'à ma douche. Lorsque ce fut fait et que je me retrouvais en serviette devant mon armoire de fortune (c'est-à-dire mon lit), un problème se posant à moi. Comment devais-je m'habiller? C'était un lycée classe? Simple ou plutôt racaille? Je décidai d'opter pour la simplicité: un jean simple avec un sweat assez chaud, car n'oublions pas que nous étions au mois de Janvier. Je me coiffai d'une queue haute, soulignant ainsi les traits fins de mon visage.

Ensuite, je descendis en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ta première nuit? Me demanda ma mère.

-Bien, répondis-je, et toi?

-Pas mal, me dit-elle en baillant.

J'enfournai à une vitesse surprenante une tartine de nutella, mis mes bottes, mon manteau et sortis dehors, prête à affronter ma première journée à ce lycée. Je me retrouvai gaiement sur la route, et scrutai le ciel d'où une fine couche de neige s'échappa. Mais je pestai intérieurement contre moi: j'étais vraiment un idiote pour partir au lycée sans savoir où il se trouvait. Je me retournai brusquement, mais rentrai dans quelqu'un.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolez, me confondis-je en excuse.

-Ce n'est- p-pas g-grave! me répondit un bégaiement.

Mon regard se posa sur mon interlocuteur, où plutôt mon interlocutrice. Elle était magnifique. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés encadraient de magnifiques yeux aussi blancs que la neige. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, traduisant ainsi sa gène.

-Tu cherchais quelque c-chose? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh, oui à vrai dire, je cherche le lycée...

-Ah! Je p-peux t'y emmener si t-tu veux, j-y v-vais moi aussi, croassa-t-elle.

-Bon, eh bien, je me présente: je m'appelle Elyna! Et toi?

-Hinata! Je suis en première! En quelle classe rentres-tu? me questionna-t-elle.

-En première! Peut-être serons-nous dans la même classe...

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien durant tout notre trajet. Hinata était d'une timidité étonnante, mais aussi d'un gentillesse sans faille. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée une boule me saisit à la gorge, me forçant à respirer tranquillement pour ne pas trop stresser.

-Hinata, voudrais-tu m'emmener au bureau de la principale s'il-te-plaît? Car je ne sais pas où c'est, lui demandai-je.

-Bien sûr, me répondit-elle.

Nous nous engageâmes dans plusieurs couloirs et elle me laissa devant une grande porte avec l'inscription Tsunade. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. J'entendis une sorte de... geignement? Je haussai les épaules et entrai quand même.

-Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle? Beugla-t-elle.

-Euh, oui...acquiesçai-je.

-Elyna Aoki, c'est ça, me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête tout en rougissant. Foutue timidité.

-Bienvenue à Konoha! Tiens, voici dans ce dossier ton emploi du temps, ta carte de cantine et un plan du lycée. Bonne chance et évite de créer des problèmes. Tu peux sortir.

Et elle me mis dehors. Bizarre, cette femme. Il me semblait qu'elle était saoul, car une bouteille de saké trônait à côté de ces dossiers. Je soupirai et regardai mon emploi du temps. Je commençai avec deux heures de Français, avec comme professeur une certaine Anko Mitarashi en E212. Mais il fallait que je me presse: j'étais en retard, car il n'y avait plus aucun élève ni bruit dans le bâtiment. Ni une ni deux, je montai les escaliers et arrivai devant cette porte qui signifiait mon entrée définitive dans ce lycée, et mon changement de vie. J'inspirai un grand coup et toquai. Un énorme «OUI » me permit d'entrer. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je sentis une teinte rosée prendre possession de mes joues. Fixe la prof, Elyna, fixe cette prof et ne perds pas contenance!

-Ah, tu dois être la nouvelle, m'accueillit-elle, tiens tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté du grand blond inutile avec un regard débile au fond.

Je retins un hoquet de surprise devant tant de familiarité et me dirigeai vers cette place.

-Je ne suis pas débile, répliqua-t-il, espèce de vieille pie...

Je m'assis à ces côtés, et entreprit de sortir mes affaires.

-Dis,dis, je m'appelle Naruto! Et toi?

-Elyna, murmurai-je, intimidée.

-Naruto, grogna une fille aux cheveux roses devant nous, arrête de l'embêtée!

-Je ne l'embête pas, je fais connaissance, répliqua-t-il, fière de lui.

Ce gars était vraiment excitée de la patate.

-VOS GUEULES! s'écria Anko tout en lançant une craie qui atterrit entre les deux yeux de Naruto.

-Waouh, murmurai-je, étonnée, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans la salle.

Le blond poussa une exclamation de douleur et entreprit de souffler du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa blessure.

-Bon sang, grommela la rose devant nous tout en soupirant.

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite, entre la prof qui jurait comme un charretier et les élèves qui la poussaient à bout, connaissant son caractère impulsif. Ensuite, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves sortirent de la salle à une vitesse surprenante. Je sortis à mon tour de la salle, et remarqua Naruto qui m'attendait.

-Viens, Elyna, je vais te présenter au reste de la bande! Tu verras, ils sont super sympa, m'encouragea-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, décidant de tenter l'expérience. Après tout, je pouvais gagner des amies, mais je ne perdrai rien. Il m'emmena dehors, sur une table en dessous des arbres. Malgré la neige et le froid ambiant, ils étaient tous dehors.

-Hey tout le monde, je vous présente Elyna!

Certains me sourirent et d'autres m'ignorèrent royalement.

-Alors, Elyna je te présente Sakura (elle me fit un signe de la main), Sasuke (il m'ignora, espèce d'iceberg va!), Shikamaru (il dormait debout), Ino (elle me fit un clin d'œil), Choji (il mangeait un paquet de chips), Kiba (il aboya...), Shino (il attrapa une mouche), et Hinata (elle rougit).

-Nous n-nous co-connaissons d-déjà, bégaya-t-elle.

-Oui, dorénavant nous faisons le trajet ensemble, lui souris-je.

-Mais c'est super ça! s'exclama Naruto, heureux.

Hinata acquiesça tout en mangeant du regard Naruto. Tiens, en pinçait-elle pour lui? Je le marquai dans un coin de ma tête et me promis de faire ma petite enquête.

-Hey les gens, ça vous dit demain qu'on sorte en ville? Comme ça, on pourra la faire visiter à Elyna, et on se fera un cinéma après, proposa Naruto.

Tout le monde accepta avec une exclamation de joie.

-Tu es arrivée quand? Me questionna Ino tout en se brossant les cheveux.

-Hier soir, lui répondis-je, heureuse que quelqu'un me parle.

Le sonnerie brisa notre petite conversation et le calme du dehors, nous incitant ainsi à rentrer.

Kiba monta à mes côtés.

-Tu verras, c'est pas mal ici. En plus, notre emploi du temps est cool. Le lundi et le mardi sont nos journées les plus remplis, mais le jeudi et le vendredi sont relativement léger. Là, on a deux heures de math.

-Comment est le professeur?

-Il est galère, répondit Shikamaru en baillant, il est tout le temps en retard, dire que pendant ce temps-là je pourrai dormir, ça craint...

Je souris devant tant de fainéantise. Nous rentrâmes en cours et je me plaçai à côté de Hinata. Effectivement, le professeur eut une vingtaine de minute de retard. Naruto et Sakura l'enguirlandèrent allègrement, et les autres élèves ne firent pas plus attention que ça, sûrement habitué. Ensuite, il commença son cours, je remarquai que j'étais en avance sur eux au niveau du programme et j'en profitai donc pour me reposer.

Enfin, la sonnerie nous tira de notre morosité: les maths, ce n'était la tasse de thé à personne, apparemment. Nous descendîmes donc à la cantine, pressé de soulager la faim qui tiraillait nos estomacs. Bizarrement, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit comme dans mon ancien lycée, tout le monde qui se pousse, de mauvaise humeur à cause de la faim, des insultes qui fusent de partout. Mais ici, c'était calme, je posai mon plateau sur la table sans avoir envie de frapper un surveillant ou un élève quelconque et sans être en sueur. Ça, c'était bien.

Nous commençâmes à manger goulûment, affamée comme des bêtes.

-Hey Sasuke, voilà la bande avec ton frère, ricana Naruto.

Je levai mon regard vers un groupe de jeune qui faisait assez peur au premier abord. Tout d'abord, il y avait un blond qui ressemblait étrangement à Ino, qui avait l'air en grande discussion avec un roux. Ensuite, un gars criblé de piercing qui contemplait une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Et enfin un homme aux cheveux gris qui mit sa main sur les fesses d'une fille qui passait par là, et son ami à côté qui poussa un long soupir. Il était de dos, et je devinai sans mal qu'il devait être le frère de Sasuke avec cette longue chevelure noire.

-M'en fous, répondit l'iceberg ambulant.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le loisirs de les contempler un peu plus, car nous partîmes au moment où eux s'assirent.

Ensuite, l'après-midi passa assez rapidement. Nous eûmes une heure d'anglais avec un certain Iruka, une heure d'espagnole avec Jiraiya, qui passa toute l'heure à commenter les jeunes filles espagnols en maillot de bain, et nous terminâmes par deux heures de SVT avec Kurenaï, qui avait beaucoup trop de serpents à mon goût dans sa salle.

Mais c'est quoi ce lycée de fou?

Arrivée dehors, je pus enfin respirer l'air frais. Ah, la liberté! Rien de plus beau! Malgré ma gaieté, je remarquai que j'avais perdue Hinata dans la masse humaine de la sortie du lycée. Je me retournai pour voir si elle n'était pas derrière moi mais quelqu'un me percuta.

-Excusez-moi, bafouillais-je, honteuse.

Un grognement me répondit et je découvris le frère de Sasuke. Intimidée, je baissai les yeux et fila dans la foule, décidée à retrouver le plus vite possible Hinata.

-Ah, Elyna, tu es là! Viens, c'est par là, m'invita-t-elle.

Je la suivis, désireuse de quitter ce lieu et de rentrer me reposer, même si des tonnes de cartons devaient sûrement m'attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, je décidai de passer à l'attaque au sujet de cette bande.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette bande dont parlait Naruto ce midi? débutais-je.

-Ah... Ils doivent être au total une dizaine, la plupart sont au lycée, le reste est en étude supérieur. Tu sais, c'est juste une bande de pote réunit en gang pour se faire plaisir.

-Que font-ils?

-Juste des fêtes et des sortis va!

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un rire nerveux. C'était assez suspicieux, cette ville était vraiment étrange.

Nous nous quittâmes et je rentrai chez moi, plus intriguée que joyeuse après cette première journée. Ma soirée se passa normalement: j'aidai ma mère pour quelques tâches, mangeai, allai me doucher puis me coucha, désireuse d'être le lendemain pour sortir avec cette bande de joyeux lurons.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je me levai pour ma seconde journée au lycée. Je pris une douche et me prépara tout en laissant mes cheveux bruns détachés. Ils étaient assez long, et arrivaient à peu près au milieu de mon dos. Je descendis en bas, déjeunai vite fait et retrouvai Hinata. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au lycée puis rejoignîmes le groupe. Nous eûmes deux heures de français et ensuite deux histoires d'histoire avec un prof, Asuma, qui avait toujours la clope au bec et qui parlait de Roosevelt comme si c'était son pote. Bref, nous mangeâmes à la cantine et ils commencèrent la mission de me faire visiter Konoha.

Ils me montrèrent le centre commercial, les bonnes affaires, les lieux emblématiques tel que le passage piéton ou un groupe très connu était passé, les restaurants et bars qu'ils ne fallaient pas louper. Bref, j'étais blindée et je commençais à m'y reconnaître. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un cinéma et commença le problème de voir un film qui plairait à tout le monde.

-Moi, je veux Sex and the City 2, débuta Ino.

-Beurk tu rigoles, rétorqua Kiba, Croc-Blanc c'est mieux!

-Aller les gars, va pour Scream 4! beugla Naruto.

-N-non Naruto, c'est un f-film d'horreur, bégaya Hinata.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça Hinata? Si tu veux, tu pourras te mettre à côté de moi, ça te rassurera peut-être!

Je vis la jeune fille rougir et commencer à tourner de l'œil. Mais heureusement, elle maîtrisa son évanouissement, ce qui me fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Puis j'entendis de la musique. Au début, c'était indistinct, puis au fur et à mesure que je me concentrais c'était plus fort. Je me retournai, et découvris un groupe de personne réunit autour de quelque chose, et je devinai aisément que ce devait être des danseurs. Une battle? Intriguée, je m'avançais vers ce rassemblement, curieuse de connaître leur talent. Arrivée, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et découvrit simplement un groupe de danseurs qui dansaient pour le plaisir. Ils enchaînaient les acrobaties plus difficiles les unes que les autres, et je reconnus qu'ils avaient un certain talent. Alors que je commençais à me laisser aller, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop t'éloigner, sinon les débiles là-haut vont s'inquiéter, me dit-il.

C'était Sasuke. On commença à revenir vers le groupe, et je profitai de sa soudaine décadence pour lui parler.

-Alors, ils ont choisit un film?

Il haussa les épaules. Bon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Sasuke me sortirait plus d'une phrase, j'étais déçu.

-Taisez-vous, j'ai un plan, débuta Shino tout en remontant d'un geste très professionnel ces lunettes, nous n'avons qu'à aller au Manhattan. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content.

Plusieurs cris suivirent cette intervention. Devant mon air d'incompréhension, Sakura entreprit de m'expliquer.

-Le Manhattan est un bar pour jeune. On peut y boire de l'alcool douce, danser et faire un billard. Il est plutôt pas mal, termina-t-elle.

Nous partîmes alors pour ce soi-disant bar. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous commandâmes tous une bière et prîmes la table la plus grande (autant dire que nous mettions bien l'ambiance). Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, et je découvris qu'il suffisait d'un seul verre de bière pour rendre Sakura « pompette » comme elle dit si bien. Puis les garçons partirent faire un billard et on se retrouva donc entre fille. Alors qu'on débattait sur la teneur en l'alcool dans la bière, la musique changea pour mettre Soulja Boy, Cranck That.

-Oh les filles! C'est la danse du Soulja, m'exclamais-je

-Et alors? me demanda Ino

-Vous ne connaissez pas la danse? BLASPHEME! hurlais-je.

A mon grand étonnement, elles me suivirent sur la piste de danse (même Hinata!). Je leur appris alors les pas de danse. La danse n'étant pas très compliqué, elles étaient vite au point et nous pûmes danser en rythme et en même temps. Les garçons, étonnées par notre initiative, nous rejoignîmes et commencèrent à danser. Je dus venir en aide à Shikamaru qui avait deux pieds gauches et manquait à chaque fois de se ratatiner devant tout le monde, et Sakura alla chercher Sasuke, qui ne rechigna pas. Surprenant.

Lorsque la chanson fut finit, tout le monde resta sur la piste sauf Ino et moi qui repartîmes à nos places. Nous étions essoufflées, mais heureuse.

-Alors, Ino, tu ne nous présentes pas? lui demanda une voix suave.

Je découvris alors une tête blonde qui avait entourée ses bras autour du cou d'Ino.

-Ah! Deidara, je te présente Elyna, et Elyna, voici Deidara, s'enquit-elle.

Ah, c'était le sosie d'Ino en version masculin.

-Enchantée, yeah! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, hm.

-Je suis arrivée lundi soir, lui expliquais-je.

-D'accord, yeah! Hey Itachi, cria-t-il, regarde ton frère, il a un comportement humain, hm!

Et sans attendre une réaction de sa part il se retourna vers nous et déclara:

-Bon, les filles je vous laisse.

Et il est repartit aussi vite qu'il était venue. Un vrai coup de vent, ce gars.

Ino rigola étonnamment fort.

-Il était aux renseignements, me dit-elle.

-Hein?

-Un de ses potes à sûrement du lui demander comment tu t'appelais. Vraiment prévisible, ces hommes, il n'y a rien à faire, soupira-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, et devant mon manque de réaction elle retourna sur la piste de danse, bientôt suivit par moi.

On dansa bien une petite heure, puis lorsque ce fut un solo on s'arrêta et retournâmes à nos places, mais je saisis ma chance.

-Hey, Naruto! Ça te dit d'inviter Hinata? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir, arrangeais-je.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi pas, rougit-il.

Je le vis aller vers elle et lui proposer de danser. Elle accepta, non sans rougir et ils allèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, non sans avoir un sourire de victoire coller sur mon visage, puis je me tournais vers les autres, les laissant entre eux.

Lorsque la musique reprit un rythme plus soutenue, tout le monde repartit sur la piste de danse exceptée moi. Je restai sur ma chaise à les contempler, m'accrochant de plus en plus à ces personnes. Les voir heureux me rendait heureuse. Cela m'étonnait vraiment de ma part, car je ne m'attachais pas si facilement à des personnes. Mais là, en l'espace de vingt quatre heures, j'étais tombé sous le charme de ces amies si attachants et joyeux. Je crois que je serai prête à donner ma vie pour les protéger. Non, vraiment, ils avaient le chic pour se faire aimer.

Mais un toussotement me sortit de mes réflexions. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui me regardait assez étrangement.

-Excusez-moi, mais voulez-vous m'accorder une danse? me demanda-t-il.

-Euh non, désolez...

-Oh, allez, juste une, insista-t-il.

-J'ai dit non, rétorquais-je une fois de plus.

-Mais...

-Elle a dit non.

Cette voix était menaçante, grave et sans appel. Elle eut le don de faire parcourir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et s'en alla. Je me retournai alors, et découvris le frère de Sasuke. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée mais je ne pus voir sa réaction car il s'en alla brusquement, retournant vers sa bande qui buvait du whisky et fumait à grande goulée au fond du bar.

Expire, Elyna, expire. Garde ton sang-froid, ce n'est pas comme si un homme que tu ne connaissais pas venait de prendre ta défense, pensais-je.

Enfin, juste un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous partîmes du bar. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du soir et nous avions encore du travail pour le lendemain.

Lorsque je fus lavé et que j'avais mangé, je m'attelai à faire mes exercices de math. Mais j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Des questions sans réponse n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans mon esprit, me narguant devant mon incapacité à y répondre. Comment était-il? Comme Sasuke? Et son visage? Les seuls fois ou j'avais pu le voir, soit il était de dos, soit j'étais intimidée ou c'était lui qui me tournait le dos. Merde. Mais je venais de penser à quelque chose... je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. La base de la base, quand même. Ah, si! C'était Itachi, Deidara l'avait prononcé au bar. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Bon, je mènerai mon enquête. Mais pour l'instant, mes maths ne se feraient pas tous seuls.

Ma petite vie avait prit son quotidien. Je me levai, retrouvait Hinata, allai en cours, et repartait avec Hinata. Il n'y avait aucun artifice. Nous étions dorénavant au mois de février, et étonnamment je n'avais rien de prévu avec les gens alors que nous étions samedi. Je décidai de sortir quand même, car je n'avais jamais été plus loin que le centre ville. Arrivée à celui-ci, je m'éloignai donc et découvrit une bibliothèque qui, de façade, avait l'air assez ancienne. Moi qui adorait lire, j'allais sûrement être servit. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et m'engouffrai dans les allées, à la recherche d'un roman qui pourrait me plaire. Lorsque j'en dégageai un, je le remis brusquement. Il me semblait avoir vue une touffe rose derrière. Je le retirai encore une fois, mais me mit de côté, ayant ainsi une vue sur la scène tout en me couvrant.

-Itachi est rentrée tard cette nuit, grogna Sasuke.

-Apparemment, ils auraient été attaqués, ton frère t'a dit quelque chose? continua Kiba.

-Non rien, lui répondit l'iceberg.

-C'est quand qu'on va s'entraîner? J'ai envie d'un peu d'action moi, marmonna Naruto.

-Plus tard, Naruto, lui répondit Ino, sois patient.

-L'Akatsuki aussi était de la partie? demanda Shino.

-Bah, si il y a Itachi, il y a l'Akatsuki, bailla Shikamaru.

-Dîtes, vous pensez qu'Elyna a des doutes à propos de nous? murmura Sakura, si faiblement que je dus tendre l'oreille pour réussir à entendre quelque chose.

-Non, en même temps c'est difficile à croire, lui répondit Kiba.

J'en avais assez entendue. Je remis le livre à sa place et sortit de cette maudite bibliothèque, pestant contre ces sois-disant amies. Ils étaient tous ensemble, et moi j'étais de côté. Bon ça je m'en fichais, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vies. Mais là, c'était trop gros. Ce qu'ils venaient de dire était vraiment étrange, trop étrange. Surtout sur ma partie, enfaite. Les larmes commencèrent à montée à mes yeux. Il ne fallait pas non plus que je me voile la face: j'étais vraiment touchée, et beaucoup plus que je ne voulais le croire. Je me sentais trahie, salie, bafoué, prise pour une pimbêche. Bref, tout l'attirail de la pauvre conne. Sur un coup de tête, je rentrai chez moi, ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures et montai directement dans ma chambre. Je pris le fixe et composai un numéro que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Hey Lisbeth! Sa te dis, toi, moi ce soir, chez toi?

Elle hoqueta de surprise mais se ressaisit aussitôt:

-Yeah baby!

Je raccrochai et composa un autre numéro, celui du portable de mes parents. Ils étaient pour le week-end à un mariage auquel j'avais refusé d'assisté.

-Maman! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais chez Lisbeth. Oui, maintenant, non j'en ai besoin et oui, je prends le train! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention.

Je raccrochai, prit un sac dans lequel je fourrai quelques habits et sortit de chez moi.

Sur le chemin, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux mais je les essuyai avec rage: ils ne méritaient pas que je pleure pour eux!

Arrivée à la gare, je me dirigeai à un guichet et découvrit avec soulagement qu'un train arrivait dans quelques minutes, je pris mon billet et sortit sur le quai.

Je levais la tête et découvrit qu'une fine neige s'échappait du ciel, comme si elle compatissait à ma douleur. Un fin sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. L'état dans lequel j'étais était peut-être un peu trop exagérée, non?

Sentant un regard m'observer, je tournai ma tête vers la gauche et découvrit la bande de pecnot du lycée. Ils me fixaient, cherchant peut-être à découvrir l'origine de ma tristesse. Heureusement pour moi, le train entra en gare et je montai directement dedans, échappant ainsi à leurs regards. Lorsque je m'assis à ma place et que je vis mon visage dans le reflet de la fenêtre, je grimaçai. Yeux rouges, lèvres bleus, joues rouges: bref, tout l'attirail de la fille qui venait de pleurer.

Arrivée à mon ancienne ville, Lisbeth vint me chercher en voiture et m'emmena chez elle où il y avait déjà Zoé et Léon. On descendit dans son sous-sol pour rester entre nous. Nous parlâmes beaucoup, faisant les fous et rigolant pour un rien. Puis, aux alentours de onze heures, Lisbeth sortit une bouteille de champagne. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis ensuite ce fut autour d'un pack de bière. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup bu, certes j'étais joyeuse mais pas encore totalement saoule. Ce qui m'acheva furent les cigarettes de Zoé. Je n'avais jamais fumé, mais je m'en souviens d'en avoir pris plusieurs. Après je ne me souviens de rien, juste de mon réveil à une heure de l'après-midi et d'avoir vomit une fois. Ou peut-être deux, c'est flou. Lisbeth du me réveiller à trois heures du matin pour que je puisse prendre le train de quatre heures. J'arrivai donc à six heures du matin à Konoha, sachant que j'avais cours deux heures plus tard. Et, beaucoup plus grave, que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mes parents, car Lisbeth avait éteint mon portable pour éviter que j'envoie des messages fâcheux. Et que je n'avais pas eu le courage de le rallumer. Bref, j'étais foutue.

Arrivée chez moi, je me douchai, me préparai et redescendit directement. Lorsque Hinata me demanda si j'allais bien, je lui répondis que j'allais mal, très mal. Elle n'osa plus l'ouvrir. Nous commencions par deux heures de Français et je dois avouer que ce fut les heures les plus longues de toutes ma vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander: « Je vais vomir là, ou pas? » et « Oh mon Dieu, ça monte! ».

A la fin de l'heure, je rangeai mes affaires vite fait et sortit comme une tornade de la salle, me dirigeant vers les toilettes. Mais en plein milieu du passage d'une classe, je tombai au sol, inconsciente.

Je poussai un grognement. J'avais chaud, puis froid et ensuite chaud et froid. C'était gênant. J'ouvris alors les yeux et sentis que j'étais allongée dans un lit.

-Tu es à l'infirmerie, me répondit une jeune femme à mes côtés, je suis Shizune. Tu as une gueule de bois digne du plus grand des rockeurs combiné à une bonne grippe. Tiens, prends ces médicaments.

Je me relevai difficilement et prit les médicaments, désireuse d'enlever cette fichue douleur.

-Tes parents n'ont pas pu venir te chercher parce qu'ils sont bloqués au mariage à cause de la neige, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, soulagé d'entendre que mes parents ne savaient donc rien de ma petite fuite.

-Qui m'a emmené ici? lui demandais-je.

-Un terminal, tel un prince charmant sur son fidèle destrier, pouffa-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que les princes charmants s'occupaient des jeunes filles bourrées, souris-je.

-On est aux vingt et unième siècle ma grande, leurs critères ont changées. Et tu as la grippe, la grippe, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Je retins un rire de peur de me faire mal à la tête, et elle dut sortir de la chambre car un nouveau malade venait d'arriver.

Un léger coup à la porte se fit entendre. Je me redressai, pensant que c'était Shizune mais à la place, je découvris un beau jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Il avait de magnifiques yeux noirs, entourés par des cheveux aussi sombres, assez long qu'il avait attaché. Les traits de sont visages étaient fins, rendant sa beauté encore plus surnaturelle. Ses lèvres étaient elles aussi fines ainsi que ses mains, mais on devinaient aussi une force monstrueuse. Il était habillé d'un jean foncé, et malgré le temps froid du dehors portait un t-shirt kaki.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien, marmonnai-je, le rouge aux joues. Je te remercie de m'avoir amenée ici.

-C'est tout naturel, me répondit-il en faisant un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre les anges les plus coriaces.

J'avais deviné aisément que c'était lui qui m'avait amené ici.

-Pst, Itachi, murmura quelqu'un de derrière la porte, Shizune revient!

Itachi sourit et m'expliqua:

-Normalement, tu n'as pas le droit aux visites. Récupère bien, me souhaita-t-il.

Et il s'en alla. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et mon coeur accéléra son rythme, une douce sensation avait prit possession de mon ventre et mes jambes étaient en coton. Je soupirai et mit ça sur le compte de la fièvre et me rendormit, emportée dans de doux songes grâce à cette visite surprise.

Qui dit grippe dit semaine totale d'arrêt, ce qui m'arriva. Je passai donc une semaine entière entre mon ordinateur, la télévision, mon lit et le traditionnel chocolat chaud autour de mes mains. Ah, mes pensées allaient soit entre mes « amies » et le ténébreux Itachi Uchiha. Vraiment, les mystères ne me réussissaient pas.

J'avais pris une décision, la seule qui me convenait réellement: pour le cas Itachi, je verrai sa réaction lorsque je reviendrai en cours, et ainsi me fixerait sur son comportement. Amitié, amour ou bien pitié?

Pour mes amies, je ne savais pas. Que pouvait-il bien me cacher? Était-ce important, ou bien quelque chose de futile? Deux options s'offraient à moi: soit je fonçais dans le tas en leur avouant tout, soit j'attendais que ce soit eux qui viennent à moi. Et la deuxième me semblait la plus envisageable, car ils avaient été si gentil avec moi, ils m'avaient accueillit dans leur groupe les bras ouverts. Si ils avaient quelque chose à me dire, je me devais donc d'attendre que ce soit eux qui viennent, et non moi qui provoquent cet événement.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil en soupirant (je regardais Mulan) pour aller me faire un autre chocolat chaud, ouvrit le frigo et découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus de bouteille de lait. J'ouvris donc la porte à gauche de la cuisine, qui conduisait à la cave ou ma mère entreposait toutes les boissons en tout genre. Je descendis les escaliers, ouvrit la lumière et me dirigea vers les packs de lait quand un meuble attira mon attention. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une sorte de grande étagère ou était entreposé des outils à mon père. Bizarre, pensais-je au première abord, je pensais que ces outils étaient dans le garage. Puis, je remarquais un écart assez fin entre le mur et cette étagère. Troublé, je décidai de bien la coller contre le mur pour éviter un quelconque accident. Je pris mes petits bras pour la pousser, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce.

-Oh, faut pas non plus abuser, je ne suis pas si faible, grognais-je.

Je la tirai alors vers moi, pensant ainsi pouvoir réussir à mieux la recoller contre le mur. Mais elle tangua et commença à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant. Paniqué, je m'écartai d'un bond agile sur le côté, évitant ainsi de me faire écraser par cette masse. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, elle pencha seulement vers l'avant et ne bougea plus. Je m'approchai alors d'un pas lent, craintive, et la tira encore vers moi et elle s'ouvrit.

Comme une porte.

Mais le plus intriguant, c'était qu'il y avait une porte, une vraie, juste derrière. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et évitant de penser à ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière je l'ouvris. Tout d'abord la pièce était plongé dans le noir et je dus pencher mes deux mains sur le côté pour trouver un interrupteur, que j'enclenchai lorsque je le sentis.

Eh bien, un mystère venait de s'ajouter un plus sur ma liste des mystères. Dire qu'en plus ce genre de chose ne me réussissait pas.

C'était une sorte de gymnase. Des tatamis sur le côté, quelques machines pour se muscler de l'autre et un énorme espace vide au centre. Et, le plus intriguant, un énorme symbole était peint sur le mur du fond. C'était une paume de main avec en son centre un trou. Flippant. C'était totalement flippant. Une goutte de sueur s'échappa de mon front et s'écroula sur le sol, aussi lourde que les martèlements de mon coeur. J'avalai ma salive et fit un pas. Puis d'autres, me conduisant ainsi au centre de la salle. Mon regard fut attirer par une forme difforme et noire.

Je crois que, ce soir, je demanderai quelques explications à mon chère père. Car ce qui était roulé en boule à côté d'une machine était un de ces t-shirts.

J'attendis patiemment le diner pour en parler à mon père. Que ma mère soit présente ou pas m'importait peu, j'allais attaquer de force et bien viser. Je débutai mon plan lorsqu'il se servit de la salade pour la seconde fois.

-Cet après-midi, j'ai dû descendre à la cave pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de lait, lorsque j'ai remarqué une chose étrange, débutais-je.

Râpé. Mon père continuait de manger, imperturbable. Je me grattai la gorge, prête à reprendre.

-Je ne savais pas que tes outils du garage étaient en bas, papa. C'est un peu inutile, remarquai-je.

-Je les rangerais lorsque j'aurai le temps, répliqua-t-il, je les aies laissés là avec le déménagement.

-Mais alors à quoi sert cette étagère?

Sa fourchette crissa sur son assiette et ses sourcils se froncèrent. BINGO!

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, je la changerai de place et la mettrai dans le garage, approuva-t-il.

Et merde, il avait bien retourné la situation à son avantage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère qui nous regardait, interloqués.

-Tout va bien alors, concluais-je.

Mais ce que mon père ne savait pas, ce que j'allais faire en sorte de le prendre sur le fait. Si monsieur ne voulait pas me faire des confidences, alors quoi de mieux que de le forcer sans échappatoire?

Lorsque la nuit arriva, je les surveillais, l'oreille collé à ma porte. Je les entendis se coucher, se souhaiter bonne nuit puis éteindre la lumière. Et une heure passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Courbaturé, fatigué et impatiente, j'étais toujours contre ma porte, attendant un signe de vie. Puis un crissement de drap, et des bruits de pas se firent attendre. Enfin, ma joie retomba bien vite car c'était juste mon père qui allait aux toilettes. Mais il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers pour aller en bas. Fière de moi, je me levai et attendit une dizaine de minute pour être sûre qu'il ne remontait pas. Lorsque ce laps de temps passa, je sortis de ma chambre et tel un chat pistant sa proie, je descendis les escaliers, allai dans la cuisine et découvris la porte de la cave ouverte. Un énorme sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et j'entrepris de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à cette pièce étrange.

Lorsque je m'avançais et collais mon oreille à la porte, je n'entendis pas seulement la voix de mon père mais d'autres que je ne connaissais pas.

-Allez, Akihito, on a besoin de toi, supplia une voix grave.

Mon père grogna.

-Vous savez bien que j'ai fais une croix sur cette vie. Et ce n'est pas pour y revenir, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi être revenu dans cette ville? Pour Amaya?

-Elyna, corrigea mon père, et mes raisons ne vous regardent pas.

Bon Dieu! Amaya était mon second prénom, sur mon code civil. Je ne savais pas que des personnes l'utilisaient et encore moins qui le connaissaient.

-Cela nous regarde, et plus que tu ne le penses.

Un silence. Puis j'entendis mon père marcher et ouvrir la porte en grand, me découvrant ainsi aux regards de tous.

La surprise et le choque passé, je levai la main et ne put faire qu'un:

-Yo!

Peut convaincant.

Mon père me releva et me cracha au visage:

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je t'espionnais, répondis-je, directe.

Son visage prit une mine stupéfaite.

-Et arrête de faire le gars choqué, car ça ne te va pas. Tu savais très bien que j'avais des soupçons, je t'ai laissé plusieurs indices, ce soir. A moins que tu ne voulais vraiment que je vienne, et qu'en fin de compte c'est moi qui suis tombé dans le panneau...

Ma réponse passé, je me permis de regarder les personnes présentes.

Il y avait un grand Naruto, un grand Shino, un grand Choji... Bref, leurs parents, quoi.

-Ah, la fougue de la famille Aoki, soupira la copie conforme de Shikamaru.

-Et leurs discrétions, rigola la mère de Kiba, je n'avais rien sentit, grogna-t-elle ensuite, gênée.

-Je sens que l'on ne va plus s'ennuyer, sourit le père de Ino.

Mon père se tourna vers eux, le visage sévère.

-Bon, laissez-nous, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. J'ai quelques petites choses à clarifier avec ma fille, ordonna mon père.

Ils partirent tous par la fenêtre, comme si c'était naturelle.

Mon père s'assit sur une des machines, son regard bleu turquoise dont j'avais hérité posé sur moi.

-Es-tu prête à entendre tout ce que je vais te dire? Car à partir de ce moment, tu ne pourras plus reculer. Ta vie changera du tout au tout, et tu devras en assumer les pleines conséquences, m'avertit-il.

Je marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre, la fermait puis répondit d'une voix claire et forte:

-Je suis prête.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

-Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer, grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la pièce. Je le regardai, le souffle court et les battements de mon coeur résonnant dans mes oreilles. L'attente était terrible mais je ne voulais pas le presser.

-Tu sais, ma Chérie, il y a dans ce monde des personnes qui ne sont pas normales, qui développent des aptitudes mentales et physiques au dessus de la moyenne. Tu suis?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

-Toutes les personnes que tu as vue ce soir en font partie. Dont moi. Et leurs enfants...

Alors, c'était donc ça ce que me cachait les autres... Et j'en faisais indirectement partie.

-Chacun à ses techniques, ses points forts et faibles, continua-t-il. Maintenant, nous allons passer à l'histoire. Il y a longtemps, ces personnes douées de ses aptitudes étaient réunis en village et, si il y avait une quelconque menace sur le pays ils étaient prêts à se battre et à le défendre, ils étaient en quelque sorte une branche de l'armée. Mais ils en avaient marre d'être ainsi coupé du monde et avaient décidés de se mêler à la masse humaine. C'est ainsi que la plupart d'entre nous habitons dorénavant à Konoha, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas finit. Il y en a d'autres qui ne nous ont pas suivit et qui en ont profité pour devenir en quelque sorte des renégats. Ils sont un danger permanent pour le pays et cette ville. Ils se sont réunis en gang, détiennent des villes, des régions et parfois même des pays. C'est pour ça que nous formons en quelque sorte une résistance, prête à tout moment à se battre. Je crois avoir fait le tour, conclu-t-il en se levant. Va te coucher, il te faudra être en pleine forme demain.

-Demain? lui demandais-je, à peine remis du choc de ces révélations. -Demain, 8 heures, ici. On commencera ton apprentissage. -Hein? De quoi?!

Mais il ne me répondit pas et remonta dans sa chambre. Je le suivis d'un pas fantomatique, encore sonné par toutes ces révélations. Le lendemain nous nous retrouvâmes au gymnase, lui avec une mine sévère et je sentais que j'avais une expression plutôt...circonspecte.

-Alors, démarra-t-il, tu vas commencer par me faire vingt tour de cette salle. Je te donne vingt minutes, soit une minute par tour, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise -Euh... mais c'est impossible, tentais-je de le dissuader en prenant en compte la grandeur de la salle. -Non, ce n'est pas impossible alors tu te tais et tu le fais!

Mais j'avais encore des questions! Docile, je soupirai et démarrai ma course humainement impossible. Un tour, deux tours, puis trois... ça craignait un max. Alors que j'en étais à dix tours, j'en étais déjà à quinze minutes, autant dire que j'aurais cinq minutes de retard. Lorsque j'eus finit mes vingts tours, je m'assis à terre, essoufflée, et regardait mon père.

-Il y a du boulot, soupira-t-il, vingt tours en trente minutes. Autant dire décevant. Bon, maintenant étire-toi.

Je m'étirai alors les muscles, obéissant à ces ordres comme un vrai chien. Je détestais ça.

-Bien, alors tu vas me faire cinquante abdominaux.

Je soupirai, même si j'en faisais le même nombre en sport. Cet exercice fut assez facile pour moi.

-Cinquante pompes.

Ah, là par contre ça devenait plus difficile. J'en fis vingt-cinq et m'écroulai à la vingt-sixième.

-Nul. Maintenant prend ces poids et lève-les autant que tu peux.

Je les levai à peine cinquante fois.

-Pas mal, pas mal, m'encouragea mon père.

Ma mère toqua à la porte et entra.

-Alors, l'entraînement se passe bien? nous demanda-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Ma mère était donc au courant!

-Notre fille peut faire mieux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas mal.

Il s'avança vers moi, me sourit et déclara.

-Alors, es-tu prête à devenir une ninja?! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une kunoichi.

Je les regardai un à un, surprise.

-Nous appelons ces guerriers des ninjas, m'apprit ma mère. Es-tu prête à suivre cette voie? -Euh... je suppose, murmurai-je. -Bien, retourne-toi, me demanda mon père.

Docile, je le fis, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me concocter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se revoit dans quelques instants.

Et avant que je ne puisse protester, il tapa une fois avec le plat de ses mains sur mon cou, provoquant mon évanouissement. Quelques instants plus tard j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Tout autour de moi tournait et un mal de crâne assez fort avait prit possession de ma tête.

-Elle vient quand même de sortir de la grippe. Tu aurais pu attendre un peu, le sermonna ma mère. -Mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'entraînement et elle aussi.

Je me relevai doucement tout en me massant le crâne. Tout me semblait plus précis, plus nette. C'était assez étrange.

-Tu aurais pu au moins lui apprendre une technique de base tel que celle du clonage. J'ai l'impression que tu brûles les étapes, continua ma mère.

Mon père claqua sa langue, signe qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Dans la famille Aoki, nous avons une technique héréditaire, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever, une technique qui provoque beaucoup d'envieux. Elle nous permet de cacher notre chakra à tous les ninjas, même à ceux qui ont des yeux spéciaux. Mais, le plus important, elle permet de nous rendre invisible. Regarde, dit-il en formant quelques signes bizarres avec ces mains.

Puis il disparut.

-Je suis là.

Je me retournai, mais il redisparut directement.

-Devant toi. A ta gauche. Non, à ta droite.

J'en avais marre de ce petit jeu.

-Les Aoki sont les ninjas les plus discrets, les mieux placés pour les missions de filatures et d'infiltration. Néanmoins, en combat rapprochés nous avons quelques techniques défensives mais les attaques laissent à désirer.

Devant mon regard interrogateur il me fit signe de laisser tomber et me tendit un vieux parchemin.

-Apprends tous les signes à l'intérieur. Ceux à composer pour réaliser la Technique d'Invisibilité sont: le tigre, le dragon et la chèvre. Lorsque tu les aura faits, imagine simplement ton chakra disparaître et ton corps physique suivra à son tour. Ah, prends aussi ce parchemin sur le chakra. Je n'ai pas la patience de tout t'expliquer. Je passerai voir ce soir ou tu en es.

Ma mère et mon père sortirent du gymnase, me laissant seul pour peaufiner tout ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais lu et compris (non sans mal) le parchemin sur le chakra, et avait ensuite apprit par coeur celui des signes. J'en étais maintenant à réussir à essayer de disparaître mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je restais là, comme une idiote au milieu de la salle, avec une expression de débile concentré sur le visage. Peut-être avais-je besoin d'une pause? Je m'assis donc à terre, prit une bouteille d'eau et but à grande goulée. « Imagine simplement ton chakra disparaître et ton corps physique suivra » m'avait-il dit. Alors, où est-ce que ça clochait?

La porte s'ouvrit et mon père entra.

-Alors, où en es-tu? Me demanda-t-il. -J'ai compris le système du chakra, j'ai appris les signes et compris la théorie mais la pratique ne suit pas. -Montre.

Je me mis debout face à lui, composai les signes, imaginai mon chakra disparaître mais restai devant lui.

-C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire le vide dans ton esprit. Il faut vraiment que tu coupes le chakra de ton corps et ensuite t'imaginer disparaître.

Ah, dis comme ça c'était différent. Je me concentrai et coupai mon chakra. Je vis alors petit à petit en partant de mes pieds le bas de mon corps disparaître qui continua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

-C'est lent, constata mon père, mais tu vas plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé. A partir de demain, on pourra commencer le taijutsu et peut-être un peu de genjutsu... -Mais demains j'ai cours, lui appris-je. -Quand est-ce que sont les vacances? -A la fin de la semaine. -Te voilà à partir d'aujourd'hui en entraînement intensif pendant trois semaines. Ta mère racontera au lycée que ta grippe c'est prolongé, continua-t-il. Bon, allons manger.

Voilà maintenant deux cent quatre vingt huit heures, trente quatre minutes et cinquante six secondes que j'étais en entraînement avec un bourreau (mon père). Soit douze jours intensif autant physiquement que mentalement. J'étais totalement épuisé et il me restait encore plus d'une semaine avant de reprendre les cours. J'étais enchanté, et pour une fois avait envie de me retrouver en cours avec Anko, pour peu que je ne faisais aucun exercice physique.

-Concentre-toi plus! gueula mon père.

En ce moment, c'était taijutsu. Ça va, j'étais assez doué même si mon père me ratatinait, je progressais. Mais une fois de plus, il me mis une droite qui eut le don de me faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et dont j'eus du mal à me relever.

-Tu as vraiment du mal à te concentrer, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais ton esprit part toujours autre part, soupira-t-il.

Je me relevai et me remis en position. Cette fois-ci, j'allais lui montrer que j'étais capable de lui en mettre une, et une bonne en plus.

J'attaquai tout d'abord par les jambes, mais il esquiva tout. Je repartis donc avec les bras, mais une fois de plus ça avait l'air d'être pour lui d'une facilité déconcertante. Je décidai d'utiliser la ruse, pour voir si je pouvais le toucher ainsi. Je démarrai mon geste par un coup de pied, mais au dernier moment me ravisai et frappai son visage avec ma main gauche, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

-Alors? lui demandais-je, un sourire carnassier soulignant mon visage. -Pas mal.

Je ne lui avais pas mis la raclée de sa vie, mais je l'avais touché, ce qui était tout de même une petite victoire.

-Bon maintenant, nous allons devenir un tout petit peu plus sérieux. Nous allons faire comme dans un vrai combat. Tu vas devoir combiner le taijutsu, le ninjutsu, le genjutsu et...

Mais mon père ne put finir sa phrase que ma mère nous appela à table.

-Demain, tu as une journée de repos, on reprendra samedi, m'accorda-t-il.

Je retins un énorme sourire de s'écraser sur mon visage et remercia mon père du regard. J'aurai ma première grasse matinée depuis douze jours. Nous montâmes tous les deux à la cuisine, pressés de manger et surtout affamés.

Alors que j'avais la bouche pleine, je décidai de confier à mes parents quelques craintes qui me tourmentaient.

-Dis papa, comment cela se fait-il que je progresse aussi vite?

Il s'arrêta de manger et lança un regard à ma mère qui hocha la tête.

-Lorsque je t'ai frappée au cou, lors de notre premier entraînement, j'ai réveillé nos techniques héréditaires et j'ai aussi fait en sorte de bien réveiller ton chakra et de te donner un contrôle total. Pour certains, cela leur demande un entraînement dure mais je t'ai mâché le travail sur ce coup-là. Et puis, pour d'autres, la voie du Ninja est naturelle...

J'opinai, heureuse de voir qu'en fin de compte une petite partie de ninja régnait en moi.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je montai directement dans ma chambre et ouvrit mon ordinateur. D'habitude, j'allais directement me doucher et ensuite me coucher. Mais comme demain j'avais le champ libre, je pouvais me permettre de ma coucher tard. J'allais sur ma boite mail et découvrit une vingtaine de message.

De: Hinata_Huyga

A: 10h26, 16/02/2010

Hey! Comment vas-tu? Hier, nous sommes encore passée chez toi mais ta mère nous as dit que tu étais encore souffrante. Elle est tenace, cette grippe! Bref, tiens-nous au courant pour savoir quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir.

Bisous, et réponds-moi vite!

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle m'avait envoyé ce message. Je décidai donc de faire un tir groupé en envoyant le même à tout le monde.

De: Elyna_Aokii

A: 21h16, 18/02/2010

Vers: Hinata_Huyga; Sakura_cerisier; Naruto_hokage; Sasuke_Uchiha; Choji_ou_les_chips; Shikamaru_sleep; Ino_beauté; Kiba_dogforever; Shino_la_fourmi;

Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi bien.

Je ne vais pas vous sortir d'excuses car je n'en ai pas, mais je serais absente tout le long des vacances tout en restant chez moi. Mais promis, je vous raconterai tout à la rentrée, sans omettre aucun détail et je répondrai avec plaisir à vos questions.

J'ai hâte d'y être.

Bonne soirée et bonnes vacances!

Je l'envoyai, fière de moi: il était court mais allai directement à l'essentiel.

En parlant d'eux, mon père m'avait tout expliqué à leurs sujets: leurs techniques, points faible et forts, mais aussi qu'ils étaient dorénavant mes coéquipiers. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas dit à leurs parents que je m'entraînais, je leur réservait donc la surprise. Je pris ma douche et me couchait: j'étais tout de même épuisée. Néanmoins, alors que je cherchai le sommeil, j'entendis mes parents chuchoter dans le couloir. Mais le dialogue semblait étre loin d'être calme.

-Je suis inquiète chérie, souffla ma mère, elle progresse trop vite. C'est bien pour elle...mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit un mauvais signe. -Pourquoi ce serait un mauvais signe? -Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au génie des Uchiha, Itachi... -Elyna n'est pas et ne sera jamais comme lui, cesse de t'inquiéter.

Le reste de leur conversation continua dans leur chambre, loin de mes oreilles. Une chose de plus à ajouter à ma liste des mystères.

Quand le samedi arriva, je me tenais prête avant mon père dans le gymnase. Je m'échauffai, me souvenant de ces paroles comme quoi nous allions passer à un niveau supérieur, ce qui m'excitait. Au sujet de mes amies, j'avais reçu leurs réponses. Ils respectaient mon choix et avaient alors eux aussi hâte d'être à la rentrée.

-Prête? me demanda mon père. -Yep, répondis-je, joyeuse, et toi? -Bien sûr, ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait, de me battre comme avant.

Nous nous mîmes alors en place et démarrâmes notre combat. Bien sûr, ce combat était invisible à l'œil humain, car par moment nous nous rendions tous les deux invisibles, puis nous réapparitions. C'était détonant, j'adorais ça. Nos coups volaient, je parais, attaquais puis sortis un kunai. Mon père sourit, sortit ses shurikens que je déviai. Trop facile.

-Dans un combat, tu ne sauras pas tout sur ton ennemi. Tu découvriras petit à petit ses techniques et devra t'y accoutumer. Comme maintenant!

Il fit quelques signes avec ces mains et alors que j'allais le toucher, ma main traversa son corps. Alors que j'allai l'enlever, celle-ci resta coincé dans son bras.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Je réfléchis à une vitesse qui m'étonna et tenta de le toucher avec ma jambe gauche mais celle-ci rentra elle aussi dans son corps et resta prisonnière. Je devins alors invisible, me disant que si je passais dans cet état je pourrai peut-être sortir de son corps et retrouver ma liberté. Mais rien ne se passa, je restai toujours enfermer.

-Non, pas comme ça, rigola mon père. -Oh, mais papa, ce n'était pas ma dernière carte. Tu devrais te méfier un peu plus de moi!

Je fis les signes qu'il avait précédemment fait, et pu me dégager de son corps.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais: seul la même technique peut permettre de se dégager de celle-là, soufflais-je. -Où l'as-tu apprises? -Il y a un instant! lui criais-je, fière alors que le combat reprenait.

Encore une fois, c'était du taijutsu. Mais alors que j'allais le toucher, il disparut une fois de plus dans un nuage de poussière.

-Un clone? murmurai-je, surprise.

Quand avait-il pu le créer? Enfin, peu importe mais toujours est-il que je n'avais rien vu. Subitement, une armada de shurikens arriva vers moi. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour les éviter, alors je composai les signes que j'avais appris quelques instants plus tôt et ils traversèrent mon corps sans qu'aucun ne me touche. Je soupirai d'aise, car j'avais vraiment eu peur sur ce coup-là. Je disparus à mon tour pour le rejoindre dans le royaume de l'invisibilité où nous étions maîtres.

-Pas mal, me dit-il, tu apprends vite. Mais maintenant, nous allons passez à un autre niveau.

Il leva alors sa main et je vis quelque chose se former dans sa paume. Je sentis directement que c'était mauvais et que j'avais intérêt à esquiver. Ce fut une bonne idée, car lorsque je m'enfuis sa main ou était concentrée tout ce chakra s'abattit sur un des murs et le broya en milles morceaux.

-Fiou, j'ai eu chaud, mais tu as faillit me tuer! Père indigne, beuglai-je.

Il rigola et m'attaqua. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi je lançai un shuriken qui se planta dans le mur.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il s'arrêta. -J'ai cru voir et sentir quelque chose, grognai-je, m'enfin j'ai dû rêver!

Et on reprit notre combat. Je commençai sérieusement à fatiguer et à voir mon chakra s'épuiser. Alors, je sortis ma dernière carte qui allait être décisive quand à l'issue de ce combat. Je m'arrêtai, composai quelques signes avec mes mains et disparut. Lorsque je me retrouvai invisible, je créai quelques clones et alla me cacher derrière un meuble. Mon père attaqua mes clones et les réduit en bouillie. Je pris mes kunais, les planta rétrospectivement au nord, sud est et ouest entourant ainsi mon père. Il les regarda interloqués, puis me chercha, je sortis alors de ma cachette et l'attaquai. Il essaya de bouger mais ce fut impossible: je pus alors le frapper, et ainsi mettre un terme à notre combat.

Alors que nous redevînmes visibles, il me regardait avec des yeux énormes.

-Eh oui papa, il n'y a pas que toi qui a des techniques secrètes. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir apprit la tienne, ce fut instructif.

Il rigola, et j'entendis ensuite plusieurs rires. C'est alors que je vis plusieurs personnes sortir de leurs cachettes (le mur?!) et se joindre à nous.

-Elyna, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer, gloussa Tsunade en enlevant le shuriken. -Principale? bégayais-je, choquée. -Et oui, moi aussi je suis une kunoichi, grogna-t-elle, déçu par ma mine étonnée. -Bienvenue chez nous jeune chuunin, m'accueillit mon professeur de mathématique. -De...? Hein? -Et oui, m'expliqua mon père, ce combat était surtout pour voir ton niveau. D'ailleurs, j'avais raison de me méfier, il n'y a que toi pour créer des techniques sans en parler à ton père, soupira-t-il. -En tout cas, en tant que Hokage, Elyna Aoki, je te nomme Chuunin et t'assignera dorénavant à des missions avec des coéquipiers, pouffa Tsunade. -Tsunade est hokage? hurlais-je à mon père. -C'est si étonnant que ça? grogna celle-ci. -Euh non, je n'ai rien dit, m'enquis-je de corriger.

Mon père m'avait parlé de sa force surhumaine qu'elle avait légué à Sakura: je prenais donc grand soin de ne plus les énerver.

-Ah non, ne comptez pas sur moi pour ranger ça! cria ma mère en étudiant l'état de la pièce. Ah, Tsunade, Kakashi, voulez-vous du thé? J'ai tout préparé c'est en haut.

Ils acceptèrent et nous allâmes donc en haut, parler de tout ce qui m'attendait et de mon potentiel. Enfin, tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir mes amis: ils me manquaient.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 **_

Le lendemain, j'avais donné rendez-vous à tout le monde en face de chez moi pour leur parler de tout ce qui m'était arrivée. Je les attendait donc, assise sur mon muret tout en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir tourner ça. Lorsque je les vis arriver, une boule de stress se forma dans mon estomac que je m'empressais d'ignorer: ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Je descendis du muret et leur sourit.

-Elyna! crièrent Sakura et Ino en se jetant dans mes bras.

-On avait bien cru que tu étais morte, grogna Naruto.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien même, extrêmement bien, m'empressais-je de souligner.

-Alors? Que t'es-t-il arrivée? me demanda Kiba, impatient.

J'inspirai un grand coup, heureuse à l'avance de l'effet que j'allais provoquer et articula lentement:

-Je suis chuunin.

Une bombe atomique aurait put exploser que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Ils avaient tous une tête bizarre: soit d'étonnement (bouche ouverte, plus yeux sortant de leurs orbites) soit paniquée ( « Bordel, on est grillée! »).

-QUOI? explosa Naruto.

-Je savais que j'aurai du prendre mon appareil photo, vous avez tous de ces têtes c'est...

Devant le regard de Sakura je me renfrognai.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout vous expliquez, mais écoutez bien, je ne me répèterais pas.

Je commençais donc mon histoire avec l'espionnage de mon père puis avec les entraînements intensifs et enfin mon accession au rang de chuunin.

-Et voilà! Vous savez tout, concluais-je.

-C'est trop bien! s'exclama Naruto.

-Bienvenue dans notre groupe, m'accueillit Shikamaru.

-Enfin une f-fille en p-plus, bégaya Hinata.

Tout le monde me félicita, même Sasuke. Mais je me demandais comment il me voyait: comme une coéquipière, ou comme une nouvelle personne qui pourrait l'aider à découvrir ses capacités? Car je n'étais pas dupe: cet iceberg cachais quelque chose.

-Bon, pour fêtez ça, je vous invite tous chez moi, proposa Sasuke.

Tout le monde s'exclama de joie et accepta. Après tout, ce ne devait pas être tous les jours que le Uchiha invitait des gens chez lui. Je trouvai tout de même étrange qu'il invite tout me monde chez lui parce que j'étais chuunin.

Arrivée chez lui, nous allâmes dans sa salle à manger où trônait une Wii et un écran plat. Je retins des exclamations devant la grandeur de sa maison, préférant les garder pour moi. Il nous servit une bière et nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Ils m'expliquaient les sortes de missions qu'ils faisaient, leurs quotidiens, les bons et les mauvais côtés de cette vie.

Puis, la porte d'entrée claqua et plusieurs acclamations de voix graves se firent attendre.

-Ah, voilà ton frère et l'Akatsuki, souligna Naruto à Sasuke.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et Hinata me murmura.

-C'étaient des ninjas renégats. Mais Naruto les as convaincu de revenir à Konoha et d'unir leurs forces à nous.

-Ce qu'elle a oublié de souligner, c'est qu'il a fallu que Naruto mette une peignée à leur chef, Pein, pour que ceux-ci reviennent. Enfin, ils ne sont pas méchants, je les aimes bien moi, conclu Ino en buvant sa bière.

-Yeah tout le monde! s'exclama celui que je reconnus comme Deidara.

Tout le monde les salua, et ils s'assirent avec nous. Itachi revint avec plusieurs autres bières, et j'évitais soigneusement son regard. Car oui, malgré les semaines qui venaient de passer je pensais (quelque fois, hein...) à lui.

-Elyna, débuta Sasuke, je te présente Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Pein et Konan.

Ils me saluèrent et je leur rendis en sourire.

-Elyna est chuunin, continua Sasuke.

Une fois de plus, un silence remplit la salle. Je me sentis rougir sous ces regards et ne put qu'esquisser un simple sourire, ce qui devait bien me rendre idiote. Ces gars m'intimidaient, je dois l'avouer.

-Ah, depuis quand? demanda Deidara.

-Hier, répondis-je.

-Tu veux rejoindre ma secte? Elle te rendra immortelle, me demanda le dénommée Hidan.

-Euh non merci, rigolais-je.

-Hidan, lâche-là, le menaça Pein.

-Au faite, c'est quoi ton truc, me demanda Naruto en mangeant des ramens.

Je me demandai bien comment il avait fait pour avoir ce bol.

-Euh, l'invisibilité.

-Ouais, et je suis le pape, gloussa Kiba.

-Tu veux que je te montre, crachai-je, piqué au vif.

-Ben ouais, vas-y!

-D'accord!

J'exécutai les signes et disparut de leurs regards. Je vis le soi-disant sharingan de Itachi et Sasuke se mettre en route ainsi que le byakugan de Hinata.

-C'est indétectable au sharingan et byakugan. Et naturellement, mon chakra est totalement invisible lui aussi, pouffais-je, alors Kiba, ton odorat me repère?

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et bouger bizarrement son nez, mais ses recherchent se révélèrent infructueuses.

-Non, grogna-t-il.

-Eh ouais!

Pour utiliser l'effet de surprise je me mis a chatouiller Sakura, qui ne put s'empêcher de bouger en rigolant.

-Arrête Elyna, je déteste être chatouillée! rigola-t-elle.

Je réapparus en face d'eux et retournai à ma place sur le fauteuil.

-Alors, dis-je en regardant Kiba, tu es toujours le pape?

Kiba soupira juste de colère mais je vis que cela le faisait surtout marrer. Nous échangeâmes et regard et éclatâmes de rire, surtout parce que je l'avais imaginé habiller comme le pape et parler latin.

-C'est très intéressant. Surtout pour les missions d'infiltration et de filature, repéra Shikamaru.

-Je sais, dis-je tout en prenant ma bière.

Mais ma main passa au travers. Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai avec l'autre mais le résultat fut le même. Je soupirai, j'avais encore du mal à le contrôler.

-Tu ne le contrôles pas encore totalement, remarqua Shino, mon père m'en a parlé et c'est une technique difficile, qui demande extrêmement de concentration.

-Eh oui. Encore hier, je me suis retrouvé coincée entre ma porte et le couloir. Mon père a du venir m'aider, dis-je en rigolant.

Tout le monde rigola, imaginant très bien la scène.

-Tu veux dire que tu avais une partie du corps dans ta chambre et une autre dans le couloir? me demanda Naruto, comme d'habitude à la traîne.

-C'est ça, acquiesçai-je.

-Trop cool! s'exclama-t-il.

-D'ailleurs, pour les cours ça risque d'être compliquer, si j'ai un problème il faudra me couvrir, soupirai-je, il se peut qu'à tout moment je m'enfonce au sol ou dans ma chaise.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit Ino.

Je grognai face à cette affirmation et put enfin prendre ma bière pour boire.

Nous restâmes chez Sasuke pour la soirée et essayâmes de faire des nouilles. Mais même une vingtaine de ninja ne put venir à bout d'une casserole de nouille, et nous dûmes nous rabattre sur des pizzas que Kakuzu avait commandé (et payé).

Naruto, Kiba et Deidara jouaient aux lancer de kunai, Sakura parlait avec Konan de la difficulté d'avoir des cheveux de couleur, Sasori réparait une de ses marionnettes, Pein parlait avec Kisame de leurs dernières missions, Hinata et Ino tentait vainement de sortir quelques notes potables au piano, Shino et Choji se contentait de les regarder, Shikamaru dormait, Sasuke, Kakuzu et Hidan jouait aux jeux vidéos, et Itachi les regardait.

Je me levai et demandai:

-Qui veut une bière?

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent et je soupirai: autant aller chercher directement les packs. Je partis donc à la cuisine à la recherche de ces trésors mais je ne les trouvait pas. Alors que je m'acharnais, une voix me sortit de ma recherche.

-Elles sont là, m'indiqua Itachi.

Les joues rouges, je pris un pack et lui aussi.

-Tu vas mieux? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, et encore merci de t'être occupé de moi.

-C'est tout naturel.

Il ne se dirigeait pas vers la salle à manger et moi non plus. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, lui avec un léger sourire et moi le rouge aux joues.

-On a qu'à mettre de la musique, il n'y aura pas de propositions plus que douteuses cette fois ci, me dit-il, faisant ainsi allusion à la fois où nous étions au bar. Enfin, à part Deidara.

-Mais Deidara est gentil, rigolai-je, et on sait tous qu'il va finir avec Ino.

-Comment le sais-tu? Il joue aux chats et à la souris, tous les deux, sourit-il.

-L'instinct féminin, répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rigola et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres qui étaient toujours en train de faire le bordel. A peine les packs furent-ils posés que ces espèces de vautours se jetèrent dessus. Je rigolai, et comme promis, Itachi mit de la musique. J'allai alors danser sur la piste de danse improvisé, bientôt rejoint par les filles et ensuite par les autres. Tout en dansant, je discutai avec Konan, qui se révélait être une personne très gentille d'affectueuse. Plusieurs fois, je surveillai Ino et Deidara qui s'approchait pour ensuite mieux s'éloigner, ce qui me valait quelques coups d'œil d'Itachi. Puis vers trois heures du matin nous allâmes nous coucher, les filles et moi prîmes une des nombreuses chambres d'amies. Konan, sans grand étonnement prit une chambre avec Pein, et les garçons se répartirent entre les chambres des deux frères et les canapés.

Je me levai à neuf heures, décidé à aller chercher un café et a rentrer chez moi, car j'avais entraînement avec mon père. Je m'habillai et descendit discrètement à la cuisine, même si je savais que la plupart des personnes ici m'avaient repéré, habitude de ninja oblige.

-Bien dormit?

-Je dormirai bien encore une heure ou deux, grommelai-je.

-Ça se voit, rigola-t-il.

Je lui souris et il me servit un café.

-Et toi?

-De même.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu levé? lui murmurai-je pour évité de réveiller les autres.

-Itachi, dit lui que tu t'es levé dés que tu l'as entendu et arrêtez de parler, j'ai sommeil, grommela Deidara de la salle à manger.

La déclaration de Deidara valut quelques rires mais aussi une bonne paires de droites, car il avait réveillé tout ceux qui dormait dans la salle à manger.

Le regard d'Itachi s'assombrit, comme si il concoctait un plan pour se venger, et il me sourit. De toute façon, je n'allais pas le blâmer: moi qui rougissais dés qu'il était à deux mètres de moi... De plus, je savais bien que notre attirance était réciproque, tout le monde l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué. Maintenant, il s'agissait juste d'apprendre à nous connaître et de voir si ça pourrait coller, et je devinai qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

Je reposai ma tasse de café vide, lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit pour aller chez moi, désireuse de ne pas trop faire attendre mon père.

-Tiens, me dit-il lorsque j'arrivai, une lettre de Tsunade. Sûrement ta première mission, m'apprit-il.

Je l'ouvris et la lut à voix haute.

Mission: Détruire un entrepôt d'arme situé dans la forêt au sud de la ville.

Personnes: Itachi, Deidara et Elyna

Durée: Lundi, 00h jusqu'au mardi 7h.

Heureusement que nous étions encore en vacance. Je passai la journée à réviser avec mon père les fondamentaux du ninja et des missions, puis j'allai me coucher, fatiguer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

A minuit, je retrouvai Deidara et Itachi au sud de la ville. Ils étaient habillés de la cape réglementaire de l'Akatsuki alors que moi j'avais revêtu un ensemble typiquement ninja: leurs chaussures bizarres et bleus, un t-shirt large et bleu avec une veste noire, des mitaines et un bermuda moulant noir. J'avais aussi attachée mes cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne me gênent durant notre mission.

-Alors Elyna, prête pour ta première mission? me demanda Deidara, joyeux.

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je sûr de moi.

-Allons-y, nous dit Itachi.

Nous courûmes vraiment vite, et je compris la raison de l'obstination de mon père à me faire faire autant de tour de cette foutue salle de gymnase. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue de l'entrepôt nous nous arretâmes derrière des buissons et Itachi nous expliqua son plan.

-Elyna, tu y vas en première. Grâce à ton invisibilité, je veux que tu repères les lieux, et la moindre présence humaine. Lorsque ce sera finit, reviens ici, Deidara et moi prendrons la suite.

Je hochai la tête et me rendis invisible. Ensuite, je me levai et m'enfonçais dans l'entrepôt sans prendre la porte: fière de la technique de mon père je traversais le mur. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je fis le tour entier de la bâtisse: il y avait simplement un groupe de garde à l'est qui jouaient aux cartes, buvaient et les armes se trouvaient au fond. Après avoir refait méticuleusement le tour je ressortis et me dirigeai vers notre cachette. Je réapparus en face d'eux et leur exposai la situation:

-Il y a un groupe d'exactement dix gardes dans une pièce à l'est, et les armes sont entreposés au fond. Je n'ai découvert aucune autre activité.

-Bien. Deidara, viens. Elyna reste ici.

-Hein?! Mais...

Le regard d'Itachi me dissuada de parler et une règle fondamentale me revint en mémoire: « ne jamais contester son chef ».

-Tu es trop jeune.

-Mais je dois apprendre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, contrais-je.

-Elle n'a pas tort, Itachi hm, articula Deidara.

Itachi soupira, et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de l'entrepôt. Il activa son sharingan et déclara:

-Bien. Mais tu ne devras compter que sur toi et ta force.

Je hochai la tête, et un sourire de victoire apparut sur mon visage. Deidara leva son pouce en l'air et me murmura « bien joué! », puis nous suivîmes Itachi qui était partit devant. Nous entrâmes dans l'entrepôt, je dirigeais Deidara jusqu'aux armes et montrai de la main à Itachi la porte ou se trouvait les gardes. Il y entra et nous entendîmes plusieurs cris étouffés, ensuite Deidara et moi nous retrouvâmes dans la grande salle. Je le vis plonger sa main dans une de ces besaces, et la bouche sur sa main mâcher bizarrement. Puis un oiseau de taille moyenne en sortit et se posa sur une des étagères.

-Voila, il est prêt à l'explosion, grogna Deidara, Itachi, c'est bon?

Celui-ci réapparut à nos côtés et nous pûmes sortirent de l'entrepôt. Nous nous mîmes assez loin de la bâtisse mais aussi assez près pour pouvoir vérifier l'explosion.

-BOUM! cria Deidara au moment même ou une énorme explosion se fit entendre, ah c'est de l'art...

Je haussai les sourcils fassent à cette affirmation, pas aussi sûre que lui sur ce point là.

-C'était un piège, grogna Itachi.

Nous nous retournâmes et nous découvrîmes encerclé par une trentaine de ninja.

-Konoha, hein? nous demanda l'un d'eux, vous n'êtes que de la vermine, toujours en train de fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

Aucun de nous trois ne répondit, et enfin après quelques secondes d'attente, ils chargèrent. Je dégainai un de mes kunai et parai l'attaque d'un homme. Il continua quelques instants à essayer de me frapper, mais je l'arrêtai en enfonçant mon poing dans son ventre et en l'assommant par la suite. La suivante fut une jeune femme, pas très sûre d'elle, et je n'eus aucun mal à la mettre au sol. Mais alors que j'allais attaquer un autre ninja, une autre explosion retentit. Je me tournai vers Deidara, qui ne put marmonner qu'un « oups ». Ce gars utilisait ces bombes n'importe comment et n'importe quand. Je soupirai et entendit un shuriken qui sifflait vers moi, je me déportai alors vers la gauche mais celui-ci se planta dans mon bras droit. Je retins une grimace de douleur, le retira et cherchai du regard celui qui avait oser m'attaquer par derrière.

-Je m'en suis occupée, grogna Itachi, et fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Je hochai la tête puis il repartit vers d'autres ennemis et je fis de même.

-Eh bien, soupira Deidara lorsque nous eûmes finit, ils étaient coriaces, yeah!

-Ça va ta blessure? s'enquit Itachi.

-Oui, ce n'est que superficielle, lui répondis-je.

-Elyna, commença Deidara, je t'ai surveillée du coin de l'œil et tu te battais bien, hum. Qui était ton maître?

-Mon père, répondis-je en ayant un sourire de fierté collé sur le visage.

-Mais il y a encore quelques points à revoir. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça allait, marmonna Itachi.

Sur ces mots, nous rentrâmes chez nous, presser de dormir et surtout de se laver.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, je me rendis compte quelque peu gênée que j'avais détruit cet entrepôt sans savoir pourquoi.

-Dis papa, pourquoi avons-nous détruit cet entrepôt? lui demandais-je.

Je le vis arrêter de manger. J'avoue, honte à moi de ne penser à ça que maintenant.

-Les ninjas renégats sont de plus en plus actifs, et se regroupent de manière importante. Tsunade redoute une attaque contre Konoha, et c'est pour cela que nous essayons de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, m'expliqua mon père. Cela doit faire quatre vingts ans que nous sommes sortis de nos villages cachés, et ils ne se font toujours pas à l'idée de ne plus se battre comme des charniers. Ne vivant que pour la guerre, la mort et le sang, ils se retrouvent complètement démunis dans un monde comme celui-là. Du coup, ils recherchent à rétablir le mode de vie d'avant: guerre, souffrance, blessure et mort. Nous devons absolument les arrêter. Enfin, vous, car je n'en fais plus partie, dorénavant.

Ma mère rigola et se plaça derrière mon père:

-Mais je suis sûre que si une guerre se déclarait, tu serais le premier à enfilé ton uniforme.

Mon père grogna face à cette information et continua son petit déjeuner.

-Par contre papa, aujourd'hui je ne m'entraîne pas ici. Hinata nous a tous invités chez elle pour s'entraîner ensemble. Cela me permettra de changer un peu d'adversaire, grommelais-je.

Il acquiesça et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Je me préparai et allai chez Hinata qui m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, tout le monde a hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable.

Je lui souris et elle m'emmena dans le dojo familial.

-Dis donc Hinata, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer, ta maison est gigantesque!

-Oui, notre famille est assez puissante.

Nous entrâmes et je fis un signe de la main à tout le monde qui me répondit. Il n'y avait pas que notre groupe de jeune, mais aussi les professeurs de malheur qu'étaient Asuma et Kakashi. L'un lisait et l'autre fumait dans un coin, ils étaient vraiment irrécupérable. Je soupirai, et entreprit de me mettre en habit pour combattre. J'avais un simple jogging noir qui m'arrivait aux genoux et un débardeur blanc. J'avais pris soin d'entourer mes pieds et mes chevilles de bandages, comme les exercices ici se faisaient pieds nus.

Pour commencer, j'entrepris de courir en compagnie de Hinata, mais je remarquais un peu déçu que mon endurance était en dessous de la sienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle, je trouve déjà que tu progresses vite pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas grandit dans notre monde.

Cette déclaration me rassura quelque peu et je m'arrêtai pour m'étirer. Sur ce coup là, ce fut Naruto qui m'accompagna, excitée et inépuisable qu'il était, j'eus bientôt la tête prête à exploser. Ensuite, ce fut lancée de kunai et de shuriken avec Kiba et Shino, l'un actif et l'autre totalement mutique.

-Dis, me demanda Sakura, le rouge aux joues, tu voudrais bien t'entraîner avec moi? Enfin je veux, dire sérieusement...

Je fus choquée, je ne pensais pas que Sakura demandait ce genre de chose. Je voyais plus Naruto, Kiba ou Shino me le demander. J'acceptai, curieuse de découvrir ces capacités. Nous nous plaçâmes sur les tatamis, l'une en face de l'autre, les autres autour pour nous encourager et regarder le combat. Elle commença a attaquer la première, fonça vers moi pour me frapper mais je me déportai rapidement vers la gauche. Le problème avec son style de combat, c'était que je voyais à l'avance ce qu'elle allait faire ce qui me permettait de parer sans aucun problème. Je m'ennuyais bien assez vite, évitant avec nonchalance ses poings. Puis je décidai d'attaquer à mon tour. Le combat devint plus virulent et mes coups étaient plus vifs. Néanmoins, la Rose avait une endurance à toute épreuve alors que moi je devins rapidement essoufflée. Je décidai donc d'en finir en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait me frapper, mais son poing traversa mon ventre. Elle essaya de retirer sa main mais celle-ci resta bloqué, j'en profitai donc pour la stopper en la retournant et en passant mon bras au niveau de sa gorge.

-Bien, abdiqua Sakura, tu es plutôt douée.

Je la relâchai ainsi que son bras coincée dans mon ventre et la félicitai pour son endurance et son taijutsu. Elle me sourit timidement et s'en alla le regard triste. Je trouvai cet échange assez bizarre, surtout parce que Sakura m'avait semblé ailleurs, l'esprit dans un autre monde. J'avais peut-être "gagné" mais je savais très bien qu'elle était plus puissante que moi. Ino s'approcha discrètement de moi et me fis signe de la suivre. Nous sortîmes de la salle d'entraînement et elle m'entraîna dans les nombreux couloirs de l'immense demeure Hyuga. Lorsqu'elle décida que nous étions assez éloigné des autres elle planta son regard dans le mien et soupira.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sakura. Tu sais, depuis que Sasuke est revenue...

-Il est partit? la coupai-je, ne comprenant pas.

-A cause d'Orochimaru. La famille à Sasuke et donc Itachi a vécu un drame il y a quelques années. Sasuke, pour la venger est partit rejoindre Orochimaru pour acquérir plus de puissance. Nous l'avons tous recherchés et c'est Naruto et Sakura qui l'ont retrouvés et convaincu de revenir. Sakura tente par tous les moyens de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas si faible que ça et qu'elle sert à quelque chose. Mais une fois de plus...

-Elle c'est enfoncée toute seule, continuai-je.

-Exact, murmura Ino, et aujourd'hui Orochimaru menace Konoha, et nous ne savons pas ce que complote Sasuke: va-t-il rester avec nous, ou repartir avec lui?

-Et que faisait Itachi durant tout ce temps?

-Il était avec l'Akatsuki. Tu sais, ça ne fait même pas un an qu'ils ont rejoint Konoha, m'apprit-elle. Malgré le fait qu'il soit avec nous, j'ai l'impression que l'âme de Sasuke continue de noircir de haine et de vengeance. Même si lui et Itachi ont clarifié les choses et qu'il n'y a plus d'ambiguïté, Sasuke est toujours aussi démoniaque.

Je soupirai, cette histoire avait l'air vraiment compliqué et terrible.

-Bon, retournons à la salle d'entraînement avant que les autres ne se doute de quelque chose.

Nous repartîmes toutes les deux et découvrîmes un affrontement entre Choji et Kiba. Je soupirai et décidai de rester assise sur le côté jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, décidée à ruminer ce qu'Ino m'avait dit.

Dans la soirée, je repartis chez moi, l'esprit encore embuée par toute ces révélations. Qu'était-il arrivée à la famille Uchiha de si tragique pour briser des liens fraternels et rendre une âme si noir? Mais quelque chose me gênait: seul Sasuke avait cette âme noire, Itachi lui semblait plus léger. Ou arrivait-il à mieux cacher cette faiblesse que Sasuke?

Je frottai mes mains sur mes tempes en gémissant. C'était un vrai casse-tête! Il faudrait que je demande plus de précision à Ino. Mais celle-ci m'en avait déjà tellement dit que je ne savais pas si elle serait d'accord pour m'en parler. Hinata? Non, elle me passerait les détails les plus importants. Je rentrai chez moi en soupirant et avec un mal de crâne terrible.

-Alors, cet entraînement? me demanda ma mère.

-Ouais, ça été. Papa, il faut que je te parle, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers la salle à manger où il regardait la télévision.

Il répondit par un grognement que je pris comme une invitation.

-Tu sais, aujourd'hui à l'entraînement j'ai remarqué que j'étais la plus faible au niveau de l'endurance, ça m'as un peu démoralisée.

Il leva ses yeux sur moi et soupira.

-Tu sais, l'endurance n'est pas totalement naturel. Il suffit de beaucoup travailler pour l'acquérir. Moi, je trouve que en trois semaines tu as acquis ce que certains ont obtenu en plusieurs mois. Fait une pause, n'en demande pas trop et arrête de te tracasser. Sinon, un jour ton corps te fera payer toutes tes bévues.

Je baissai les yeux, car mon père avait totalement raison.

-N'oublie pas, demain c'est la rentrée, me rappela ma mère.

Je me figeai sur place.

-Et merde, grognai-je en courant dans les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre.

J'entendis un énorme rire de la part de mon père alors que je tombai dans les escaliers suite à un faux mouvement. Un énorme juron qui ferait pâlir le diable sortit de ma bouche, et je me relevai, blesser au genou.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'entrepris de me déshabiller et allai me doucher. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, je me demandai comment allait être ma vie dorénavant. Aurais-je des missions en pleine semaine? Arriverais-je à réussir à jongler entre ma vie de lycéenne et de ninja? Je sortis de ma douche, m'emmitouflai dans ma serviette de bain et allai dans ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Un corbeau noir encre était posté sur le bord de ma fenêtre. En me voyant, il prit son envol en glapissant. Je haussai les épaules, c'était juste un oiseau, pas de quoi avoir une frayeur. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais enroulé dans ma couette, et un soupir de bien-être avait dépassé mes lèvres alors que je m'enfonçai dans les bras de Morphée.

**Alors chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de mon histoire? Je sais que nous n'en sommes qu'au sixième chapitre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît! En tout cas, l'action va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, ce serait sympa, sur vos impressions, vos sentiments, mais surtout si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Je détestais le Français. De un, on avait le BAC à la fin de l'année. De deux, notre professeur était Anko Mitarashi. De trois, Naruto était à côté de moi et de quatre, c'était notre première matière dés le lundi. Autant dire que j'étais joyeuse. Alors que je regardais une nouvelle fois le paysage à travers la fenêtre et que Anko engueulait Kiba pour ses ronflements, je me sentis bizarre. J'avais l'impression de couler et de fondre en même temps. Je me tournai vers Naruto et marmonna:

-Mon Dieu.

-De quoi? me demanda mon ami en écarquillant les yeux.

-Madame! Je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît, je ne me sens pas bien.

-D'accord! Naruto, accompagne-là, m'accorda Anko.

Je courus pour sortir de la salle, et entrai dans les toilettes des filles.

-Oy! Elyna! cria Naruto.

Arrivée dans les toilettes, j'entrepris de me calmer avec des exercices de respiration. Le blond entra à ma suite et grogna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ma technique commence à faire des siennes, j'ai commencé à me sentir couler en classe.

-Oh, ça doit être bizarre, grimaça-t-il.

-Très, je déteste ça, en plus je me sens mal, j'ai chaud et la tête qui tourne.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir Shizune?

-Shizune ne pourra rien faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Au mieux sa passera, mais dans le pire des cas je vais m'enfoncer dans le sol... Oh, j'en ai déjà marre.

Alors que je disais ça mes pieds s'enfoncèrent progressivement dans le sol.

-Elyna! s'exclama Naruto.

-Ça commence, soupirai-je

-Ça dure combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas, dix voir vingt minutes, grommelai-je.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête grise.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes comme cochonneries ici?

Hidan, la dernière personne au monde que l'on aurait envie de voir dans ce genre de situation avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Ça copule à ce que je vois, pouffa-t-il.

-Hidan, pousse-toi je veux voir, grogna une autre voix.

Deidara. Une personne que l'on voudrait aussi éviter dans ces moments-là.

-Poussez-vous les garçons, c'est les toilettes pour filles ici, cracha une voix féminine.

Konan! Mon visage s'éclaira lorsque je la vis pousser Hidan pour rentrer dans la pièce.

-Elyna, que t'arrive-t-il? me demanda-t-elle.

Naruto se poussa pour leur montrer mon corps enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans le sol. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et ils entrèrent tous dans les toilettes. Peu après, Sasori, Itachi et Pein se ramenèrent.

-C'est problématique, grommela Pein.

Merci gars, je ne l'aurais pas découvert toute seule.

Alors que Deidara et Sasori s'engueulait pour savoir si la position dans laquelle j'étais était de l'art, j'entendis Konan murmurer quelque chose à Itachi.

-Tu vois, sourit-elle.

Itachi ne répondit rien et resta mutique.

-Bon, je vais te couvrir en allant chercher un billet chez Shizune, comme ça on pourra se justifier à Anko. Ne t'inquiète pas, Shizune est une kunoichi elle aussi, elle nous l'accordera sans problème.

Puis le blond disparut, à mon grand désarroi car il me laissait avec ces gars de l'Akatsuki.

Maintenant, j'étais enfoncée dans le sol jusqu'au ventre. Je posais mon coude sur le carrelage frais et ma tête dans le creux de ma main, attendant que ce phénomène passe.

-Ça va Elyna? me demanda Konan en s'accroupissant.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répondis-je en lui souriant, normalement je n'en ai plus que pour une dizaines de minutes.

Puis Hidan et Deidara entreprirent de me changer les idées, alors que la fièvre commençait à monter. Je portais ma main à mon front pour découvrir que j'étais réellement chaude.

-Tu as de la fièvre? s'enquit Konan.

-Ouais, c'est un des nombreux effets secondaires. Au moins, je ne crache pas encore du sang, tentais-je de positiver.

-Comment cela se fait-il? me demanda Sasori, ce qui m'étonna quelque peu car on ne c'était jamais adressé la parole.

-D'après mon père, lorsque je me rends invisible je module la consistance de mes cellules. Mais comme je ne suis qu'une novice, ce pouvoir peut parfois m'échapper et créer des cellules folles, comme maintenant. Normalement, mon corps s'en débarrasse assez vite et remet des cellules sans modification rapidement en place.

Je priai pour que ce soit le cas car je n'avais pas envie de rester toute la matinée comme ça. Puis la terre trembla.

-Sasori, tu as pété? lui demanda Deidara.

Le roux frappa Deidara jusqu'au sang alors que la terre continuait de trembler. Puis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Tout le monde bondit autour de moi pour me cacher des regards trop curieux.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Tsunade puis un gémissement de Naruto. Tiens, elle l'avait attrapé?

Itachi qui c'était mit devant moi s'écarta pour montrer à Tsunade l'état dans lequel j'étais.

-Elyna, grommela-t-elle, depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça?

-Une quinzaine de minute, lui répondis-je, ça devrait bientôt être finit.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce tout en posant Naruto dans un coin puis m'ausculta d'un seul regard.

-Tu as de la fièvre.

-C'est un des nombreux effets secondaires, c'est tout à fait normal, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Bien, je vous laisse. Mais si dans cinq minutes ce n'est pas passez, venez me chercher.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Tsunade, lui dis-je en commençant à me relever.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, ça n'avait durée que quelques minutes et non des heures.

-Bien retournez en cours, et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'Akatsuki, que faîtes-vous ici?

-Nous sommes venu lorsque nous avons vu qu'il y avait un problème, commença Konan, et nous n'avons pas cours cette heure-ci.

Tsunade s'en alla, retournant à son bureau. Naruto me glissa un coup d'œil et me fit signe d'y aller. Je remerciai chaleureusement l'Akatsuki et suivit Naruto pour retourner en Français.

La journée continua sans aucun autre travers. Le soir, je rentrai chez moi exténuée, et allai me coucher heureuse de me reposer.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, je n'avais pas eu d'autres missions alors la vie s'écoulait pour le moment paisiblement mais je savais que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Mais aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, un mardi matin, un claquement sur ma fenêtre me réveilla. J'allumai ma lumière et découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants poster sur ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris tout en me frottant les yeux, fatigués.

-Que se passe-t-il Sakura?

-Orochimaru est dans les parages. Dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Je hochai la tête puis courut dans ma salle de bain. J'enfilais ma tenue de ninja, accrochai ma sacoche contenant mes armes, attachai mes cheveux et rejoignis Sakura qui attendait dans ma chambre. Je laissai un mot à mes parents et suivit la jeune fille qui m'emmena en dehors du village, assez éloigné.

-Tu sais, Elyna, je dois...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais déjà. Sasuke est revenu de chez Orochimaru, mais tu as peur qu'il ne reparte, exact?

Elle hocha la tête tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

-Aie confiance en Sasuke, Sakura. C'est important pour lui comme pour toi, lui souris-je.

Mes paroles la rassurèrent et nous débouchâmes sur une clairière où certains membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà présents, certains membres de notre groupe et Asuma.

-Bon, grommela Asuma, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais vous expliquez la situation. Des ninjas de l'ANBU ont interceptés un message de Kabuto à Orochimaru disant que cet endroit était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Nous les attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Maintenant, allez vous cachez et ne sortez que lorsque la situation l'exigera.

Nous nous dispersâmes aux alentours de la clairière, dominés par les arbres, nous cachant tout en ayant une vision sur l'espace. J'étais sur une branche d'arbre avec Sakura. Plus loin, il y avait Sasuke avec Naruto, Sasori et Deidara, Kisame avec Itachi, Kiba avec Shino et Ino avec Shikamaru. Plus loin en face, je découvris Jiraiya avec Asuma. Tiens, ce pervers était un ninja? Surprenant.

Nous attendîmes trois heures. Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, le froid avait endoloris mes muscles et ma patience étais mise à dure épreuve. Maintenant qu'il était huit heures du matin, le jour était présent. Je soupirai et ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

-Sakura, je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ça sent le piège à plein nez. Je ne suis pas une experte et encore toute jeune, mais si j'étais un grand méchant en cavale, je ne donnerai pas rendez-vous le jour et profiterai du masque de la nuit. Tout a été organiser, grognais-je.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, murmura une voix grave à mon oreille.

Je sentis une lame fraîche transpercer mon estomac. Mais heureusement, je n'étais pas idiote et depuis trois heures je tenais avec la Technique de Transpercement, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur moi.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de se retirer, Sakura lui assena une droite digne de ce nom et il alla s'écraser en plein milieu de la clairière.

Je retirai la lame de mon estomac et on sortis tous de notre cachette, les ninjas de Konoha l'entourant.

Il se releva en époussetant son habit soit dit en passant moche, un rictus de folie figé sur son visage. C'est vrai, mais cette ceinture violette était...moche.

-Allons allons, la violence ici ne résoudra rien. Je ne cherche pas le combat, sauf si vous le désirez.

-Orochimaru, hurla Asuma, dis nous plutôt ce que tu veux.

Orochimaru nous regarda un par un. Je crus voir un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il regarda Itachi et une illumination dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur moi.

-Ah, je ne savais pas que la légendaire famille Aoki était de retour... Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Sasuke! Mon très chère Sasuke, cria-t-il, rien qu'en te regardant, je vois que tu t'es ramollit. Tu le sais bien, mon enfant, je ne veux que ton bien. Reviens avec moi, vers moi.

Je vis Itachi serrer les poings et le regard de Sasuke devenir obscur.

-C'est finit Orochimaru. Mon choix est définitif, grogna l'Uchiha décidé à s'en débarrasser.

-Mais Sasuke...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase qu'Itachi, à une vitesse dépassant l'imagination l'empoigna par le cou.

-Laisse mon petit-frère tranquille, le menaça-t-il, tu es bien imprudent pour venir ici. Dois-je te rappeler comment a finit notre dernier combat?

Pour la première fois, je vis une lueur de doute passer dans ces yeux de serpents.

-Bien, je ne vais pas tarder plus longtemps. Mais je terminerai sur ceci: Sasuke, si tu as besoin de puissance, tu sais vers qui te tourner. Et ce n'est sûrement pas vers ces chiens de Konoha...

Puis son corps se liquéfia et disparut. Je retins une grimace de dégoût pour le poursuivre, mais Asuma nous arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ne gaspillons pas d'énergie pour rien, allez en cours. Et que ça saute!

Nous partîmes tous chez nous pour nous changer et nous rejoignîmes au lycée. Alors que je montais les escaliers avec Sakura pour aller en mathématiques, je m'arrêtai et la scrutai du regard.

-Sakura, dis-moi, que c'est-il passée entre Itachi et Sasuke?

A son tour, la jeune fille s'arrêta et n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ça. C'est le rôle d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

Puis elle entra dans la salle. Je soupirai et la suivit, décidée à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait.

-Ah, voilà les retardataires, grogna Kakashi qui je trouvais était mal placé pour dire ce genre de chose.

Nous nous assîmes à notre place et je passais l'heure à discuter avec Hinata de ce qu'il c'était passée dans la clairière. A la fin, je lui demandais de me raconter l'histoire qui reliait les deux frères Uchiha mais elle évita le sujet. Bon dieu, mais ce devait être sacrément sérieux pour que tout le monde trouve une excuse à chaque fois.

La journée passa tranquillement, même si j'avais une affreuse envie de dormir. A peine rentrée chez moi, je m'enroulai dans ma couette bien chaude et m'endormit, décidée à rattraper quelques heures. Mais manque de chance, je me réveillai à trois heures du matin, sans aucune envie de m'emdormir. Alors que j'attendais bêtement dans mon lit, je décidai d'utiliser ces heures en plus pour m'entraîner. J'enfilai mon habit de ninja, sortit par ma fenêtre et me dirigeai dans un coin tranquille que je connaissais, situé à l'est de la ville. C'était une prairie sympathique à l'orée de la forêt et je savais que je ne serais pas dérangé, surtout qu'il devait être quatre heures du matin. Je commençai à m'échauffer en faisant plusieurs tours de la prairie puis par la suite m'étirais. Mais alors que j'allais débuter mes pompes, je me sentis observer. Ni une ni deux, je sortis un kunai que je lançais vers la personne concerné. Mais je n'entendis aucun impact et une masse noir sortit.

-Une jeune fille ne devrait pas être seule à cette heure-ci.

Je souris et rétorquai:

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille et tu le sais très bien.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et un léger rire s'échappa de sa poitrine.

-Exact. Bon, je vais rester avec toi alors.

-Itachi, tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit?

Il répondit par un grognement et s'assit par terre en croisant ses jambes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, grognai-je, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis ouvrit quelque peu son manteau de l'Akatsuki pour passer son bras gauche au travers.

-Alors prouve-le moi.

-Comment? lui demandais-je.

-Bas-toi avec moi.

-Non, je n'aime pas le genjutsu, grognais-je avec une tête d'enfant qui boude.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci il était moins retenue et plus sincère.

-Pourquoi? me demanda-t-il.

-Je le maîtrise très mal, lui expliquai-je.

-Bien, alors que le taijutsu?

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, dis-je alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

Au premier abord, il paru étonnée mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-Oh, pourquoi? dit-il, un fin sourire toujours affichée sur ses lèvres.

Merde, j'étais grillée. Je n'allais pas lui sortir que je ne me battais pas avec lui parce qu'il me plaisait.

-Je sais déjà à l'avance que je perdrais, murmurai-je.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un entraînement, pas un combat réel.

Il m'énervait à toujours creusée, s'amusant de plus en plus de ma gène. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il avait découvert la vraie raison de mon refus. Je détestais être ainsi, j'avais l'impression que j'étais une vulgaire souris et qu'il était un matou, jouant avec moi, s'amusant de mon supplice qu'il éternisait.

Alors, je décidai de battre en retraite. Je poussai un grognement, pris mon manteau que j'avais poser par terre, l'enfilai puis commençai à m'éloigner. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination des Uchiha. Sans comprendre, je me retrouvai plaquer contre un arbre, tandis qu'il tenait mes poings dans sa main.

Mes joues prirent directement une teinte qui ferait concurrence aux tomates les plus mûres, et son souffle qui s'écrasait sur mon visage détruit mes derniers barrages. Je savais très bien que je pouvais me rendre invisible et m'en aller. Mais je ne le faisais pas et je n'en avais surtout pas envie.

Ses yeux devenu rouge étaient ancrés dans les miens, bleu comme le ciel. Il approcha son visage du mien, ses lèvres tentant de se joindre aux miennes dans une étreinte que je commençais à désirer. Une douce chaleur s'empara de mon bas ventre et mon coeur accéléra la cadence. Ses yeux toujours plantés dans les miens, il posa ses lèvres aux commissures des miennes et une décharge électrique m'envahit. Puis il descendit doucement et embrassa mon cou tandis que son autre main jouait avec un de mes mèches de cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, je ressentis un courant électrique et de l'agitation dans mon bas-ventre. Puis il remonta en face de mon visage, et tout en me regardant unit nos lèvres dans un simple baiser. Ses deux mains lâchèrent mes poings et mes cheveux pour entourer mon visage et j'entourai son dos, collant mon corps au sien. Mais lorsque nous allions approfondir notre baiser, un détail me ramena à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient... rouges?

Je me reculai subitement, prenant enfin conscience que j'étais dans un genjutsu. Je sortis un kunai et voulut l'attaquer mais l'illusion se dissipa. Je me retrouvai seule, au milieu de la prairie. Je retins un hurlement de colère et hurlai:

-ITACHI UCHIHA! TU AS INTÉRÊT A AVOIR UNE BONNE EXPLICATION!

Déçu, humilié, je tournai le dos et retournai chez moi. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je décidai de me calmer en allant prendre une douche bien chaude. En pénétrant dans la salle de bain je descendis le store, ayant peur de voir un de ces maudits yeux rouges. Je fermai la porte à double tour et pus enfin rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Tout en laissant couler l'eau chaude, je repensai à ce qu'il c'était passée. Le plus honteux dans tout ça, c'était que j'avais apprécié. Voir même plus: j'avais aimée, vibré de tout mon être. Je posai mes doigts à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis descendit à l'endroit exact où ces lèvres c'étaient posés sur mon cou et remontai sur mes lèvres, qui gardait encore le goût des siennes. Pour le peu que ça avait été, j'avais adoré et des pensées peu catholiques s'enchaînèrent dans mon esprit. Mais je les chassai en secouant la tête, désireuse de ne pas penser à ça.

Mais Itachi avait fait une grave erreur. J'étais blessée dans ma fierté, et je ne laisserai pas ça impuni. Ou, tout du moins, il me devait des explications. Et elles se devaient d'être crédible.

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre? L'avez-vous aimé? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et aussi, faîtes-moi part de vos impressions, j'adore lire vos ressentis et vos suppositions! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Arrivée au lycée, je le cherchais du regard mais je ne vis personne. Je retins un juron de franchir mes lèvres et Hinata me glissa un regard interrogateur.

-Ce n'est rien, grognais-je, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça, me murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

Si tu savais, Hinata. Même toi tu en oublierais la politesse et le traiterai d'enfoiré. Mais je ravalai cette phrase et me dirigeai vers les autres.

-Yo, Elyna, me cria Naruto, comment ça va?

Je répondis par un grognement et le blond haussa les sourcils.

-Elle est de mauvaise humeur, leur glissa Hinata.

-Ah, tu as tes règles?

Je frappai sur la tête le maître des chiens, et Sakura ne se fit pas prier pour lui en remettre une.

-Un peu de tenue Kiba, lui hurla Ino elle aussi de mon côté.

Sans aucune autre parole nous partîmes en cours. Mon regard continuait de le chercher, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Résignée, je baissai la tête et retint à grande peine les larmes de couler sur mes joues. En français, Naruto qui d'habitude était agitée, restait pour une fois calme et me glissait de temps en temps des regards inquiets et soumis. En histoire, étant à côté de Sakura, celle-ci me glissa un mot:

Elyna, que t'arrive-t-il?

Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça?

Oui.

Bon, alors quand tu seras prête tu sais très bien que ma porte te sera ouverte.

Merci.

Je lui souris, touché par son attention puis rangeai le mot dans ma trousse. Comme nous étions mercredi, nous finissions à midi. Dans la cohue de la sortie, je le cherchais encore mais mes recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Je repartis chez moi les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé et les pieds traînant sur le sol. J'étais seule, car Hinata devait aller faire du shopping avec sa petite sœur. Enfin je crois, car je n'étais plus sûre de grand chose. Mais une idée traversa mon esprit: Sasuke et Naruto étant de mission cet après-midi, Itachi devait être seul chez lui. Je pourrai donc lui parler en toute tranquillité. Revigorée, je commençais à courir tout en priant pour que l'Akatsuki ne se soit pas invité chez lui. Arrivée devant sa porte je sonnais une première fois, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Sentant mon morale défaillir, je tentais une seconde fois et enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas sur Itachi. Je tombais sur une grande brune, seulement habillé d'une chemise. Elle était mortellement belle.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper, murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.

Elle haussa les épaules et referma la porte, puis je repartis à mon tour, démoralisé. Ah, l'enfoiré, il avait bien profiter de moi, sans aucun scrupule! Je souris. Ma pauvre fille, j'étais tombé bien bas quand même. Ce que l'on pouvait devenir idiote et naïve lorsque l'on était attirée par quelqu'un. Lorsque je fus revenu chez moi, je me préparai à manger en me faisant revenir un bol de ramen que je mangeais sans grand appétit. Ensuite je descendis au gymnase et commençai à lancer des shurikens sur le mur sans grand entrain, même si j'essayais d'imaginer que c'était la sale tête d'Itachi. En l'espace d'une dizaine d'heure, j'étais passée de l'amour à la haine. Impressionnant.

Les larmes commencèrent à coulées sur mes joues. Je me laissais doucement tombées au sol. Puis je relâchai toutes les digues, emprisonnant mes bras autour de moi et laissant des plaintes passées la barrière de mes lèvres. Je dus rester comme ça une bonne demie-heure, laissant toute ma tristesse et ma blessure se purifier grâce à ces larmes. Je me relevai et montai en haut chercher des mouchoirs. Je me mouchai le nez dans un bruit élégant puis redescendit au gymnase, sûr que personne ne me dérangerait. Au bout de plus d'une heure, la crise étant passée et ne sentant ni le besoin ni l'envie de pleurer reprendre, je remontai en haut pour mettre tous mes mouchoirs à la poubelle et pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, et je sentais enfin le courage reprendre le dessus. Je redescendis dans le gymnase lorsqu'un claquement sur la fenêtre retentit. Je reconnus une tignasse blonde et me demandai ce que faisait Naruto à ma fenêtre. Puis, en m'approchant, je découvris que ces cheveux avaient poussées et que les traits de son visage c'étaient drôlement affinées. Car ce n'était pas Naruto, mais son père. J'ouvris la fenêtre et il entra dans le gymnase.

-Ah, vous devez être le père de Naruto.

-Appelle-moi Minato, me sourit-il, Tsunade m'envoie te chercher car nous avons besoin de toi. Apparemment, Sasuke aurait rendez-vous avec Orochimaru mais nous n'en savons pas la raison. Grâce à ta technique tu pourras te cacher et ensuite les poursuivre pour découvrir leur planque sans être repéré. Allons-y.

Le choque passé, je hochai la tête puis le suivit.

Il m'emmena en dehors du village et nous nous retrouvâmes une fois de plus en pleine forêt. Minato s'arrêta et me fit signe de faire de même.

-Reste-là, dissimule-toi et dès qu'ils s'en iront, suis-les, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et entreprit de me cacher dans les buissons environnants. J'observai la scène: Il y avait Sasuke et Orochimaru d'un côté, puis Minato, Jiraiya et Tsunade de l'autre. Minato ne l'avait pas précisé, mais je devais sûrement être entré dans une mission de rang S et la seule de l'Akatsuki ainsi que de la bande à le savoir. Je soupirai, me demandant dans quoi je m'étais embarqué mais me ressaisit immédiatement en me rendant invisible. Ce n'était pas le moment de me remettre en question.

Je distinguai du mouvement à ma gauche. Puis mon regard se retourna vers la scène. Malheureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais Sasuke et Orochimaru étaient des clones et ceux que je venais de voir partir était les vrais. Non, des ninjas de leur niveau l'avaient sûrement remarqué, mais ils me laissaient simplement une liberté totale d'action et piégeait Sasuke et Orochimaru en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient tombé dans leur piège.

Je me mis directement à leur poursuite. Ni une ni deux, je les rejoignis et me mis quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils courraient l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se parlant pas ni se regardant. Je pensais à Sakura. Mon dieu, si elle l'apprenait, elle deviendrait folle de tristesse. Et Naruto... il rentrerait dans une rage incontrôlable et ensuite culpabiliserait plus que nécessaire.

Nous courûmes pendant six heures. N'ayant pas une endurance de plomb, je me sentis vite vidée et essoufflée. Il était maintenant aux alentours de neuf heures du soir et la nuit régnait désormais en maître. Enfin, Sasuke et Orochimaru s'arrêtèrent devant un énormes tas de pierre. Orochimaru forma quelques signes avec ces mains, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux avec moi à leur talon.

Leur repaire était morbide. Il n'y avait que quelques lumières à certains endroits, mais sinon l'obscurité régnait en maître. Orochimaru congédia Sasuke d'un signe de la main, puis fut rejoint par Kabuto. Je décidai de suivre ces deux-là, car Sasuke ne m'apporterait aucune information. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce et Orochimaru s'affala sur une chaise.

-Kabuto, ce corps ne me convient plus. Ce voyage m'a épuisé, je crois que tu peux commencer à tout préparer... d'ici deux jours, je veux que le corps de Sasuke m'appartienne...compris?

Kabuto hocha la tête et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il allait prendre possession du corps de Sasuke, mais c'était totalement sûr que Sasuke allait forcément mourir suite à cette opération. Sans en entendre plus, je sortis de leur repère et repartit vers Konoha, il fallait vite que je prévienne les autres. Mais au bout d'une heure de course, je dus m'arrêter pour me reposer: j'étais incapable de continuer. Je m'assis à terre près d'un arbre, sortis mon portable et vit qu'il était minuit. Je mis mon réveil à trois heures du matin et m'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans songe.

Lorsque mon portable vibra, je me réveillai en sursaut en me demandant ou j'étais et ce que je pouvais bien faire là. Je me remis difficilement debout, puis m'étirai comme un chat et repartit directement dans ma course. J'avais récupérer assez de chakra pour faire le retour sans dommage.

Arrivée au lycée, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de Tsunade. Il devait être un peu plus de neuf heures: le retour m'avait prit beaucoup plus de temps que l'allée. Je rentrai directement dans son bureau tout en restant invisible pour vérifier si il y avait du monde. Et oui, mais c'était des ninjas: quelques membres de l'Akatsuki étaient présent, ainsi que notre groupe et quelques parents de mes amies et d'autres ninjas que je ne connaissais pas. Je me rendis visible, faisant peur à certains et sursauter d'autres.

-Bonjour Tsunade, commençais-je.

-Elyna! Tu en as mis du temps! Je te signale que ta mission était de seulement aller jusqu'à leur repaire, me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je sais, et il est à exactement six heures d'ici. Mais j'en ai profité pour les espionner et (le regard de Tsunade se durcit) le corps d'Orochimaru va bientôt le lâcher alors voyons...

Je tournai mon regard vers la pendule et calculait rapidement.

-Hier soir, vers onze heures, il a dit que d'ici deux jours il voudrait être en possession du corps de Sasuke. Ce qui nous laisse une journée et demie pour agir.

Ma déclaration provoqua un silence lourd de tension.

-Tu es sûr de toi? me demanda le père de Shikamaru.

-Oui, grognais-je tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Bien, dit Tsunade d'une voix dure, je vous veux dans une heure, tous prêt à...

-La porte Nord de la ville, complétais-je.

-Voilà. Dispersion.

Tous les ninjas s'en allèrent sauf moi et Tsunade. Elle posa son regard sur moi.

-Tsunade, auriez-vous une pilule ou je ne sais quoi contre la fatigue? Je n'ai pas eu un sommeil sain depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Et comme je dois servir de guide, je dois rester éveillée.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et posa une pilule dans ma main.

-Prends celle-ci, elle fait effet pendant une quinzaine d'heure. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, demande à Sakura elle aura tout ce qu'il faut, m'apprit-elle.

Je la remerciai, avalai la pilule et rentrai chez moi me préparer. Je pris une bonne douche, engloutit un bon petit-déjeuner, préparai mes affaires et laissai un mot à mes parents pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mes pensées divaguèrent vers Itachi: le pauvre, il devait être inquiet pour son petit-frère. Et malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je compatissais à cette douleur. Tout le long de mon intervention dans le bureau de Tsunade, je n'avais pas osé le regarder, même si je sentais son regard sur moi. Tant pis pour lui.

Je sortis de chez moi en claquant la porte et me rendis au nord de la ville, prête à affronter ce qui ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Nous nous rapprochions du repère d'Orochimaru. Nous étions exactement huit: Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Itachi et moi. Tsunade aurait aimée que l'on soit plus, mais pour des raisons de discrétion et de sécurité Kakashi et Minato en avait renvoyé quelques-uns.

J'étais heureusement en pleine forme. La pilule de Tsunade faisait drôlement effet: j'avais récupéré plus vite mon chakra et je n'étais plus fatigué.

Je levai la main et tout le monde se stoppa.

-Ici, c'est bon, dis-je, le repère est juste là-haut.

Mon doigt se pointa vers le sud.

-Décris-le, me demanda Kakashi.

-C'est un amas de pierre, autour il n'y a rien, aucune végétation. Orochimaru a fait plusieurs signes pour qu'une grande pierre s'élève pour les laissés entrer.

-A l'intérieur?

-Dés que vous entrez, il y a un énorme couloir de plusieurs mètres, ensuite il s'arrête et se coupe en deux: il continue à gauche et un autre à droite. Sasuke a prit celui de gauche et Orochimaru celui de droite. N'ayant pas suivit Sasuke, je peux juste vous dire que Orochimaru est entré dans la première porte à sa droite.

Kakashi et Minato hochèrent la tête, cherchant sûrement la meilleure tactique pour entrer.

-Bien, dit Minato, nous allons nous mettre par équipe de deux: Naruto avec Sakura, Shino avec Hinata, Itachi avec Elyna. Naruto, vous attaquerez par le Nord, Shino par l'ouest et Itachi par l'est. Kakashi et moi passerons par le sud et rentrerons ainsi peut-être les premiers dans ce repère. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviner, nous allons encercler la porte, pour ainsi éviter les pièges et garde de toute sorte. Bonne chance à tous et soyez prudent!

Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes à l'est, prêt à se battre.

J'avais vraiment de la chance, moi. J'étais encore avec l'illusionniste manipulateur du coin. Il marchait devant moi, me surplombant de toute sa tête, se passant pour chef de file et supérieur à moi. Je retins un grognement et détournai mes yeux de son dos: j'avais peur qu'il se retourne et qu'il voit mon regard sur lui. Car, bien sûr, il l'interpréterait mal et le prendrait pour son égo sur-dimensionnée. Quel malchance!

Brusquement, il s'arrêta et je fis donc de même.

-Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il sans se retourner.

-On a autre chose à faire là. Plus tard, lui demandais-je.

-Non, si il t'arrivait quelque chose je voudrais que tu partes en sachant ce qu'il c'est réellement passée.

Il parlait de ma mort?! Dis donc, il était rassurant ce mec et optimiste!

-Certes, au début j'ai fais un genjutsu pour t'entraîner. Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées pour succomber au désir qui me poursuit depuis notre rencontre. Sache que tout ce que j'ai fais à ce moment était sincère et voulue. Et surtout, j'ai appréciée.

Tout en disant cela il c'était retournée et avait planté son regard sombre dans mes yeux bleus clair. Donc aucune trace de genjutsu. Un sentiment d'égarement m'envahit. Alors, il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais qui était cette jeune femme que j'avais vue hier?

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée (pour changer), et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon menton entre ses doigts fins et sans attendre plus longtemps approcha son visage du mien. Mais je me reculai, ayant encore quelques points à éclaircir avec lui.

-Itachi, je suis passée chez toi hier et... vers le midi et euh... c'est une jeune femme qui m'a ouvert et... je voudrais savoir qui elle est pour toi, finissais-je, essoufflée et le rouge aux joues.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens, puis un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Une inconnu. Parfois, Hidan dort chez moi et il en profite pour ramener des conquêtes d'une nuit. Je ne suis pas d'accord qu'il ose faire cela chez moi, mais que veux-tu, Hidan est irrécupérable, rigola-t-il.

Je sondais son regard, cherchant la trace d'un quelconque mensonge et heureusement pour moi il était sincère. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je baissai les yeux, mes doutes s'envolant comme des vulgaires feuilles de papier. Il réitéra alors son geste, prenant mon menton entre ces doigts pour relever mon visage. Je me surpris à rechercher activement ce contact, et ce fut moi qui prit l'initiative de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire et j'entrouvris mes lèvres, l'appelant encore plus en moi. Il réalisa alors mon souhait, sa langue caressa la mienne, et nous débutâmes une danse endiablé. Je me sentais si bien que j'en perdais pied, oubliant complètement où nous étions et ce que nous devions faire. Seul lui comptait, lui et ces sourires, lui et son drôle de caractère, lui et sa protection envers moi. Mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux puis entourèrent son cou, et je sentis que mon geste lui provoqua quelques frissons. Il mit fin à notre étreinte, embrassa ma joue et me murmura:

-Pardonne-moi...

Et ce fut le trou noir.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux. J'étais couché sur le ventre, à terre et une douleur s'imposa dans mon cou. Je me relevai en retenant une exclamation de douleur: un shuriken était planté dans mon dos. Bon Dieu, que c'était-il passée? Combien de temps avais-je dormis? Et...ITACHI?! Une fois de plus, je m'étais fait avoir. J'enlevai le shuriken et m'assit sur mes genoux pour reprendre calmement mes esprits. Pour l'instant, je ne devais pas penser à Itachi, mais à mes coéquipiers.

Je me mis sur mes jambes et entreprit de sortir de la forêt pour rejoindre le repère. Je me rendis invisible, ne sachant pas à quoi je devais m'attendre. Mais la stupéfaction m'empêcha d'avancer plus loin.

Le repère n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus qu'un amas de pierre énorme, et la forêt en quelques points étaient défrichées. Reconnaissant une tête rose cachée derrière une pierre, je m'avançais vers elle, me cachant à ses côtés et me rendis visible.

-Sakura, que se passe-t-il?

-Elyna! Tu es là, on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter!

La Rose était salement amoché: ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, mais son corps était recouverts de bleus en tout genre. Je fis un signe de la main pour montrer que j'allais bien.

-Alors?

-Sasuke et Itachi on unit leurs forces contre un élève de Orochimaru.

-D'accord, comment se passe le combat?

Devant son regard triste et son soupir je compris directement.

-Si mal que ça?

-C'est la première fois que je vois deux Uchiha unirent leurs forces mais c'est aussi la première fois que je les vois devant tant de difficultés, murmura-t-elle, c'est un ninja médecin et seule moi pourrait l'affronter. Au faite, j'ai vue votre petit jeu avec Itachi tout à l'heure, tu as de la chance...

Je soupirai devant son changement de conversation mais aussi en me rappelant les événements précédents. Si être l'amoureuse d'Itachi Uchiha signifiait être emprisonnée dans des genjutsus en tout genre et d'être assommer à tous les coins de rue, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Mais j'avais reconnu une pointe de jalousie dans la phrase de Sakura, cependant je savais que ce n'était pas parce que Itachi m'aimait. Mais parce que lui l'assumait, alors que son petit-frère refoulait ses sentiments envers Sakura qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée.

-Sakura, Sasuke ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Mais il t'aime, j'en suis sûre. Seulement, il faut lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'est l'amour. Je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, lui souris-je.

Mes paroles revigorèrent la jeune fille et son regard se fit plus réveillé et combatif.

-Alors? Explique moi la situation.

-Apparemment, durant le transfert des âmes, Sasuke en a profité pour piéger Orochimaru et l'aurait scellé en lui. Il a eu de la chance, juste au moment où il avait finit de le sceller ce shinobi est arrivé, sinon je pense qu'il aurait réussit à ressortir Orochimaru et à tuer Sasuke. Tourne-toi, je vais guérir ton dos.

Comment avait-elle fait? Enfin, je souris: je ne devais pas sous-estimer Sakura, elle était quand même l'élève de Tsunade. Je me tournai et je sentis son chakra entrer en moi et ma blessure se refermer doucement.

-Comment ais-je pu recevoir un shuriken dans le dos? soupirai-je.

-Je n'en sais rien, grogna-t-elle.

-Où sont les autres? m'inquiétais-je enfin, gênée de m'en occuper que maintenant.

-Minato et Kakashi s'occupent des sbires de Orochimaru les plus coriaces, et Naruto est venue en aide à Hinata et Shino, m'apprit-elle.

-Et toi, tu t'es battue contre quelqu'un?

-Non, mais ce sont des explosions qui m'ont provoqués toute ces blessures, soupira-t-elle, et ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais ma jambe est cassé et je doute de pouvoir la réparer avec comme seule aide mon chakra.

A ce moment précis, je m'étais dit qu'avec un peu de chance, on aurait à se battre contre personne. Malheureusement, j'avais pensé beaucoup trop vite: un homme de plus de deux mètres se montra à nous, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en pic très fin, de couleur sable et noir, et sa peau était totalement noir comme la nuit. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi totalement noir, son nez était bizarrement avancée vers l'avant, et des dizaines de moustaches striaient ses joues.

-Coucou, mes jolies gazelles... êtes-vous prête à vous mesurez au grand Piquant?

Je retins un hoquet de surprise et me levai directement, me mettant devant Sakura.

-Sakura, ne bouge pas. Je m'en occupe, je te dois bien ça, murmurai-je.

La jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête, épuisée.

Bien, j'analysai la situation: ma Technique de Transpercement était toujours activé ce qui était à mon avantage. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'un adversaire dont je ne savais rien se présentait à moi et un sentiment d'excitation envahit tout mon être, de la plante des pieds jusqu'à mon échine. Un sourire d'effervescence s'étira sur mon visage, mes yeux s'enflammèrent et mon corps bouillonna: j'étais prête!

-Bien, Piquant, si tu es si fort... viens donc te mesurer à cette gazelle, hurlai-je, une onde de courage vibrant dans toute mon âme.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant ma provocation et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Si tu le veux, ma belle, susurra-t-il.

Il composa quelques signes et des piques sortirent de tout son corps, trouant son vêtement. Il s'arqua vers l'avant, puis tout en se cabrant par la suite vers l'arrière hurla:

-Déferlante de Piquant!

Et des dizaines de piques sortirent de son corps, se dirigeant vers moi. Rapidement, je sortis un kunai et dévia tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de moi.

-Sakura, éloigne-toi! braillai-je.

Elle le fit aussi rapidement que son corps lui permettait, n'osant pas protester mon ordre.

J'avais décidé de détourner tous les piques grâce à mon kunai pour ne pas lui dévoiler mes techniques, gardant ainsi le mystère autour de moi. Il grogna, puis s'approcha de moi pour débuter un échange de taijutsu de titan entre nous. Mais cet échange n'était pas habituel: des piques étaient à moitiés sortit de son corps, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de les éviter tout en essayant de ne pas me faire frapper.

Puis il s'écarta de moi, mettant fin à notre échange.

-Alors, que t'arrive-t-il? lui demandai-je.

-Tu n'es pas normale, grogna-t-il, tu n'as même pas encore utilisé un ninjutsu ou du genjutsu. Tu n'as utilisé que la force de ton corps, et c'est étrange.

-Oui, tu as raison de te méfier, dis-je en faisant tourner mon kunai autour de mon index.

-Tu n'es pas à prendre à la légère et c'est ça que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je vais directement passer au niveau supérieur, minauda-t-il.

Des piques sortirent de son corps, mais en plus fin et beaucoup plus long.

-C'est bon, tu peux commencer à avoir peur, me prévient-il.

Puis il devint une boule géante, son corps s'écartant et grossissant, ses os craquants sous la pression. Je retins une grimace de dégout, me préparant mentalement à ce que j'allais vivre. Un sourire était toujours affiché sur son visage, puis il se mit à tourner de l'avant vers l'arrière. Tout d'abord, c'était un rythme lent puis de plus en plus soutenu, et à la fin je ne voyais plus son visage, juste les couleurs sables et noirs. Il se mit à rouler à une vitesse effrayante vers moi et mon cerveau carbura pour trouver une solution: soit je me rendais transparente, et ainsi je n'aurai aucun dommage. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle il allait, il toucherait sûrement Sakura ainsi que les autres et je ne me le permettrai pas.

Je retroussai alors mes manches, décidant de l'arrêter à main nue. Il arriva vers moi, et je l'attrapais alors par les piques, forçant sur mes petits bras pour l'arrêter à tourner. Mais ce ne fut pas instantané, et ses piques me lacérèrent le visage ainsi que la poitrine, le ventre et mes jambes. J'entendis Sakura hurler mon prénom, puis Piquant arrêta enfin de tourner et l'expression de son visage, l'hébètement, se planta devant le mien.

-Comment...tu...c'est irréel, je rêve...

Je me reculai de lui et constatai mon état. J'étais recouverte de sang, mes mains étaient inutilisables et du sang me barrait la vue, coulant de mes nombreuses blessures sur mon visage. Le liquide rouge continuait sa course dans mon cou, puis rejoignait d'autres rivières qui coulaient sur mon torse et mon ventre. Sakura hurla une fois de plus, totalement paniqué et horrifié devant mon état.

Piquant se recula et me toisa d'un regard méprisant.

-Je m'étais trompé sur toi. Tout compte fait, tu es faible, tu ne ferais pas plus de mal qu'une mouche, conclu-t-il.

Sa bouche s'agrandit inhumainement, et un pic très épais et long sortit de sa bouche. Horrifiée, j'empêchais une exclamation d'horreur de dépasser le barrage de mes lèvres et de trouver une solution pour parer ça. Enfin, c'était assez facile, je ne bougerai pas de pouce, me rendant invisible puis je le tuerai, ou tout du moins l'assommerai.

Son pic ressemblant à une lance, taillé en pointe, il le souleva et le pointa vers moi, me confirmant que j'étais sa cible.

-Maintenant, tu vas mourir...

Puis, il mit son bras en arrière mais changea au dernier moment de cible et hurla:

-Mais avant, je veux te faire souffrir!

Je vis l'objet se diriger vers Sakura: ni une ni deux, je me plaçais devant elle, la protégeant de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter cette lance: si je me rendais transparente, elle se ficherait dans la corps de Sakura, et si j'essayais de l'arrêter avec mes mains, se seraient inutiles car elles glisseraient à cause du sang. Alors, je l'arrêterai avec mon corps.

-ELYNAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Salut à tous! Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez ma fiction, si oui, laissez-moi des reviews avec votre opinion, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Un choc sauvage me propulsa vers la gauche et je m'écrasai avec dureté sur le sol, retenant un cri dans ma gorge: le choc sur le parterre avec mes blessures était insoutenable. Je retins des larmes de douleur de couler, et me relevai avec difficulté, constatant que le pic n'était pas ancré dans mon corps. J'essayai de distinguer ce qu'il se passait, mais ma vue me jouait des tours: tantôt je voyais trouble, tantôt tout était noir. Je passai alors mes mains recouvertes de sang et de poussière sur mes yeux, essayant désespérément de retrouver une vue normale. Mais... Sakura?!

Paniquée, je me relevai brusquement, ignorant le calvaire que subissait mon corps à chaque geste et ma vue redevint enfin nette. Le spectacle que je découvris me sidéra. Itachi, dépourvue de son manteau de l'Akatsuki, avait arrêter d'une seule main le pic qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du coeur de Sakura. La Rose était figé dans une expression d'horreur mêlée à un ébahissement sans précédent.

Mais le plus choquant, le plus fort, le plus terrifiant, était le regard de Itachi. Une rage sans nom écarquillait ces yeux rouges qui étaient fixés sur moi. Il me faisait peur. Moi, la femme qui aimait cet homme, était complètement terrorisée devant ce regard. Sans détacher nos yeux, de sa seule main, il réduit en milles morceaux le pic. Piquant cria de surprise, et Itachi daigna enfin l'observer, remarquant enfin sa présence.

Il se tourna vers lui, ces yeux n'ayant pas changer d'expression. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et je pus distinguer que son sharingan changeait, mais une seconde plus tard Piquant s'écrasa au sol, lourd et mort.

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour d'avoir peur. Comment allait-il réagir? Il se retourna alors et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à moi. Son regard était toujours le même: terrifiant. Et moi, j'étais toujours horrifié par cet homme que j'aimais, craignant pour ma vie. Je retins mes jambes de trembler lorsqu'il fut juste en face de moi, tellement près que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Étonnamment, son regard redevient doux et ses traits redevinrent calme. Il passa une main tremblante sur ma joue et je plissais mes yeux devant la douleur. Violemment, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et m'attira à lui dans une étreinte, enlaçant nos deux corps meurtris. Je collai mes mains sur son torse, accrochant son t-shirt, et appuyant ma tête contre son coeur. Ses mains, elles, faisaient un doux trajet dans mon dos, me rassurant et me protégeant. N'en pouvant plus, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait et il me répondit en souriant.

Je me détachai de lui, désireuse de ne pas être vue de tout le monde. Je jetai un regard derrière l'épaule d'Itachi et découvrit Sasuke et Sakura en grande conversation.

-Au faite, Itachi, ça te prends souvent d'assommer les gens avant un combat?! criai-je, me rappelant subitement ce qui c'était passé avant l'entrée dans le repère.

Le brun me regarda supérieurement, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Arrête d'être comme ça, en plus quand je me suis réveillé j'avais un shuriken dans le dos! Hein?! Explique-toi!

-Tu n'étais pas prête pour te battre, et d'après ce que je viens de voir je n'avais pas tort, m'apprit-il carrément.

Alors lui, il me le paiera...mais je décidai de changer de sujet, voyant Sakura et Sasuke nous lancer des regards en rigolant.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, lui murmurai-je, je veux aussi tout savoir de votre combat.

-Et moi je veux tout savoir du tien et de tes tendances suicidaires.

Sa réplique avait claqué dans l'air, provoquant une vague de froid dans mon corps.

-D'accord, prononçais-je.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'aux deux amoureux non déclarés et commençâmes à parler avec eux. Sakura entreprit de guérir les blessures de mon visage pendant que je pansai mes mains et mes mollets.

-Arrête, Sakura, peut-être qu'un autre en aura plus besoin que moi, lui dis-je en écartant mon visage, on verra ça à Konoha!

Je me relevai brusquement tout en finissant de panser ma main gauche, mais un vertige me força à fermer les yeux.

Voyons, cela allait bientôt faire une quarantaine d'heure que je n'avais pas dormi, la faim tiraillait mon estomac et des problèmes typiquement féminins me pompaient le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Je rouvris les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Itachi en face du mien, me scrutant d'un regard sévère.

-Je vais bien, lui dis-je d'une toute petite voix en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, p-pourquoi t-tu me regardes c-comme ça?

Voilà que je me mettais à bégayer comme Hinata! Pauvre fille, me plaignais-je dans ma tête, non pas que Hinata en soit une, mais cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Cet homme me faisait perdre tous mes moyens!

-Si tu le dis, marmotta-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant sa réponse et l'accueillit comme une petite victoire intérieure. Itachi venait de gober mon premier mensonge!

-Menteuse, grogna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

-C'est la vérité! hurlais-je en levant brusquement les bras que je rabaissai immédiatement.

Sakura tourna immédiatement son regard vers moi. Je savais qu'elle l'avait sentit, cette fille est une vraie furie, un animal, elle est inhumaine!

Aussitôt elle arriva vers moi, me mit dos aux garçons et leva mon t-shirt.

-Elyna, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

-Tu as autre chose à faire, et ta réserve de chakra est limité et puis ce n'est que superficielle...

-Tu te fous de moi? hurla-t-elle.

Je baissai mon regard sur le côté puis elle relâcha mon t-shirt.

-De toute façon, les autres ont finit. Rentrons.

Elle partit et je lui emboîtait le pas, espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Mais je ne pus bientôt plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, mes jambes devinrent lourdes et ma vue devint brumeuse.

-Itachi, susurrai-je.

Je sentis directement deux bras chauds m'entourer et ensuite me porter.

Le voyage du retour, pour moi, se passa entre mes moments de sommeil et de réveil. Un coup je me réveillai, découvrant que j'étais dans les bras d'Itachi, la tête contre sa poitrine puis je me rendormissais, épuisé de ces combats et course-poursuite. La dernière chose que je sentis fut que l'on m'allongeait dans un lit, que l'on recouvrit mon corps meurtrit de drap doux, m'arrachant une grimace. En fin de compte, mes blessures me faisaient plus souffrir que ça. La dernière sensation fut des lèvres chaudes et douces sur mon front, et je tombais dans un sommeil réparateur.

J'entrouvris mes yeux. D'après la lumière éclatante dans la pièce, il faisait jour. Je respirai un grand coup, puis me retournai, espérant retomber dans le sommeil. Malheureusement pour moi, un gargouillement de mon ventre m'empêcha de retomber dans mes doux songes, et me força à me réveiller totalement.

A première vue, j'étais dans une pièce totalement blanche, donc à l'hôpital. Mon corps, d'après mon ressentit, n'était plus recouvert de coupure et de blessures en tout genre mais totalement raccommoder. Je tendis la main pour prendre une bouteille d'eau sur ma table de nuit quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'Hokage.

-Bonjour Tsunade.

-Elyna, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, quel jour sommes-nous?

-Vendredi, tu as dormi seize heures, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Waouh, c'est la première fois que je dors autant, dis-je en buvant de l'eau.

-Sakura m'as raconté votre combat.

Je m'arrêtai de boire et la scrutait. Comment allait-elle réagir? C'est vrai que je ne savais rien de tout ça: comment allait-elle le prendre? Comment réagissait un supérieur lorsqu'un de ces ninjas avait mené un combat comme le mien?

-Enfin, plutôt ton combat, continua-t-elle, et je tiens à te féliciter, même si je préférais que tu trouves d'autres solutions la prochaine fois, compris?

-Oui, pas de problème, lui souris-je.

-Bien, pour l'information tu sors demain matin et tes parents t'attendent dans le couloir.

-Faîtes-les entrer, ah et Tsunade... pouvez-vous m'apporte un repas, s'il-vous-plaît? Je meurs de faim!

Ma phrase s'accompagna d'un énorme gargouillement de la part de mon ventre, ce qui fit rire Tsunade.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, rigola-t-elle tout en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques instants après, j'eus la visite de mes parents. Mon père me complimenta sur mon combat pendant que je mangeais, alors que ma mère me recouvrait d'un regard protecteur en marmonnant: « fais plus attention, la prochaine fois... ». Je ne répondis rien à ces phrases, car je savais que c'était le genre de promesse qu'un ninja ne pouvait tenir.

Après, ce fut tous mes amies, la bande au grand complet. Sakura s'enquit de ma santé, Naruto et Shino me racontaient leurs exploits de la dernière fois, Hinata rougissait et les autres me parlaient de tout et de rien. J'étais contente de ces visites, elles me permettaient de penser à autre chose et de passer le temps.

Dans la soirée mes pensées vagabondèrent et je repensai à mon combat. En fin de compte, je n'étais pas passez loin de la mort. Si Itachi n'avait pas été là, je ne donnerai pas chère de ma peau. Puis, d'un seul coup, je pris enfin compte des risques du métier. Du jour au lendemain nous pouvions disparaître sans même nous en rendre compte, chaque jour était un cadeau. En une seconde, tout pouvait basculer et notre vie ne pouvait tenir qu'à un vulgaire fil. Je soupirai en découvrant que lorsque j'avais accepté d'être ninja, je n'avais pas mesuré toute l'étendue de ma décision. Mais, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus reculer alors pas la peine de regretter. Et puis Itachi était là...

Aux alentours de dix heures, malgré la fatigue, je luttai encore. Une des personnes que j'avais le plus envie de voir n'était toujours pas venu. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et je commençai à avoir de sérieux doute. Que faisait-il? Où était-il? Avec qui? Il pensait à moi, ou pas? M'en voulait-il? Avait-il connaissance du combat que j'avais mener? Je retins un grognement, me disant que me poser toutes ces questions ne me serviraient à rien à part me torturer un peu plus. Mes yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds, mon corps aussi et mon esprit se retrouva dans une léthargie de plus en plus profonde. Je décidai alors de ne plus lutter, tant pis pour lui.

Une mèche de mes cheveux se leva doucement, fine et légère, puis se reposa sur mon épaule. Ce drôle de phénomène se reproduit plusieurs fois, puis s'arrêta enfin. Un doigt partit du coin de mon œil, alla se loger au coin de ma bouche puis finit par descendre le long de mon cou. Puis ce fut un souffle au dessus de mon visage et une main qui serrait la mienne qui me réveilla enfin.

Prenant conscience d'une autre présence, j'ouvris enfin les yeux, désireuse de découvrir la personne qui osait me réveiller.

-Bonjour, m'accueillit une voix grave et suave.

-Bonjour, grommelais-je, mais je te préviens je ne suis vraiment pas du matin.

-Il est trois heures, me répondit-il et je distinguai malgré le noir de la pièce un sourire sur son visage.

-Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci? le questionnai-je.

-Je viens te rendre visite, me répondit-il comme si sa allait de soit.

-A trois heures? Je t'ai attendue toute la soirée, grognai-je.

-Si tu veux je peux repartir, grommela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulue dire, le reprenais-je, mais bon à trois heures du matin ou vingt-trois heures peu importe tant que tu es là.

Un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres et je pris ma bouteille d'eau pour satisfaire ma gorge enflammée. Quand je la reposai, je décidai enfin de questionner Itachi sur son combat.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout de ce combat?

-Eh bien, il était étonnamment assez costaud. Il connaissait la plupart des techniques du sharingan et était de plus un ninja médecin, ce qui lui conférait déjà un point en plus. Néanmoins, c'était sûr que Sasuke et moi l'aurions, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de volonté, finit-il, et toi?

-Moi ça été pour un premier combat, je m'en suis plutôt pas mal sortit et, enfin voilà quoi...

Je terminai maladroitement ma phrase, me rappelant qu'il voulait tout savoir de mes « tendances suicidaires ». Un silence lourd de tension prit place dans la pièce, trônant fièrement entre nous deux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je devais m'expliquer où si je devais attendre qu'il m'y invite. Sa respiration était régulière, quoi que lourde et grave. Il ne me tenait plus la main, ni ne touchait mes cheveux qu'il aimait particulièrement enrouler autour de ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pas des tendances suicidaires, décidai-je en passant à l'attaque, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, je protégeai Sakura et il était particulièrement coriace. Tu sais bien que je ne prends jamais de décisions inconsidérées et...

-Je ne te crois pas, me coupa-t-il, ces décisions comme tu dis étaient hâtives et puériles. Il y a toujours une solution, toujours une porte de sortie, Elyna.

Je le sentis se lever de la chaise et parcourir la pièce de long en large. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son calme aussi facilement.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, me dit-il tout en se rasseyant sur la chaise, je ne serais pas toujours là et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Compris?

Sa voix était grave et sans appelle, et je ne pus que acquiescer tout en sachant que ce genre de promesse était difficile à tenir.

Il ouvrit la lampe de chevet, qu'il orienta vers le sol pour ne pas attirer de soupçon de la part du personnel dans le couloir. Je pus alors voir son visage, ces magnifiques yeux sombres entourés de cheveux noir me faisaient toujours autant chavirer.

-A quoi penses-tu? me demanda-t-il.

A toi, aurais-je voulu lui répondre. Mais à la place, je décidai d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

-Je trouve que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi, débutai-je.

-Écoute, pas cette nuit. Si tu veux demain passe chez moi, je t'accueillerai avec joie. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de faire autre chose, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un doux baiser se posa sur mon cou. Puis sa main passa sur mon ventre et entoura ma taille alors que l'autre jouait avec mes cheveux. Il posa son front contre le mien et enfonça son regard sombre dans mes yeux bleus. Intérieurement, une chaleur immense commençait à augmenter, une chaleur que je commençais à reconnaître et à apprécier. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et nous débutâmes un long et langoureux baiser. Sa langue titillait la mienne, sa main commençait à dangereusement remonter vers ma poitrine qu'il finit par frôler, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. C'était peu, mais pour moi qui était une inconnue devant tout ça, c'était énorme.

Je commençais sérieusement à le désirer et je devins beaucoup plus entreprenante, passant mes mains sur son torse, embrassant son cou et mordillant sa lèvre inférieur ce qui le fit sourire. De son côté il passa lui aussi à la vitesse supérieur, sa main passant en dessous de mon haut de pyjama pour se diriger une fois de plus vers ces deux bouts de chairs qu'il avait l'air de désirer plus que tout. Mais alors qu'il allait en empoigner un, je me reculai brutalement, pas si sûr que ça de ce que nous allions faire.

-Euh, écoute, l'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour faire ce genre de chose, murmurai-je le rouge aux joues, mais je ne savais plus si c'était de honte ou d'excitation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'excuse, mon désir pour toi me mène parfois par le bout du nez, me chuchota-t-il en enlevant sa main du dessous de mon pyjama, et l'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour une première fois.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que...

Il me coupa dans mon élan en me mettant une pichenette sur le nez.

-Arrête de te confondre en excuse. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Je ne répondis pas et baissai les yeux, gênée de cette situation. Il se pencha alors vers moi et me susurra au creux de mon oreille:

-Je te désire, Elyna Aoki, ne l'oublie pas. J'attendrai le temps qu'il te faudra pour te faire l'amour.

Sur ces mots il m'embrassa, puis s'éloigna de moi (à mon grand regret) pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Tu as une mission? l'interpellais-je.

Il hocha la tête et je me rappelais mes pensées du début de soirée et eut un pincement au coeur.

-Approche, lui dis-je tout en lui faisant signe.

Il arqua les sourcils de surprise puis obtempéra. Je me levai quelque peu, me mettant sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur, prit son visage en croupe et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque je sentis ses bras encercler ma taille, je passai les miens autour de son cou et approfondis notre baiser. C'est lui qui stoppa notre échange, les yeux brûlant de désir.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois en retard, sinon Kisame va encore grogner, rigola-t-il tout en reposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux puis s'éloigna vers la fenêtre encore ouverte.

-N'oublie pas, passe chez moi demain. Repose-toi bien ma douce.

Puis il sauta sur le rebord, la referma et s'enfonça dans l'encre noir de la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

-Ça va ma Chérie? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? Sinon tu peux encore rester une journée, s'inquiéta ma mère.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois tout en sortant de l'hôpital, suppliant mon père du regard de m'aider.

-Chihiro, arrête de t'inquiéter, ta fille a la peau dure, grommela mon père.

-Akihito ce n'est pas prudent! hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci mon père soupira avec moi, et nous décidâmes d'un signe de tête de ne pas lui répondre pour préserver notre santé mental.

Nous arrivâmes chez nous et je montai dans ma chambre désireuse de prendre une douche. Lorsque ce fut fait, je descendis les escaliers et mis mon manteau pour sortir.

-Elyna? Mais où vas-tu?! s'égosilla ma mère.

-Je sors, je vais voir un ami, lui répondis-je avec un ton calme.

-Mais tu viens à peine de quitter l'hôpital, hurla-t-elle, Akihito!

Mon père claqua sa langue contre son palet, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il était de mon côté et qu'elle l'énervait.

-Je te veux ce soir, ici, à dix-neuf heures. Compris? m'ordonna mon père.

-Oui chef!

-Tu vois, dure mais en même temps permissif. Prends en de la graine, mon amour, rigola mon père.

Je souris et sortis de la maison, un rire provenant de ma poitrine troublant le calme de la rue. Vraiment, ils étaient irrécupérables ces deux-là.

Arrivée devant chez les Uchiha, je sonnai et me demandai si Itachi était seul, ou si Sasuke et l'Akatsuki était présent. Secrètement, j'espérai que l'ainé des Uchiha soit seul, comme ça nous pourrions parler sans tabou. Sinon, tant pis, je rigolerai avec les autres et passerai du bon temps quand même.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Sasuke, torse nu et se frottant les yeux.

-Itachi est dans sa chambre, deuxième porte à gauche, me dit-il en baillant, vas-y entre.

J'entrai dans la maison, puis le cadet prit l'escalier et j'entendis du bas sa porte claquer. Je décidai de le suivre, montai au deuxième étage et toquai à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi.

Seul le silence me répondit mais j'entrepris quand même d'ouvrir la porte, décidé à voir ce qu'il se passait.

La pièce était totalement plongé dans le noir. Je plissai les yeux, déroutée par cet obscurité, et distinguai enfin le lit où une masse était étalé dessus. Je m'approchai à tâtons, tel une lionne près de sa proie et me mordit les lèvres.

Il était trop mignon! Toutes les filles de la Terre auraient craquées devant ça. Itachi, endormit, en caleçon, serrant son oreiller comme un doudou. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et voulut faire la même chose que lui cette nuit, mais me renfrognai lorsque je vis son sourire sur ses lèvres. Devinant qu'il était réveillé (un ninja, même si il n'est pas en mission, reste un ninja), j'entrepris alors d'embrasser son front, puis ses paupières, son nez, sa seul joue de libre (l'autre étant posé sur l'oreiller), et posai enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un simple baiser.

-Bonjour, dis-je en séparant nos lèvres.

-Quel heure est-il?

-Une heure de l'après-midi, rigolai-je, ayant une impression de déjà vu.

-C'est tôt pour se lever.

-Tu es rentré tard?

-Il était dix heures, m'apprit-il.

Je me retins de lui demander en quoi avait consisté sa mission, préférant parler d'autre chose.

Je me blottis contre lui, posant mon front contre son torse.

-Rentre sous la couverture, ce sera mieux pour parler et pour toi, m'invita-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier une seconde fois et entrai dans les couvertures chaudes et douces.

-Tu peux dormir encore un peu tu sais, je te réveillerai et je ne dois être chez moi que vers dix-neuf heures alors nous avons tout notre temps.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis la colla dans mon dos et rapprocha mon corps du sien.

-Non, je n'ai pas de mission et si je dors maintenant je ne dormirai pas cette nuit. Alors tes questions?

-Ta date de naissance? commençai-je.

-Le neuf Juin.

-Tu as quel âge?

-Vingt ans.

-Qu...euh... QUOI?! Je sors avec un mec de vingt ans?! Mais... ça veut dire que tu vas sur tes vingt et un an?

Itachi prit une mine faussement vexée devant mon exclamation.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, rigola-t-il, petite jeunette va. Et tu ne fais pas tes dix-sept ans, tu fais plutôt dix-neuf ans, me complimenta-t-il. Mais tu pensais que j'avais quel âge?

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et il rigola encore plus.

-Je ne sais pas, aux alentours de dix-huit ans, balbutiai-je. Mais que fais-tu au lycée à vingt ans? marmonnai-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Tsunade tient à ce que l'on ait absolument notre BAC, et ensuite on deviendra ninja à temps plein. Comme le père de Naruto ou celui de Shikamaru, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête puis ce fut son tour de me poser des questions.

-Ta date de naissance?

-Le premier Février, lui répondis-je.

-Tu as déjà eu d'autres petits copains?

Je rougis encore plus devant cette question alors qu'il m'embrassait le côté de la mâchoire.

-Je...euh...non, tu es le premier, marmonnai-je, gênée.

Je crus voir une lueur de fierté et de soulagement dans ces yeux, puis il embrassa la paume de ma main qu'il tint ensuite dans la sienne.

-Troisième et dernière question, as-tu peur de moi?

Mais c'était quoi cette question? J'arrêtai de le regarder et levai mes yeux au plafond, m'interrogeant. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible. Je sentis sa main serrer encore plus fort la mienne, le silence s'éternisant.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule fois où j'ai eu peur de toi, débutai-je, c'était lorsque tu es intervenu dans mon combat contre Piquant. Au début, tu me regardais, avec un regard remplit de colère, de rage...ça m'a impressionnée et surtout horrifié.

Face à ma confidence, je vis pour la première fois ces yeux se baissés et contempler le matelas.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi, continuai-je, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je crois en toi. Si je devais te confier ma vie, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Même si tu abuses de moi dans des genjutsus et que tu m'assommes avant des combats.

Il rigola, et son rire fut pour moi sincère, cristallin et magnifique à entendre.

Il unit nos lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser, et je sentis que ses mains restaient sagement où elles étaient: dans mon dos.

-Alors toi, me susurra-t-il en se séparant de mes lèvres, tu m'étonneras toujours...

Ce fut alors à mon tour de poser des questions. Je réfléchis longuement: je n'avais pas envie de lui demander si il avait déjà eu d'autres petites-amies, car je sentais bien que la réponse serait affirmative et que j'en serais blessée.

-Ton souvenir le plus heureux?

-Lorsque j'ai porté bébé Sasuke pour la première fois, me répondit-il directement.

-C'est trop mignon, commentais-je.

Nous parlâmes encore longuement, et à la fin ce ne fut plus des simples questions mais des confidences de plus en plus personnelles et secrètes. Même si je savais qu'il gardait encore quelques zones d'ombres (et moi de même), j'étais heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Je lui avait raconté tout mon parcours pour devenir ninja, et ma peur devant ce monde inconnu, le fait que sa présence lors de ma première mission m'avait rassurée et rendue confiante.

-Raconte-moi ta vie, me demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond alors que nous n'avions plus parlé pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Hein? lui demandai-je, surprise par cette question.

-Je veux te connaître moi aussi, et pour l'instant nous ne sommes aller que dans les grandes lignes. Développe, m'encouragea-t-il devant mon regard incertain.

Je restai silencieuse plusieurs minutes, cherchant par où commencer et comment le raconter. Puis, confiante, je décidai de démarrer mon récit

-Comme je te l'aie déjà dit, je suis née le 1er Février au village caché de la famille Aoki.

Il se releva sur son coude, l'incompréhension marquant ses traits.

-Oui, notre famille a un village caché. Comme tu le sais, certains comme Konoha se sont ouverts au monde extérieur, mais d'autres ont décidé de rester entre eux, en paix, comme les Aoki. Je suis donc née dans ce village et mes parents y sont natifs. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mes parents ont quitté ce village lorsque j'avais trois ans, ont emménagés dans une autre ville et nous ne sommes jamais resté dans une ville plus de quatre ans. Et pour changer de vie, encore une fois, ils ont décidés de venir à Konoha il y a de cela trois mois, maintenant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous déménagées autant? me demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Ma mère est une personne qui est sensible aux dépressions. Alors, mon père décide de changer d'air, comme ça, subitement, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux et en baillant.

Je le sentis sourire devant mon bâillement alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Pas de petit frère ni de petite sœur?

-Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête.

-Ni de cousins? continua-t-il.

-Si je me souviens bien, mon père a une sœur, Kazami je crois, mais elle n'a pas d'enfant, soupirai-je devant cet interrogatoire un peu trop poussé.

-Elle vit au village caché?

-Oui, grognai-je, et toi raconte-moi...

-Les vacances sont dans une semaine, tu as prévu quelque chose? me demanda-t-il en me coupant.

Je grognai devant son changement de conversation mais décidai tout de même de le suivre.

-Eh bien, normalement je vais quelques jours chez des amies et...

-Des amies? me coupa-t-il tout en s'écartant de moi.

-Oui, j'avais une vie avant de venir à Konoha, grommelai-je.

Il émit un grognement et me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose.

-Il y a un garçon?

-Oui il y a un garçon mais c'est seulement un ami, rigolai-je devant son comportement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant mon rire tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malsain. Mon rire s'arrêta automatiquement devant ce visage plus que soupçonneux.

-Euh... Itachi, ça ne va pas? tentais-je, peu rassurée.

Sans me répondre, il se jeta sur moi et...me chatouilla. J'éclatai directement de rire tout en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Il avait emprisonné mes poignets avec un seul bras, bloqué mes jambes en s'asseyant sur mon ventre et de sa main libre me chatouillait.

-Arrête, je ne supporte pas! pouffai-je alors que des larmes de rire s'écoulaient sur mes joues.

Il s'arrêta, un sourire toujours sadique sur le visage et déclara:

-Je ne donne pas à ma petite-amie l'autorisation de se moquer de moi lorsque je ressens une menace extérieure, tel un autre mâle, qui pourrait me la piquer. Et, d'un point de vue légal, j'ai le droit de l'enfermer dans la cave en lui donnant seulement à manger et à boire ainsi que quelques visites.

-Légal? m'interloquais-je.

-DONC, insista-t-il en se penchant vers moi, il faut qu'elle sache que je ne supporterai aucune traîtrise, comme par exemple des regards ou des gestes déplacés.

-Attends, je n'ai...

Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant. Sa bouche était douce, et je me laissais directement emporter par ce flot d'émotion. Sa main lâcha mes poignets pour se poser sur mon visage tandis que l'autre caressait mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'avec ce baiser il scellait notre relation, comme une promesse.

Il arrêta notre baiser, me laissant pantelante face à ces sensations. Il sourit devant ma réaction puis descendit vers mon cou en l'effleurant de ses lèvres. Rapidement, il abaissa mon pull et exerça une pression délicieuse sur mon cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? lui demandai-je lorsqu'il releva la tête, les joues rouges.

-Un suçon, annonça-t-il gaiement.

-Tu as... marqué ton territoire? balbutiai-je.

-Non, c'est trop péjoratif. J'ai, comment dire... poser ma marque, voilà, pouffa-t-il en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

Il me prit directement dans ses bras, me serrant avec possessivité contre lui.

-Poser...ta marque?

-Ne sois pas si choqué, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Ah bon? m'étonnais-je.

-Oui, me répondit-il en unissant une fois de plus nos lèvres.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes nous restâmes quelques instants enlacés, dans le silence, puis je revins soudainement à la réalité.

-Quel heure est-il? lui demandai-je.

-Sept heure moins cinq.

-Oups, mon père m'a demandé d'être à la maison pour sept heure, grognai-je en me levant brusquement.

Je réajustai ma coiffure et mes vêtements, essayant de cacher le plus possible son suçon, l'embrassai une dernière fois vite fait et...

-Hey jeune fille! Je vous demanderai de revenir illico presto ici pour me faire un baiser digne de ce nom!

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis entamai un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus long, langoureux et passionnée.

-Tu devrais m'embrasser comme ça plus souvent, soupira-t-il.

Je rigolai puis sortis de sa chambre et rentrai chez moi, espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

-Tu es en retard! hurla ma mère alors que j'étais à peine entrer.

-De cinq minutes! rétorquai-je, j'ai trainé sur le chemin du retour.

Mon père arriva en grognant et s'assit à table.

-Bon, mangeons, je suis fatigué de vos hurlements.

Aucune de nous deux ne rétorqua, nous nous mîmes à tables et je mangeai avec grand appétit.

Ensuite, je montai dans ma chambre et pris une douche. Lorsque je sortis, je restai quelques instants devant ma glace à sécher mes cheveux avec ma serviette puis contemplai mon cou. Quelques points rouges commençaient à apparaître, vraiment il n'y était pas allée de main morte! Néanmoins, un sourire timide et niais s'afficha sur mon visage en me rappelant notre après-midi. Bon, je n'avais pas lever le voile de mystère sur son passé, mais j'en avais apprit plus sur lui et j'en étais heureuse. Je séchai mes cheveux, enfilai mon pyjama et allumai mon ordinateur. J'allai dans ma boite mail et découvris un message d'Ino:

_De: Ino_beauté_

_A: 18h48, le 31/03/2010_

_Vers: Hinata_Hyuga, Sakura_cerisier et Elyna_Aokii_

_Les fiiilllessss!_

_Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on n'a pas passée une après-midi ensemble! J'aurai aimé proposer une soirée, mais avec les vacances qui approchent, les missions vont se multipliées et on n'aura sûrement pas le temps. Alors demain, chez moi à 14 heures?_

_Bisous!_

Je lui répondis en acceptant son invitation, heureuse de passer un moment typiquement féminin mais en même temps si relaxant.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Je sonnai à la porte d'Ino, contente de me retrouver en tête à tête avec les filles.

-Elyna, entre! entendis-je crier.

J'entrai alors, et découvrit Ino en haut des escaliers.

-Viens, monte, tout le monde est déjà dans ma chambre.

J'opinai de la tête puis la suivit et m'introduit dans sa chambre, découvrant les trois filles allongés au sol, des bonbons et des gâteaux en tout genre au centre de leur ronde.

-Coucou les filles! dis-je en souriant.

Elles m'accueillirent avec des exclamations en tout genre, je m'assis tout en ouvrant les paquets de chips et de bonbons.

-Comment vas-tu? me demanda Sakura.

-Mieux, je n'ai plus mal nulle part, lui répondis-je.

-Les filles, cria Ino toute excitée, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Bon, je sais que c'est précipité, mais euh comment dire ça c'est fait naturellement et, enfin bref, je suis toute excitée et heureuse!

Nous la regardâmes, étonnées, et désireuse d'en savoir plus.

-Je suis avec Deidara!

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, puis nous hurlâmes (enfin, surtout Sakura et Ino).

-C'est pas vrai! beugla Sakura, je rêve, c'est super!

-Félicitation Ino, murmura Hinata, les joues rouges.

-Que du bonheur, lui souhaitai-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas la seule en couple ici, grinça Sakura en me glissant un coup d'œil.

Je ne répondis pas et baissai les yeux en souriant.

-Oui, grogna Ino, et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit...

Elles avaient toutes les deux des regards qui faisaient peur, alors je décidai de me rattraper avec une petite histoire.

-Bon, si je vous raconte en détail comme ça c'est passé, vous ne m'en voudrez plus?

Elles crièrent de joie, puis s'assirent en face de moi, comme des enfants autour de mémé au coin d'un feu.

-Bon, alors voilà comment ça a commencé.

Je leur racontai notre rencontre au bar, nos discussions dans sa cuisine, notre première mission ensemble, puis mon problème dans les toilettes mais je m'arrêtai au moment du genjutsu.

Mais je repris ma respiration et débuta cette partie du récit qui déplut aux filles.

-Quel goujat, s'énerva Hinata.

Je souris devant cette insulte, si c'était ça une Hinata énervé, j'avoue qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire.

Puis j'enchaînai avec ma séance de pleure, son explication et le moment où il m'a assommé et son sauvetage.

-C'était très romantique, commenta Sakura, toutes les filles en rêveraient...

Les filles soupirèrent, puis m'invitèrent à continuer.

-Euh, après c'est trop personnelle, murmurai-je le rouge aux joues.

-Vous l'avez fait? s'écria Sakura alors que Hinata s'évanouissait.

-Non!

-Ils ont juste passer leur temps à se bécoter, intervint Ino.

-Voila, dis-je, heureuse d'en finir.

-C'est tellement romantique, dit Hinata.

-Si on veut, répondis-je, pas trop convaincu, et avec Naruto?

-Euh, eh bien, il m'a j-juste d-dit que je lui p-plaisais, bégaya-t-elle.

-Waouh! Hinata, c'est un bon début! Lui au moins, il ne brûle pas les étapes! Il ne reste plus que quelques petites attentions pour lui montrer que lui aussi il te plaît et ça devrait être bon, hurla Ino.

-Et toi, Sakura? l'invitai-je à parler, voyant son regard s'assombrir.

Un silence s'installa, puis elle soupira.

-Eh bien, pas grand chose. Il est si froid...

-Itachi aussi l'est, mais seulement avec les autres. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis seule avec lui que j'ai découvert sa vraie personnalité. Pour Sasuke, ce doit être pareil. Après tout, un Uchiha reste un Uchiha. Mais avec Sasuke ce doit être différent, il faut que tu te retrouves seule avec lui mais ce devra être toi qui fera le premier pas. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense...

Les autres filles acquiescèrent puis l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, entre nos crêpes et nos conversations plus que douteuses.

Ce n'était que la dernière semaine de cours, et après, je serai en vacance. C'était la phrase que je me répétais en boucle pour trouver le courage de me lever.

-ELYNA!

Hurlement de ma mère. Bon, il était temps de quitter mon lit. Je sortis des draps chaud, allai prendre ma douche et m'habillai d'un jean et d'un sweat (pour changer) noir et tout moelleux. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendit en bas pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Tu as rattrapé tes cours, chérie? me demanda ma mère en sirotant son café.

-Bonjour maman, oui je vais bien et toi? lui répondis-je.

-Bonjour Elyna, et ne joue pas aux plus cons que moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui, j'ai rattrapé les cours, grognais-je en attaquant ma tartine de nutella.

-Bonne gamine, me dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un chien.

Et après, les gens sont étonnées de ma mauvaise humeur matinale. En même temps, si on me cherchait dés la sortie de mon lit, je n'appréciais pas forcément.

Je pris mes affaires et commençai le chemin en compagnie de Hinata pour aller au lycée. Étant début Avril, je n'avais plus de manteau et j'avais sortie mes petites chaussures. Ah, que c'était bon de quitter les grosses baskets et les bottes.

Mais alors que Hinata me reparlait de la journée d'hier, un sentiment de peur m'étreignit. Et avec Itachi? Je devais jouer la petite copine? Ou seulement la copine? Au lycée, tout était différent. Je devais aller avec sa bande où rester avec la mienne? L'embrasser en PUBLIC?

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et mes pas ralentirent.

-Elyna, que t'arrive-t-il? marmonna Hinata.

-Je...j'ai peur, murmurai-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

-De quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Je peux t'aider? me questionna follement Hinata.

Je lui racontai alors mes peurs du moment, et elle hochai la tête de compréhension.

-Je vois, mais je suis désolez, je ne peux pas t'aider. Moi-même avec Naruto...

Je compris directement, sachant que la jeune fille était plus timide et moins confiante que moi.

Le lycée se dessinant en face de nous, je pris une grande inspiration et murmurai:

-Bon, j'espère que ça se fera naturellement, après tout on est grand hein?!

La jeune fille me regarda, ses yeux laiteux remplit de pitié mais aussi de courage.

Arrivée au lycée, je baissai les yeux, mes cheveux masquèrent en partie mon visage et montai les escaliers pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Bon, d'après le regard de Hinata, il n'était pas devant le lycée. On monta alors au deuxième étage, lieu de notre cours de Français et attendîmes devant la salle.

-Personne, dit Hinata en désactivant son byakugan.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Bon, les bisous en publics seront pour une prochaine fois.

-Hey les filles!

Reconnaissant cette voix, je me raidis directement, et une touffe blonde se mit entre Hinata et moi.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Ino?

-Non Deidara, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, répondis-je en essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur.

-Itachi ne devrait pas tarder lui aussi, bon ba je vais attendre avec vous, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Ino et quelques personnes arrivèrent, et elle embrassa à grande bouche Deidara. Je retins une exclamation de dégoût et détournai les yeux, gênées.

Puis Itachi arriva avec Sasuke et Pein. Bon, pour ne pas paraître mal-à-l'aise, je lui fis un léger sourire et il y répondit. Il était habillé d'un jean assez classe, et d'un haut à manche longue et noir. Il s'approcha alors de moi, prit délicatement mon menton, et déposa un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Intérieurement, je soupirai de soulagement et mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Il se détacha de moi, mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et rigola quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant? grognai-je dans ma barbe.

-Quand tu es gênée tu es mignonne comme tout, rigola-t-il.

-Itachi, tu te lâches, déclara Deidara en se rapprochant de nous, Ino collée contre lui.

Mais le regard de l'Uchiha le dissuada d'ajouter autre chose, et il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu finis à quel heure aujourd'hui? me demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

-Seize heures, et toi?

-Pareil, je t'attendrais devant le lycée. A ce soir, me dit-il en s'éloignant pour aller à son cours.

Je lui fis un signe de la main, et mes rougeurs commencèrent à se dissiper.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, et la journée ne se passa sans aucun problème, j'étais juste presser d'être le soir pour retrouver Itachi. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit, je sortis avec tout le monde et attendit Itachi dehors. Bizarrement, lui et son groupe étaient les derniers à sortirent, il s'approcha de moi, alors que je faisais un signe de la main à Konan. Son groupe partit dans la direction opposée à la notre, et je lui pris sa main et entrelaçait nos doigts.

-On va chez moi? Mes parents ne rentrent que vers sept heures.

Il accepta sans aucun mot puis nous marchâmes en silence. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui arrivait, puis nous arrivâmes chez moi. J'ouvris la porte et il entra en premier, puis je m'engouffrai chez moi et refermait la porte. Lorsque je me retournai, il était planté devant moi, avec un regard indéfinissable. Il posa chacune de ses mains entre mon visage, me collant à la porte.

-C'est dure.

Mon visage se pencha sur le côté, marquant mon incompréhension.

-Sa va faire deux jours que je ne t'es pas embrassée, murmura-t-il d'une voix remplit de désir.

-Mais ce matin, commençais-je.

-Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, me coupa-t-il, moi je parle d'un vrai. Et tu m'as laissée dans un tel état, samedi soir...

Son corps se rapprocha du mien, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues. Sans plus attendre, il céda à son désir, et m'embrasa d'un long baiser, langoureux, passionnée. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, la mordillant, titillant et suçotant. Ses mains descendirent en bas de mon dos, puis revinrent à l'avant en caressant le bas de mon ventre.

Je me détachai de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle et quelque peu excitée.

-Itachi, voyons, pouffai-je, je te croyais capable d'un peu plus de retenu.

-En public, oui, me répondit-il en embrassant mon cou, mais en privée...

Il abandonna mon cou, puis abaissa mon sweat sur mon épaule, descendit la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge et contempla son suçon.

-Fidèle à son poste celui-là, rigola-t-il, tiens je vais lui faire un frère jumeaux et...

-Itachi, le coupai-je en me dégageant de son emprise, pas de frère jumeaux pour celui-là.

Il afficha une mine triste de gamin à qui une mère aurait refusé des bonbons.

-Une prochaine fois, rigolai-je devant sa tête.

Il grogna puis passa une main dans mon dos, me colla à lui et posa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Bien, fais-moi visiter cette maison.

Je commençai par l'étage du bas, puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre. C'était une pièce simple, sans artifice.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup, commenta Itachi, elle n'a aucun objet qui la démarque mais pourtant elle a un charme infaillible.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dis-je en posant mon sac à côté de mon bureau.

-C'en est un, dit Itachi en se penchant sur une photo, qui est-ce?

-Ce sont mes amies de mon ancienne ville, ici c'est Zoé, là Lisbeth et sur le côté Léon.

Son regard resta quelques instants en plus sur Léon puis il haussa les épaules.

-Ça va, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire...

-C'est méchant! criai-je en lui mettant une petite tape sur son épaule

-Mais cruellement réaliste, plaisanta-t-il.

-Au faite, lui demandais-je, tu crois que ça va durer entre Ino et Deidara?

Je m'assis sur mon lit en y croisant les jambes, alors qu'il s'installait sur le siège de mon bureau.

-Je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute. Deidara peut aimer, comme Ino. Mais ils sont tous les deux un peu volage alors on verra bien.

Bon, maintenant que j'avais fait l'entrée dans le sujet de « l'amour des copains » je tentais une entrée dans le sujet « Sasuke et Sakura ».

-Et qu'en penses-tu de Sasuke et Sakura?

-Sakura aime mon idiot de frère depuis l'école primaire, mon idiot de frère s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Mais en ce moment, c'est différent. Son regard a changé.

-Sakura est toujours raide dingue de lui, elle m'en parle parfois, lui appris-je, Sasuke aussi a quelque chose pour elle. Mais si c'est de l'amour, c'est encore un mystère.

-Je préférai que l'on s'occupe de notre histoire d'amour...

Je ne l'avais pas vue se déplacer. En l'espace d'une seconde, il était arrivée juste en face de moi, me surplombant de sa taille.

Alors qu'il s'abaissait pour m'embrasser,un énorme grognement de la part de mon ventre l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en cachant ma tête dans mon oreiller, c'est terriblement gênant.

Il rigola d'un rire cristallin, mais pour une fois ce rire n'était pas réservé, il était totalement naturel, spontané et incontrôlable.

-Allez viens ma belle, dit-il en me portant comme une princesse, tu vas aller goûter. Mais je te l'accorde, ce midi à la cantine c'était pire que dégueulasse.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, étonnée de voir Itachi parler aussi couramment. Il rigola encore une fois et descendis les escaliers, toujours mon corps au creux de ses bras.

-J'aime bien quand tu me portes comme ça, dis-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

-C'est bon à savoir alors, dit-il, je le note dans un coin de ma tête.

Je rigolai, puis il me déposa dans la cuisine et je sortis quelques paquets de gâteaux en tout genre.

-J'aime bien les princes, dit-il tout en sortant un biscuit du paquet, mais il n'égale pas les petits Lu.

-Je note ça pour la prochaine fois où tu viendras, rigolai-je.

Mais je m'arrêtai, constatant une lettre sur le plan de cuisine. Itachi se leva, puis la regarda et me la tendit.

-C'est de l'Hokage, sûrement une mission.

Je l'ouvris de suite, et la lut à voix haute:

Mission: Repérer et espionner un groupe de nukenin.

Personnes: Elyna, Itachi, Hinata et Shikamaru.

Durée: Samedi 2h à la porte sud de la ville et fin indéterminé.

Je souris, heureuse de savoir que nous serions encore ensemble.

-Pas de geste inconsidéré cette fois-ci, me prévint Itachi.

-Pas de problème chef! dis-je en faisant le salut militaire.

Il enleva ma main de mon front, entrelaça nos doigts puis m'embrassa.

-Bon, j'y vais tes parents vont bientôt rentrer. A demain ma douce.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois puis le laissait s'en aller, non sans regretter de ne pas avoir eut un moment plus prolongé entre nous deux.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Nous nous retrouvâmes à la porte sud de la ville. Je fis un signe de tête à Hinata et à Shikamaru qui me répondirent et sourit à Itachi qui me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bon, commença Itachi, leur lieu de rendez-vous se trouve dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêterons à environ cinq kilomètres de ce point, et Elyna je veux que tu te rendes invisible, que tu fasses le tour des lieux et que tu reviennes. Tu nous feras un rapport et nous irons ensuite voir par nous-même.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et nous enfonçâmes dans l'encre noir de la nuit. Quelques instants plus tard Hinata nous fis signe de nous arrêter, alors je devins invisible et les quittai pour rejoindre ce groupe de nukenin.

Étonnamment, ils n'étaient pas cacher. Ils devaient être une dizaine et je n'en reconnus aucun, chacun ayant un masque ou une capuche qui recouvrait leurs visages. Ils ne parlaient pas ni ne bougeaient, ce que je trouvais étrange. Étais-ce un piège comme la dernière fois? J'entendis un bruit de kunai derrière moi, me retournai immédiatement et repartit vers mon groupe, sûre que c'était un piège.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je les trouvais dans une situation plus que sensible. Hinata avait un kunai sous la gorge, Shikamaru une blessure aux bras et Itachi n'avait rien, mais faisait face à un des agresseurs, le regard quelque peu perturbé. Que lui arrivait-il?

Toujours invisible, j'assommai l'agresseur de Hinata, libérant la jeune fille, puis me rendit visible et me mit aux côtés de Itachi, non sans avoir lancer un regard inquiet vers Shikamaru qui me rassura d'un signe.

La personne en face de nous était totalement recouverte d'une longue cape, et sa capuche barrait son visage, m'empêchant de distinguer qui pouvait bien se cacher.

Je lançai un regard inquisiteur vers Itachi, qui lui était concentré vers cette personne. Mais qui était-ce donc? Car pour voir cette expression sur le visage d'Itachi, il fallait que cette personne soit vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

-Itachi, débuta l'inconnu, ça faisait longtemps...

Au timbre de sa voix, nul doute que c'était une femme. Et de plus, ils se connaissaient. Un sentiment d'inquiétude et de méfiance m'envahit.

L'inconnue leva ses bras, puis d'un geste long et méticuleux enleva sa capuche, dévoilant une longue chevelure blonde qui descendit en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet assez foncée, qui attirait directement le regard, elle était grande et avait des courbes très féminines. Elle était diablement belle et à côté d'elle je faisais pâle figure.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et elle avait elle aussi le regard braqué sur Itachi.

-Yumi, murmura Itachi d'une voix douce.

Voici donc son prénom. Eh bien, je peux dire qu'il lui correspondait totalement. Mais ce qui m'interpellais fut le timbre de voix d'Itachi assez inhabituelle. Il était doux, grave et avait une pointe de nostalgie. Ma méfiance redoubla, et je ne me leurrai pas en me disant que ce devait être soit une amie, ou plus inquiétant une ancienne petite-amie.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, dit-elle en réajustant son arc, mais nous avions des doutes sur la fidélité d'un membre. Nous avons maintenant notre réponse, termina-t-elle.

Elle parcourut du regard notre groupe, puis s'arrêta quelques instants sur moi, et fit plusieurs fois le chemin entre Itachi et moi.

-Ah, vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Aucun de nous deux ne répondit et son sourire s'étira encore plus.

-Encore une qui est tombée dans le panneau. Itachi, tu ne lui as pas raconté ton histoire. A mon avis tu devrais, je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

Et elle rigola d'un rire que je qualifierai de démoniaque. Je coulai un regard interrogateur vers l'ainé des Uchiha, mais il ne me regardait pas et continuait de fixer Yumi.

-Enfin, c'est toi qui décide. Mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: cours, jeune fille, tant qu'il en est encore temps: resté avec lui ne t'apportera rien, je l'ai apprit à mes dépends.

Puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, nous laissant tous abasourdis.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement, ses mots restant en travers de ma gorge. Que voulait-elle dire? Parlait-elle du secret des frères Uchiha que personne ne voulait me confier? Et ces mots voulaient tout dire: elle était une ancienne petite-amie à Itachi. Un lourd sentiment de jalousie m'envahit, mais je ne laissai rien paraître: ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les jeunes filles bafouées.

-Retournons au village, grogna Shikamaru en faisant un rapide bandage sur sa blessure, il n'y a aucune raison de rester ici.

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous mîmes à courir, retournant à Konoha dans un silence plus que pesant. Je ne regardai pas Itachi et évitai soigneusement de croiser son regard, ne sachant pas quelle attitude je devrai adopter, mes sentiments étant trop floues pour moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte sud, nous nous séparâmes. Shikamaru alla faire son rapport à l'Hokage, Hinata repartit chez elle et il ne resta donc plus que Itachi et moi. Nous ne nous regardions pas, mais nous ne bougions pas non plus. Je décidai alors de m'en aller, voulant fuir ce lieu et cette atmosphère.

-Bon ben j'y vais, hein, à la prochaine...

J'allai commencer à courir pour rentrer chez moi, mais sa main attrapa mon poignet. Néanmoins, comme je ne voulais pas lui parler, totalement perdue, sa main traversa mon poignet et je rentrai chez moi sans un regard vers lui.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je pris une rapide douche, m'habillai et emballai quelques affaires dans un sac. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me rendis invisible et allai à la gare pour prendre mon train. Arrivée à la gare je découvris Itachi, habillé en civil, adossé contre le mur regardant les passants un à un. Je savais qu'il me cherchait, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler et je devais absolument prendre du recul, me changer les idées.

Néanmoins, je m'approchai de lui, mes yeux scrutant son visage si beau. Une fulgurante envie de l'embrasser me prit soudainement, mais je me fis violence pour y résister. Itachi avait toujours une emprise très lourde sur moi, et je me demandais parfois si il s'en rendait compte.

Puis une voix annonça l'entrée de mon train en gare. Je me retournai et partit vers celui-ci, toujours invisible. Itachi me dépassa alors, alla sur le quai et dévisageai tous les passants me cherchant dans la foule. Mon visage et mon regard s'assombrirent, mais je me devais de ne pas craquer. Je montai dans le train, puis alors que j'étais sur les marches me penchai quelque peu pour le contempler une dernière fois. Mais je calculai mal mon geste, mon portable glissa de la poche de mon jean et s'écrasa sur la voie. Je retins un hoquet de surprise, et remarquai que le regard de Itachi avait été directement attirée par mon portable. Mais le train démarra, et mon téléphone se retrouva broyé par les roues. Je montai alors directement et alla m'asseoir sur une banquette, le coeur en miette.

La musique changea et passa à David Guetta, sexy bitch. Avec Lisbeth, Zoé et Léon nous faisions des sorties tous les soirs. Dans les quartiers assez chaud de notre ville, se trouvait des hangars abandonnés ou étaient organisés des battles, des mini-casinos et des zones de paris. Nous étions tous les quatre au bar, parlant de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu.

-Dis, tu sais quoi Elyna? Eh bien Léon a ENFIN quelqu'un en vue, soupira Lisbeth.

-C'est vrai? m'exclamai-je tout en me tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée.

-Ouais, une jeune fille me plaît, grogna-t-il.

-Elle est comment? J'adore les devinettes, gloussai-je.

-Eh bien, elle est très belle, simple, à un sourire ravageur, mais malheureusement elle a déjà quelqu'un... puis je la vois de moins en moins, finit-il.

Je fis un sourire d'excuse à mon ami, puis me levai de mon siège.

-Bon, on va sur la piste de danse? J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes!

Ils s'exclamèrent tous, se levèrent puis nous allâmes sur la piste de danse pour nous défouler. Lisbeth essayait de faire la danse des robots, Léon s'amusait à bouger des fesses comme certaines filles (ce qui provoqua un énorme fou rire), et Zoé démarrait déjà une danse plus que sensuelle avec un inconnu.

Au bout de plus d'une heure, nous décidâmes de retourner au bar pour prendre un petit rafraîchissement. Zoé commanda quatre vodka, nous trinquâmes ensemble puis les avalèrent cul-sec. Je sentis directement ma tête tournée, et ma gorge me piqua brutalement. J'ouvris la bouche, recherchant l'air pour apaiser ma gorge, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Elyna, toujours aussi sensible à l'alcool, pouffa Zoé.

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue et elle rigola, heureuse de me faire réagir ainsi. Puis ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse, mais je décidai de rester assise au bar, et commandai une autre vodka.

Je n'arrêtai pas de songer à Itachi. Je l'avais vraiment en moi. Je repensai à nos moments de complicité, à nos baisers, puis le tableau s'assombrissait lorsque je repensai à tous ces secrets, et enfin à Yumi. Cette jeune femme était vraiment plus radieuse que moi. Elle avait des courbes tellement féminine! Moi, avec ma poitrine digne d'une gamine de douze ans, mes hanches larges et mes cuisses fines, je ne faisait pas le poids face à ce calibre. Yumi avait une poitrine tellement développé, des hanches si gracieuses et des yeux si attirants. Je soupirai une fois de plus, faisant tourner mon verre entre mes doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que Itachi faisait avec moi, si il avait cette fille sous la main? Voilà la question à laquelle je m'efforçais de répondre, et ne trouvant pas de réponse, je faisais claquer ma langue contre mon palet, ressemblant de plus en plus à mon père. Mince à la fin, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose!

-A quoi penses-tu?

Léon était derrière moi, cala une cigarette au dessus de mon oreille, et posa ses mains sur le bar, m'entourant de ses bras. Puis il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et poussa un soupir de contentement.

-A rien, répondis-je simplement.

-On ne pense jamais à rien, me contredit-il.

-Hm.

-Ça, c'est le « hm » des histoires d'amour. Allez raconte-moi tout, m'invita-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas, désolez, m'excusai-je.

-Bien, dit-il.

Il posa un bisou sonore sur ma joue et s'en alla, et je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas insister.

-Tout compte fait, je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire.

Je me raidis directement lorsque je reconnus cette voix. Mais que faisait-il ici? Je tournai lentement ma tête et reconnut Itachi, le regard sévère. Il portait un simple t-shirt bleu et un jean délavé. Il était terriblement sexy, et je m'efforçais d'éviter de baver devant lui.

-Depuis quand es-tu ici? réussis-je à articuler.

-Assez longtemps pour voir ce minable spectacle.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent de colère. Qui était-il donc pour avoir le droit de dire ce genre de chose?

-Évite de dire ce genre de chose, merci. Mes amies ici ne méritent pas ta méchanceté, grognai-je.

-Mais toi oui. De un, tu es mineure, alors abstint-toi de venir dans ce genre de lieu. De deux, épargne-toi de fumer et de boire comme un trou.

-Je... je n'ai pas encore fumer! fut ma seule défense.

Ce soir, faillis-je compléter mais je m'abstins de m'enfoncer encore plus.

Il s'avança vers moi, pris ma cigarette qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts, et lâcha mon verre au sol. Le bruit du verre contre le parterre fut engloutit par la musique, ce qui fit que personne ne nous entendit.

Je me levai de mon siège, lui faisant face, furieuse.

-Itachi, tu es très mal placer pour avoir ce genre de comportement! crachais-je.

-Ne dis pas ça devant moi, Elyna.

Il empoigna mon poignet, et me força à le suivre dehors. Arrivée à l'extérieur, je repoussai mon

poignet de son emprise, désirant ne plus avoir de contact physique avec lui.

-Ne joue pas à ça! s'écria-t-il, et je te préviens, il n'a pas intérêt à te toucher une fois de plus, ne serait-ce que par frôlement! Sinon il le regrettera! le menaça-t-il.

-Itachi, tu t'entends parler? On dirait un gamin de cinq ans qui ferait une crise pour des bonbons! C'est n'importe quoi, je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous! répliquai-je.

-Non tu ne l'as pas dit, murmura-t-il soudainement calmé.

-Eh bien c'est fait.

Il se détendit instantanément. Alors ce n'était que ça? Mais ma colère, elle, était toujours présente.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es très mal placé Itachi. Parce que de un, tu as des secrets qui ont l'air bien macabre que tu ne veux pas me dire et dont personne ne veut me parler. De deux, cette Yumi arrive de je ne sais où et je ne la sens vraiment pas, et de trois tu n'es pas mon père, alors évite d'avoir ce comportement paternel avec moi!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il se reprit vite et son regard devint plus sévère.

-Je savais bien qu'il allait falloir en parler un jour. J'aurai aimée que ce soit autrement, mais si tu veux tant savoir...

Il s'assit sur une énorme pierre et m'invita à faire autant. Je m'assis à côté de lui, des sentiments contradictoires face aux révélations qui m'attendaient.

Puis il m'expliqua tout. Le rôle de Sandaime, de Danzô, de Madara Uchiha, les complots de la famille Uchiha, et enfin le meurtre du clan au Sharingan excepté Sasuke. Son incitation à la vengeance envers son petit-frère, puis il arriva au moment où l'Akatsuki allait attaquer le village de Konoha. Ça avait été une véritable course à la montre: Sakura, sachant qu'il y avait un complot sous l'assassinat du clan Uchiha, avait infiltré les archives de Konoha et trouver ce fameux rouleau disculpant Itachi. Elle l'avait apporté à Sasuke, avec Naruto, et avait enfin réussit à raisonner la cadet Uchiha. En rentrant à Konoha, tous les trois avaient été pris de court par l'attaque de Pein, mais Naruto réussit à vaincre Pein et ainsi provoqua l'inévitable rencontre entre les frères Uchiha. Ils s'étaient mutuellement pardonnés et l'Akatsuki c'était lentement mais sûrement ranger du côté de Konoha.

Lorsque sa voix s'éteignit, je restai quelques instants abasourdis. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. J'avais compris l'essentiel mais avait surtout retenu son rôle dans le massacre. Il avait tué son père, sa mère, ses grands-parents et sa compagne. Mais cela voulait dire que si un problème se présentait, Itachi serait capable de...me tuer?

Je me levais brusquement et fit quelques pas, me retrouvant ainsi dos à lui.

-Itachi vas-t-en.

Un silence.

-Elyna, s'il-te-plaît, je...

-Je m'en fiche, Itachi. Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir ni même t'entendre! MAINTENANT! hurlais-je.

Un bruissement. Je me retournai et vis la pierre où nous étions assis quelques instants plus tôt vide. Je retins mes larmes de couler et rentrait dans le bâtiment pour retourner voir mes amies.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 13! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Quels sont vos impressions? N'hésitez pas à me les faire partager! :). De plus, je tiens à vous dire que je pars en vacance et donc je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant plus de deux semaines. Je vous laisse ainsi en plan sur ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous en m'en voulez pas trop. En tout cas, je serais très heureuse lors de mon retour de trouver plein de reviews et de nouveaux followers alors...à vos claviers ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le bruit assourdissant de la musique envahit mes oreilles, réduisant ainsi en silence ma peine.

-Hey Elyna, où étais-tu passée? me demanda Lisbeth.

-Dehors, j'ai été prendre l'air, mentis-je.

Elle me sourit, prit ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Zoé arriva avec des bières et j'en pris une que je bus directement, rafraîchissant ma gorge desséchée. Puis l'alcool monta petit à petit dans ma tête, et je commençai à avoir dangereusement chaud et à me sentir décoller.

Peu après, un ou deux hommes (je ne me souviens plus très bien), engagèrent la conversation avec moi, et un d'eux posa sa main sur ma hanche. Léon, tel un chevalier, arriva et envoya paître les deux hommes. Bizarrement, ce moment me rappela la fois où Itachi m'avait aidée au Manhattan, et je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément dans ma tristesse.

-Elyna, que t'arrive-t-il? balbutia Léon, paniquant, tu devrais aller te rafraîchir dehors.

Il prit ma main puis m'entraîna à l'extérieur. La fraîcheur de la nuit me permit de mieux reprendre mes esprits, et le calme ambiant apaisa mon émoi. Il m'assit sur la pierre où j'étais quelques instants plus tôt avec Itachi, s'agenouilla en face de moi tout en prenant mes mains entre les siennes.

-Elyna, que t'arrive-t-il? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il.

J'enfonçai mes yeux dans les siens, recherchant je ne sais quoi.

-Je... c'est tellement compliqué, bégayai-je.

-Résume, me sourit-il.

Je décidai pour une fois de lui raconter ce qui était arrivée, mais en simplifiant l'histoire.

-J'ai appris que...une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément à fais des choses horribles, même si c'était sous pression... je lui en veux mais d'un autre côté, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et je n'arrive pas à les effacer!

A la fin de ma tirade, j'avais lâcher un sanglot. Il n'y avait pas de larme, mais c'était une sorte de cri libérateur, me permettant de décharger mon trop plein d'émotion. Léon frotta mes mains entre les siennes puis passa une main tremblante sur ma joue. Et l'évidence m'apparut.

-Léon, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi? Je veux dire...

Un silence s'installa. Il avait toujours ses yeux plantés dans les miens, mais ses joues devinrent, malgré l'encre de la nuit, plus rouge.

-Elyna, tu sais que depuis qu'il est partie, je...tenta-t-il.

Mais, ne trouvant pas les mots, il avança son visage près du mien, essayant de joindre nos lèvres.

De mon côté, j'étais face à un profond dilemme. Que faire? Léon était quelqu'un de très bien, de droit, de sympa et malgré Itachi n'avait pas un passé de tueur. Mais Itachi lui, avec ces sourires, ces yeux, sa protection, ses mains caressant mon corps...

Avant que je ne prenne la décision de reculer, un kunai fendit l'air et passa entre nous deux, nous séparant.

Léon se retrouva les fesses au sol, les yeux écarquillées d'horreur. Moi, je fermai les yeux, rassemblant mon calme pour faire face à la situation qui allait suivre, et qui ne serait pas sûrement jolie.

J'entendis quelque pas arrivée de ma gauche et tournai donc la tête dans sa direction, bientôt imitée par Léon. Itachi, le visage écarquillé par la colère, le sharingan activé regardait Léon avec haine.

-Écarte-toi de ma copine, microbe. Tu as intérêt à courir vite, sinon je te réglerai ton compte et ce ne sera pas pour les petites filles. DEGAGE!

Son hurlement fendit l'air, et Léon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva directement et rentra au hangar.

-Et tu n'as pas intérêt à rameuter les autres!

Je me levai et nous nous fîmes face quelques instants sans parler. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, car je savais très bien que si c'était lui que j'avais surpris avec une autre fille, j'aurai été pire que lui dans mes actes.

-A quoi joues-tu Elyna?

-Je t'assure que j'allai reculer! Je n'allai pas le laisser m'embrasser, j'ai juste été prise au dépourvue, m'expliquai-je, ma voix tremblant plus que prévu.

Ses yeux étaient toujours froncés par la rage et je savais bien que très peu de chose pourrait le calmer.

-Tu as...tout entendu? lançais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Il savait donc très bien ce que je ressentais, je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur derrière moi, Itachi m'écrasant de tout son poids. Une fois de plus, je haïssais sa vitesse incomparable à la mienne. Il avait ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, son souffle chaud s'écrasait sur ma bouche, chargée de rage mais aussi de désir. Son sharingan était toujours activé, ce qui me faisait quelque peu peur mais je décidai tout de même de me dépasser en plongeant mes yeux dans l'abysse des siens. Ma main, tremblante, passa sur sa joue et y déposa une longue et langoureuse caresse. J'étais hésitante, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir ni ce qu'il pensait. Il était toujours une énigme, chargé de mystère, même si dorénavant j'en savais un peu plus Itachi était toujours pour moi un secret.

Subitement, il passa ses mains sur mes hanches dans une douce caresse, me souleva, et je dus enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin et mes bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Sans perdre une seconde il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, passant directement le barrage de mes lèvres et enroula sa langue avec la mienne. C'était délicieux, nos membres s'enroulaient, se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, je passai de suite mes mains derrière son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Bientôt nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, les joues rougis par le désir et la vue quelque peu brouillé par notre ardeur.

-N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, me susurra-t-il.

Pour approuver ce qu'il disait je me passai de mot et mordillai sa lèvre inférieure, féline et joueuse. De suite il sourit et posa un bisou sonore sur ma joue, là où Léon avait lui aussi posé ses lèvres.

-Il va falloir que j'efface son odeur, grogna Itachi.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondis-je, la voix enroué par mon avidité.

Il reprit de suite son activité et posa une myriade de bisou dans mon cou, les agrémentaient parfois de coups de langues, et remontait ensuite sur ma joue. Puis nous reprîmes notre baiser, d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus violent, mais sans se départir de passion. Soudainement, il donna un coup de bassin, heurtant nos deux points sensibles. Je cachai un gémissement en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou, car étant une novice, je découvrais toutes ces sensations sans jamais m'en plaindre.

Mais la porte du hangar s'ouvrit, nous arrêtant dans notre moment d'intimité. Itachi réagit directement, me porta et nous nous cachâmes derrière des buissons. Nous découvrîmes que c'était quelqu'un qui était juste sortie pour fumer, il en aurait donc pour plusieurs minutes. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de voir que ce n'était pas mes amies.

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Itachi, et il me portait comme une princesse, il s'assit alors sur l'herbe, avec mon corps toujours au creux de ses bras.

-Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que tu aimais ça, me sourit-il.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Mais étrangement, il ne répondit pas aussi sauvagement à mon baiser, ralentissant mes lèvres, et nous sépara.

-Elyna, je crois qu'il faut que l'on évite d'aller trop loin ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il, on avait dit qu'on attendait. Et je suppose qu'ici, entre des buissons, sur l'herbe mouillée et près d'un hangar qui sent mauvais n'est pas vraiment approprié, pouffa-t-il.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer tout de même déçu par cette décision. J'eus envie d'aborder le sujet Yumi, mais en réfléchissant plus sérieusement, je me dis que gâché ce moment ne serait pas judicieux. Bon, ça pourrait attendre quelques jours.

-Dans combien de temps reviens-tu? me questionna-t-il.

-On est mardi, donc je prends le train demain, vers 14 heures je crois.

-Tu passeras me voir?

-Je pense que non, car ma mère voudra sûrement me questionner, et mon père m'entraîner, alors ce sera pour plus tard, soupirai-je.

Il grogna et je ne pus que sourire face à tant d'attente.

-Tu étais là à la gare, n'est ce pas? Mais tu étais invisible. Tu ne voulais pas me voir?

Je tiquai face à cette question. Apparemment, le sujet Yumi serait peut-être abordé cette nuit.

-Oui je ne voulais pas te voir, car j'étais totalement perdue face à Yumi et...

-Ne refais jamais ça, on est un couple Elyna alors quand il y a un problème, on aborde le sujet et fuir comme ça n'arrange pas les choses, me réprimanda-t-il quoi que c'était plus mignon que éducatif.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

Je venais enfin de me rendre compte de cette partie, perdue il y a quelques instants plus tôt dans un désir sans fin. Il passa la main dans sa poche et me tendit un morceau blanc.

-Le reste de ton portable. J'ai su que tu étais à la gare, j'ai reconnu ton portable. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à tes parents l'adresse de Lisbeth, puis j'ai été interrogé sa mère et c'est ainsi que je t'ai retrouvé.

-Mais normalement la mère de Lisbeth ne sait rien car nous faisons le mur...

-Apparemment ce n'est pas si secret que ça. Et au cas où tu t'inquièterais, j'ai effacé sa mémoire, et pour tes parents j'ai prétexté un besoin pour une mission.

-Tu es un amour, lui murmurai-je en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et je compte bien le rester pour l'éternité.

Je frottai son nez contre le mien et descendit de ses bras.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y retourne.

Je me levai, étirai mes bras puis tapotai mes mains sur mes joues pour me réveiller.

-A demain alors. Tu rentres directement à Konoha? lui demandai-je.

-Ouais. Au faite, me dit-il, Deidara m'a embêtée avec ça et avec Sasuke nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Alors vendredi après-midi, tout le monde chez nous pour la piscine et on prolongera sûrement le soir. Tu viens, je suppose?

J'acceptai avec joie son invitation. Puis nous nous séparâmes dans un dernier baiser, lui retournant à Konoha et moi dans le hangar.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Bon, il était temps de choisir mon maillot de bain. Il était aux alentours de une heure de l'après-midi et je devais être chez les Uchiha vers deux heures. Pour une fin de mois d'Avril, il faisait étonnamment chaud, je portais alors une robe légère bleu clair, qui ressortait mes yeux et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Une fois de plus, je passais le plat de ma main sur mon front pour enlever la sueur. En fin de compte, la piscine ne me ferait pas plus de mal que ça.

Commençons par la base: une pièce où deux pièces? Je n'avais que des deux pièces, donc le problème était réglé. J'avais trois maillots bain: un triangle vert clair qui allait bien avec mes cheveux, un coloris fleuri rose et orange et un maillot ivoire et marron qui entourait bien ma poitrine avec un shorty. J'optais pour le troisième car c'était un shorty et que c'était le seul qui entourait bien ma petite poitrine (ha, ha...).

Je le mis dans un sac de plage avec une serviette de bain et des affaires de rechange. Lorsque ce fut fait je descendis rejoindre mes parents qui regardaient la télé (plus communément, ils faisaient la sieste).

-Maman je suis prête j'y vais, lui chuchotai-je.

-Tu reviens quand? me demanda-t-elle en continuant ses mots croisés.

-Demain dans la matinée je suppose, ou peut-être dans l'après-midi je ne suis pas sûr.

-OK, tiens-moi au courant et passe une bonne journée.

-Merci!

J'enfilai mes claquettes et sortit de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, la chaleur humide m'envahit et je crus que j'allai fondre sur place. Vite, il fallait que j'aille chez Itachi le plus vite possible sinon j'allai être bonne pour choper une insolation. Je descendis les marches, et me mis à marcher plus vite dans la rue.

Arrivée devant sa maison je toquai avec empressement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme prévu il m'ouvrit et je m'engageai directement à l'intérieur.

-Salut, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Rassure-moi tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça dans la rue?

-Non, j'étais à poil je me suis changé sur le pas de ta porte, lui répondis-je quelque peu en colère.

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre de la salle à manger et je reconnus sans problème celui de Deidara, Hidan ainsi que Kiba mais aussi un soupir de Pein.

-Hn.

-Ne le prends pas mal, lui chuchotais-je, mais avoue que ta question était quelque peu débile.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dans la salle à manger. Apparemment, j'étais la dernière à être arrivée, tout le monde était déjà en maillot de bain où en tenue légère.

-Il fait trop chaud, glapit Naruto en buvant à grande goulée son verre d'eau.

-Elyna est arrivée, on peut y aller? grogna Deidara en détachant ses cheveux.

-Oui, leur sourit Itachi.

Ils ouvrirent comme des gamins la porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse, ouvrirent la véranda qui contenait la piscine et sautèrent dans celle-ci. Je soupirai à mon tour souriant malgré moi devant ce spectacle.

-Tu n'es pas en maillot de bain? me demanda Itachi.

-Non, répondis-je en rougissant.

-Va te changer dans ma chambre je t'attends, me dit-il en me poussant vers les escaliers.

Je gravis les marches, allai dans sa chambre et me changeai lorsque l'évidence m'apparut. J'allai être pour la première fois à moitié dénudé devant Itachi. Je devins toute rouge et des sueurs froides coulèrent dans mon dos. OH MON DIEU. C'est vrai que d'un côté ce n'était pas comme si j'allai être toute nue, hein, mais je n'étais pas non plus en combinaison de ski. Je repris contenance en vitesse, et ouvrit la porte, redoutant le regard qu'il allait me lancer. Étonnamment, il se tenait derrière la porte, une chemise blanche ouverte sur le torse et son maillot de bain noir enfilé. Je ne m'en formalisais pas car je l'avais déjà vue en caleçon, mais lui me voyait pour la première fois comme ça. Son regard passa sur mon corps, ne ratant aucun détail. Il commença par mon cou, puis descendit tout en s'attardant sur ma poitrine, et continua sa traversé en regardant mes cuisses. Je faillis lui demander si il allait utiliser son sharingan. Il sourit et rigola:

-Tu es tellement gênée! Voyons, décontracte-toi, pouffa-t-il. Mais je tiens à te dire que tu es magnifique, me susurra-t-il la voix enrouée.

Je grommelai des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ma taille, collant nos deux corps pour une fois dépourvue de vêtements. Je battais mon record de rougeur, puis il ne perdit pas de temps et m'embrassa. Comme d'habitude, cela me décontractait totalement et je me perdis dans ce flot de sensation, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Malheureusement il arrêta notre baiser et nous descendîmes à la piscine.

J'allai directement avec les filles et rentrai dans l'eau, soulagé de la fraîcheur. Ino portait un maillot de bain deux pièces noir, Hinata un maillot une pièce violet, Sakura un bikini vert et Konan un maillot deux pièces, fleuri et rouge. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, sur le côté, tranquillement.

Malheureusement, le mot tranquille ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de l'Akatsuki. Deidara faisait exploser des minis bombes dans le fond de la piscine parce que ça faisait des « bulles » (hrrrmmmm...), Hidan essayait de baisser le maillot de Sasori, Kakuzu ramassait son porte-monnaie au fond de la piscine que Hidan avait envoyé, Kisame jouait avec un de ses requins (soi-disant inoffensif), Pein discutait tranquillement sur le côté avec Itachi tout en leur jetant des regards résignés.

Concernant notre groupe d'âge, Naruto et Sasuke essayait de se couler, Shino jouait avec des guêpes, Shikamaru discutait avec Choji et Kiba faisait quelques brasses (dans ce foutoir, je me demandai bien comment il faisait).

Soudainement l'atmosphère changea. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, tous les regards convergeant vers Hidan.

-TOUS SUR DEIDARA! cria le religieux.

Le blond sortit de la piscine, effrayé, et courut sur le bord. Mais ni une ni deux, Hidan l'attrapa et baissa... son maillot de bain. Enfin je crois. Car une main venait de se poser sur mes yeux.

-C'était moins une, grogna Itachi.

-DEIDARA! hurla Ino, remets tout de suite ton maillot, gros dégueulasse!

-Ino ce n'est pas de ma faute, pleura le blond.

Puis la main d'Itachi se retira et je vis que Konan avait fait de même avec Sakura et Hinata (qui était au bord de l'évanouissement). Ino elle était rouge mais de colère. Tous les hommes rigolaient sauf Itachi, Pein et bien sûr Deidara. Nous nous étions totalement gênés. Mais je décidai d'embêter un peu Itachi.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Je suis soucieux de ta protection, me murmura-t-il.

-Pourtant Itachi, elle sera bien obliger de...

Mais Deidara qui c'était approché pour voir Ino, ne finit pas sa phrase, effrayer par le sharingan d'Itachi.

-Enfin voilà quoi, finit-il maladroitement.

Je rigolai devant son intervention et posai un bisou sonore sur la joue d'Itachi tout en lui intimant du regard de désactivé son sharingan. Il le fit, non sans un dernier regard menaçant vers Deidara.

Nous restâmes dans l'eau jusque tard le soir, puis sortîmes pour nous sécher. Avec les filles, nous prîmes une salle de bain à nous cinq, nous changeâmes et nous séchâmes.

-Alors Ino, comment ça va avec Deidara? lui demanda Konan tout en se coiffant les cheveux.

-J'avoue qu'il est un peu gamin, mais on fait avec, soupira-t-elle en enfilant son t-shirt. Il me fait rire et parfois il a quand même quelques intentions qui sont mignonnes, comme des cadeaux ou des trucs dans le genre. J'espère que notre histoire dura le plus longtemps possible, sourit-elle niaisement.

Je fis un signe aux filles de se taire, ayant l'impression que l'on nous espionnait. Je me rendis invisibles, et passai ma tête par la porte, regardant dans le couloir. Mais ce que je vis me figeai sur place. Hidan, les fesses à l'air, essayait avec sa serviette de claquer les fesses de Kakuzu. Celui-ci était rouge de colère, et tentait tant bien que mal de s'extraire de l'influence du religieux sans causer de dégât.

-Allez poupée, viens-là que je te coiffe! hurla Hidan en rigolant.

Kisame passa, un bermuda enfilé, et ne fit même pas attention aux deux compères.

Je ressortis ma tête de la porte, rouge de honte, et attendit quelques secondes le temps de me calmer. Lorsque je réapparus, les filles m'interrogèrent du regard.

-Non c'est bon, c'était une fausse alerte, expliquais-je.

Elles reprirent donc leurs discussions sur les amours, heureuses de se confiés.

-Et avec Pein, tout se passe bien? s'enquit Ino.

-Oh oui, répondit Konan en souriant bêtement, tout se passe bien, bon parfois il est quelque peu autoritaire, mais ça reste rare, nous expliqua-t-elle, oh et au lit...

Un soupir d'extase sortit de ses lèvres, alors que Sakura, Hinata et moi-même devenions rouges et gênés. Ino rigolait très fort tout en se tenant le ventre, heureuse de la réaction de Konan.

-Enfin je ne vous fait pas de dessin, nous dit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Je passai vite fait un short et un t-shirt, attachai mes cheveux et sentant que la discussion allait se diriger vers un sujet que je préférai éviter tentai de sortir de la salle de bain. Mais c'était sans compter sur Konan et Ino.

-Hep, où vas-tu Elyna? Nous on veut savoir, grogna Ino en me retenant de sortir.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir, murmurai-je en m'empourprant.

-Oh, pas encore? me demanda Konan.

-Hn.

-Itachi déteint trop sur toi, rigola Ino, alors vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait?

Je secouai négativement ma tête, espérant que le supplice soit bientôt finit.

-Qui a prit cette décision?

-Nous deux.

-Ah bon? s'étonna Ino, mais pourquoi?

-Accord commun, répondis-je simplement.

-Bon, on n'en saura pas plus, tu es méchante Elyna mais sache que tu loupes quelque chose, rigola Konan.

Je leur fis un sourire d'excuse et sortit de la salle de bain. Je soupirai en sortant et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Itachi. Arrivée, j'ouvris la porte, et tombai sur un Itachi, une simple serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Je sentis une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans mon bas-ventre, mais surtout sur mes joues. Il posa un regard joueur sur moi et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je détournai le regard, gênée, et m'affalai sur son lit en enfonçant ma tête dans son coussin.

-Je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui, grommelais-je.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce que tu viens de voir, grogna-t-il.

-Non. Si. Non. Si. Peut-être, je ne sais pas...joker?

-Hein? me demanda-t-il en allant dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler un habit.

Je lui racontai toute la discussion avec les filles et la vision de Hidan et Kakuzu.

Je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi, et il passa une main sur mes cheveux.

-J'avoue que la vision d'Hidan et Kakuzu a du te choqué, me dit-il en rigolant, je me demande comment j'aurai réagit à ta place. Et ce que pense les filles ne devraient pas t'atteindre, nous prenons les décisions qui nous conviennent le plus, c'est tout.

Je me retournai sur le dos et contemplai le plafond.

-Et ne prend pas de décision trop hâtive à cause de ce qu'elles ont dit, me dit-il en posant un regard sévère sur moi.

-Euh, mais...comment, je n'ai rien dit, fut ma pitoyable défense.

-Je commence à trop te connaître, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Il scella nos lèvres en un doux baiser, et je profitai du fait qu'il soit torse-nu pour passer mes mains sur son torse.

Ses mains passèrent sur mon cou, descendirent et longèrent ma taille. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mon short et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt. Instinctivement, je me renfonçai dans les draps.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas prête, me dit-il en se séparant de moi.

-C'était mesquin, dis-je vexé par son comportement.

-Oui, mais il fallait que je te le démontre.

Je soupirai et me levai.

-On descend?

-Ne me fais pas la tête, me dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Mais je me dérobai, ouvrit la porte et descendit en bas, lui quelque pas derrière moi. Non mais c'était quoi ce comportement? Je me sentais tout de même trompée, c'était bas il y avait d'autres façons de me le dire. Comme la parole, par exemple, plutôt que les gestes tels que ceux que je venais de subir.

Arrivée à la salle à manger, je découvris diverses cochonneries éparpillées sur la table, et m'assit à côté de Sakura tout en prenant une poignée de chips.

-On joue à quoi? demanda Naruto tout en mangeant un saucisson.

-Action ou vérité! cria Ino en tapant dans ses mains.

Je me renfrognai directement, je détestais ce jeu. Plusieurs personnes acceptèrent, et je n'eus d'autres choix que de m'y plier, en espérant que personne ne pense à moi.

-Alors, commença Ino, Naruto, action ou vérité?

-Action! hurla le blond, excitée comme jamais.

-Embrasse Hinata, fut la réponse directe d'Ino.

La réaction des deux protagonistes fut immédiate: ils passèrent du teint blafard au teint poivron rouge. Hinata bégayait, tout en se tordant les doigts. Les autres riaient où compatissaient avec eux.

-Si tu veux, dis-je à Naruto, tu peux dire non. Chez moi, si on disait non aux actions on avait un gage.

Le blond acquiesça et regarda avec pitié Ino.

-Bon, dès que quelqu'un dis oui tu dois aboyer et ce pendant trois tours, lui dit-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête, content de cette tournure.

-Hidan?

-OUI!

-Ouaf...bref, action ou vérité?

-Action! hurla le religieux.

-Enfonce toi ce couteau dans l'estomac, dit Naruto en lui donnant un couteau.

-Comme tu veux ma biche, dit Hidan tout en enfonçant le couteau très lentement dans son ventre.

Je détournai les yeux, dégoutés par ce spectacle et Sakura me lança un regard de pitié. Je voyais aussi que ce jeu n'était pas sa tasse de thé, sûrement apeurée qu'elle aie une action avec Sasuke. Lorsque Hidan eut finit, il nous regarda un à un, tel un bourreau ses victimes.

-Sasori!

-Oui?

-OUAF!

-Action ou vérité?

-Action, rigola le roux.

-Tu nous feras un spectacle de marionnette. Il y aura trois personnages: Barbie, Ken et Action Man. Barbie sort avec Ken mais elle le trompe avec Action Man, alors Ken et Action Man se batte et Barbie se suicide.

Sasori fit apparaître trois marionnettes et nous mit en action ce scénario plus que débile. On eut le droit à toute la scène entre Barbie et Action Man (hrrm, j'ai cru que Hinata allait s'évanouir). Sasori faisait crier Barbie avec des « oui » ce qui faisait que Naruto s'égosilla avec des « ouaf » pendant cinq minutes. C'était très cocasse, mais je n'arrêtai pas de rire, comme tout le monde. Lorsque Sasori eut finit, il nous regarda un à un.

-Kiba, action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

La soirée se passa ainsi, à rigoler entre nous, à manger des cochonneries. Tout le monde avait l'air de m'avoir oublié, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, jusqu'à ce que...

-Elyna, rigola Konan.

-Action, dis-je tout en essayant de cacher mon inquiétude.

Konan se leva et ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, à la recherche de quelque chose, et lorsqu'elle le trouva elle le posa sur la table.

-Une trousse? lui dis-je.

-Il y a des crayons à l'intérieur et tout le monde doit t'écrire dessus!

Tout le monde se jeta sur la trousse, sortit plusieurs feutres et commença à m'écrire dessus. Naruto écrit un RAMEN POWAAA sur ma cuisse, Sasuke fit une signature sur ma cheville, enfin bref je me retrouvai taguée. Je regardai Itachi du coin de l'œil, qui ne participait pas à ce petit jeu. J'avais sûrement du le vexer lui aussi et je commençai à culpabiliser. Puis Deidara releva mon t-shirt, dévoilant mon dos, et commença à gribouiller quelque chose au feutre noir. Je jetai un nouveau regard vers Itachi qui se contenait difficilement vue ses sourcils froncés et découvrit le regard d'inquiétude que lui lança Sasuke.

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit, je soupirai heureuse d'en finir.

-Sakura, action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Aimes-tu quelqu'un? lui demandai-je, un éclair malicieux dans le regard.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sasuke commencer à s'intéresser à notre conversation. Sakura s'empourpra et articula difficilement une réponse affirmative. Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke alors que Naruto lui donnait un coup de coude.

Vers trois heures du matin, nous allâmes tous nous couchés. Je me dirigeai avec Sakura et Hinata vers une chambre d'ami, lorsqu'une main empoigna mon poignet. Je me retournai et découvrit Itachi, le visage grave.

-Quoi? lui demandais-je agressive.

Le ton que j'avais employé avertit les filles qui se retournèrent elles aussi.

-Désolez les filles mais je vous l'emprunte.

Il me porta comme un sac à patate sur son épaule et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il m'écrasa sur son lit, tout en me croquant du regard.

-Que veux-tu? lui crachais-je.

-Toi. C'est toi que je veux, entièrement et rien qu'à moi.

Le ton de sa voix était sensuel, mais aussi torturé.

-Elyna, je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé, je ne pensais pas à mal, mais si tu le veux vraiment alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient bien au contraire. Je _veux_ te faire l'amour.

Cette dernière phrase m'acheva. C'était prononcé avec tant d'amour, de désir, mais aussi de douleur que je n'avais envie que d'une chose.

Je me levai du lit et le prit dans mes bras. Simplement. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas plus, il me l'avait montré: je n'étais pas prête.

-Itachi... merci.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et unit nos lèvres. Il m'allongea amoureusement sur le lit, puis rabattit la couette sur nous et je m'endormis pour la première fois au creux de ses bras, comblés et en paix.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

La vie continua tranquillement pendant plusieurs semaines. Entre les missions, les sorties et la préparation de notre BAC de français, nous n'avions vraiment pas le temps de nous ennuyer. Nous étions à la mi-juin et l'été commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je m'étirai une fois de plus et changeai de chaîne. Oui, j'étais avachie comme une larve sur mon canapé et essayais de trouver tant bien que mal un programme digne de mon cerveau endolorie. Mais apparemment, entre Louis la Brocante et Julie Lescaut, le choix était difficile. J'éteignis alors la télévision, tout en soupirant et essayant de me lever. Nous étions dimanche et je n'avais aucune mission de prévue (en faite, je devais réviser mon Français, mais je n'en avais aucunement le courage et l'envie). Itachi était en mission, sinon sans aucun doute je serais avec lui (et il serait sûrement en train de me forcer à faire mon Français).

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tout en baillant je me levai du canapé et allai ouvrir. Je découvris Ino, Sakura et Hinata sur le pas de ma porte.

-Elyna! Comment vas-tu? commença Ino tout en se touchant nerveusement les cheveux.

-Bien et vous?

Elles opinèrent.

-On peut entrer? me demanda Sakura.

Je m'écartai et elles entrèrent dans la maison, tout en se jetant des regards inquiets. Mais que se passait-il donc? Les voir ainsi m'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Je les emmenai dans la cuisine et leur proposèrent une boisson qu'elles acceptèrent. Nous nous assîmes toutes autour de la table, le silence régnant en maître.

-Bon les filles que se passe-t-il? On ne va pas y passer l'année, soupirai-je.

Sakura et Ino regardèrent Hinata qui se tordait les doigts tout en cherchant ses mots.

-Cet après-midi, j'étais en mission avec Itachi et... nous avons récupéré une jeune femme, déglutit-elle difficilement.

-Yumi.

Les filles me regardèrent tristement tout en hochant la tête. Je leur avait raconté cet épisode, elles étaient donc entièrement au courant des doutes qui m'habitaient.

-Apparemment, elle a quitté son groupe de nukenin, grogna Sakura. Nous l'avons trouvé au milieu de la forêt, en piteux état. Itachi s'occupe d'elle et est en ce moment à son chevet à l'hôpital.

Mes mains se crispèrent autour de mon verre.

-Et?

J'avais sentit que ce n'étais pas la fin de cette histoire.

-Ils ont discuté et sans le vouloir, par pur hasard hein, Sakura et moi avons tout entendu, marmonna Ino tout en me jetant des regards tristes.

-Crache le morceau.

-Comme tu le soupçonnais, ils ont bien eu une relation amoureuse. Pour des raisons obscurs, aucun des deux n'a digéré leur séparation et Itachi... lui a avoué qu'il pensait toujours à elle.

Un crissement. Mon verre avait rendu l'âme sous le poids de la pression que j'exerçais. Le liquide qu'il contenait se répandit sur la table, lentement, doucement, comme les larmes qui auraient du couler sur mes joues. Mais étonnamment, elles étaient toujours sèches, je ne ressentais rien. Sincèrement, je m'y attendais. Je m'y étais préparé.

Je me levai, silencieuse, allai chercher une éponge et enlevai l'eau sur la table. Puis, sans aucun autre bruit, je me rassis à ma place.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse? soupirai-je. On ne peut pas oublier le passé et Yumi fait partie de celui d'Itachi.

-Elle va te le piquer, me cracha Ino à la face. Elyna réveille-toi! Elle a encore des sentiments pour lui, ça crève les yeux! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose!

-Mais quoi? murmurai-je. Si le coeur d'Itachi penche plus vers Yumi, je ne peux rien faire pour le changer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi et tant qu'elle ne le force pas à me quitter... et si Itachi me quitte parce qu'il n'a plus de sentiments pour moi, je le comprendrai. Je ne peux rien faire.

-A part entretenir la flamme qu'il a pour toi, me chuchota Hinata.

-Si elle existe encore.

Ma voix morne et dénuée d'émotion avait jetée un froid dans la pièce.

-Merci les filles de me l'avoir dit. Peu d'amie aurait pu faire ça, croyez-moi, leur marmonnai-je.

Nous restâmes quelques instants assises sans parler. Les filles cherchant une quelconque idée pour me consoler et moi une quelconque once de courage pour affronter ce qui allait se passer.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, Elyna, on sera avec toi, toujours, me chuchota Hinata tout en me caressant doucement la main. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, moi je le vois dans le regard d'Itachi, il y a quelque chose envers toi qu'il a et qui est absent lorsqu'il regarde Yumi. Elle n'est qu'un fantôme du passé, qui ressurgit brusquement et décontenance Itachi. Je pense qu'il est simplement dans une période de doute...

Je lui souris, touchée par ces paroles plus que réconfortantes.

-Prête pour demain? me demanda Ino tout en entourant mes épaules.

-Pour l'écrit de Français? Bof, on verra bien, soupirai-je en rigolant. Et vous?

Elles rigolèrent tout en disant qu'elles comptaient sur le hasard et la chance pour y arriver. Puis elles s'en allèrent de chez moi et me laissèrent seule avec mes pensées.

Midi sonna enfin sur l'horloge. Je me levai de ma chaise, rendit ma copie et sortit de la salle. Première épreuve accomplie et franchement, Balzac et Flaubert n'ont qu'à aller se rhabiller: j'ai assurée sur leurs textes! Je sortis du lycée et ne trouvant personne, je réalisais que j'étais quand même sortis dans les derniers. Mais, assis sur les escaliers, je reconnus une tête blonde.

-Naruto, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, ça été?

-Bof, dit-il en soupirant, je suis une vrai merde en français alors on verra bien.

Malgré son micro-sourire, je vis de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

D'un coup de coude, je lui enjoignais de se confier à moi.

-Je suis une vraie quiche Elyna. Tout le monde me prend pour un idiot, c'est peut-être ce que je suis. Je suis incapable de confier mes sentiments à Hinata, incapable de réussir une stupide épreuve de BAC, incapable de réussir une mission correctement...

-Tu as ramené Sasuke, lui rappelais-je.

-Oui et il est repartie une fois.

J'étais sous la surprise totale. Naruto, ce géant au grand coeur et au sourire indétrônable semblait découragé et désespéré.

-Naruto, tu te poses trop de questions. Tu es capable d'avouer tes sentiments à Hinata, tu es capable de réussir une épreuve du BAC, et tu es capable de réussir une mission. Tu es le ninja le plus imprévisible et le plus talentueux que je connaisse. Et pour Hinata, si ça peut t'aider, elle a elle aussi des sentiments pour toi, gros bêta! le rassurai-je.

Je le frappais amicalement sur l'épaule pour le réconforter quelque peu.

-Et, si tu ne te presses pas, je connais un autre garçon qui pourrait prendre ta place...

Il tourna directement sa tête vers moi, les yeux ronds et les poings serrées.

-Qui? Que je lui refasse son portrait! hurla-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai promis. Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'il te passe devant, tu devrais te presser un peu...

Il se leva brusquement tout en empoignant son sac.

-Je vais chez Hinata, hurla-t-il, je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps! A plus Elyna!

Il se mit à courir en direction de la demeure des Hyuga et j'agitai ma main pour lui souhaitée bonne chance. Toujours aussi naïf cet Uzumaki, mais au moins j'avais réussit à le faire bouger un peu.

En rentrant chez moi je découvris une lettre de l'Hokage. Je l'ouvris et vit que j'avais une mission dans à peine une heure avec Kakuzu et Hidan. Je mangeai rapidement, m'habillai tout en préparant mes kunais et sortis rejoindre les deux Akatsukiens.

-Bonjour, leur dis-je tout en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Nous étions à la porte Nord, et notre mission consistait simplement à patrouiller aux alentours de Konoha.

Ils me saluèrent poliment et nous commençâmes à surveiller les environs. Hidan n'était vraiment pas discret, je me demandai comment Tsunade avait pu l'assigner à une mission de patrouille. Il faisait des blagues vaseuses et n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter Kakuzu qui avait du mal à se calmer. Nous continuâmes notre route malgré une nouvelle crise du religieux qui se sentait incompris et oublié.

Puis étonnamment Hidan nous fit signe de nous arrêter. Il scruta d'un œil observateur les environs et Kakuzu fit de même.

Un groupe de quatre personnes sortit des environs. Ils étaient tous habillés d'une cape noir avec un capuchon qui recouvrait leur crâne ainsi que d'un masque noir. Nous nous mîmes tous les trois en garde, attendant que l'un d'eux parle.

Finalement, un des leurs se décida à avancer et enleva son masque qui se dissipa dès qu'il passa sa main devant son visage. Son visage était fin, il avait des cheveux d'un brun doux et ses yeux jaunes rehaussaient la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Yumi. Nous la voulons.

Sa voix était grave et sans appel.

-Elle est sous notre protection, déclara Kakuzu. D'ailleurs, elle a quitté votre groupe de nukenin, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tant s'acharner?

-Personne ne quitte l'Arashi sans autorisation du Maître.

-Alors pour elle vous ferez une exception. Mais si vous la voulez tant je n'ai pas encore fait de sacrifice aujourd'hui, gloussa Hidan.

Sans aucune autre parole les festivités commencèrent. Les kunais fendirent l'air, les shurikens les suivirent et je démarrai un taijutsu avec un membre de cette organisation. Non franchement, voilà où j'en étais: défendre la fille qui risquait de me voler mon petit-ami sans aucun scrupule.

J'enfonçai mon kunai dans la cuisse de mon assaillant qui s'écroula au sol. Le jeune homme qui avait parlé arriva vers moi mais s'arrêta subitement.

-Oh, mais je te connais toi, tu es Elyna Aoki n'est-ce pas? Je ne savais pas que tu habitais à Konoha et encore moins que tu étais une kunoichi, grommela-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Comment me connaissait-il?

Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'arrêter, puis ils reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Bon, je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Notre Très Chère Maître pour Yumi. En attendant, Elyna, n'oublie pas que je te connais... et que toi aussi tu me connais.

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, s'éclipsant aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Je restai sur place, sans bouger, encore sous le choc de ce que ce nukenin venait de dire. Je me tournai vers mes coéquipiers qui me regardaient étrangement.

-Je vous assure il ne me dit rien! beuglai-je.

-On te croit, me répondit Kakuzu.

Ils repartirent comme si de rien était, mais je décidai de clarifier une dernière chose avec eux.

-Surtout, ne dîtes rien à Itachi, il a assez de souci comme ça...

Aucun des deux ne me répondit, mais je savais très bien qu'ils m'avaient entendue.

Épreuve de SVT, passée. Oral de Français, passée, même si j'étais malheureusement tombée sur Germinal de Zola. Enfin, je verrai bien ma note. Vacance, en pleine dégustation! J'allai enfin pouvoir dormir, dormir, manger, dormir, me laver, dormir et manger! C'était un programme tonitruant, n'est-ce pas? Je savais bien que j'aurai quelques missions mais rien de bien compliquer.

J'étais chez moi et j'étais une fois de plus avachi sur...mon lit! Néanmoins, j'avais un bouquin à la main, que j'étais en train de littéralement dévorer. Malheureusement, un claquement sur la porte d'entrée retentit et je dus me lever (non sans grogner) pour aller ouvrir à cette personne qui osait me déranger. Je descendis les escaliers et découvris Itachi sur le pas de ma porte. J'eus un petit sursaut en le voyant: ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes ornaient ses yeux et il avait le regard triste.

-Salut, me dit-il tout en entrant.

Il se pencha vers moi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et ne put poser qu'un simple baiser car je m'écartai de lui. Il fronça les sourcils devant mon geste mais ne dit rien.

-Hey, comment ça va? débutai-je tout en l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

-Bien, et toi? Tu me manquais, tu sais, tu aurais pu passer me voir et...

-Comment c'est passé ta semaine? le coupai-je.

-Euh...bien.

Il s'assit à table, le visage quelque peu interloqué face à mon comportement. Itachi avait beau être un génie, je savais bien qu'à ce moment là il était complètement perdue face à mes réactions.

-Et Yumi, elle va bien? claquais-je brusquement.

Il se tendit sous ma déclaration.

-Oui, elle se remet petit à petit de ces blessures, me répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

-Je suis contente pour elle, dis-je tout en me posant contre le plan de travail.

Nous nous contemplâmes un long moment. Lui, le regard cherchant à me décrypter et moi le regard plus que torturé.

-Le problème, c'est Yumi? Je te l'aie déjà dit, il n'y a plus rien entre nous! clama-t-il.

-Non, justement tu n'avais rien dit et pourtant, continuai-je, tu penses toujours à elle!

Tout en disant la fin de ma phrase, j'avais pris une voix aiguë, insupportable, plus que séduisante et ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Yumi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant mon information et il baissa le regard. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoute Itachi, si tu veux que l'on arrête, il n'y a pas de problème. Si tu as des sentiments pour elle eh bien...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! hurla-t-il tout en levant son visage vers moi. Il n'a jamais été question de séparation entre nous et il n'en sera jamais question! Ne redis plus jamais ça, dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et apparemment lui non plus. Je soupirai et décidai tout de même de tenter de calmer la situation.

-Alors il n'y a plus rien entre vous...?

Ma question était hésitante, faible et murmuré.

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le plan de travail. Il mit son visage en face du mien, accrochant nos yeux et déclara:

-Plus rien et il n'y aura plus jamais quelque chose entre elle et moi. Il n'y a que toi, Elyna, ne l'oublie pas.

Je passai mes mains derrière son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser ne dura que quelques instants car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mon père. Heureusement, nous nous séparâmes à temps et nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table.

Mon père arriva, nous regarda d'un œil soucieux et surpris, nous salua et alla dans la salle à manger. Je soupirai de soulagement et regardai Itachi qui se retenait à grande peine de rire. On avait eu chaud.

Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi était partie et j'allai voir mon père dans la salle à manger. Il lisait un de ses nombreux dossier, ne me regarda même pas et grogna:

-Prépare ta valise.

-Hein? m'exclamais-je, surprise.

Il posa son dossier sur la table et soupira.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé avant que tu sortais avec cet Uchiha. Néanmoins, j'aurai du avoir quelques soupçons lorsqu'il était venu chez nous pour une soi-disant mission pendant les vacances d'Avril. Va préparer ta valise! beugla-t-il.

Effrayée devant ce ton que je ne lui connaissais pas, je montai dans ma chambre et préparai ma valise. Lorsque je redescendis, il m'attendait dans l'entrée et m'emmena à la gare. Alors que j'allai monter dans le train, je lui demandai où est-ce que j'allai.

-Chez ta tante. Tu descendras au dernier arrêt, et attendra quelques instants sur le quai. Normalement, quelqu'un viendra te chercher. Entraîne-toi bien! me souhaita-t-il.

Et la train quitta le quai. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Le train arriva à son terminus. Je descendis et regardait le paysage autour de moi. Rien, il n'y avait même pas de gare, juste un terre-plein pour ne pas descendre directement dans la boue. J'étais perdue en pleine cambrousse, il n'y avait que de la forêt autour de moi et aucun signe d'humanité. Chouette, j'étais bien partit.

Le train quitta la mini-gare, repartant dans l'autre sens. Je grognai une fois de plus, jurant intérieurement contre mon père et cette punition plus qu'excessive et m'assit sur ma valise. J'attendais quoi? Eh bien je n'en savais rien, toujours est-il que j'avais une envie fulgurante de rentrer chez moi. Ah, et de voir Itachi aussi. Parce que je ne savais pas pour combien de temps j'étais partit, mais apparemment ce serait assez long vu la colère de mon père.

Bon, mon programme de manger et de dormir durant huit semaines était mis à mal. De plus, mes amies n'étaient au courant de rien, ils se feraient un sang d'encre! Itachi risquait de s'énerver, enfin non ce n'était pas le genre de l'aîné Uchiha. Il irait voir mon père, entendrait son explication et ne chercherait sûrement pas à me sauver de ce guêpier. Hn.

Un bruissement retentit à ma gauche. Prudente, je sortis un mini-kunai de ma chaussure et à ma plus grande surprise, une panthère noire énorme s'avança vers moi puis s'assit sur ses pattes arrières.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Taku.

Surprise, je me levai de ma valise tout en la faisant tombée brusquement. Je tournai bêtement sur moi-même, cherchant un autre humain mais du me rendre à l'évidence que j'étais seule avec ce félin.

-C'est toi qui vient de parler? tentais-je.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit? répondit-il en passant sa langue sur ses babines.

Nouveau silence ou je digérai l'information.

-Tu es Elyna?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je viens de la part de Kazami, la sœur de ton père. Suis-moi, nous allons au village caché des Aoki. Kazami t'expliquera tous chez elle.

Il prit ma valise dans sa gueule, puis se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Je le suivis et m'enfonçai avec lui dans cette masse noire. Nous courûmes pendant une heure et nous arrivâmes enfin dans ce village. Il était perdue en plein milieu de la forêt et ressemblait tout de même à Konoha.

Nous entrâmes sans aucun problème à l'intérieur, puis nous prîmes plusieurs rues et arrivâmes devant une maison traditionnel. L'insigne de notre famille était peint partout, ça en devenait presque flippant.

Le félin posa ma valise devant la porte et s'en alla sans aucune autre parole. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis toquai à celle-ci. N'ayant aucune réponse je pris l'initiative d'entrer. L'intérieur était spacieux, clair, peu encombrée par des bibelots en tout genre.

-Il y a quelqu'un? tentais-je une nouvelle fois.

Mais seul le silence me répondit. Je continuai mon avancée, mais...

-Halte-là!

Une voix, aigüe, dure, me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournai et évitai de peu une myriade de kunai.

-Hein?! fut ma seule réaction.

Une nouvelle armée de kunai s'avança vers moi, mais machinalement je mis ma valise devant moi. Les kunais s'écrasèrent durement contre elle, et je remerciai les dieux de m'avoir donnée un instinct de survie développé.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, gamine? hurla une nouvelle voix.

Bon dieu de bonsoir de merde, dans quoi mon père m'avait embarquée?

J'attendis quelques instants, puis une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Elle était grande, avait des longs cheveux châtains (comme mon père) ainsi que les yeux bleus de notre famille. Sa poitrine n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de Tsunade, mais elle était tout de même... écrasante. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, sérieux, sévère et un peu tirés par la vieillesse. Elle était vêtu d'un kimono violet, avec un short moulant en dessous. Elle avait les incontournables chaussures des ninjas et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue haute. Je dirai qu'elle avait aux alentours de la trentaine.

-Elyna, n'est-ce pas?

Elle était étonnamment redevenu calme, sa voix était en faite grave avec un teint chaud. Je hochai la tête, intimidée.

-Bons réflexes, me félicita-t-elle, mais encore quelques points à régler.

Elle s'avança vers moi, puis me regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu as les yeux de ton père, mais les cheveux bruns de ta mère. Les traits de ta mère orne ton visage, et je suppose que tu as aussi son caractère doux.

Je hochai derechef la tête, ne sachant pas quel attitude adoptée.

-Aurais-tu perdue ta langue? pouffa-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-N-non, bégayais-je.

-Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer devant une tasse de thé, me sourit-elle.

Elle m'emmena à la cuisine et me servit une tasse de thé. Elle s'assit en face de moi et posa un regard scrutateur sur moi.

-Ce matin, mon frère m'a appelé pour me dire que j'aurai la visite de ma nièce que je n'avais pas vue depuis une dizaines d'années. Soi-disant pour t'entraîner, mais je connais Akihito. Que c'est-il passée?

-Eh bien, mon père m'a surpris avec mon petit-ami dans la cuisine, nous ne faisions que discuter mais il l'a très mal pris, concluais-je.

-Ce Akihito, il est toujours aussi vieux jeu, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, d'un côté c'est une grande chance pour toi de venir t'entraîner ici. Ton père ne pouvait pas tout t'enseigner, alors je prends la relève. Et entre nous, entre ton père et moi, je suis la plus forte, rigola-t-elle tout en buvant son thé.

Bizarrement, je ne doutais pas de son information. Dès que je l'avais aperçue, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'elle était dix fois plus puissante que mon père.

-Bref, ne gâchons pas cette chance et peu importe la raison, j'ai huit semaines pour faire de toi une ninja sans aucune faille. Va te préparer, ta chambre est la première porte à gauche au premier et rejoins-moi dans le jardin.

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Je montai ma valise dans ma chambre, m'habillai et la rejoignit dans le jardin. Je la trouvait au fond, dans un espace assez grand où il n'y avait aucun arbre qui pouvait nous gêner.

-Pour commencer, je vais mesurer ton niveau. Prête?

-Euh...

Deux semaines complètes de taijutsu. Kazami était un tyran et ces dires étaient vrai: elle était vraiment plus forte que mon père, je l'avais apprit à mes dépends.

-Pause, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Je m'assis à ces côtés et passait une serviette pour enlever les gouttes de sueur sur mon visage. Alors que Kazami respirait la force, la santé, moi je sentais la sueur et l'épuisement. Chouette.

-Ton niveau s'améliore de jour en jour, me complimenta-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Enfin, je suppose que ce soir tu seras devenu en quelque sorte intouchable.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnées face à son affirmation.

-Eh oui Elyna, tu ne te voies pas changer, mais moi si. Et de ce côté là, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi. C'est une bonne chose de faîte, grogna-t-elle, le taijutsu n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

On était devenue assez proche, Kazami et moi. Je la considérais presque comme une grande sœur. Elle était patiente, pas violente pour un sou et très pédagogue, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

-Attends moi-ici, me demanda-t-elle tout en se levant.

Je la vis partir vers la maison, et j'en profitai pour boire une nouvelle fois dans la bouteille d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait un énorme rouleau dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce? lui demandai-je tout en haussant les sourcils.

-Ton premier contrat, gloussa-t-elle, excitée.

Elle le déroula, et je remarquai plusieurs noms et prénoms écrit au sang.

-Te souviens-tu de Taku?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je.

-J'ai passé un contrat avec les félins et j'aimerai que tu fasses de même. Si ça t'intéresse, me sourit-elle. C'est une technique qui permet donc d'invoquer un animal qui t'aidera lors d'un combat. Ou parfois il peut avoir d'autres tâches, de filature ou d'espionnage par exemple.

Je hochai la tête, acceptant de signer ce contrat, j'avais déjà vue Naruto avec ces crapauds et je connaissais donc la procédure. Je pris mon pouce, le portai à ma bouche et lui fit une légère coupure. Le sang s'écoula et j'en profitai pour écrire mon nom sur le rouleau. Lorsque ce fut fait, Kazami le rangea et me fit signe d'essayer. Je composai les signes, posa ma main au sol et hurla:

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Devant nous apparut un petit chaton, le pelage noir et interloqué de se trouver ici.

-T'es qui toi? me demanda-t-il en me regardant, qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'invoquer?

-C'est bon tu peux repartir, grogna Kazami en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Le chaton repartit dans un nuage de fumée. Kazami me fit signe de continuer et je réitérai la manœuvre. Cette fois-ci apparut devant nous un chat au pelage roux et blanc, longs, avec des magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se léchait la patte et posa plusieurs instants son regard sur moi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Neko-chan, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis le plus souvent invoquer pour des missions de surveillance et pour transmettre des messages. Mais, ce que j'aime le plus c'est tenir compagnie et les câlins. Tu me fais un câlin?

Je hochai la tête et passai ma main sur son dos. Elle se mit à ronronner et à se rouler par terre. Puis elle disparut, et je compris que nous avions tissées un lien et qu'il n'y aurait donc aucun problème à ce que je l'invoque.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à invoquer des félins. Je passai du jaguar, au puma, à la panthère et au lynx. Mais mon but était d'invoquer le big boss: Kenta. Implacable, fort, sans faille, voilà le chef des félins (Kazami m'en avait vaguement parlé). Malheureusement, je me retrouvais bien vite sans une goutte de chakra, j'abandonnai alors l'idée de l'invoquer. Enfin, pour le moment.

-C'est que j'aime bien avec les félins, débuta Kazami en posant le plat de riz sur la table, c'est que ce sont les plus diversifiés. Tu peux invoquer une panthère ensuite un jaguar... alors qu'avec un serpent, eh bien ça reste un serpent, tu vois?

Je hochai la tête, trop occuper à manger pour lui répondre.

-En plus, ils sont indépendants mais parfois il ne rechigne pas à quelques câlins et...

Mais un coup sur la porte lui coupa la parole et elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir. Curieuse, je lui emboitais le pas. Kazami ouvrit et nous découvrîmes un groupe de villageois amassée devant sa porte.

-Kazami, nous avons besoin de vous, le vieux Shinrei a disparut, pleura l'un des villageois.

-Je pars tout de suite, répondit-elle, Elyna tu viens avec moi?

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

On sortit de chez elle, nous éloignâmes du village et elle m'expliqua la situation.

-J'aurai du te dire ça bien avant, mais je le redoutai... pour faire cour, nous sommes dans une sorte de guerre froide avec un autre village caché. Et parfois, pour nous rappeler à la réalité, il tue ou kidnappe l'un des nôtres. Je ne donne par chère de la peau de ce vieux Shinrei, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, et invoqua Taku pour nous aider.

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un chien, grogna-t-il, m'enfin je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il huma l'air, puis se mit à courir. Nous le suivîmes, et je remarquai que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus du village. Subitement, il s'arrêta et nous pointa du museau un buisson.

-Une forte odeur de sang humain se dégage d'ici, dit-il tout en disparaissant.

Kazami écarta quelques branches et soupira.

-Effectivement, il ne reste plus grand chose de ce bon vieux Shinrei.

Je préférai ne pas regarder cette scène macabre et détourna le regard. Kazami le remarqua et me sermonna.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, Elyna, c'est le quotidien d'un ninja, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit un kunai, marqua l'arbre juste à côté du buisson pour retrouver le corps et nous repartîmes au village.

Elle alla prévenir les villageois et une escouade de ninja pour récupérer le corps, et nous rentrâmes chez elle. Nous retournâmes à la cuisine pour reprendre notre repas, mais aussi pour qu'elle me raconte toute l'histoire.

-L'autre village appartient au clan des Chi. Nous sommes en conflit depuis des générations, je ne m'en souviens même plus depuis quand ça a commencée. Nos aïeuls étaient en conflit pour la direction d'un énorme village caché. En fait, ça ressemble un peu à l'histoire des Senju et des Uchiha sauf que celle-ci est toujours d'actualité. Bref, j'espère qu'elle se terminera un jour, soupira-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, consciencieuse. Kazami me prévint que l'entraînement allait devenir plus difficile, puis nous montâmes nous coucher.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

-C'est bon, me prévint Kazami.

-De quoi? lui demandais-je en réajustant mon chignon.

-Ton entraînement est terminé, tu sais tout ce que tu as à savoir, je t'ai tout transmis, sourit-elle.

Mon visage rayonna d'un énorme sourire.

-C'est vrai? Je peux rentrer chez moi? hurlais-je.

Nous étions aux alentours du vingt Août. J'étais devenu plus forte, j'avais beaucoup plus de technique, d'endurance et de tactique. Dorénavant, je n'étais plus du tout la petite ninja qui débutait.

-Je te laisse le choix de rester ici où de repartir immédiatement, mais je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que tes parents sont partis en vacance et qu'il ne rentreront que d'ici une dizaine de jours, m'apprit-elle.

-Je le sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de revoir tout le monde, ils me manquent! Et quand je vais leur montrer ce que je sais faire ils vont être bouche bée, m'excitais-je.

Kazami rigola puis s'assit à mes côtés dans l'herbe. Il était aux alentours de dix heures du matin, et elle m'avait annoncé après un combat final où j'avais réussit à la battre que je pouvais rentrer chez moi.

-Il y a un train dans une heure, me chuchota-t-elle en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, geste très maternel.

Je me mis directement debout et courrait à la maison pour faire ma valise. Je la bouclai vite fait, puis redescendit voir Kazami qui m'attendait à l'entrée. Elle me prit dans ses bras, me souhaita un bon voyage et un bon retour. Je lui promis de lui écrire souvent, la remercia pour tout et m'élançai vers la gare.

Arrivée, je montai directement dans le train. D'un côté j'étais heureuse de repartir, mais d'un autre, je m'étais attaché au village, à ses habitants et surtout à Kazami. Mais bon j'allai enfin revoir Itachi. Une énorme vague de chaleur envahit mon corps: pour être sincère, il m'avait terriblement manqué, et je regrettai ses caresses sur mon corps et je me surprenais à vouloir beaucoup plus. Des questions n'arrêtaient pas de me tarauder: lui avais-je manqué? Pensait-il à moi? Tous les jours, ça avaient été la même rengaine mais maintenant c'était finit.

Arrivée à Konoha, je décidai de passer directement chez moi. En passant le pas de ma porte, je regrettai tout de même que mes parents ne soient pas là, j'aurai été heureuse de les revoir. Mais bon, pour l'instant, c'était direction le supermarché car il n'y avait plus rien à la maison, et je mourrai de faim. Je prenais du liquide que ma mère cachait, puis descendit au magasin du coin.

Alors que j'étais dans le rayon pour l'hygiène intime et que j'hésitai entre telle ou telle boîte de tampon (NDA: on a toute connue ça...) un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma réflexion. Je me retournais et découvris... Yumi. Chouette.

Elle passa plusieurs secondes à me regarder de haut en bas, une expression hautaine sur le visage qui la rendait laide.

-Vue la taille de ta poitrine je ne pensais pas que tu avais tes règles. Tu es passée de douze à treize ans, pendant les vacances?

J'ai cru que ma bouche allait se détacher de mon visage tellement j'étais choquée. Qui était-elle pour avoir le droit de dire ce genre de chose? Je me retournai, prit rageusement un paquet de tampon puis partit à la caisse. Bon, c'est vrai que la fuite n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution, mais je ne savais pas si je pourrai me contenir. Et avec tout ce que m'avait apprit Kazami, je préférai éviter un accident.

Je sortis du supermarché, les bras remplis de sac et me dit qu'il fallait que je passe absolument chez Ino. Il fallait qu'elle me raconte ce qu'il c'était passée, ça en devenait vitale. Après avoir tout rangé je me rendis chez elle et toquai à sa porte.

-Oui? me demanda une voix grave.

-Bonjour Monsieur Yamanaka, Ino est-elle ici?

-Elle est partit au terrain d'entraînement au sud de la ville, me dit-il, apparemment il devait tous se retrouver là-bas cette après-midi.

-Merci, et désolez pour le dérangement!

Je n'attendis pas de réaction de sa part et courus les rejoindre. Arrivée à destination, je décidai de leur jouer un petit tour. Ils étaient assis en ronde, papotait, avec des affaires éparpillés un peu partout. En tout cas, ça ressemblait plus à une sortie qu'à un entraînement. Je me rendis invisible puis tapait sur l'épaule de Sakura.

-Naruto! hurla-t-elle, arrête de m'embêter!

-Je n'ai rien fait! s'égosilla le blond.

-A d'autres, cracha la Rose en retournant à sa discussion avec Ino.

Je m'avançai vers Kiba et souleva une mèche de ses cheveux. Il toucha le dessus de son crâne avec suspicion puis haussa les épaules. Je me retenais à grande peine de rire, puis m'avançai vers ma prochaine victime. Je pris une chips dans le paquet de Choji et la posa sur le sol. Il hurla de douleur, dégoutée qu'une si belle chips soit gâchée. Shikamaru les regardait un à un interloqué, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, et je savais que j'étais déjà démasqué. Franchement, ce gars était trop perspicace.

-Bon, l'homme invisible, tu te montres? dit-il en souriant.

-Coucou tout le monde! souris-je en redevenant visible.

Ils s'exclamèrent directement de joie et m'enlacèrent les uns après les autres, même Sasuke et Shino. Ino avait les larmes aux yeux et Hinata n'arrêtait pas de serrer ma main. J'étais vraiment aux anges de les retrouver.

-Comment c'est passée ton entraînement? me demanda Sakura.

-Bien! répondis-je, c'était vraiment dure mais j'ai appris tellement de chose que ça valait vraiment la peine de souffrir.

Nous continuâmes à parler assez longtemps, puis je prétextais la fatigue pour m'éclipser, alors que j'allai voir Itachi.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez les Uchiha, je découvris la maison vide. Je décidai quand même d'entrer, mais pris tout de même la précaution de me rendre invisible. Je montai directement dans sa chambre et fus heureuse de m'allonger de tout mon long sur son lit. Je pris son oreiller entre mes bras pour sentir son odeur mais quelque chose m'interloquais. Ce n'était pas l'odeur habituelle. Par dessus, il y avait une odeur plus fraîche, fruitée que j'avais déjà sentit quelque part mais je ne savais plus où. L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée me ramena à la réalité et je descendis en bas en courant, voulant lui faire la surprise de ma venue.

Dès que je le vis, mon coeur rata un battement. Mon estomac se noua, mes mains devinrent moite et mes jambes de malheureux bout de coton. Il m'avait tellement manqué, lui et ces sourires, lui et son rire, lui et sa protection, lui et son amour tout simplement. Ses cheveux ébènes encadrant magnifiquement son visage pâle, ses yeux onyx qui, lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi étaient remplis d'un trop plein d'amour et de douceur m'avaient manqués. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage, comme si il avait deviné que j'allais me rendre visible, sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour rattraper ses six semaines sans contact.

Pourtant ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Il tint la porte à Yumi, puis ils s'avancèrent dans la cuisine. Toujours invisible, je les suivis, un mauvais pressentiment enserrant ma gorge.

-Tu fais la cuisine? lui demanda Yumi en posant son gilet sur une chaise, dévoilant son petit haut blanc qui moulait son impressionnante poitrine.

-Si tu veux, lui répondit Itachi en sortant une casserole. Des pâtes à la carbonara, ça te va?

-Oui, en plus Sasuke aime ça, dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers Itachi, et alors qu'il remplissait la casserole d'eau, prit le paquet de pâte en posant sa poitrine sur son dos.

Bon Dieu, quel effort je devais faire pour ne pas écraser mon poing sur sa gueule d'ange! C'en était presque inhumain. Une grimace de rage étira mon visage et mes poings se serrèrent face à la violence que je ressentais. Je débutai un exercice de respiration pour tenter de me calmer car je tenais à ne pas me faire repérer.

-Itachi, demanda Yumi en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, tu tiens toujours à Elyna? Malgré le fait qu'elle ne t'aie pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'elle est partie...

Itachi haussa les épaules.

-Je lui fais confiance, murmura-t-il.

-Je me demande même si elle te préviendrai si elle rentrait...enfin, je dors dans ton lit cette nuit?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar, je rêvais, hein? Mais je fus coupée dans mon combat intérieur par Sasuke qui faisait son entrée.

-Itachi? s'étonna-t-il, tu es là? Avec Yumi?

-Ben...oui, lui répondit son frère en arquant les sourcils.

-Parce que Elyna est revenu de son entraînement, elle est venue nous voir et vient juste de rentrer chez elle, lui apprit-il tout en regardant méchamment Yumi.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux de surprises alors que Yumi serrait les poings.

Mais je décidai de ne pas en voir plus et m'enfuyais de chez eux. C'était trop pour moi, je n'avais pas assez de force intérieur pour supporter cette scène, pas assez de cran pour supporter le regard de Yumi. Je courus loin, je ne savais pas où, mais il fallait que j'aille loin de cette maison, de Yumi, de Itachi, de cette ville. A peine rentrée et j'étais déjà triste, la suite promettait.

Sans le vouloir, me laissant courir sans réfléchir, je me retrouvais à un terrain que je ne connaissais que trop bien. C'était ici qu'Itachi et moi avions échangé notre premier baiser, même si c'était dans un genjutsu. Je m'assis sur l'herbe, puis m'allongeai complètement pour contempler les étoiles. Peut-être avais-je tirée des conclusions trop vite? Peut-être qu'elle dormait dans son lit et qu'il dormait dans une chambre d'ami? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, ce devrait être elle dans une chambre d'ami! Même si je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, je la voyais bien faire une crise pour dormir dans son lit et Itachi accepter pour avoir la paix.

« Je lui fais confiance » avait dit Itachi. Je me relevai et m'assis en croisant les jambes. Je me devais, moi aussi, de lui faire confiance tout comme lui avait foi en moi. Vraiment, j'étais idiote! Comment Itachi pouvait me tromper? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, et de plus, si il voulait être avec elle il aurait cassé avec moi! Il me respectait tout de même assez pour me quitter avant de commencer quelque chose avec elle. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une imbécile! Je me relevai rageusement, époussetai mes vêtements et percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aïe! grimaçais-je en me tenant le front.

-Elyna?

Je relevai immédiatement la tête que j'avais baissé sous le choc et découvris l'ainé Uchiha. Bon, il fallait que je reste calme et que je repousse mon envie de me jeter dans ses bras.

Étant toujours invisible, il tendit le bras tel un aveugle, me cherchant et sa main tomba sur mon épaule puis remonta jusqu'à mon cou tout en prenant mes cheveux.

-Elyna...

Sa voix était bizarrement rauque et chargé de désir. Je rougis rien qu'à son geste et redevint visible sous ses yeux.

Bon, j'avoue que j'avais directement oublié ma résolution de ne pas me jeter dans ses bras. Immédiatement, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et il entoura les siens autour de ma taille, me portant comme dans les vieux films d'amour. Il me remit sur mes pieds et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, baiser plus chargé de manque que d'amour. Mes mains tenaient ses cheveux, entouraient son cou, caressaient son dos, bref personne ne pouvaient nous arrêter. Malheureusement, l'être humain ne peut pas rester très longtemps en apnée, donc nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, me susurra-t-il tout en caressant mon visage.

-Toi aussi, dis-je tout en écartant les mèches de ses cheveux pour regarder ses yeux.

Il posa plusieurs baisers papillons sur mes lèvres puis sourit.

-J'étais sûr que tu étais chez moi, rigola-t-il, petite espionne.

-Hn.

-Ne tiens pas compte du comportement de Yumi, cela ne m'atteint pas. Il n'y a que toi, tu sais, chuchota-t-il tout en embrassant mon cou.

-Hn.

J'étais incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une phrase ayant la gorge coupé par l'émotion.

-On va chez toi? me demanda-t-il en me mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Ouais, dis-je en soupirant de bien-être.

Il me porta comme une princesse et m'emmena chez moi, fébrile. Arrivée, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur.

-Il est quelle heure? demandais-je à Itachi en attachant mes cheveux.

-Dix heures, tu as mangé?

-Non, j'ai super faim d'ailleurs, grognais-je en allant vers la cuisine.

-Laisse, va t'asseoir, me dit Itachi, je vais faire à manger.

-D'accord, m'exclamais-je, heureuse de ne pas faire cette tâche.

Il prépara vite fait des pâtes et s'assit en face de moi quand j'eus finit de mettre les couverts.

Lors du repas, nous parlâmes beaucoup, je lui racontai mon entraînement mais passai sous silence la rivalité entre les deux villages. Il me raconta ses vacances, entre mission, repos et soirée avec l'Akatsuki, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moment à lui.

Quand nous eûmes finit il débarrassa la table et je montai prendre une douche. Quand ce fut fait, j'enfilai un t-shirt à Itachi qui m'arrivait à la moitié des cuisses et redescendit le voir. Il eut un regard troublé en me voyant arriver puis sourit.

-Je me demandai bien où était passé ce t-shirt...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prends soin, le rassurai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-Je n'en doute pas, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous allumâmes la télévision et regardâmes un film des années trente. A vrai dire, je ne suivais pas beaucoup le film et Itachi non plus, vue la main qui remontait dangereusement ma cuisse. Il promena le bout de ses doigts fins le long de ma jambe, passa sous le t-shirt et alla titiller le pan de ma culotte.

-Itachi, grognais-je pour la rappeler un ordre.

Il gloussa légèrement, puis reprit ses caresses sur ma cuisse, mon visage s'empourprant de plus en plus. Je me tournai vers lui, le regard joueur.

-Itachi, évite de jouer à ce jeu-là, car tu sais très bien que si je m'y mets, tu ne pourras pas résister.

-Gagné, dit-il en rigolant et en enlevant sa main.

-On va se coucher? lui demandais-je en baillant.

Il ne dit rien mais me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, m'allongea sur le lit et se posa à mes côtés. Et je m'endormis comme une masse, oubliant même le bisou de bonne nuit.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 (ATTENTION LEMON)  
**_

-Ton père était vraiment, mais vraiment en colère, m'apprit Itachi.

Nous étions le lendemain matin et Itachi et moi étions lovés dans mon lit. Il me parlait de la visite qu'il avait eu de mon père, le lendemain de mon départ.

-Polie, je l'ai laissés entrer chez moi, même si je savais que je risquais d'en prendre pour mon grade. Nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, je lui ai proposé du thé qu'il a refusé. Il est resté plusieurs minutes silencieux, je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais totalement gêné. Même Sasuke a préféré quitter la maison, l'ingrat, gloussa-t-il. Enfin bref, il est ensuite partie sur un discours sur le respect entre un homme et une femme, des choses basiques, quoi. Par contre, après ça c'est corsée. Il m'a demandé ce que j'attendais de toi, que je n'avais pas intérêt à me jouer de toi, etc. Et ensuite...

Itachi c'est arrêté tout en s'empourprant, chose que je voyais rarement.

-Il est partit, conclu-t-il.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi! dis-je en me relevant sur un coude. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits?

Il rigola puis planta son regard dans le mien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-il en embrassant le coin de ma mâchoire.

Il s'allongea sur moi de moitié, tout en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Il recommença à embrasser mon cou, puis sembla se rappelé quelque chose.

-Tiens, ton suçon a du disparaître, depuis le temps! clama-t-il en baissant mon t-shirt sur mon épaule.

Comme la dernière fois, il entreprit de « marquer son territoire » (ce que je trouvais assez puérile, mais bon il y tenait tant...). Il fit son premier suçon pendant que j'halétais, trouvant tout de même ce geste assez sensuel. Quand il eut finit il remonta son visage sur moi puis me déclara:

-Et cette fois-ci, je lui fais un frère jumeaux, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Je ne pus protester qu'il attaqua mon autre épaule et commença son œuvre. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il remonta son visage en face du mien et frotta le bout de nos deux nez.

-Tu m'as manqué, soufflais-je alors qu'il posait nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Je passai mes bras derrière son dos, le collant encore plus contre mon corps. Je plaçais mon nez contre son épaule, respirant son odeur qui avait manqué à mes pauvres poumons.

-Je m'inquiétais tellement, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je n'avais aucun nouvelle, pas de message, rien... d'ailleurs, tu regarderas ton portable quand je serai partie. Bref, je ne te cache pas que j'en ai voulue à ton père. Même si ce voyage avait pour but de t'entraîner, ça aurait été bien si tu restais près de moi.

-Je sais, l'approuvai-je, mais maintenant je suis devenue plus forte, il n'y aura plus besoin de me protéger.

-Je continuerai quand même, rigola-t-il.

Ensuite nous nous levâmes et allâmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Au faite, m'apprit Itachi en rangeant son bol, tu savais qu'il y avait une soirée ce soir?

-En l'honneur de quoi? lui demandais-je.

-C'est la fête de Konoha, en quelque sorte, enfin la fête des ninjas de Konoha, corrigea-t-il. On se retrouve au parc derrière le bureau de l'Hokage, et on mange ensemble, on fait des jeux ensembles. J'ai toujours adoré cette fête. Je passerai te prendre à huit heures?

-Si tu veux, acceptais-je.

-Bon, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue, je vais à la maison voir dans quel état sont Yumi et Sasuke. A ce soir!

Je lui fis un signe de la main tout en me disant qu'il fallait que j'appelle Ino. Je rangeai la table du petit-déjeuner, montai dans ma chambre prendre une douche, enfilai un short beige avec un débardeur bleu et ouvrit mon portable. J'avais laissée mon mobile dans ma chambre le jour de mon départ chez Kazami, l'ayant malencontreusement oublié.

Subitement, il se mit à vibrer une fois, puis deux fois, et continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, je l'ouvris et regardai avec les yeux exorbités plus de quinze messages, tous d'Itachi. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur en me rappelant qu'Itachi m'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Fébrile, la main tremblante, j'entrepris de les lire un à un.

28/06/10 15h

« Coucou ma douce. Apparemment, t'es partie en entraînement? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu aurais pu passer à la maison... »

29/06/10 18h15

« Ton père est passée chez moi et il me faisait encore plus peur que Tsunade, je ne te raconte pas la scène qu'il m'a fait à propos de notre relation. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, il devait bien le savoir un jour, quoi que d'une autre façon n'aurait pas été de refus! »

29/06/10 19h03

« Je viens de penser (vu le fait que tu ne me réponds pas) que tu ne dois pas avoir ton portable sur toi... Tant pis, tu découvriras bien ces messages un jour ou l'autre! J'espère que tout vas bien pour toi et que tu n'es pas trop perdue. »

14/07/10 02h34

« Tu me manques, je n'arrive pas à dormir il fait tellement chaud! Tiens, pour l'anecdote, Hinata et Naruto sont enfin ensemble depuis deux semaines. D'après ce que je sais, il aurait parlé avec toi, et tu lui aurais parlée d'un autre mec qui voulait Hinata. Tu es fière de toi, j'espère? BRAVO, tu as enfin fait bougé ce naïf d'Uzumaki comme dit Sasuke!»

23/07/10 5h50

« On vient de fêter l'anniversaire de Sasuke en grande pompe. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, j'aurai voulue que tu sois là pour t'amuser avec nous. C'est la première fois que j'ai vue Sasuke saoul ( il a été mit au défi par Hidan), et ça valait le détour! Sakura la protéger jusqu'à temps qu'il reprenne ces esprits, c'était mignon. Sauf quand il a voulu faire un chidori en plein milieu du salon parce Deidara l'avait traitée de perroquet (à cause de sa coiffure). Il a fallut que l'on soit quatre pour le neutraliser (Naruto, Kiba, Sasori et moi). »

Il y en a eut encore plusieurs comme ça ou Itachi me racontait sa journée ou me disait que je lui manquais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de le trouver de plus en plus craquant. Mais alors que je relisais pour la dernière fois son dernier message, je fus interrompu par un appel de Hinata.

-Oui? décrochais-je.

-Salut Elyna! Ça te dit de venir chez moi pour se préparer pour la fête de ce soir? m'invita-t-elle.

-Pas de problème, je viens tout de suite?

-Oui, ce serait mieux il y a déjà les filles, m'apprit-elle.

-OK, j'arrive!

Je raccrochai, dévalai les escaliers de chez moi et allai à la demeure Hyuga, celle-ci n'étant pas situé très loin de chez moi. Arrivée, j'entrai et découvris Hinata qui m'attendait. Elle m'entraîna dans les nombreux couloirs de sa maison et on arriva par je ne sais quel miracle dans sa chambre.

-Alors, début Ino très professionnel, quel coiffure allons-nous faire? Pour toi, Konan eh bien vue la taille de tes cheveux, nous allons les laisser comme ça mais mets plutôt une rose de couleur. Pour toi Sakura, je dirai de mettre simplement des pinces sur le côté, la simplicité te va à ravir. Pour Hinata, je vais les remonter en un chignon et pour toi Elyna, une queue haute ne serait pas de refus.

J'appris à mes dépends qu'Ino était vraiment quelqu'un de très perfectionniste. Lorsque nous fûmes coiffées, nous commençâmes à choisir une robe. Je découvris que Hinata avait un dressing digne de tout Konoha et qu'il était énormément remplie. Sans grande surprise, Ino ne nous laissa même pas y toucher et nous passa les robes qu'elle choisissait pour nous.

-C'est classe comme soirée? demandais-je à Sakura.

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est une occasion comme une autre de sortir bien habillée, me répondit-elle.

Ino donna à Sakura une robe rouge assez simple, à bretelle et s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux. Konan enfila une robe marron, assez clair qui était sans bretelle, avec en ruban en dessous de la poitrine. Hinata s'habilla d'une robe d'un orange clair, arrivant en dessous des genoux mais avec un décolleté pigeonnant. Ino me passa une robe blanche, arrivant à mi-cuisse, sans bretelle avec juste un élastique en dessous de la poitrine. Ino pour sa part prit une robe noir, très classe mais trop osée à mon goût.

Ensuite, Hinata nous distribua des chaussures et j'optai pour des ballerines blanche. Konan voulut me maquiller, mais je refusai, n'aimant pas tout ce qui était cosmétique.

-Alignées vous contre le mur, nous demanda Ino. Bon, vous m'avez l'air...parfaite! gloussa-t-elle.

Bon, moi j'étais surtout gênée. Ma robe était trop courte à mon goût, ma coiffure découvrait mon cou et les suçons fait par Itachi le matin même (amenant quelques regards loquaces), que Konan avait essayé de cacher avec du fond de teint (sans résultat). Hinata m'avait donc prêtée un châle blanc en soie, avec lequel j'avais entourée mes épaules.

Lorsque nous sortîmes, nous découvrîmes les garçons en train de nous attendre. Je me dirigeai directement vers Itachi, essayant d'ignorer son regard qui devait parcourir mon corps.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Hn, répondis-je simplement, gênée.

-Pourquoi ce châle? Il ne fait pourtant pas si frais, me questionna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse je le baissai et passai mon pouce sur un de ses deux suçons. Il rigola et posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et nous nous mîmes en route.

-Au faite Deidara, commença Ino, il y aura mes parents ce soir, alors je te présenterai à eux.

L'akatsukien s'arrêta et passa du blanc au rouge, revint au blanc et finalement s'arrêta au rouge.

-Tu as dit... tes parents? marmonna-t-il, ils savent que tu es avec moi?

-Non, mais ils le sauront dans une heure.

Deidara hoqueta puis tenta de se changer les idées en parlant avec Sasuke qui était accompagnée de Sakura. Je soupirai devant l'annonce d'Ino et me tournai vers Hinata.

-Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux?

-Un peu plus d'un mois, me répondit Hinata en regardant Naruto.

-Oui, comme ça j'ai éradiqué le mec fantôme qui voulait Hinata! s'exclama Naruto.

Je m'empêchai de rigoler en me mordant la langue tandis qu'Itachi retenait un gloussement. Nous arrivâmes au parc derrière le bureau de l'Hokage, et je découvris avec amusement cette fête. Il y avait des jeux partout, une piste de danse, mais surtout de la nourriture qui semblait sortir de je ne sais où. Des tables étaient installées avec des bancs juste à côté de la piste et nous nous assîmes avec le reste de la bande.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru, ma mère m'a trainée jusqu'ici alors que je voulais rester pénard chez moi. Franchement, de nos jours, le calme se vend à prix d'or.

-Te plains pas, grogna Kiba, la tienne n'est pas en train d'essayer de danser avec son chien...

Je tournai la tête et vit la mère de Kiba enchaîner quelques pas avec son chien pendant que son fils se cachait les yeux. Je retins un rire alors qu'Itachi passait un bras possessif autour de mes épaules.

-Il me faut une fille pour la soirée, dit le maître chien en se levant, il y a trop de couple autour de moi, ça me démange.

Kiba se leva et partit à la recherche d'une jeune fille sous nos regards ébahis.

-AH! C'est toi la petite copine de mon fils!

-Naruto! Espèce de cachottier!

Je vis arriver près de nous Minato ainsi que sa femme.

-Oh Hinata, tu es magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle, mon fils a du goût, je le savais!

-Kushina, nous pouvions faire confiance à ce gredin, je le savais!

Puis il prit Hinata dans ses bras, rougissante tandis que Naruto hurlait derrière lui.

-Papa, lâche-là! s'égosilla le jeune homme.

Minato s'excusa tout en passant sa main derrière son crâne.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Je parlai avec tout le monde, lançait des coups d'œil à Deidara qui parlait avec ces beaux-parents puis passai une heure ou deux à danser avec les filles. A deux heures du matin, Itachi et moi décidâmes de rentrer chez moi.

-C'était super, dis-je en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière nous.

-J'adore cette fête, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir, souffla-t-il.

-Comme? le questionnai-je.

-On y allait avant, avec mes parents. Mon père finissait toujours avec un coup dans le nez en compagnie de Minato et de Jiraiya et niait tout en bloc le lendemain. Je me souviens aussi que je dansais avec Sasuke, avec ma mère et que le Sandaime reluquait toutes les jolies filles qui passaient, pouffa-t-il.

Je rigolai et nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

-Va prendre ta douche, lui dis-je tout en m'affalant sur mon lit.

Il acquiesça et partit dans la salle de bain. Je défis ma queue haute, laissant mes cheveux en pagaille et enlevai mes chaussures, les pieds en compote.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la salle de bain puis tentai d'enlever ma robe. Mais c'était mission impossible: la fermeture était trop haute, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je sortis alors de la salle de bain et demandai de l'aide à Itachi.

Je relevai mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'il le gêne et me mis dos à lui. Il fit descendre la fermeture, lentement, jusqu'à temps que ma robe tombe à mes pieds. Je me retrouvai alors en sous-vêtement et il empoigna mon poignet pour me mettre face à lui. Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes dans une étreinte désirée et passionnée. Il quitta mes lèvres et posa quelques baisers papillons sur le haut de ma poitrine qui n'était pas caché par mon soutien-gorge.

-Itachi...laisse-moi...prendre ma douche, halétais-je.

Il accepta à contre coeur et me laissa m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain pour que je me lave. Mais lorsque ce fut finit, je ressortis et le découvrit qui m'attendait en regardant les livres de ma bibliothèque. Ni une ni deux je m'approchai de lui et murmurai à son oreille que j'étais prête.

De suite ses lèvres s'abattirent sur celles de la jeune fille et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine. Elyna remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'un de leur baiser était aussi intense, aussi profond et aussi sensuel. Pour le moment, ils étaient tout les deux debout, les mains d'Itachi fourrageant dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, passant sur son visage pour ensuite descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos. Doucement, sans quitter ses lèvres, il la poussa vers le lit. Elle comprit le message et s'allongea sur ce nid douillet suivit par l'homme qui faisait battre éperdument son coeur.

Itachi voulait prendre son temps. Il savait que c'était sa première fois, alors il voulait lui en laisser un merveilleux souvenir, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait en lui faisant l'amour passionnément et en lui faisant plaisir. Il savait qu'elle aurait mal, mais ce ne serait qu'un minuscule détail comparé à tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir. A tout ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Pour lui, c'était extrêmement important, et il savait que la jeune fille ne savait pas ce que ça représentait pour lui. De savoir qu'il était le premier, l'unique et le seul. Cette seule pensée était un merveilleux aphrodisiaque et augmentait considérablement son désir.

De son côté, Elyna était un peu perdue. Elle était partagé entre un sentiment d'excitation devant le désir, mais aussi de peur devant ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Seulement Itachi était tellement attentionnée qu'il l'a rassurait par des gestes, sachant qu'elle avait un peu peur. Il quittait sa bouche, et alors que sa main caressait sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge, il lui murmurait des mots doux sur l'intensité de son désir et la beauté de son corps, en sous-vêtement, ce corps si fragile en dessous du sien qui était fort et grand.

Voyant qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à s'abandonné à ses soins, le jeune homme passa les mains en dessous de son dos et d'un geste souple dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Elyna. Elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser, et plongea son regard dans celui noir d'Itachi. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses bras et le lança par terre. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorisa à quitter ses yeux couleur océan pour regarder ses deux magnifiques morceaux de chairs. Petit ou gros, qu'importe? Il s'en fichait, parce que tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de savoir que c'était les seins d'Elyna qu'il avait juste en face de lui. Si près de ses mains, si près de sa bouche. Alors, sa tête s'abaissa et entoura son mamelon droit de sa bouche, et il le suçota, l'embrassa, l'entoura de sa langue. La jeune fille se tortillait en dessous de lui, et des délicieux soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche. Itachi ressentit une vive émotion en entendant ces gémissements, heureux de faire plaisir à Elyna, heureux de lui montrer les choses de l'amour. Il quitta le droit pour s'attaquer au gauche avec la même voracité et vivacité, mais sans oublier la douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes, Itachi quitta sa poitrine et parsema son ventre de baiser et de suçon. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer, mais il se faisait violence pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille. Il ne voulait rien gâcher. Sa tête arriva au dessus du sexe de la jeune fille, elle portait une petit culotte en satin, de couleur bleu avec un nœud de chaque côté. Il sourit, se disant que le bleu était une couleur qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Avec volupté, il posa les lèvres sur le dessus de son sexe même si elle avait encore son dessous. Il se rendit compte avec ravissement que cet endroit était déjà délicieusement humide. Itachi prit conscience qu'il avait vraiment envie de découvrir cet endroit, et vite, alors ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de ses hanches pour baisser sa petit culotte.

-Attends, Itachi!

Il releva directement la tête et regarda Elyna. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans son regard. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ce serait trop difficile pour lui, il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter tout de suite, maintenant. Il dut se faire violence pour quitter cet endroit aux arômes enivrantes et remonta vers Elyna, mettant son visage juste au dessus du sien.

-Qu'y-a-t'il?

-Plus rien ne sera pareil, après...

Il la regarda avec de l'incompréhension puis sourit.

-Au contraire, ce sera pareil. On continuera à discuter ensemble, à s'entraîner ensemble, à lire ensemble...seulement, entre toutes ces activités, je te ferai l'amour. Elyna, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'intensité de mon désir. J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en deviens fou. Et je vais être le premier homme à te voir nue, c'est vraiment important pour moi. Je vais être ton premier, Elyna, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassé par l'émotion.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de le regarder avec de l'incompréhension. Effectivement, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Elle savait juste que c'était très important et qu'il y accordait beaucoup de valeur.

-Tu as toujours su trouver les mots justes pour me rassurer, souffla-t-elle. Je te fais confiance, Itachi...

Elle posa ses mains douces sur les joues de l'aîné des Uchiha qui embrassa ses paumes. D'un geste léger, elle caressa ses cheveux puis enleva son élastique. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillèrent sur ses épaules et le ventre d'Elyna se serra de désir.

-Tu es magnifique, sourit-elle.

-Parle pour toi, répliqua-t-il, tu me fais tourner la tête depuis le début...

-Je t'aime.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour en simple baiser, et s'éloigna en posant ses fesses sur ses pieds. Les jambes d'Elyna était de part et d'autre de son corps. Ses mains partirent de ses chevilles et remonta jusqu'à ces cuisses puis jusqu'à ses hanches.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Brusquement, la jeune fille se mit sur ses fesses, le visage juste en face de celui d'Itachi. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de désir du jeune homme et entoura de ses bras ses épaules si musclés et chaudes. Petit à petit, ses petites mains blanches descendirent le long de son torse, passant sur ses pectoraux ou elle sentit son coeur battre rapidement, sur son ventre qui tressaillit sous la caresse et elle s'arrêta au niveau de la couture de son boxer.

Elle arrêta son baiser et l'Uchiha prit chacune de ses jambes qu'il passa au dessus des siennes pour la rapprocher de lui. Doucement, ses mains tremblantes caressèrent le sexe d'Itachi à travers le tissu. Il gémit de plaisir et posa son front brûlant de désir contre le visage de l'Elyna.

Itachi reprit vite conscience et poussa Elyna qui se rallongea de tout son long sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Elyna, c'est ta première fois, grommela-t-il. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, et seulement de toi. On verra plus tard pour moi, quand tu seras moins gênée et plus sûr de toi.

Devant le regard triste de sa petite-amie, il sourit de joie.

-Mais non mon amour, rigola-t-il, ce que tu faisais était bon, très bon même. Mais...tout de suite, maintenant, je ne veux m'occuper que de toi. Tu es ma priorité et ma seule occupation, d'accord?

Elle sourit, heureuse.

-Je m'abandonne à toi...occupe-toi bien de moi! lui souhaita-t-elle en riant.

Il rit à son tour et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci il ne traversa pas son corps de ses lèvres mais retira directement sa petit culotte, impatient. La jeune fille gémit, prenant conscience qu'elle était vraiment nue, et que le regard d'Itachi ne pouvait se décrocher de son sexe, complètement subjugué. Il se pencha et huma le sexe de sa petite-amie.

-Itachi? C'est gênant, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas une petit idée de ce que je vais te faire?

-Non...enfin, si, mais...je...

-Chut, ressent, gémit, aime...laisse-moi m'occuper de tout.

Elle ne répondit rien et il prit ça comme un feu vert. Avec douceur et amour, il embrassa cet endroit sacré, puis donna un coup de langue. La jeune fille gémit directement. Petit à petit, son rythme s'accéléra, tandis qu'il donnait des coups de langue sur le point d'amour et qu'il tournait en rond autour. Il descendait, remontait, ralentissait ou accélérait. Elyna avait plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais et appuyait sur sa tête pour ressentir encore plus cette pression délicieuse. Elle en perdait la tête, gémissait le prénom d'Itachi et soulevait le bassin avec un Itachi qui la suivait, souriant devant cet honorable engouement.

Mais il savait qu'il devait la préparer à son passage pour diminuer le plus possible la douleur. Avec précaution il enfonça son index dans son vagin chaud et humide. La jeune fille ne se raidit pas et il se demanda pendant un moment si elle avait senti quelque chose.

-Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh que oui, gémit-elle.

Il continua, autant avec ses doigts qu'avec sa bouche, puis entra un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un peu plus difficile et le visage de la jeune fille s'orna d'une grimace. Itachi lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, à part la déconcentrer de la douleur en usant de sa langue.

Il continua encore un peu, puis ses doigts et enfin sa bouche se stoppèrent. La jeune fille releva un visage surpris vers Itachi qui remontait vers elle.

-C'est le moment Elyna. Tu vas avoir un peu mal, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut laisser les choses se faire naturellement maintenant.

Il écarta les quelques mèches qui étaient sur son front et l'embrassa tendrement. Doucement, il écarta les cuisses de la jeune fille et s'installa bien entre elles.

-J'y vais, souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus en sentant le sexe d'Itachi se presser contre le sien. C'était tellement intense, tellement sensuel qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Lentement, elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer en elle et une vive brûlure prit possession de son bas-ventre.

-Je suis au bout Elyna, ça va?

-Attends un peu, grimaça la jeune fille.

Il attendit quelques secondes, et lorsque le visage de la jeune fille se détendit il bougea. Ces va-et-vients étaient doux, lent, onctueux et des délicieux râles de plaisir sortaient de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Elyna l'entendait souffler ainsi et son coeur bondit plusieurs fois de plaisir.

Au début, une légère brûlure se faisait sentir dans le bas-ventre de la jeune fille. Mais cette douleur se mélangeait au plaisir et à l'excitation, alors la jeune fille profitait quand même de ce moment. Elle essayait d'oublier cette gêne pour se concentrer sur Itachi et sur son plaisir. Et ça marchait.

Les lents vas-et-vients d'Itachi prirent de la vitesse, et bientôt ces râles grandirent en puissance. La jeune fille se surprit à sortir quelques gémissements, car elle sentait qu'Itachi allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour.

Effectivement, il y eut un dernier coup et un râle plus fort que les autres. Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme embrassa le front de sa dulcinée et se retira d'elle à contre-coeur. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, encore sonné du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre.

-Tout va bien ma belle? lui demanda-t-il amoureusement.

-Oui, ç-ça va, bégaya-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux les prochaines fois.

Il y eut un silence ou ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis Itachi sourit malicieusement:

-Heureusement que tes parents n'étaient pas là!

La jeune fille le frappa amicalement sur l'épaule, souriant elle aussi, et elle s'endormit dans le creux de ses bras, heureuse et complète.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, sentant un poids autour de mon dos. Je me relevai et constatai un des bras d'Itachi m'enserrant avec possessivité. J'essayai de m'en extraire mais celui-ci se referma de plus en plus.

-Bien dormi? me demanda-t-il.

-Hn, répondis-je.

-Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas du matin...mais il est midi. Donc, concrètement, nous ne sommes plus le matin, m'expliqua-t-il en gloussant.

Je ne répondis même pas à sa tirade qui était trop compliqué pour moi et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je m'empressais de passer une couverture autour de mon corps nue et me levai pour aller me doucher.

-Pourquoi tu te caches? Je t'ai vue_ plus_ que nue, cette nuit... et tu avais l'air d'apprécier, chuchota-t-il.

Pour toute réponse je lui balançais un de mes chaussons qu'il rattrapa agilement. Sans perdre de temps je m'empourprai et partit avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait vers la salle de bain, gênée par son regard gourmand.

Lorsque je ressortis de la douche il était déjà complètement habillé et attachait ses cheveux.

-Désolez pour ma mauvaise humeur, lui dis-je tout en embrassant son cou.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il, mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une mission. Comme il n'y a plus aucun membre de l'Akatsuki au lycée, Tsunade abuse de nous, soupira-t-il.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et scella nos lèvres. Mettant ma timidité maladive de côté, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau.

-Je t'aime, Itachi, murmurai-je.

-J'avais cru comprendre ça cette nuit, plaisanta-t-il.

-T-tu n'as que ça à me répondre?! Abruti! hurlais-je tout en lui jetant cette fois-ci mes deux chaussons.

Il les évita agilement puis posa un regard doux sur moi.

-Mais j'aime trop t'embêter, c'est mignon quand tu rougis et que tu te mets en colère en même temps, ronronna-t-il.

-Bon, acceptais-je, mais seulement entre nous, d'accord? Les autres n'ont pas à être au courant...

Surtout Hidan, Konan, Ino et Deidara, pensais-je.

-Pas de problème, dit-il tout en ouvrant la fenêtre pour sortir, ah et je t'aime aussi.

Il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes joues rouges et ma respiration hachée. Puis j'éclatai de rire, mais j'avais ce rire débile dont seuls les amoureux ont le secret.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je faisais le ménage dans la maison (les parents étant partis en vacance depuis trois semaines), j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Surprise, je relevai la tête et regardait par la fenêtre. C'était bien eux qui rentrait plus tôt que prévue. Je grognai quelque chose d'inintelligible et sortit de la maison pour les accueillir.

-Elyna! s'écria ma mère, je suis heureuse de te voir ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? Depuis quand es-tu rentrée?

-Je vais bien et toi? Je suis rentrée il y a deux jours, répondis-je.

-Ah, mais c'est tout neuf alors. Comment c'est passée ton entraînement? me demanda mon père tout en rentrant dans la maison avec des valises.

-Bien, mais on en parlera ce soir, d'accord?

Ils acquiescèrent et je les aidai à ranger les valises. Mais alors que ma mère rangeai le linge, elle haussa les sourcils et tourna un regard remplit de malice vers moi.

-Dis, je me demandai, débuta-t-elle, Itachi voudrait bien venir manger ici ce soir?

-Heu ce soir, c'est un peu tôt...mais pourquoi pas dans dix ans? plaisantai-je, mais avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Oh allez Elyna, ton père l'a déjà vue lorsqu'il a été faire son discours paternaliste et masochiste (mon père grogna), moi je veux le voir, gazouilla-t-elle comme une gamine.

-Bon d'accord, soupirai-je, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ma mère gloussa puis me remercia en lançant un regard de victoire vers mon père. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, allai dans ma chambre et invoquait Neko-chan.

-Que voulez-vous, Elyna? me demanda-t-elle en se léchant la patte.

-J'aimerai que tu transmettes un message à Itachi, lui demandai-je tout en gribouillant vite fait quelques notes sur un papier.

-Ah, le beau gosse qui te sers de petit-ami? Kazami m'en a parlé, pouffa-t-elle.

-BREF, apporte-lui ça et demande-lui une réponse, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir.

Je mis le mot dans sa gueule, puis elle sauta par la fenêtre et partit en direction de la maison de la famille Uchiha.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendit patiemment son retour.

-C'est oui, me dit-elle tout en partant dans un nuage de fumée.

Je grognai en pensant que je ne l'avais pas vue arriver.

-Bon maman, commençais en arrivant dans sa chambre, Itachi vient ce soir à huit heures. Contente?

Elle hurla de bonheur puis descendit en bas préparer à manger. Je soupirai et allai dans ma chambre pour regarder un ou deux films sur mon ordinateur.

Quand l'heure arriva, nous étions tous prêt et attendions Itachi. Mon père avec un regard sévère, ma mère avec une mine joyeuse et attendrissante. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me voyait déjà en robe de marié avec des chérubins autour de moi, alors que mon père nous voyait en train de nous séparer. Moi, j'étais assez partagée: j'étais contente de voir Itachi mais le fait que je le présente à mes parents assombrissait le tableau.

Quelques claquements se firent entendre, et ma mère partit en chantonnant ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir Itachi! Comment vas-tu? lui demanda-t-elle, rayonnante.

-Très bien et vous? répondit-il.

-Oh, tu peux me tutoyer! Vas-y je t'en prie, entre, l'invita-t-elle.

-Il est déjà rentrer chez nous, et sans notre permission, grogna mon père.

Ma mère lança un regard terrifiant vers mon père, qui recula tout de même de quelques pas, effrayé. Je soupirai et me dis que la soirée commençait assez mal. Itachi s'avança et ma mère l'entraîna dans la salle à manger où mon père et moi l'attendions.

L'aîné des Uchiha vint vers mon père et lui serra la main, geste assez virile. Puis il alla vers moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue avec un regard complice.

-Ta journée c'est bien passée? me questionna-t-il.

-Ça été, et toi? Ta mission?

-Pas de problème, me répondit-il en prenant place à table où ma mère venait de nous inviter.

La soirée ne se passa sans aucun accroc, juste quelques piques de la part de mon père mais qu'Itachi ignorait royalement. Mais arriva l'instant du désert, et ma mère eut une idée que j'aurai préférée qu'elle oublie.

-Dis-moi, Itachi, veux-tu voir des photos d'Elyna petite?

Oh non, pas ça! C'était les photos à ne pas voir, celle où je me la jouais nudiste dans le jardin, ou encore celle où j'étais sur le pot, ou encore celle où je tentais de manger un vers de terre (je vous rassure, ce n'est pas comestible).

-NON! criâmes en chœur mon père et moi.

-Pourquoi? demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas correct, dis-je complètement rouge de gêne, il y a quelques photos où je me laisse aller...

-Raison de plus pour les voir, gloussa Itachi.

-Allez vous promenez les jeunes, d'accord? dis mon père en commençant à ranger la table.

-Mais il ve-, tenta ma mère.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, ils ont besoin de se retrouver ensemble, continua mon père en empilant les assiettes.

-D'accord, souffla ma mère, déçu.

Je pris Itachi par la main et nous sortîmes de la maison. Après avoir marché quelques instants, je décidai que nous étions assez loin de la maison et je m'arrêtai.

-Ces photos sont si suspectes? pouffa-t-il.

-Ouais, dis-je en m'asseyant sur un muret, on les regardera plus tard, si tu veux, mais là tout de suite...non. Surtout avec ma mère pour faire les commentaires, en faite.

Il s'assit à mes côtés en rigolant puis posa un regard doux sur moi.

-C'était trop tôt, soupirai-je.

-De quoi? Pour cette nuit? Tu regrettes? démarra-t-il, paniquée.

-Non, la rencontre avec mes parents. Je n'étais pas prête. A vrai dire, c'est ma mère qui m'a forcée, l'idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. C'était trop tôt, répétais-je comme un robot.

Il posa une main compatissante sur la mienne, posé sur mon genou et commença à la caresser.

-Surtout que mon père n'était pas prêt, il avait vraiment l'air dépassé par la situation, continuai-je.

-Elyna, arrête d'y penser, ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon, me rassura-t-il, et je trouve que ça c'est bien passée. Mais si tu as vraiment besoin de déstresser, je peux t'aider...

Tout en disant cela sa main avait quitté la mienne pour se glisser sur ma cuisse et passer sous mon short.

-Itachi, grognai-je en me relevant, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça...

Mes joues étaient devenu écarlate, mais bien plus lorsque je m'étais rendue compte que j'en avais envie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te brusquer, rigola-t-il en se levant, bon on fait un tour?

J'acceptai, souriante, puis main dans la main nous continuâmes notre promenade.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, sans aucune péripétie. Ma relation avec Itachi était au beau fixe, nous nous entendions toujours aussi bien et il y avait une réelle complicité entre nous. De jour en jour je me rapprochais de lui et lui de moi, il devenait de plus en plus mon oxygène et mon soleil. J'avais toujours envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le presser contre moi ou de le sentir en moi, et c'était si fort que j'en étais étonnée. Au début, je pensais que cette passion des premiers jours passeraient mais elle était toujours aussi intacte. J'avais tellement de mal à ne pas le voir ne serait-ce qu'une journée que je me demandais comment je ferai si il partirai en mission pour plusieurs jours. Mais pour le moment, ces missions étaient assez banales et sans grand danger ce qui me rassurait.

Du côté des autres, Ino et Deidara était toujours ensemble malgré leurs nombreuses disputes très enfantines. C'était pareil pour Konan et Pein sauf qu'il étaient plus réservées et dans leur monde. Hinata et Naruto devenait de plus en plus complice, et j'avais vue Naruto changer au fil des jours grâce à l'amour de Hinata. Et enfin, l'impensable arriva: Sasuke et Sakura débutèrent une relation. Je ne sus jamais comment c'était arrivée, mais apparemment Sakura avait enfin réussit à déclarer ses sentiments à Sasuke qui n'attendait qu'un feu vert de sa part. Nous devînmes alors cinq couples.

Ensuite l'inévitable arriva: je fis ma rentrée en terminale sans Itachi, ce qui me fit quand même bizarre. J'avais eu l'habitude pendant quelques mois de le voir entre les cours, ou pendant les pauses, ce qui créaient quand même un vide. Mais j'essayai de l'oublier bien vite pour me concentrer sur mes amies et les cours. Néanmoins, j'avais quelques trous dans mon emploi du temps comme par exemple deux heures pour manger le mardi midi, ce qui me permettait d'aller déjeuner chez Itachi.

Pour le cas Yumi, celle-ci avait quitté la demeure Uchiha pour un appartement peu après mon retour. J'avais demandé à Itachi si il lui avait dit quelque chose mais il ne m'avait pas répondu. J'avais haussé les épaules, sachant que si il ne me disait rien c'était pour me protéger ou parce qu'il pensait que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Après tout, je lui faisais confiance.

Je gravissais les marches qui menaient chez Itachi et toquai à la porte. J'entendis un hurlement et profitai pour rentrer. Je posai mon manteau sur le tas de l'entrée, enlevai mes chaussures et allai directement vers la cuisine. Je découvris Itachi, assis sur deux coussins la télécommande à la main pour changer de chaîne. Mais le plus surprenant était Kisame avec son tablier et chiffon rose.

-Tu es toute mignonne, Kisame, dis-je en m'avançant.

Itachi gloussa alors que Kisame s'empourprait tout en grognant.

-Oui, il a perdu un pari ce matin, alors il a eu un gage, rigola Itachi sous le regard de colère de Kisame.

Je posai un baiser dans le cou de l'aîné des Uchiha tout en lui piquant un coussin pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Comment c'est passé ta matinée? me demanda-t-il en me scrutant.

-Bien, répondis-je en me servant un bol de riz.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour tes maths ce soir, me proposa-t-il.

-Non, je dois réviser pour un devoir de philosophie, refusais-je.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, puis lorsque j'eus finit de manger Itachi m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner, me dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il posa sa main sur mes yeux, puis je sentis une boite se poser au creux de ma main. Sa main s'enleva, et je découvris qu'elle était en écrin noir. Il m'invita du regard à l'ouvrir, ce que je fis, la main tremblante. J'aperçus alors au creux de la boite un collier en or ou était entrelacé la lettre E et la lettre I.

-Mais...en quel honneur? balbutiai-je, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

-Ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble, aujourd'hui, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oh non Itachi, j'avais complètement oublié! hurlais-je. Je n'ai rien pour toi, je ne le mérite pas, reprends-le, dis-je tout en avançant la boîte vers lui.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il, je te fais ce cadeau, tu acceptes, et tu n'as pas besoin de m'en faire un, celui-ci est totalement de mon initiative. J'ai simplement profité de notre anniversaire pour te l'offrir, souffla-t-il en me prenant la boîte des mains.

Il enleva le collier de son contenant et me fit signe de me tourner. Je soulevai mes cheveux, et sentis ses mains froides dans une douce caresse me passer le collier autour du cou. Je me retournai et passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et collai mon corps contre le sien.

-Comme ça, je serai en quelque sorte toujours avec toi, me susurra-t-il.

-Je t'aime, dis-je d'une petite voix tout en prenant ses lèvres.

A cet instant précis, la vie était belle, je ne voyais qu'un avenir radieux. Mais pour moi, l'avenir n'allait pas être aussi simple...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Mission: espionner l'Arashi

Personnes:Yumi et Elyna

Durée: samedi, 23h, fin indéterminé.

A cet instant précis, je m'étais demandé ce qui m'énervait le plus. Le fait que Yumi aie revêtu le bandeau frontal de Konoha ou le fait que sa première mission soit avec moi? C'était un pur mystère.

Je laissai le papier s'écrouler au sol pendant que je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Nous étions samedi midi, je n'avais donc pas cours mais je devais voir Itachi cet après-midi. Je plongeai ma tête sur mon oreiller, cherchant encore une once de l'odeur d'Itachi qui était passé jeudi soir. Puis, inquiète, je relevai la tête et découvris avec stupeur qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Je grommelai un juron, me levai et descendis en bas.

-Je vais chez Itachi, annonçais-je à mes parents.

-Encore? grogna mon père, vous ne vous voyez pas assez comme ça?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! le sermonna ma mère. Vas-y ma chérie, et passe une bonne après-midi.

Je souris à ma mère puis sortis dehors. Je fermai la fermeture de mon sweat, me rappelant que nous étions au mois d'Octobre et me dirigeai chez les Uchiha.

Arrivée, je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et entrai directement en bonne habituée que j'étais. N'entendant aucun bruit en bas je montai directement pour aller dans sa chambre. Je constatai avec joie qu'Itachi était seul chez lui et que nous pourrions peut-être avoir un moment plus intime. Je toquai à sa porte et entrai sans attendre son approbation. Je le découvris sur son lit, allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

-Tu aurais pu attendre mon accord, grogna-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai directement et le scrutai. Itachi me parlait rarement comme ça. Il était cassant avec moi quand il était de mauvaise humeur (car il avait faim) ou quand il me faisait ses crises de possessivité.

-Que t'arrive-t-il? lui demandais-je, la voix blanche.

Je détestais quand il était comme ça, car Itachi pouvait être très blessant et mesquin quand il le voulait.

-Rien, soupira-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil devant sa réponse, puis je m'assis quand même à ses côtés sur son lit.

-Tu as faim? tentais-je, craintive.

-Non, souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Je me penchai vers lui et posai un simple baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il ne répondit pas. Son comportement me faisait de plus en plus peur et je me demandais si il n'était pas plus judicieux de m'en aller.

Le silence s'éternisait entre nous deux, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ni dire. Dans ces moments-là, je laissais Itachi faire le premier pas car seul lui savait quand il serait calmé.

Puis il tendit la main et sortit un papier de la poche de mon sweat.

-Qu'est-ce? dit-il en le dépliant, ouvrant pour la première fois les yeux.

-Ma mission de ce soir, lui répondis-je, anxieuse.

Il le lut puis regarda le cachet de l'Hokage, interloqué. Il me lança le papier en pleine face et un sourire hautain s'inscrit sur son visage.

-Tu es trop faible pour ce genre de mission. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'Hokage.

-Pardon? répondis-je, outrée de son comportement.

-Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour ces missions, et tu n'en auras jamais assez. Il faudrait mieux que tu tries des papiers, continua-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? démarrai-je, si tu es de mauvaise humeur, garde-là pour toi je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en faire les frais!

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, je te dis juste la vérité, soupira-t-il.

Je préférai ne pas répondre et me levai de son lit.

-Si c'est comme ça, je préfère rentrer chez moi, grommelais-je.

-C'est ça, bon vent, grogna-t-il.

Je ne relevai même pas sa dernière phrase et sortit de chez lui. Mais quel abruti! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête pour me dire de telles abominations? J'étais faible? Il osait le dire? Mais le pensait-il vraiment? Mais quel idiot, quel salaud! Si je ne le respectais pas autant, je l'aurai giflé! Mais je ne me voyais pas avoir ce geste envers lui, je l'aimais trop pour lever la main sur lui. Je massai mes tempes tout en grognant et décidai de ne pas y penser. Il avait peut-être tout simplement ses règles, ou pire, m'avait trompé et n'osait pas me le dire! Ou, encore pire, il a peut-être vécut quelque chose avec...Yumi?

Effrayée, mes pas me guidèrent directement chez Ino, car je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'aider à décrypter son comportement. Elle me laissa rentrer chez elle et m'emmena dans sa chambre. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte que je démarrai mon histoire.

-Je ne vois pas, dit-elle en tournicotant une mèche de cheveu quand j'eus finit. Tu sais, ton mec c'est une énigme, ce n'est pas un Uchiha pour rien.

-C'est possible qu'il c'est passée quelque chose avec Yumi?

-Peut-être, dit-elle en se mordant un ongle, il éprouve de la culpabilité et te fait en quelque sorte payer... ou alors il n'ose pas te le dire et reste sur la défensive.

Brusquement, les larmes s'agglutinèrent dans mes yeux et s'écoulèrent sur mes joues.

-Ino, je ne comprends pas, gémissais-je.

Elle vint directement à mes côtés et me passa un mouchoir.

-Ce n'est pas son genre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche mais je ne vois pas quoi, sanglotai-je, oh c'est terrible!

-Calme-toi, me rassura-t-elle, c'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça?

-C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi blessant et rabaissant, acquiesçai-je.

Lui qui était si doux et protecteur avec moi, c'était un vrai choc d'avoir vue ce comportement de sa part. C'était aussi la première fois que je craquai aussi facilement, et cette faiblesse était le témoin de mon attachement à Itachi.

Quand la crise fut passée, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es sûre? me chuchota Ino en me couvant d'un regard doux.

-Ouais, il faut que je pense à autre chose.

-Tu devrais annuler ta mission de cette nuit, surtout qu'elle est avec Yumi, soupira-t-elle.

-Non justement, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour la pousser du haut d'un ravin, rigolai-je.

Ino me sourit puis nous nous quittâmes.

Le moment de la mission arriva très vite et je retrouvai Yumi dans la forêt. Celle-ci me lança un regard hautain, puis eut un sourire narquois.

-Prête pour la mission, débutante? attaqua-t-elle.

Je ne relevai pas sa pique et lui fit signe de nous mettre en route. Elle haussa les épaules et me suivit. Nous courûmes assez longtemps et nous nous arrêtâmes quelques lieux avant le rendez-vous de l'Arashi. Nous nous cachâmes derrière des buissons et attendirent leur arrivée.

Mais, instinctivement, j'avais senti que quelque chose clochait. Comment cela se faisait-il que Yumi, ancien membre de cet organisation soit mêlée à cette mission? Cela m'étonnait grandement que Tsunade aie déjà une totale confiance en elle. Pire: nous n'étions que deux pour une mission où nous n'étions jamais en dessous du nombre trois. Méfiante, je sortis un kunai que je gardais au creux de ma main pour plus de sureté. Nous n'étions jamais assez prudent.

Quelques membres de l'organisation arrivèrent, vêtu de leurs masques et de leurs capes noirs réglementaires. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq et apparemment tous de sexe masculin.

-Tiens, vous ne sentez pas une odeur familière? demanda l'un deux en levant son visage.

-Ouais, répondit un autre, cette odeur me dit quelque chose...ce parfum, si agressif et fruité ne m'est pas inconnu...

-Ah, mais c'est le parfum intempestif de cette traîtresse de Yumi! grogna l'un deux.

Je lançais un regard de surprise à Yumi qui ne bougeait pas. Surtout parce qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle était totalement effrayée, elle était à la limite de claquer des dents et de pleurer. Je remarquai directement qu'elle était incapable de bouger, trop paralysée par la peur même pour bouger un doigt. J'eus envie de lui demander qui pouvait bien être la débutante entre nous deux mais je me retins.

-Elle c'est rangée du côté de Konoha, on est surveillez, mettez vous en garde! prévint l'un deux.

Ils dégainèrent immédiatement leurs armes et se placèrent en ronde, surveillant leurs arrières. Bon, il était temps que j'intervienne car l'autre trouillarde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

Doucement, je sortis de ma cachette, les mains en avant pour montrer que j'avais des intentions pacifistes.

-Écoutez, commençais-je, nous n'avons aucune intention de nous battre, nous voulons...

Mais je fus coupée par un kunai qui fonça vers les nukenins. Je tournai ma tête vers Yumi, qui avait agit de façon très débile. Immédiatement mon attention revint vers mes assaillants et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes: deux fondirent vers moi et trois autres foncèrent vers Yumi. Je démarrai directement un taijutsu avec un des assaillants que je réussis à mettre hors d'état de nuire et coulai un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme. Mais ce que je vis me sidéra. Elle ne se défendait pas. Les trois hommes la frappaient sans relâche, enfonçant leurs poings dans sa chair et elle ne rétorquai pas. Son visage était bleuit, sa lèvre et son arcade sourcilière saignait et elle se tenait le ventre sous la douleur.

Je dus ramenée mon attention vers mon dernier assaillant qui me taillada la joue avec son kunai. Mais je soupirai de soulagement: c'était moins une, car quelques millimètres plus haut et c'était mon œil qui y passait. Son poing s'enfonça dans ma joue, je le retins prisonnier ainsi et en profitai pour l'assommer. Lorsqu'il fut au sol, je courus directement vers Yumi pour l'aider mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre moi et les nukenins.

Je reconnus directement sa cape noir striée de nuages rouges ainsi que ses longs cheveux ébènes attachés en une queue. Je soupirai directement de soulagement tout en murmurant son prénom. Les nukenins durent le reconnaître immédiatement car ils battirent en retraite dans un nuage de fumée. Sans attendre plus longtemps je me dirigeai vers Yumi pour constater son état. Je sortis ma trousse de secours et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

-Yumi, je vais presser ça contre...

-Itachi, murmura-t-elle tout en le regardant de ses yeux violets.

J'arrêtai mon geste et la contemplai. Elle regardait Itachi d'une drôle de façon. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour, de désir et de passion. Je reculai ma main que j'avais avancée vers son sourcil et tournai mon regard vers l'aîné des Uchiha. Il avait lui aussi un drôle de regard. Ses yeux débordaient d'amour, de douceur et de volupté. Et je reconnus directement ce regard: normalement, c'était celui qu'il m'adressait lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, lorsque je l'embrassais ou que je le taquinais. Sauf qu'il regardait Yumi.

Mon coeur se brisa et je me souviens de la conversation que j'avais eut avec Ino. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer vers mes yeux et j'essayai de les contenir tant bien que mal. Mon attention revint vers Yumi, et j'avançai la main pour mettre une compresse contre son arcade sourcilière. Brusquement, elle repoussa ma main d'un geste violent et une grimace de rage tordit son visage.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidée? Ils étaient TROIS contre MOI! Et TOI, mademoiselle la princesse, tu te permettais de rester sur le côté et de te régaler du spectacle! Tu es infâme, ingrate et égoïste! Je te HAIS! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien! hurla-t-elle.

Mon regard se posa sur elle et je ne savais pas quoi rétorquer. La surprise et l'ébahissement aurait du prendre place dans mon esprit, mais sur le moment, j'étais comme déconnecté, ahurie par sa tirade.

-Elyna, est-ce vrai? me demanda Itachi en venant vers nous.

Au son de sa voix, je retombai directement sur terre.

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'aurai jamais fait une telle chose! C'est...

-Elle MENT! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas Itachi, et qu'elle ferait tout pour me faire payer notre ancienne relation! Elle est abjecte! continua-t-elle.

Je me relevai et retins à grande peine mon envie de lui en mettre une. Mais je savais que j'étais en mauvaise position, et que si j'avais un geste déplacé, je serais directement discrédité.

-Yumi, soigne-toi. Elyna, viens avec moi, nous devons parler, nous ordonna-t-il.

Je suivis Itachi sous le regard victorieux de Yumi. Sur le moment, je ressentis un énorme poids sur mon estomac. J'étais en très mauvais position, et vue ce qu'il c'était passée l'après-midi même avec Itachi, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'il décida que nous étions assez éloigné il s'arrêta et me fit face. Ses yeux me scrutèrent puis il prit la parole.

-Je suis déçu, Elyna. Que t'arrive-t-il? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être ainsi avec les gens.

-Elle ment et tu le sais très bien. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je ne la laisserai pas tomber, essayais-je de le rassurer d'une voix douce.

-Je n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire je ne sais plus Elyna. Plus je réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que tu ne me conviens pas. Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais, je me suis bercé d'illusion, déclara-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il était en train de me larguer, là?

-Je ne t'aime pas et je ne sais pas si je t'ai aimé un jour. Je me suis trompé en démarrant une relation avec toi et je ne recommencerai plus.

-Tu t'entends parler, Itachi, ou pas? Tu rigoles, c'est ça, hein? C'est un vieux pari avec Kisame ou Deidara? Arrête de jouer, je n'aime pas ça, hoquetai-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je ne rigole pas et je ne joue pas. C'est la triste vérité, Elyna. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aie jamais aimé. Je me suis trompé, toute notre relation n'était que illusion et mensonge. Je suis désolez...

Un silence.

-Mais c'est finit entre nous.

Un ange passe.

-OK.

Le vent se lève, les feuilles bruissent.

-Je pars avec Yumi, je suppose que tu pourras rentrer toute seule.

Le vent s'apaise.

-OK.

Il me dépassa et alla vers Yumi. Je le vois la portée en princesse, comme j'adorais tant qu'il le fasse avec moi. Puis ils partirent.

Et je restais seule. Terriblement seule.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Lamentable. Voilà mon état. J'étais vraiment une loque, un déchet.

On était dimanche midi et je n'étais pas encore sorti de ma chambre. J'étais dans le noir complet, enroulée dans ma couette, l'oreiller contre mon coeur. Ma mère était venu me voir mais j'avais prétexté la fatigue pour ne pas sortir de mon lit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublié ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Tout ce que j'avais redouté était arrivée. Itachi m'avait quitté pour Yumi. Pour la vingtième fois je me pinçai le bras mais j'arrivai à la même conclusion: je ne rêvais pas. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Après tout ce que nous avions vécut, tous les deux, tout ce que nous nous étions dis, il n'avait pas le droit de clore notre histoire ainsi.

Pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue bientôt suivit par d'autres. Mon coeur était totalement en miette, j'avais tellement cru en notre histoire et porté de l'espoir en elle que je me retrouvai démuni, pauvre, sans rien. Itachi était en quelque sorte devenu mon soleil, j'avais orbité autour de lui, mais maintenant qu'il c'était éteint, je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire caillou. Je pris un mouchoir, me mouchai avec beaucoup de classe (et de bruit), puis l'envoyai dans le tas qui traînait à côté de mon lit. Lamentable.

Mon portable vibra et je le pris sans grande conviction. C'était Ino qui me demandait comment c'était passée ma mission. Je le reposai par terre sans douceur, préférant ne pas lui répondre. Mais en me penchant j'avais remarqué un éclat doré autour de mon cou. Je décrochai le collier qu'Itachi m'avait offert, soi-disant par amour et le balançai à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Sa vue m'importunait et me donnait envie de vomir.

Je me levai avec lenteur et difficulté de mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Lorsque j'arrivai dans celle-ci je penchai mon visage au dessus du lavabo et l'aspergeait d'eau. Je relevai ma tête et osai regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais totalement pathétique et mon regard, comme habitué se posa sur mon cou où l'on pouvait discerner une trace rouge.

Un suçon.

Mon visage se tordit dans une grimace de rage, je levai ma main vers mon cou et plantai mes ongles dans cette trace. Je me mis à la griffer avec hargne et rapidité, et bientôt des gouttes de sang descendirent le long de mon bras et s'écrasèrent dans le lavabo. Lorsque j'en eus finit avec le suçon de gauche, je ne pris même pas la peine de me soigner et attaquai le second qui décorait mon épaule droite. Avec acharnement je le balafrai, enlevant ce vestige du passé qui me rattachait indirectement à Itachi.

Lorsque ce carnage pris fin, je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux rouges, le sang s'écoulaient sur mes bras, mon ventre et décoraient mes ongles.

J'étais pathétique. Mais Itachi, et je m'en rendais compte trop tard était devenu ma vie, ma réalité et mon bonheur. Et sans lui, je n'étais...rien.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai combative et réveillé. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre par Itachi ni par cette Yumi. Je resterai forte et fière devant les autres: je ne voulais pas leur montrer à quel point j'étais atteinte.

C'est ainsi que fraiche et pimpante je rejoignis Hinata pour faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'en vrai, j'étais totalement démoralisé et triste. Intérieurement, je m'applaudis pour mon talent d'actrice.

-Salut tout le monde, lança Hinata lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cour.

Je fis un léger sourire à la bande, évitant de trop parler.

-Salut Hinata, dit Naruto en l'embrassant.

Je détournai les yeux de se spectacle gênant mais rencontrai deux iris noirs que j'aurai préféré éviter. Sasuke me fixait d'un regard inquisiteur, se demandant sûrement si j'allais leur dire qu'avec Itachi c'était finit, ou de voir si j'allais m'écrouler en pleure dans quelques instants. Au lieu de réagir ainsi je me tournai vers Ino et démarrai une discussion sur la philosophie avec elle. C'était toujours mieux que de supporter ce regard si ressemblant à celui Itachi.

La journée passa lentement. Très lentement. J'avais l'impression de voir tout au ralentit, comme si je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde, que j'étais externe à toute cette agitation, à toute cette vie. A la fin de la journée, au lieu de sortir et de rentrer chez moi comme tout le monde, je décidai de passer aux toilettes pour poser mon esprit quelques instants. J'avais l'impression que des millions de marteau s'amusaient à me frapper le crâne.

Alors que je me rinçai le visage au-dessus du lavabo, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Je ne relevai pas cette intrusion, mais lorsque j'entendis le verrou cliquer, je relevai la tête.

Sasuke était appuyé contre la porte, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur moi.

-Tu comptes leur dire quand? me demanda-t-il.

-Quand j'en aurai la force.

Ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'il entendit ma réponse et je m'appuyai contre le mur. J'avais très bien compris que si Sasuke venait me parler, c'était qu'il voulait quelque chose et que ça allait sûrement durer longtemps.

-Plus tu attendras et plus ce sera difficile de leur dire. C'est comme un pansement: c'est toujours mieux de l'enlever rapidement, souffla-t-il.

-Je me passerai de tes conseils, merci. Je suis une grande fille, j'y arriverai toute seule, grognai-je mais avec une toute petite voix.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Itachi, tu n'es pas une grande fille, pouffa-t-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Si tu préfères prendre pour acquis ce que dit ton frère, c'est ton problème. Mais tu ne me connais pas alors évite de trop t'avancer.

-Mais mon frère te connaissait, rétorqua-t-il.

-Nuance: il pensait me connaître. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, continuai-je, alors laisse-moi tranquille au lieu de jouer à la commère.

Je vis ses sourcils se hausser et décidai de continuer sur ma lancée.

-Si tu viens parce qu'Itachi t'a demandé plusieurs choses a propos de moi, alors les voilà: oui, je ne vais pas bien, oui j'ai envie de pleurer tout le temps, oui je le hais et oui je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Content?

Une fois de plus, la surprise s'installa sur son visage mais étonnamment son regard s'apaisa.

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, souffla-t-il.

-Comme toute personne après une rupture. Tu veux que je me mette à danser partout en lançant des petites fleurs avec un regard et un rire niais? Eh bien non, concluais-je.

-Pourtant c'est l'impression que tu as donner aujourd'hui.

Je ne relevai pas sa dernière phrase et décidai de sortir de cette pièce. Je m'avançai vers lui et posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, me dit-il avec autorité.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux.

-Bon dieu Elyna! Itachi m'avait prévenu, mais c'est pire que ce que je croyais! Tu es une vraie tête de mule! s'énerva-t-il.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Sasuke perdre son calme.

-Sasuke que veux-tu? ripostai-je, j'en ai marre! Vous me soulez tous! Foutez-moi la paix! Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites, vous ne pensez qu'à vous!

-Mais toi tu es assez égoïste pour...

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase, aveuglé par la rage.

-Ah, parce que c'est moi maintenant qui suis égoïste? On me largue du jour au lendemain comme ça, sans préavis sans s'occuper de mes sentiments et je suis égoïste?! On me traite comme un objet, sans émotion, on fait de moi ce qu'on veut et c'est moi l'égoïste?! explosais-je sans aucune retenue, crachant toute cette douleur au visage de Sasuke. Je vous HAIS! Non, je les hais! Tous les deux, cette pouffiasse et ce mec sans coeur! Je LES hais! Non, en faite je le hais, lui seul! Il ne m'aimait pas et tous ces mois il a prétendu m'aimer, ce n'était que des mensonges que des illusions! Je le HAIS! Ce n'était que du pur gâchis! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir! Qu'ils s'en aillent LOIN! Je ne peux plus les supporter! Je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur, cette trahison! Qu'ils me laissent en paix, MERDE!

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes c'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues, créant de lourd sillons sur leur passage. Mes épaules étaient agités par des soubresauts et des sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge.

-Je lui aie tout donné, tout... mon amour, mon temps et ma première fois... il a tout eu, et c'est comme ça qu'il me jette, comme un vulgaire chiffon, comme une chaussette sale!

Je levai mon regard rougit par les larmes et vis celui de Sasuke: pitié, tristesse.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas un monstre de foire qu'on regarde pleurer en rigolant!

Je lui tournai le dos, préférant que ce soit le mur qui contemple ma tristesse plutôt que le petit frère de mon ex.

Subitement, une main se posa sur mon épaule, douce et chaleureuse. Sasuke dut le mettre sur le compte de la surprise, mais lorsque sa main avait touché mon épaule je m'étais reculer sous la douleur de mes blessures.

Doucement, une main qui tenait un mouchoir se mit devant mes yeux.

-Sèche ses larmes, me dit Sasuke d'une voix douce. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer, tu sais. Mais le fait que tu sois aussi inhibé m'a inquiété, alors j'ai préféré te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tout garder pour soi est vraiment mauvais, j'en sais quelque chose, soupira-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Je ne dis rien mais pris son mouchoir avec reconnaissance. Je m'écroulai au sol et continuai de pleurer car j'avais le feu vert de Sasuke, une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer. Et même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit celle du brun, je ne me retenais plus, trop désireuse de tout relâcher.

Sasuke s'assit à mes côtés, calme et neutre. Il attendait simplement que la crise passe, patient et serein.

-Sasuke, hoquetai-je en continuant de pleurer, pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Je veux dire, normalement, tu es un iceberg ambulant, alors pourquoi?

-Un...iceberg ambulant? dit Sasuke en écartant les yeux. Enfin bref, j'avais envie de t'aider, c'est tout, dit-il en rougissant.

-Merci, lui dis-je avec reconnaissance.

Mes larmes s'espacèrent pour enfin laisser place au silence. J'avais toujours mal, mais au fond j'allais mieux. Je me relevai suivit par Sasuke et nous sortîmes des toilettes. Nous partîmes chez nous sans aucune autre parole, car j'étais bien trop plonger dans mes pensées pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ma rupture avec Itachi, nous étions maintenant au vacance de la Toussaint. Je n'avais pas revu ni Yumi ni Itachi depuis cette fameuse nuit et cela m'arrangeait bien car je ne savais pas quelle réaction je pourrai avoir.

On ne pouvait pas dire que j'allais bien mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que j'allais mal. J'oscillais en quelque sorte entre deux états, j'étais sur la voie de guérison. Parfois je pouvais sourire, rire et même sortir Itachi de mes pensées, comme parfois je pouvais m'enfermer dans un mutisme profond. Mais je ne pleurai plus et ne ressentais plus cette profonde tristesse qui avait lacérer mon coeur au début et j'en étais soulagé.

J'avais, le lendemain de ma crise de larme avec Sasuke, annoncer à mes amis que je n'étais plus avec Itachi. Tout le monde m'avait directement apporté son soutien, et je savais que je leur devais beaucoup à ses amies qui étaient dorénavant tout pour moi. Mais la personne qui m'avait le plus épaulé était étonnamment Sasuke. Même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup, je croisais toujours un regard compatissant ou encourageant ainsi qu'un geste amical. Je lui devais beaucoup.

Je me regardai vite fait une dernière fois dans la glace et mes yeux se posèrent sur mes cheveux. Je passai une main dans mes boucles, car depuis que j'avais décidé de les couper au niveau de mes épaules ils c'étaient transformés en de très belles vagues. De plus ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus foncés, tirant dorénavant vers une couleur comme celle du chocolat, faisant ressortir mes yeux avec douceur. Je ne regretterai jamais de les avoir coupés.

Je pris un pull que j'enfonçais dans mon sac. Je partais quelques jours chez Lisbeth, tout d'abord pour revoir mes anciens amis qui me manquaient mais aussi pour m'aérer l'esprit. C'était très important pour moi. Je fermai mon sac et descendis l'escalier pour aller en bas.

-J'y vais maman. A vendredi, lui dis-je en posant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre le train? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je t'assure que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et que ça me fera du bien de courir.

Maintenant que mon endurance était à un niveau plus que respectable, je m'étonnais de plus en plus à aimer courir, sans aucun but, juste pour sentir le vent sur ma peau et le sol trembler sous mes pieds.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais fait attention et envoie-moi un message quand tu seras arrivée.

-Pas de problème...sauf que je n'ai plus de crédit. Tu embrasseras papa de ma part, OK?

Ma mère hocha la tête puis je sortis de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte je me rendis invisible et entrepris de sortir du village. Lorsque ce fut fait je m'engouffrai dans la forêt, excitée de revoir mes amies mais surtout heureuse de quitter Konoha pour quelques jours.

Après avoir courus plus d'une heure dans les bois, je ressortis de ceux-ci et découvris une magnifique prairie. Je continuai ma course, absorbée dans mes pensées.

Subitement, quelque chose se planta dans mon cou. Le choc était tel que je m'arrêtai brusquement pour m'agenouiller au sol. Je portai ma main à mon cou et découvris une fine anguille planté entre l'espace qui reliait l'épaule à mon cou. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait mais il n'y avait à première vue rien de grave. J'enlevai directement le corps étranger et cherchai du regard un ennemi.

-Je te vois.

L'Arashi. Un de leurs membres étaient en face de moi et me contemplai avec un sourire sadique. Il avait sa cape noir mais ne portait pas de masque. Je reconnus celui qui avait lancé une attaque lorsque j'avais fait une mission avec Kakuzu et Hidan avant de partir chez Kazami. Une grimace tordit mon visage et je me relevai pour lui faire face.

-Que veux-tu? lui demandai-je.

-Je te vois, répéta-t-il avec un rire sadique. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es encore invisible.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. C'était vrai, j'avais actionné mon invisibilité en partant de chez moi ainsi que ma technique de transpercement. Qui était-il pour réussir à faire ça?

-Cette aiguille était empoissonnée par mes soins. Dans quelques instants tu vas sentir tes muscles tressaillirent puis tu seras paralysée. Marrant, n'est-ce pas? pouffa-t-il. Et pour répondre à ta question d'avance, j'ai la capacité de voir tous ces débiles du Clan Aoki.

Effectivement, je commençai à sentir certains de mes muscles se serrer bizarrement et fus forcée de poser un genou à terre.

-Pourquoi? réussis-je à articuler.

-Pour toi, susurra-t-il.

Il s'avança vers moi et s'accroupit à mes côtés.

-Je te rassure, ce poison ne touche que les muscles des bras, des jambes et du faciès. Tu ne pourras donc pas mourir. Enfin, entre mourir et vivre ce qui t'attends, je me demande ce que tu aurais choisi, gloussa-t-il.

Il passa une main ganté dans ses cheveux et posa son regard sur moi. Dans ses yeux régnaient du pur sadisme et surtout de la folie.

Mais je ne pus continuer mon analyse car mes muscles me lâchèrent violemment, et je m'écroulai de tout mon long au sol. Je ne pouvais ni parler ni ciller, et intérieurement j'étais en en proie à une panique sans faille.

Il gloussa une nouvelle fois puis me mis sur son dos.

-Direction le repère de l'Arashi, je suis heureux de t'apporter à Notre Très Chère Maître. Tu verras, tu t'y plairas dans notre organisation.

**Salut à tous! J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ma fiction puisque je vois les vues de plus en plus augmentées et je tenais à vous remercier! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos émotions et de vos pensées :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Le nukenin déposa mon corps au sol sans grande délicatesse. J'eus envie de lâcher un gémissement de douleur mais il se retrouva coincé dans ma gorge puisque ma paralysie m'empêchait de parler.

Il m'avait porté sur son dos pendant quelques heures, déblatérant des absurdités sur l'Arashi que j'avais à peine écouté.

Nous étions dans une grande salle ou un simple siège était au fond et l'Arashien marchait autour de moi, comme un lion tournant autour d'une gazelle blessé.

-Tu verras, tu seras bien ici. Je prendrai soin de toi, je te protégerai et Notre Très Chère Maître te prendra peut-être comme élève, qui sait! Ah, j'ai tellement hâte qu'il arrive, s'exclama-t-il en sautillant. Quand il va voir que je t'ai attrapé, il sera tellement fière de moi!

Des pas se firent entendre vers la gauche, seulement je ne pouvais tournée ma tête alors je concentrais tout mon esprit sur mon ouïe.

-Haku! T'abuses! s'écria une voie aiguë. C'était ma cible! Mon jouet! C'est moi qui devais m'en occuper, maintenant Maître va me punir!

-Désolé , mais j'ai été plus rapide, soupira-t-il.

La seule chose que j'avais repéré était sa voix plus que féminine ainsi que le bruit de ses talons aiguilles martelant le sol. L'inconnue s'approcha de moi puis s'accroupit à mes côtés.

-Oh, tu as utilisé un poison qui ne paralyse que certains muscles? Intelligent, pouffa-t-elle. Mais je suis déçu, dire qu'elle devait être mon trophée...après tout ce que j'ai fait!

-Que veux-tu, tu seras toujours inférieur à moi, la provoqua Haku.

-Ne vas pas trop loin toi! Bref, j'y retourne, dit-elle en se levant. Tu dois bien deviner qui est-ce qui m'attend!

Le dénommé Haku ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la jeune femme alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Mon ravisseur s'assit à mes côtés, se pencha et ancra son regard dans mes yeux ternes.

-Ce doit être terrifiant, de tout entendre, de tout voir et de ne pouvoir bouger. Tu dois être totalement paniqué, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de ne pouvoir rien contrôler et de voir que tout t'échappe? C'est triste mais c'est ce que tu vas vivre pendant un bout de temps... tu ne seras qu'une feuille prise entre les mains d'une tempête, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

Étonnamment, son regard se voila de tristesse et il contempla le sol.

-Comme moi, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, épousseta d'un geste impérieux son pantalon et tourna les talons pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Enfin, c'était ce que je soupçonnais.

A cet instants précis, je pris conscience que j'étais seule et que cette fois-ci il était hors de question que je compte sur les autres. Dorénavant, il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre seule: plus d'Itachi, de Sakura ou de Minato. Je n'avais que ma force et mon intelligence, et c'était seulement avec ça que je m'en sortirai.

C'est avec cet éclair de lucidité et de courage que des fourmillements se firent sentir dans mes jambes. Le soulagement m'envahit alors que je compris qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes de paralysie.

Je restais donc allongée sur le sol, regardant avec angoisse la porte qu'avait emprunté Haku, et commençant à sentir avec joie des fourmillements de plus en plus présent. Doucement, je ressentis quelques tressautements dans mes muscles et enfin je pus plier un doigt, puis deux et enfin plier mon bras. Je me retrouvai bientôt à genoux au sol, pliant et dépliant mes membres pour ne pas me faire de mal et me réhabituer à la sensation de les sentir.

Je fus bientôt debout, certes avec quelques vertiges, mais je voyais enfin une lueur d'espoir pour me sortir d'ici.

Alors que j'étirai mes jambes, Haku réapparut dans la pièce.

-Merde! grogna-t-il.

Immédiatement, je sortis un mini-kunai qui était en permanence caché dans mes chaussures.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas! clama-t-il en courant vers moi.

J'activai ma technique de transpercement et grâce à l'entraînement de Kazami, je n'avais plus besoin de faire les signes ce qui arrangeait ma vitesse d'exécution.

-N'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas te rendre invisible! hurla-t-il en me lançant plusieurs dizaines de shurikens.

Je les évitai assez agilement et décidai d'user de ma botte secrète. Kazami m'avait appris une technique assez vieille de notre famille qui consistait à concentrer du chakra dans notre main, mon père l'avait d'ailleurs utilisé contre moi lors de notre dernier combat. Toutefois cette concentration de chakra était invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi, alors même si je ne pouvais me rendre invisible je priai pour qu'il ne puisse voir mon chakra.

Mais pour l'attaquer et espérer lui faire des dommages, il fallait se rapprocher de notre adversaire ce qui n'était pas facile. Cependant, c'était la première fois que j'avais un ennemi tel que Haku en face de moi, alors je savais bien qu'une seule erreur et il me clouait au sol.

Je m'activai donc en m'approchant de lui et nous commençâmes alors un taijutsu. Malheureusement, il était plus fort que moi et je me retrouvai donc vite à terre avec la lèvre en sang. Ma boule de chakra était toujours concentré dans ma main. Apparement, il ne pouvait pas voir cette technique ce qui c'était vraiment en ma faveur.

-Je te vois et je peux te toucher, minauda-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Je haussai les épaules: rien n'était encore perdue. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre et intérieurement je me répétai les nombreuses phrases d'encouragement dont Naruto était l'auteur.

Il fondit directement vers moi, continuant de vouloir m'attraper. Mais ma stratégie avait changé: je ne cherchais plus à le toucher, mais à me sortir de ce repère coûte que coûte.

Alors, ma boule de chakra qui était logé dans le creux de ma main s'abattit contre le mur. Je n'eus le temps de voir que ces yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis que je profitai du bazar ambiant pour sortir.

Je me mis à courir à une cadence très soutenue et découvris avec ravissement que lorsque je le voulais, mon endurance était digne du haut niveau. Bientôt, je fus encadrée par plusieurs clones de Haku. Ils me lancèrent respectivement des kunais que j'évitai facilement mais qui me forçâmes à m'arrêter.

Pendant plusieurs instants, personne ne bougea. J'étais en sueur, des mèches collaient mon front et ma poitrine s'abaissait rapidement sous mon souffle. Mes muscles me faisaient horriblement mal et sous chaque geste une douleur lancinante me lançait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix: c'était ça ou rester avec Haku.

-Alors, me demanda l'un des clones, que vas-tu faire? Tu es prise au piège, tu n'as aucune échappatoire...

-Je m'en fiche, affirmai-je haut et fort. Je continuerai à me battre jusqu'au bout.

-En es-tu si sûre? Même si la mort et la souffrance seront tes seuls amies?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie, clamai-je.

Ma voix étonnament était forte, remplit de courage et de confiance. Cependant, je sentis mes mains qui commençaient à trembler sous la peur. Je le sentais mal.

-Mais j'aimerai savoir quelque chose, tentai-je, car après tout je ne perdais rien. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'apporterai à cette organisation en plus?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu apporteras mais ce que tu déclencheras qui m'intéresse.

-Mais la dernière fois tu as dit que tu me connaissais! D'où?! Car pour moi tu es un inconnu! continuai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil face à ma question et sourit faiblement.

-Une guerre. Dans quelques mois, une guerre démarrera. Pas par ta faute, tu feras simplement partie de ces pauvres Hommes que l'on enverra à la boucherie. Et cette guerre décidera de l'avenir de beaucoup de personnes...

Subitement les quatre Haku m'attaquèrent simultanément, m'empêchant de rétorquer. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour parer les attaques mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me défendre. Peu à peu je me fatiguais, mes gestes se faisaient moins précis et plus lent car mes muscles ne c'étaient pas encore totalement remit de la paralysie et me lançaient par moment.

Sans grande surprise un kunai se planta dans mon épaule, un autre dans ma cuisse et un shuriken me lacéra le ventre.

-Et maintenant? me demanda le vrai Haku qui avait fait signe à ces clones de s'arrêter. Toujours aussi sûr de toi?

-Je ne baisserai pas les bras, soufflai-je en enlevant les deux kunais.

Pour me donner du courage j'essayai de me rappeler la lueur combative dans les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il se battait, ou le regard de Hinata lorsqu'elle se dépassait. Mais rien à faire, tout me paraissait de plus en plus flou. Ma main, tremblante, était posé sur mon ventre ou du sang s'échappait, s'écoulant sur mes habits et s'écrasant au sol. Je sentais mon pull devenir de plus en plus moite au niveau de mon épaule, et ma blessure à la cuisse me faisait tellement mal que mes genoux en tremblaient. J'étais vraiment en mauvais posture, mas il était hors de question que je m'avoue vaincu.

-Une guerre, n'est-ce pas? Comment le sais-tu?

Un spasme de douleur dans ma cuisse me força à poser un genou à terre. Une grimace de souffrance tordit mon visage tandis que le sang s'écoulait plus rapidement et abondamment.

Haku s'approcha de moi, s'abaissa à ma hauteur puis me murmura à l'oreille:

-**Guerre. Culpabilité. Tristesse. Sang. Mort. Désespoir.** Ne le dis pas, mais c'est moi qui tire toutes les ficelles...faiblarde.

Il se releva en rigolant sadiquement.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur mon visage. Finalement, Itachi avait raison: j'étais vraiment une bonne à rien, une piètre ninja, j'étais la honte du village de Konoha. J'étais faible, et cette vérité me provoqua un pincement au coeur. Instinctivement, je sentais que j'allais mourir, que la fin était proche. Alors, je souhaitai malgré ma rancune une merveilleuse histoire d'amour à Itachi et que du bonheur. Car oui, mes dernières pensées étaient dirigés vers lui même si j'aurai voulu que ce soit autrement. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais et je resterai amoureuse d'Itachi Uchiha, et peu importe vers qui son coeur à lui se tournait.

-Tss, tu n'es pas loin de l'évanouissement, non? pouffa Haku en s'approchant de moi, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Non, c'est bon...je...v-vais t-tenir...

-Non, ce n'est pas bon, murmura Haku en s'accroupissant à mes côtés.

Ses clones partirent dans un nuage de fumé. Je tournai un regard inquisiteur vers lui et il me sourit tendrement.

-Allez, il est temps pour toi d'ef-

J'avais froid. Horriblement froid. Un tremblement secoua mon corps et j'ouvris les yeux. Apparemment, il faisait nuit et j'étais dans une forêt car j'étais entourée d'arbres. Je m'assis sur les fesses et regardai les alentours, déboussolée. Une douleur lancinante me lança aux alentours de mon estomac. Surprise, je me pliai en deux en posant mes mains dessus. Je relevai mon t-shirt et découvris un bandage entourant mon ventre. Tiens, c'était étrange, je ne me souvenais pas m'être blessé. Ni à la cuisse et à l'épaule à en juger par la douleur et la masse créée par les bandages.

Ou pouvais-je bien être? Que faisais-je ici? Que c'était-il passé?

Une souffrance, beaucoup plus subtile s'insinua dans mon coeur. Curieuse, je vérifiai la trace de blessure physique mais je n'avais rien. Alors pourquoi ressentais-je toute cette détresse? Cette tristesse? Toute cette peine? Et cette impression d'avoir été abandonnée et trahie ne me quittait pas. Les larmes, sans que je ne comprenne, s'agglutinèrent dans mes yeux puis coulèrent en abondance sur mes joues. Mince, c'était incompréhensible, je ne comprenais en rien mes réactions.

Et la situation empira lorsqu'un sentiment de terreur déferla dans mon corps. Celle-ci étreignit mon ventre, fit trembler mes jambes et mes mains puis un goût de bile monta dans ma gorge. Horrifié et tétanisé, je ne pus que me pencher sur le côté pour vomir le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac. Un hoquet de douleur sortit de ma gorge alors que l'herbe s'emplissait de ma bile. Lorsque j'eus rejetée tout ce que j'avais, je portais ma main à ma bouche, retenant un sanglot mêlée à un cri.

-C-calme-t-toi, El-y-na, r-respire, pleurai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je regardais à droite, à gauche, perdue, déboussolée, ne sachant pas d'où je venais et ou je devais aller. Tout m'était devenu inconnue et la panique s'empara de moi. Que devais-je faire? Quelqu'un m'attendait-il? Mais lasse, je décidai de m'allonger dans l'herbe en essayant d'atténuer tous ces sentiments qui c'étaient propager en moi sans retenue. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Il était temps que je retrace les faits chronologiquement. Je fermai les yeux, tentant vainement de me concentrer. Petit à petit, je retrouvai le fil de ma journée. Je m'étais levée, préparé, avait dit au revoir à ma mère puis était partie. Mais pour aller où? Ce détail m'échappait toujours lorsqu'un tilt s'opéra dans ma tête: Lisbeth, Léon et Zoé! Un sourire se forma sur mon visage, je n'étais pas totalement folle. C'était tellement rassurant!

Mais ma gaieté retomba bien vite lorsque je remarquai que j'avais un trou de plusieurs heures. Sans aucun souvenir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui me venait à l'esprit et mon estomac se serra nerveusement.

Mais que m'était-il donc arrivée?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

Mon poing, faible et fatigué, s'abattit sur la porte plusieurs fois.

-Elyna? s'étonna Lisbeth en ouvrant, tu arrives seulement maintenant! Mais que t'est-il arrivée?

-Oui désolé, souris-je faiblement, c'est totalement de ma faute. Au dernier moment, j'ai décidé de prendre le train, mais je me suis endormi et j'ai loupé mon arrêt. J'ai dû attendre le prochain train qui n'était qu'à cinq heures du matin, lui mentis-je.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, grogna-t-elle, je me faisais un **sang **d'encre et j'ai laisser plusieurs messages sur ton portable!

Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot sang je sursautai indistinctement.

-Là encore c'est de ma faute... je n'ai plus de crédit ni de batterie, soupirai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais va prendre une douche tu sens vraiment mauvais, maugréa Lisbeth en plissant le nez.

C'est vrai que le sang séché et une nuit à la belle étoile ne donnait pas une odeur très agréable. Je montai en haut et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements et me permis de les mettre directement dans la machine à laver. De toute façon avec le sang qui c'était imbibé je me demandai bien comment j'allai les retrouver.

Mais alors vint le profond dilemme: devais-je enlever les bandages ou les laisser? Les seuls fois ou j'avais été blesser Sakura avait été là pour refermer directement mes blessures.

Indécise, j'ouvris les différents placards à la recherche de bandage mais, sans grande surprise, il n'y en avait pas. Je retins un juron et pris la décision de ne pas les enlever: après tout, je ne saurai sûrement pas les refaire.

J'entrai dans la cabine de douche et entrepris en évitant mes blessures de bien me laver. Je ressortis quelques instants plus tard, m'habillai et partis rejoindre Lisbeth dans le salon.

-Tiens, me dit celle-ci en me tendant le téléphone, c'est ta mère.

Je retins un gémissement de terreur, ma mère n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle.

-ELYNA! hurla ma mère, te rends-tu COMPTE un seul instant de mon INQUIETUDE? Je savais que j'aurai du te pousser à prendre le train, je m'en sentais tellement mal, si tu savais comme j'ai **culpabilisé**!

Une fois de plus, je sursautai devant ce mot. Mince, je savais que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part et que c'était important, mais impossible de me le rappeler.

-Oui maman, je suis vraiment désolé, mais au dernier moment j'ai décidé de prendre le train et je me suis endormie, m'expliquai-je. Je me suis retrouvé au terminus, et le prochain train n'était qu'à cinq heures du matin... encore désolé, je sais que tu as dû terriblement t'inquiété!

-M'inquiéter? Mais ce mot est bien faible jeune fille! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, attends un peu de rentrer à la maison et... ah, ton père vient de me demander si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec les ninjas?

-Non, du tout, répondis-je, juste une erreur de ma part.

-Bien, attends-toi à être punie jeune fille!

-Oui, maman, c'est normal, dis-je, m'écrasant devant ma mère.

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités et je raccrochai, heureuse d'en avoir finie avec l'hystérie de ma mère.

-Tu viens on va chez Léon pour la journée, m'entraîna Lisbeth en mettant son manteau.

J'acceptai de bon coeur et nous allâmes chez notre ami d'enfance passer un agréable moment.

Ce que j'aimais chez Léon, c'était sa jovialité et son côté enfantin. C'était un ami avec qui j'avais partagé beaucoup de chose, et ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux marrons reflétaient toujours beaucoup d'amour.

-Dis, Elyna, tu veux bien m'accompagner dehors? me demanda-t-il quelques heures après notre arrivée.

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Il était maintenant aux alentours de minuit. Nous avions passé l'après-midi et la soirée chez Léon à rire, manger et regarder des bons films. C'était ces moments que j'appréciai le plus entre nous.

Il s'adossa contre le mur de sa maison et respira l'air froid du dehors.

-Alors, comme ça, c'est finit avec euh...Itachi, c'est ça?

Je hochai la tête.

-Sans indiscrétion...pourquoi? continua-t-il.

-Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi, soufflai-je dans le froid de la nuit, alors c'était mieux comme ça.

-Je vois...alors, maintenant, tu es un coeur à prendre?

J'étais toujours aussi amoureuse d'Itachi. Mais je voyais très bien ou voulait en venir Léon et j'entrai dans son jeu. Après tout, Itachi devait bien être en train d'embrasser, de câliner Yumi et même... de lui faire l'amour.

Naturellement, je repensais à la fois ou Léon m'avait ouvert son coeur, même si il ne s'en souvenait plus car Itachi lui avait effacé la mémoire. Une drôle de chaleur remplit mon coeur, et me rappela que j'adorai quand Itachi était jaloux et possessif. Je craquais complètement et trouvais ça vraiment mignon. Mais tout ça était finit maintenant.

-Ouais, je suis célibataire et de plus un coeur à prendre, souris-je faiblement.

-Alors, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse ça...?

Il s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues. Doucement, il approcha son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Petit à petit, notre baiser évolua en intensité et il devint bientôt plus poussée et langoureux.

Malheureusement je ne ressentais rien. Lorsque j'embrassais Itachi, des milliers de papillons volaient dans mon ventre et je me sentais pousser des ailes. Je devenais directement fébrile, je m'accrochais à son corps comme si j'allais m'évanouir et j'en redemandais plus, toujours plus. Mais là, il n'y avait rien... à part un sentiment de dégoût et de tristesse.

Brusquement je m'écartai de lui, le laissant sous le choc.

-Pourquoi tu... avais l'air d'apprécier, si je ne me trompe, marmonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas prête à me relancer dans une relation et je ne veux vraiment pas te faire du mal, dis-je d'une seule traite.

J'étais apeurée. Je sentais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, que j'avais fait une bétise, et que j'allais fragiliser notre amitié.

-Je ne ressens rien, je m'excuse, vraiment, bredouillai-je.

Il baissa les yeux au sol, blessé.

-Mais les sentiments peuvent venir après, souffla-t-il.

-Je te vois plus comme un ami, Léon, et j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer avec toi, de plus...

-Pfff, il t'a fait quoi ce mec, il t'a ensorcelé c'est pas vrai! s'énerva-t-il. Tu dis que des conneries, et j'aimerai te demander quelque chose: pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser, si tu savais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi?! Pourquoi m'as-tu laisser espérer pendant quelques instants?! C'était cruel, égoïste et hypocrite!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passée par la tête, je suis rentrée dans ton jeu alors que j'aurai dû t'arrêter...je, non mais vraiment, je m'excuse, c'est sincère...

-Ouais, garde-les pour toi, cracha-t-il.

Il rentra chez lui non sans me lancer un regard assassin, me laissant seule au milieu de la nuit. Curieuse et dubitative, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et constatai que malheureusement elles n'avaient pas le goût de celles d'Itachi. Est-ce que j'avais imaginé Itachi lorsque Léon m'avait embrassé? Bien sûr que oui, soupirai-je intérieurement. Je me faisais du mal toute seule et la réalité était encore trop dure pour moi.

Je posai mon dos contre le mur et murmurai:

-Eh bien ma grande, tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites...

Et, pour la forme, je donnai un coup de pied rageur en direction du corbeau qui se rapprochait un peu trop près de moi.

J'étais rentrée chez moi et, en bonne et due forme, ma mère m'avait punie: j'étais privée de sortie pour deux semaines. Néanmoins, cette punition me permettait une chose: réfléchir à ma mésaventure et à ma perte de mémoire. Enfin, si mésaventure il y avait car je n'étais sûre de rien.

Sang et culpabilité: voici les deux mots qui me procuraient un sentiment étrange que je n'arrivai pas à définir. Lasse, je balançai mon crayon entre mes doigts, ne trouvant pas la solution. Pour sûr, il y avait un lien logique. Il devait même y avoir plusieurs mots mais je ne connaissais que ces deux-là.

J'avais aussi fait des recherches sur les pertes de mémoire, mais je n'avais aucune blessure à la tête, ni aucun antécédent qui me sensibilisait à ces pertes et de plus, ça ne concernait que cette période dans l'espace-temps. J'aurai pu aller consulter les archives dans la bibliothèque caché de Konoha mais j'étais privé de sortie.

Mais le plus intriguant était que je ne pouvais pas parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivée. J'avais essayé lors de mon retour d'en touché deux mots à mon père, mais impossible: ma voix restait coincée dans ma gorge, comme si une main invisible l'entourait pour m'empêcher de parler.

Donc, récapitulons: deux mots, un trou de mémoire et des maux de gorge. Chouette, j'avais tout pour réussir.

Je me levai brusquement de la chaise de mon bureau et fis les cents pas dans ma chambre: il fallait que je trouve, car avec le peu de chance que j'avais ce devait être le secret du siècle. Abattue, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit comme une énorme masse et enserrai mon oreiller. Seulement, derrière le pied de mon lit un éclat doré attira mon regard. Je tendis la main et tirai sur ce que je croyais être un stylo mais découvris une chaîne en or.

Avec les lettres E et I entrelacées. Comme électrifiée, je lâchai le médaillon qui tomba sur mon lit, juste en face de moi. Était-ce un signe? Ou bien un malheureux hasard?

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était un poids bien trop lourd pour mes frêles épaules. Si Itachi avait été là, il m'aurait prit dans ses bras, bercés, et m'auraient murmurés que je n'étais pas seule, qu'il était là et qu'il me protégerait. Mais à cet instant précis, j'étais seule et désespéré.

**Désespoir.**

Comme pour les deux autres mots, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je m'avançai vers mon bureau et ajoutai le mot désespoir. Bien, apparemment ce que je savais (mais que j'avais oublié) avait l'air d'être très noir et sanglant. Je soupirai et grommelai des paroles incompréhensibles.

Et puis merde, punition ou pas, je devais aller à la bibliothèque caché de Konoha: j'avais de plus en plus l'impression que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je me rendis invisible et couru à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque je fus devant les milliers rouleaux et livres, je décidai d'affiner ma recherche aux jutsus spéciaux. Je pris tous les livres et parchemins qui en parlaient et partis m'asseoir dans un coin. A cet heure-ci, j'étais seule et j'espérai le rester pour éviter de faire des rencontres fâcheuses.

Je restai au moins deux bonnes heures, assises sur la table à chercher dans ces livres aux odeurs vieilles et aux pages moites. Mais je ne trouvai rien, c'était le vide complet. Accablé et fatigué, je posai mon front contre le livre et soupirai assez fort.

Puis je relevai les yeux et découvris l'intitulé du chapitre: _les pertes de mémoire ou les jutsus les plus coriaces._ Un sentiment d'excitation et de bonheur, malgré le titre, m'envahirent et je commençai à reprendre espoir.

_Le sujet se voit face à un problème des plus graves: la perte totale ou partielle d'un événement bien défini dans l'espace-temps. C'est-à-dire que cette perte se voit limiter à deux points bien défini dans la journée. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce malheureux moment et seuls quelques mots, des phrases ou des pressentiments sont les ruines de cet oublie._

_Ce jutsu ne peut être enlever que lors du bon vouloir de celui qui l'a poser. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contourner ou de le détruire. Si destruction il y a, la victime pourra subir un traumatisme psychologique assez important du fait des événements qui sont bien souvent horribles et qui afflueront rapidement dans l'esprit._

-Enfin, du silence!

Mince, il y avait quelqu'un! Je me rendis invisible et me levai de ma chaise, m'éloignant du lieu ou j'étais assise quelques instants plus tôt.

Deux ombres s'avancèrent et je reconnus Sasuke et Sasori.

-Merci de m'accompagner, grogna Sasuke, l'atmosphère est terrible en ce moment à la maison.

-Tu parles de Yumi? lui demanda Sasori en cherchant un livre dans la bibliothèque.

-Ouais, même si Itachi a mit des limites, c'est pire qu'une peste! Encore une réflexion et je la dilapide à coup de chidori celle-là!

Sasori gloussa, un fin sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Il reste encore combien de temps? le questionna le roux en prenant un livre.

-J'en aie aucune idée, il va falloir attendre l'ordre du conseil. Mais je n'en peux plus! Je sens que je vais m'installer chez Naruto à tout jamais! Oh, et tu verrais Itachi, je vois bien qu'il prend sur lui. Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un jouer aussi bien la comédie et rester calme. Et puis... Elyna lui manque.

Mon coeur se serra à l'entente de mon prénom et surtout de cette phrase. Alors... ce n'était qu'un coup monté?!

-Je sais, souffla Sasori, déjà qu'avant il ne souriait pas beaucoup, là c'est le désert totale.

Sasuke sourit face à la phrase de Sasori et un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

-En plus, il ne sait même pas comment elle va ré-... tiens! Regarde, il y avait quelqu'un avant nous. Et cette personne n'a même pas rangé ses affaires, ça me déprime ce genre de comportement, grogna Sasuke, me montrant une fois de plus son côté maniaque.

-Montre-voir c'est quoi, marmonna Sasori en s'approchant, _les pertes de mémoire ou les jutsus les plus coriaces_, lut-il à haute voix.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur le livre, lisant ce que j'avais lu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Eh bien, souffla Sasuke, je plains celui qui a subit ce jutsu!

-Ce n'est pas précisé dans ce livre, mais j'ai déjà vue des ninjas rajouter un autre jutsu qui enlevait à la victime la capacité de parler de cet événement,

Sasuke avala sa salive bruyamment puis ils refermèrent d'un commun accord le livre.

-Effrayant, grogna le cadet Uchiha.

-Oh, c'est celui qui a passé deux ans chez Orochimaru qui dit ça? plaisanta Sasori.

-Roo c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

-Bref j'ai trouvé ton livre, dit Sasori en le tendant à Sasuke, on y va?

Ils partirent de la bibliothèque en continuant à bavasser, mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour écouter.

Alors, Itachi ne m'avait pas quitter pour Yumi? On l'avait...forcé? Mais ce ne fut pas ces révélations qui me provoquèrent une sensation de terreur. C'était qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de me faire retrouvé la mémoire.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

Je ne savais pas si ce que je faisais était bien ou mal. Mais toujours est-il que j'étais dans la rue, invisible, et que je suivais Sasori et Sasuke. Si j'avais bien compris leurs dires, Itachi était avec Yumi pas par amour mais pour une autre raison. Et je comptais bien la trouver.

Mais j'avais peur de souffrir. Depuis notre rupture, je m'étais forgé une carapace et j'avais peur que cette douleur ne la brise. Et cette carapace c'était doublement renforcer à cause de Léon et de cet épisode fâcheux.

Sasori et Sasuke rentrèrent dans le domaine Uchiha mais je restai sur le pas de la porte. Était-ce bien ou mal? Devais-je vraiment me mêlée de ça? Allais-je souffrir? J'avais peur de souffrir. Et cette peur était tellement forte que je reculai de quelques pas et commençait à faire demi-tour. En fin de compte, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi de voir Itachi avec Yumi, rapports amoureux ou pas. Je n'étais pas prête, c'était indéniable.

En plus, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais punie et que, techniquement, je devais être chez moi, tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je me mordis les lèvres de frustration d'avoir oublié ce détail et me mis à courir pour arriver à temps chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je constatai avec soulagement que mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Je laissai mon manteau avec mes chaussures dans l'entrée et m'avançai vers la salle à manger pour regarder la télé.

-Halte-là! hurla une voix féminine.

Plusieurs kunais s'envolèrent vers moi mais je les rattrapaient avec agilité et ne fus même pas surprise.

-Kazami, tu sais très bien que ce genre de chose ne marche plus avec moi, rigolai-je devant sa mine déconfite.

-C'est là que je regrette de t'avoir si bien entraînée, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et je m'y engouffrai, savourant ce moment de tendresse.

-Alors, ma grande, dit-elle en s'écartant, tu es heureuse de me voir? Je voulais vous faire la surprise, je ne prends pas au dépourvu quand même?

-Non du tout, je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir!

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'au moment ou mes parents arrivèrent. Mon père fut agréablement surpris de voir sa sœur et ma mère très enchantée. Nous passâmes à table et continuâmes de discuter, heureux de nous retrouver en famille. Puis mes parents, fatigués, allèrent se coucher, laissant Kazami et moi seules dans la salle à manger.

-Alors, ma grande, quoi de beau? me demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et grimaçai en sentant mes blessures au genou et au ventre me tirer.

-Oh, pas grande chose, la routine, grognai-je en me grattant l'épaule. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à débarquer à l'improviste chez les gens... que se passe-t-il?

Elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration, voyant que j'avais bien assez vite découvert son jeu.

-Te souviens-tu du vieux Shinrei? débuta-t-elle.

-Le petit vieux qui c'est fait assassiné par le clan Chi?

-Oui, eh bien... la guerre froide entre nos deux clans est de plus en plus fragile, et il risque d'y avoir la guerre d'un jour à l'autre.

-Et qu'attends-tu de moi? lui demandai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité.

-Elyna, dit-elle en prenant mes mains entre les siennes, tu es l'une des kunoichi les plus prometteuses que je connaisse. Tu as acquis en quelques semaines ce que certains apprennent en plusieurs années. Tu as du talent, ne te leurre pas. Alors, j'aimerai savoir... si il y a une guerre voudrais-tu te battre aux côtés de ton clan?

Je restai plusieurs secondes abasourdis par sa question. Moi, faire la guerre? J'enlevai avec brusquerie mes mains des siennes.

-Mais... je n'en ai que faire de vos conflits à la noix! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai mêlée à cette guerre!

Je commençai à élever la voix et Kazami me fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller mes parents.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne, Kazami, et je compte bien rester ainsi! J'aimerai éviter de faire partie de ces pauvres hommes qui seront envoyés à la boucherie sans ménagement de la part des dirigeants! Je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu une ninja?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une ninja que je suis obligée de tuer des gens. Mon nindo, c'est de protéger ceux que j'aime sans tuer. C'est comme ça que tu vois les ninjas, des machines de guerre sans sentiments?

Kazami baissa les yeux en souriant tristement.

-Elyna, tu as bien grandis... tu as changée. Tu es devenue plus mûre. Que c'est-il passée?

-Rien de bien important, soufflai-je.

Subitement j'eus envie de parler de mon trou de mémoire, de craquer, de me mettre à pleurer sans tabou. Mais je me retiens, trouvant le moment inapproprié.

-D'accord, je respecterai ta décision. Allez, va te coucher, il est temps pour nous d'aller nous reposer.

Je hochai la tête et nous montâmes toutes les deux au deuxième étage pour obtenir un repos bien mérité.

J'allai dans ma salle de bain et me déshabillai. J'enlevai mes bandages et regardai avec circonspection l'évolution de mes blessures. Petit à petit, elles se refermaient, me faisaient moins mal et il n'y avait apparement aucun risque d'infection.

Les blessures physiques, elles se refermaient, mais les blessures du coeur étaient plus longue et dure. Même si je savais qu'Itachi n'aimait pas Yumi, qu'il était avec elle pour une autre raison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir mal.

En soupirant je me mis en pyjama et m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant une deuxième fois. Bon sang, ce trou de mémoire me pourrissait toujours la vie. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était de courir, d'arriver dans une prairie et pouf, je me suis réveillé dans les bois sans savoir ce qui m'étais arrivé et ce que je faisais là. Avec en plus trois blessures causés par je ne sais quoi. Et puis il y avait ces mots, qui tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, qui je ne savais pas pourquoi étaient liés à cet évènement. Fatigué, je m'enfonçai dans mes draps, et croisait les doigts pour que je découvre la vérité un jour.

Le lendemain matin, au cours de la matinée, Kazami et moi décidâmes d'aller nous promener. Malgré le froid ambiant, le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu, sans aucun nuage, un temps assez étrange pour le mois de Novembre.

-Alors, comment se passe les cours? me demanda-t-elle.

-Plutôt bien, je m'en sors dans toutes les matières sauf en mathématiques et en économie. Mais sinon, je tiens la route.

-Que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je en bifurquant à droite pour rentrer dans le parc. Je pense que dès l'obtention de mon BAC, je rentrerai dans les rangs de Konoha, va. Maintenant que je suis devenue une ninja, je ne me vois pas trop continuer mes études.

-Et avec... Itachi, c'est ça? Vous êtes encore ensemble?

Je me renfrognai directement en entendant son prénom. Mon regard azur se tourna vers les arbres, dépourvu de leurs feuilles. J'adorai le parc de Konoha car il était toujours calme et c'était un endroit magnifique pour s'y promener. Le parterre était recouvert de feuilles mortes, mais cela lui donnait un charme particulier, et j'avais toujours aimé marcher autour d'un lac qui dormait, paisible, au fond du parc. Je remis mon écharper en place autour de mon cou, nerveuse et lui répondis enfin.

-Non, c'est finit. Tu sais, c'était juste une amourette d'adolescent, rien de bien transcendent, soufflai-je.

Kazami comprit très bien que je mentais rien qu'au son de ma voix. Mes paroles sonnaient creuses, comme si c'était des phrases que j'avais répétée en boucle dans mon cerveau.

-Tiens, ce ne sont pas tes amies là-haut? m'apprit-elle en tendant le doigt vers un groupe de jeune.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mes mains devinrent moites, mon pouls s'accéléra, mes jambes devinrent des vulgaires bout de coton et une fulgurante envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris me pris. Il y avait Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Yumi et Itachi. Il y avait deux personnes que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir, que j'avais réussi à éviter jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ma mission était raté. Mais que faire? Devais-je aller les voir? Je ne voulais pas voir Yumi avec Itachi, car je savais que mon coeur ne le supporterait pas.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le choix. Naruto nous fit signe, heureux, et vint nous voir en entraînant tout le monde à sa suite.

-Bonjour tout le monde! s'exclama Kazami, heureuse de les rencontrer. Alors, toi tu dois être Naruto avec ta petite-amie Hinata, toi Sasuke avec Sakura, là Itachi et...

Kazami se figea dans une stupéfaction sans précédent, une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Toi, tu me dis quelque chose, grogna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Tout le monde c'était arrêtée, les yeux fixés sur ma tante. Brusquement, elle braqua un doigt accusateur vers Yumi, les sourcils froncés par la rage.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vue ces yeux violets quelque part! Tu étais avec l'Arashi, lors d'une attaque nocturne sur Aoki! Et tu t'es approprié notre technique héréditaire! hurla-t-elle.

QUOI?! C'était quoi cette histoire? Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et je regardai Yumi, un sourire sadique étalé sur la visage.

-Oups, je ne pensais pas que je serai découverte si facilement mais comment aurai-je pu douter que cette pimbêche avait pour tante la grande Kazami? gloussa-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, appréciant le spectacle. Mais, le plus étonnant est...comment se fait-il que tu sois vivante très chère Elyna?

Mes yeux se plissèrent et je compris directement qu'elle savait ce qu'il c'était passé et que ma perte de mémoire avait un lien avec l'Arashi. C'était indéniable, elle était toujours de leur côté et nous espionnait pour leur bénéfice.

Elle se rendit invisible, suivit directement par ma tante et moi. Le jeu commençait à prendre une tournure que j'appréciai et un sourire de victoire se dessina sur mon visage. Même si je n'aimais pas trop cette idée, une revanche me ferait plaisir car après tout elle sortait avec Itachi.

-Elyna reste en dehors de cette histoire, me glissa Kazami, tu es trop jeune.

-Tu rigoles? protestai-je, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle moi aussi!

-Ne me fais pas répéter Elyna!

Cette fois-ci sa voix était remplie de sévérité et sans appel. Je grommelai quelques chose dans ma barbe, redevins visible pour montrer que j'obtempérai et me mis à l'écart.

J'eus envie de regarder leur combat sauf que des sbires de l'Arashi se mélèrent à la partie, ils n'étaient pas forts mais nombreux alors je rejoignis le groupe de Konoha pour les aider. Naruto était heureux, rigolant devant toute cette action qu'il aimait et joyeux de partager un combat avec Sasuke qui lui de son côté lançait des regards vers Sakura, inquiet de voir sa belle blessé. Je n'osais pas regarder Itachi et faisais en sorte d'être toujours dos à lui pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Quand nous eûmes finit de les combattre, je plissai les yeux pour retrouver Kazami. Seulement elle c'était éloigné vers le fond du parc avec Yumi ce qui ne me renseignait pas sur son état. Mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment vu la couche de sang qui se trouvait sur l'herbe. Aucun doute, pour moi c'était celui de ma tante.

-Alors, où en est Kazami? me demanda Hinata en se mettant à mes côtés.

-Mal, soufflai-je, je vais aller l'aider.

J'enlevai mon écharpe, mes gants et mon manteau pour être plus à l'aise au combat. J'allai les poser à terre lorsque deux mains entourèrent mes affaires.

-Laisse, je les prends, me murmura la Hyuga.

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens et découvris un regard torturé, inquiet et blessé. Je retins mon envie de me loger dans ses bras, parce que Hinata avait toujours ce côté rassurant et maternel qui donnait envie de se confier à elle.

-Fais gaffe, me dit Naruto en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris et me rendis invisible pour rejoindre Kazami. Je suivis les traces de combat et retrouvèrent les deux jeunes femmes au fond du parc, près du lac que j'aimais tant.

J'analysai assez vite la situation: elles se faisaient toutes les deux faces, exténué et chacune était blessé. Leur combat avait l'air d'être celui ou tout se passe vite, fort, et ou le chakra diminue donc rapidement.

Ce qui m'inquiétait était que Yumi, par je ne sais quel miracle, avait réussit à posséder notre technique héréditaire. Néanmoins, j'étais presque sûre qu'elle ne la contrôlait pas entièrement et ma supposition s'avéra vrai lorsque je la vis plusieurs fois réapparaître pour devenir invisible, comme si l'on appuyait plusieurs fois sur un interrupteur. C'était les erreurs et effets secondaires qui arrivaient aux débutants, j'avais peut-être un avantage mais il fallait que je l'utilise avec sagesse.

Je m'avançai, sûre de moi sur la technique à employer, lorsque Kazami me fit signe de m'arrêter.

-Arrête, Elyna, ce combat est personnel.

-Je m'en fiche, tu es en très mauvais point et elle a plus de chakra. Il est temps que je reprenne le relai et c'est pour moi aussi personnel, grognai-je.

Malgré ce que j'avais dit, Kazami repartit au combat, me laissant sur le côté. Mais je compris assez vite ce qu'elle voulait: elle se savait mal en point, mais se battait face à Yumi pour que j'analyse ses attaques et sa défense.

Elles se battirent quelques instants avec du taijutsu, mais ma tante se retrouva bien vite essoufflé et Yumi prit vite le dessus: elle lui infligea une droite qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres, laissant ma tante inconsciente.

-A nous deux, maugréa Yumi en me jaugeant du regard, fière.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage: il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Directement, une masse de chakra entoura sa main et je fis de même. Nous courûmes l'une vers l'autre, nos mains rentrèrent en contact créant une détonation qui souffla tout sur son passage et creusa le sol en dessous de nous. Nous reculâmes plus loin, jugeant la puissance de l'autre et la prochaine initiative à prendre.

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es plus si faible et pacifique que lors de notre dernière mission. Tu te souviens de cette mission, ou tu t'es retrouvée seule, sans rien au milieu de la forêt? D'ailleurs, ce dernier mois à été parfait au creux des bras d'Itachi... à s'embrasser, à passer nos journées à faire l'amour... je comprends pourquoi tu voulais te le garder, veinarde! s'énerva-t-elle.

Devant mon manque de réaction, elle décida de continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Il est vraiment protecteur et attentionné, tout ce dont une fille rêve... et puis, tu sais, nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux, et apparemment il y avait beaucoup de problèmes dans votre relation. Tu ne t'occupais que de toi, de tes soucis et tu avais l'air d'oublier assez souvent qu'Itachi avait peut-être lui aussi envie de se confier et de pleurer sur une épaule! Heureusement, j'ai été là pour l'aider... enfin, à ma manière. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas plus hypocrite et gamine que toi et la meilleure chose qu'il est fait de toute sa vie, c'est de te quitter.

Je serrai mes poings de rage. Il fallait que je me contrôle, c'était déterminant dans un combat. Mais il était trop tard, mes mains c'étaient tendus, et un fin filet de sang c'était répandu sur mes poignets, mes ongles lacérant ma chair. Sa me faisait mal, si mal qu'un cri de douleur m'échappa. Cette rage incontrôlée était comparable à celle d'un lion affamée. Je couru en sa direction, abattit mon poing sur sa mâchoire et un bruit atroce me parvint. Mon genou s'enfonça dans son ventre, et lorsqu'elle se coupa en deux en mettant ses mains sur son estomac, mon coude s'abattit sur son dos, en plein milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses genoux se posèrent au sol et elle cracha du sang dans sa main, tétanisé par ma rage ne contrôlais plus rien, seul mes pulsions et ma colère me faisait bouger.

Ma main entoura ses cheveux blonds, et je la forcai à relever la tête pour me regarder.

-Arrête... s'il-te-plaît...

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Yumi. C'était celle d'Itachi. Je revins brusquement à la réalité et relâchai ses cheveux, écoeurée par ce que je venais de faire. Je me dégoutais tellement... ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de rabaisser ainsi les gens. Je reculai de quelques pas, encore stupéfié par mes actes précédents, complètement perdue et ne sachant que faire.

-Elyna, regarde moi, me murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? paniquai-je.

-Chut, ce n'est rien de grave, d'accord? Personne n'est mort, tout va bien, je suis là, me murmura-t-il en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et avait plongé ses yeux si sombres, mais si radieux dans les miens que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Néanmoins, l'agitation autour de moi me ramena à la réalité. Sakura s'occupait de ma tante, Hinata avec Naruto essayaient de rassurer Yumi tandis que Sasuke restait en retrait, heureux de voir la jeune femme remise à sa place.

Je levai les yeux quelques instants et les plongeai dans les siens, déboussolées. Subitement, je me rappelai tout ce que Yumi m'avait dit sur lui et reproché. Dégouté, je fis quelques pas en arrière, ne voulant plus sentir ses mains sur mon corps.

-Que se passe-t-il? me demanda-t-il, perdu à son tour.

-Je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois. J'ai trop souffert, je ne retomberai pas dans cette spirale infernale à nouveau. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon et mauvais pour moi. Et... tu es mauvais pour moi.

Sur ces mots, je me détournai de lui sans le regarder, n'ayant plus assez de courage pour l'affronter.

Je m'avançai vers Sakura et m'installai à ses côtés pour regarder l'état de ma tante. La Haruno me lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait entendu notre conversation ainsi que ma réaction. Elle me sourit faiblement, et je pouvais dans ce sourire qu'elle me soutenait.

-Elle a une blessure au thorax et au radius. Tout devrait bien se passer, elle a eu les soins nécessaires au bon moment, des ninjas vont arriver pour la transporter à l'hôpital, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dans le calme.

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'un Anbu venait d'arriver à mon côté.

-Elyna Aoki? La Hokage veut vous voir.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment et pris les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Ma tête était vide, et de toute façon je faisais en sorte de ne penser à rien. C'était une façon de me protéger, une technique que j'avais en quelque sorte développer lorsqu'Itachi m'avait quitté. Ne penser à rien, ne rien ressentir et regarder droit devant soi. Voilà ce que j'étais en train d'appliquer à la lettre pour éviter de penser à la façon dont j'avais envoyé paître l'aîné Uchiha.

Suite au combat avec Yumi, une équipe de Jounin avait vite pris la situation en main. Yumi avait été emprisonnée, ma tante envoyé à l'hôpital avec Sakura. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Tsunade m'avait convoquée pour me parler.

Je m'arrêtai devant une porte et toquai, fatigué, car tout ce qui défilait dans mon esprit était une bonne douche et mon lit. J'entendis un grognement et me permis d'entrer, ne sachant pas si ce baragouinement était un oui ou un non.

Le visage fatigué de Tsunade me contempla alors qu'elle s'affaissai sur le dossier de sa m'invita d'un signe de la main à m'asseoir en face d'elle, faisant en passant quelques rangements sur son bureau.

-Elyna Aoki, tu as de sérieux problèmes qui te courrent après, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Cette déclaration ne me fis ni chaud ni froid, j'étais arrivée depuis assez longtemps à cette conclusion. Ma perte de mémoire et le combat avec Yumi avait un lien indéniable pour moi.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle posa un coude sur sa table et mit son menton au creux de sa main.

-Voilà ce qu'il c'est passé: nous avions très bien compris que l'arrivée de Yumi avait un lien avec toi et l'Arashi. Malgré ces dires, nous savions qu'elle en faisait toujours partie, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à rnetrer au service d'un village. Cette histoire remonte déjà à plusieurs mois lorsque vous êtes partis retrouver Sasuke, t'en souviens-tu? D'après Itachi, lorsque tu t'es réveillé après être tombé dans l'inconscience, tu avais un shuriken planté dans le dos. Des médecins de cette organisation ont profité du fait que tu sois endormie pour prendre une partie de ton ADN et ils l'ont mis sur Yumi qui a donc subit des transformations propre à votre clan.

Mes yeux, tout au long de sa tirade, c'étaient agrandis de stupéfaction. Je mis du temps à intégrer l'information mais Tsunade était patiente, ne cherchant pas à me brusquer.

-Continuez, l'invitai-je lorsque j'eus digéré la nouvelle.

-Bien sûr, cela nous ne le savons que depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'elle l'a avoué lors d'un interrogatoire du père à Ino. Pour une raison obscur, Elyna, ils te veulent. Mais reprenons notre histoire. Nous avons appris il y a quelque mois qu'ils lorgnaient sur toi, nous avons donc mis en place un plan pour te protéger et découvrir leurs manigances. Itachi t'as quitté pour acquérir la confiance de Yumi et ainsi comprendre ce qu'ils te voulaient, mais elle n'a rien lâcher. Elle a vraiment été coriace, cette petite, grommela-t-elle.

De mon côté, j'accusai cette nouvelle avec difficulté. Néanmoins, depuis ma recontre fortuite avec Sasuke et Sasori à la bibliothèque, j'avais très bien compris que quelque chose clochait. J'avais enfin ma réponse, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre bien ou mal.

-Résultat des courses, dit-elle en se servant un verre de saké, nous n'avons rien obtenue et t'avons fait beaucoup souffrir, Elyna. Cependant, je vais sortir de mon rôle de Hokage pour te donner un conseil: n'en tiens pas rigueur à Itachi. Il a juste chercher à te protéger depuis le début.

Je préférai ne pas tenir compte de sa dernière phrase et lui poser plusieurs questions.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez donner l'ordre à Itachi de me quitter, et de se rapprocher de Yumi pour lui soustraire des informations? lui demandai-je.

-Exact. Ta mission avec Yumi n'était qu'un leurre créer par l'Arashi, mais le hasard a bien fait les choses: tu avais rendez-vous avec Itachi ce jour-là, si je ne me trompe, et il a donc vu ta lettre qui était une fausse. Il a avertit les autorités compétentes et tu connais la suite, termina-t-elle en baîllant.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi ils me veulent?

-Non, mais cela à surement un lien avec les Aokie et les Chi, à ce qu'il paraît l'Arashi tourne beaucoup autour de ces deux villages en ce moment.

Je restais quelques instants, interdite, à contempler la nuit qui prenait possession du ciel. C'est marrant, il n'était que six heures du soirs, et il faisait déjà nuit. Pourtant il n'était pas tard, et...

-Elyna, ça va? me demanda Tsunade, inquiète.

-Euh oui ça va, dis-je en me levant subitement, je suis juste fatigué, j'ai besoin de... dormir. Passez une bonne soirée!

-Toi aussi, Elyna, murmura-t-elle.

Je refermai la porte de son bureau, perturbée, et descendis les escaliers. Mais ma vue se brouilla et me força à m'arrêter, tandis que ma tête commençait à tourner. Je m'assis sur une des marches et encercla mon front de mes mains tout en le massant. Avec l'histoire de ma perte de mémoire j'étais au bord de l'effondrement, mais maintenant que j'étais au courant de cette histoire j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin.

-Ca ne va pas? me demanda une voix, douce et grave.

Je levai directement la tête et découvris Itachi en face de moi, le regard inquiet.

-Non c'est bon, ça va, dis-je en me relevant difficilement.

Je le dépassai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, espérant qu'il ne me suive pas. Mais je savais très bien qu'il me suiverait et j'en eus la confirmation lorsque j'entendis ces pas derrière moi. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, continuant mon chemin, et je croisai les doigts pour qu'il tourne à un moment ou un autre.

-Mais tu me suis ou quoi? lui demandai-je en me retournant, énervée.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, gromellai-je, je peux très bien assurer ma protection toute seule! Et en plus, je peux me rendre invisible et-

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps, me coupa-t-il, je t'aurai déjà plongé dans un genjutsu. Et puis, tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable, t'enfuir en te mettant en danger n'est pas ton genre, me sourit-il.

Je préferai ne pas relever et continuai mon chemin. Je ne connaissais que trop bien l'obstination d'Itachi, et je savais qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Et puis de toute façon, j'étais bien trop fatigué et épuisé pour avoir une quelconque joute verbale.

Néanmoins, en continuant ma marche un sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien, mais que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis quelques temps refit surface. Cette chaleur dans le ventre, l'accélération des pulsations dans mon coeur... aucun doute, mon corps ressentait l'habituelle effet qu'Itachi exercait sur moi. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, essayant de rester sourde aux appels que mon corps lançait pour aller se blottir entre ses bras, pour le toucher, l'embrasser. Je devais rester de marbre, je m'étais promis de ne plus rentrer dans cette spirale infernale de l'amour, surtout parce que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais j'avais très bien compris que je me voilais la face car c'était la peur qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin, la peur de souffrir, la peur de le perdre, tout n'était que peur.

Peut-être que lui n'hésitait pas, qu'il était sûre de lui et voulait revenir avec moi mais de mon côté j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée que l'on s'amusait à tirailler dans tous les sens, se fichant complètement de mes sentiments.

Sans me retourner, sans le regarder, je montai les marches de mon perron et rentrai chez moi, épuisé.

Je balançai mon stylo entre mes doigts, inintéressé par ce cours de mathématiques. Autant être franche, ce n'était vraiment pas ma matière préféré, surtout que mon esprit était totalement préoccupée par le grand Itachi Uchiha, l'Homme qui arrivait à me protéger en me faisant du mal.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en me rappelant le regard de déception que m'avait lancé Sasuke lorsque j'étais arrivée ce matin. J'avais directement compris qu'il était au courant, que je faisais du mal à son grand-frère, que j'étais donc passé dans la liste des ennemies et que j'allais avoir le droit à un discours en bonne et due forme. Je redoutai déjà ce moment.

La sonnerie retentit et avec elle ma dernière heure. Je soupirai, consciente que j'allai en prendre pour mon grade, rangeai mes affaires et sortis de la salle.

Imperturbable et le visage glaciale, Sasuke m'attendait, patient.

-Il faut qu'on parle, grogna-t-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Docile je lui emboitai le pas, car si il avait bien un point en commun avec Itachi, c'était l'obstination. Il m'entraina dans les toilettes sans aucune gêne, sûrement pour me rappeler la fois ou il était venu m'aider.

-Te souviens-tu de la conversation que nous avons eu ici? me demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Malheureusement oui, soufflai-je.

-Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches: je ne suis pas venue te voir de ma propre initiative. Itachi sais que tu es une personne très inhibée, donc il m'a demandé de t'aider à évacuer ta tristesse. Il m'a aussi demander de garder un oeil sur toi, de t'aider si je voyais que tu en avais besoin. Chaque soir, quand Yumi quittait la maison pour je ne sais quelle raison, il venait me voir dans ma chambre et me demandait comment tu allais, si tu étais triste ou heureuse, si tu souriais, si tu avais amélioré tes résultats en math ou même comment tu étais habillé. Je n'avais jamais vue mon frère aussi niais, rit-il, ces joues devenant rouges.

Il marqua quelques instants de pause, se remémorant tous ces moments avec nostalgie et tristesse.

-Tu sais, quand Itachi a exterminé tout le clan Uchiha, j'ai passé des années à le haïr. J'ai placé toute ma colère, tout ma frustration, toute ma tristesse en sa personne. Mais il a fait tout ces actes horribles pour me protéger, pour protéger le village et ces habitants. Jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Il a porté tant de poids sur ces épaules, que dorénavant, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il vive en paix et heureux, mumura-t-il, émue. Et tu fais partie du bonheur d'Itachi. Si tu ne reviens pas à ces côtés, il en sera détruit à jamais et même ma présence ne pourra combler ton absence. Itachi serait capable de tuer pour toi, Elyna, me confessa-t-il.

J'étais statique, l'écoutant avec attention, imprimant chacune de ces paroles en moi.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que... enfin, tu vois... je ne veux pas influencer ton avis. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il tient à toi, qu'il crève d'amour pour toi. Tu sais avec Yumi, ils ne se sont pas touchés une seule fois. Itachi utilisait comme excuse le fait qu'il avait besoin de temps, et Yumi naïve le croyait. Il ne voulait pas te trahir mais il voulait te protéger. Alors il a réussit à te protéger sans te trahir, ce qui est admirable. Donc même si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui, juste, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, écoute-le. Je ne sais pas si il prévoit de te parler ou quoi que ce soit, mais donne-lui une chance.

Je restai quelques instants interdite, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Je ne sais pas Sasuke. Je... n'ai plus confiance en lui maintenant. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis quelqu'un d'inhibée, imagine le temps que j'ai mis pour lui faire confiance et le peu de minutes qu'il a fallut pour que tout soit détruit. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je suis perdue. Mais tout de même, il y avait d'autres solutions non? Il a fait le mauvais choix en me quittant! Pourquoi aller jusque là hein? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas mise au courant au lieu de me faire souffrir gratuitement! Vous êtiez tous au courant sauf moi, la principale intéressée!

-Il fallait que ta peine soit réelle lors de cette soirée dans la forêt, Elyna. Yumi, et c'est la seule chose que je lui accorde, a un très bon insctinct féminin: elle aurait très bien vue que ta peine était feinte. Il n'y a qu'avec Itachi qu'elle était complètement brouillé et ce à cause de l'amour.

Je me renfrognai voyant mes arguments complètement grillés.

-Oh Elyna allez! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors cours!

-Ce n'est pas si facile!

-Si ça l'est! gueula-t-il.

-Non! Imagine, si Sakura te trompe tu te dirais vraiment ça: bon je l'aime, elle m'aime alors pourquoi hésiter! Courrons voyons!

-Il ne t'a pas trompé!

-Ben voyons! Même quand on était ensemble et qu'elle était chez vous elle s'amusait à passer ses mains de princesse dans ses cheveux chose que j'éxècre complètement! Alors, non, je n'ai plus confiance en lui, c'est finit! C'est simple comme tout: c'est fi-nit Sasuke! Ton frère est célibataire! Bon débarras!

-Tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère, se renfrogna-t-il.

-Quoi, tu veux que j'aille lui dire en face? J'y vais si tu veux!

-Ce ne sera pas la peine.

La porte des toilettes était grande ouverte. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur et je pus voir que c'était pareil pour Sasuke.

Je dus prendre mon courage à deux mains pour réussir à le regarder en face. Déception, peine, tristesse, douleur. C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage aussi expressif, sans aucune retenue. Ses yeux étaient quelques peu rouge et sa main qui était posé contre la porte des toilettes tremblait.

Je m'en voulais horriblement. D'un côté, et c'était égoiste, je voulais qu'il souffre pour comprendre la peine que j'avais enduré, mais d'un autre je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais le préserver et l'aimer. J'étais vraiment partagé entre ces deux sentiments, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

-Sasuke, tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plaît? Rentre à la maison.

Le cadet des Uchiha ne broncha pas et alors qu'il quittait la pièce Itachi passa une main affectueuse sur ses cheveux.

Je contemplai le sol, trop honteuse et intimidée pour le fixer. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais je le faisais souffrir et c'était quelque chose que je n'appréciais guère.

Je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi alors que la porte des toilettes se refermait. Mes yeux se levèrent pour le contempler puis il s'arrêta de marcher devant moi, nos regards plantés l'un dans l'autres.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, face à face, sans rien échanger. A part nos regards qui restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre nous n'avions esquissés aucun geste.

Mais l'atmosphère était étrange. Certes, nous étions en froid, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui nous attirait l'un à l'autre, ce magnétisme qui nous donnait envie de nous toucher et de nous embrasser. J'avais ce frisson qui parcourait mon corps, des milliers de papillons qui voletaient dans mon estomac et mon coeur qui frappait fort dans ma poitrine en me lançant l'ordre d'aller me blottir dans ses bras. Ces symptômes physiques et je le voyais fort bien par sa respiration hachée se faisaient ressentir aussi chez lui. Ce lien était toujours présent et j'avais l'impression que jamais il ne disparaitrait.

Je voulais parler. Mais que dire? Je voulais esquisser un geste. Mais que faire? Peu importe ce que je voulais faire j'avais l'impression que c'était désuet et inutile. Et puis, après meilleure réflexion, je décidai qu'il en revenait à lui de faire le premier pas. Non pas parce que j'étais timide, mais parce que c'était à lui de s'expliquer.

Il me jaugeait du regard, regardant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Car un des nombreux talents d'Itachi était de tout savoir sur moi sans que je ne le dise, il avait un très bon instinct et jugement sur les autres.

Je décidai de rompre le contact qui c'était établit entre nos regards et posai mes yeux sur le carrelage blanc et froid.

De suite, il s'avança plus près de moi, si près que je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, si près que son arôme remplissait mes narines de délicieuses odeurs. C'était terrible comme atmosphère, d'un côté c'était lourd à souhait mais d'un autre sensuel à mourir.

-Elyna...

Il murmura mon prénom comme une plainte sourde, me rappelant les propos blessant que j'avais tenus il y a plusieurs minutes. Je regrettai amèrement mes paroles et m'insultai intérieurement. Mes yeux s'écartèrent sous la surprise...je regrettai? Non, il ne fallait pas que je regrette! Il m'avait fait trop souffrir, trop pleurer et trop crier. Je ne tomberai pas dans ces bras aussi facilement.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Je sais que tout ça est à cause de moi et que tu ne veux pas me pardonner.

Ses mains entourèrent mon visage, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde. Je sais que cette histoire est complètement folle, je ne sais pas ce que l'Arashi te veut, et j'ai peur pour toi. Peur qu'ils te fassent du mal, peur qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne me demande si tu vas bien, si ils ne t'ont pas fait quelque chose. Alors, et tu as ma parole, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, même si pour cela tu dois en souffrir. Même si pour cela je dois en mourir, tu es ma priorité dans cette vie.

Il marqua une pause et ses pouces passèrent avec douceur et légèreté sur mes joues.

-Dis pas ça, _soufflai-je,_ la gorge serrée.  
-Mais je le pense.  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! _m'exclamais-je en reculant, coupant son geste d'affection._ Itachi, ça ne passera pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je donne ma confiance une fois, pas deux et même si tu m'as quitté pour me protéger, tu étais avec Yumi. Et ça, non, ça ne passera pas aussi facilement. Ça fait trop mal au cœur, c'est trop horrible de t'imaginer avec elle. Ça me brûle à petit feu.  
-Sasuke n'a pas mentit Elyna, il n'y a rien eu avec elle! Pas de baiser, pas de caresses et nous n'avons pas couché ensemble!  
-Tu crois que ça va suffire? soufflai-je. Sincèrement, ta parole va-t-elle vraiment suffire?  
-Si tu m'aimes oui.

Je flanchai un peu puisque je savais bien que je l'aimais, je l'aimais à en brûler et à en mourir.

-Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre. J'ai pris ma décision et je compte bien la tenir.

Dès la fin de mes paroles je commençais à marcher pour quitter la pièce, espérant couper court à cette discussion. Seulement Itachi n'était pas de cet avis.

-Elyna, arrête toi maintenant! _cria-t-il, mettant un bras devant mon corps._ Tu ne partiras pas d'ici...ou si tu pars, sache que je reviendrai.  
-Mais que veux-tu me dire de plus Itachi? Tout a été dit. On était ensemble, c'était bien, mais tu as fait un choix, fin de l'histoire.  
-Parce que tu m'aimes encore et que je t'ai toujours aimé, voilà pourquoi je vais continuer à parler! Arrête d'être aussi têtue et fière. Je t'appartiens et je t'ai toujours appartenu. Elyna, laisse-moi t'aimer comme je t'ai aimé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Fais-moi confiance comme je te fais confiance.  
-Ce ne sont que des paroles Itachi, que des paroles! Il n'y a rien-

Il me coupa en posant sa bouche sur la mienne. La surprise passé, voyant que je ne me débattais pas, il posa avec douceur ses mains autour de mon visage. J'aurai voulu résister, j'aurai voulu m'en aller, mais c'était tellement bon. Mes sens s'affolaient, mon coeur s'affolaient, mes jambes ramollissaient. C'était délicieux, alors je passais mes bras autour de son cou et collait mon corps contre le sien. Moi qui voulais lui montrer que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, eh bien maintenant c'était fichu.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

-Ça passe mieux avec des gestes hein? _ria-t-il gentiment tandis que je faisais une grimace._ Tu es têtue comme une mule, mais j'aime ça, _dit-il en m'enlaçant._

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, encore un peu choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux et j'essayais en vain de les stopper, je ne sais pas comment mais Itachi en prit conscience. Il m'écarta de lui gentiment et me sourit avec tant d'amour que je me demandai comment j'avais pu lui résister.

-Ma Elyna, mon âme, ma vie. Même si je n'ai que 21 ans, même si tu n'en as que 17, sache que je t'aime déjà comme un fou et que je vois déjà ma vie avec toi. Même si c'était dure pour toi, et même si j'en suis responsable, laisse-moi guérir tes blessures. Je t'aiderai, te protégerai jusqu'au bout même si je dois y laisser ma vie.  
-Et c'est idiot, _grognai-je,_ Itachi, je...

Je voulais lui dire que sa réaction était stupide, qu'il avait déjà assez souffert, qu'il avait déjà assez donné de son temps, de sa vie, et que dorénavant il ne devait pensé qu'à lui, que je n'étais qu'un poids et que l'on ne pourrait sûrement pas continuer comme ça. Néanmoins, il m'empêcha de parler, devinant ce que j'allais lui dire en m'embrassant.

-Allons voir ta tante à l'hôpital, _m'entraîna-t-il à sa suite, serrant ma main avec douceur._

Cependant, j'avais toujours un mauvais pressentiment qui tordait mes tripes. Je le sentais, non, je le savais que notre histoire ne pouvait se finir bien. Je me sentais condamné, et je réalisai à cet instant précis que je ferai tout pour qu'il survive. Il méritait de vivre cette vie plus que n'importe qui.

Je ravalai toutes ces mauvais pensées, et décidai de voir le bon côté des choses. Itachi était là et on s'aimait. En fin de compte, rien ne pouvait me faire tomber.

Je toquai à la porte de chambre de Kazami, Itachi toujours à mes côtés, et nous entrâmes dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle nous l'accorda.

En entrant dans la pièce, bizarrement, je me revis dans mon lit, dans une pièce de cet hôpital après mon combat avec Piquant.

-Oh ma Elyna, viens dans mes bras ma grande, _dit-elle en écartant ses bras, coupant net mes pensées._

Je ne me fis pas prier une deuxième fois et entrai dans cet espace chaud, posant ma tête dans son cou.

-Tout va bien? Tu te remets de tes blessures? _lui demandai-je._  
-Oui, je serais sortis d'ici quelques jours. Et toi, tu n'as rien de casser?  
-Non rien, _dis-je en m'écartant d'elle._  
-Ah, alors vous vous êtes remis ensemble vous deux? AH, je le SAVAIS! Ce n'était pas qu'une amourette d'adolescents, hein Elyna? _me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en coulant un regard joueur vers Itachi._  
-Non, _lui accordai-je en souriant._

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit alors qu'Itachi s'assit sur un des sièges.

-Dis-moi Kazami... que sait-il passé la nuit où l'Arashi a attaqué le village?

J'avais terriblement envie de savoir. J'espérais que cette information pourrait être une pièce en plus qui m'aiderait à compléter mon puzzle.

-Cette organisation de criminelle, _marmonna-t-elle,_ je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils commencent de plus en plus à s'immiscer entre les Chi et nous. Ils viennent, nous donnent des informations sur les troupes de Chi, et font de même avec eux. Ces informations sont parfois vraies ou parfois fausses. Je pense et cela gardez-le pour vous, qu'ils essayent de créer une guerre pour nous voir nous entretuer et ensuite prendre le contrôle des deux villages. La nuit où ils nous ont attaqués, il n'y avait rien eu de bien méchant, ils sont venus, ont attaqués quelques soldats et c'est tout. J'étais de garde cette nuit là, et j'avais remarqué ce ninja aux yeux violets qui ne passaient pas inaperçu. C'est comme ça que j'ai reconnu cette Yumi, mais aussi et surtout parce que ce ninja c'était rendu invisible juste devant mes yeux. Ils ont sûrement du piqué ce brin d'ADN sur ce pauvre Shinrei, _soupira-t-elle._

Je réfléchissais quelques instants pour digérer ces informations. Ce que je pressentais était donc vrai, et j'étais sûre que si je retrouvais la mémoire je saurai exactement ce qu'ils planifiaient. Néanmoins, il fallait que je fasse avec ce que j'avais.

-Qui sont ces Chi? _lui demanda Itachi._

Je me souviens que je ne lui avait jamais parlé de la guerre entre les deux clans.

-Un clan rival au notre, _souffla Kazami,_ on est en guerre depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
-Et pourquoi? _dit Itachi alors que je sentais son regard sur moi._  
-Nos ancêtres voulaient la construction d'un énorme village grâce à la fusion de nos deux clans, mais chacun des deux clans voulaient à la tête de cet énorme village son propre chef. La vanité et l'orgueil créa donc cette guerre sans queue ni tête.  
-Ça ressemble un peu à l'histoire des Senju et des Uchiha, _souligna Itachi._ Mais Kazami, je sens que vous n'avez pas tout dit. Quel est le lien avec Elyna?

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de question. Je me tournai vers Itachi et vis que son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il regardait Kazami, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Ma tante soupira, détourna le visage et une expression de honte s'installa sur ses traits.

-Si seulement je le savais, _bredouilla-t-elle,_ mais...tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu leur fais peur, Elyna.  
-A qui? Aux Chi, ou à l'Arashi? _continua Itachi, toujours aussi concentré._  
-Aux deux.

Mon corps se figea. Je leur faisais peur? Mais j'étais sûr qu'ils me battaient tous à plate couture!

-Oh, je te vois venir Elyna, _sourie tristement ma tante,_ tu dois être en train de te dire: "mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont peur de moi, je ne suis pas si forte que ça!" eh bien détrompe-toi, ma grande. Tu es l'une des plus fortes du village.  
-Mais ils connaissent mon existence? Comment ça se fait, HEIN?

Je m'étais levé du lit, énervée, et faisait face à Kazami. Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et même si je ne l'avais pas regardé, je savais qu'il approuvait ma colère.

-Je ne sais pas, _bafouilla-t-elle._  
-Pardon?  
-Je ne sais pas! _redit-elle, plus fort._

Mes bras s'abattirent le long de mon corps. J'étais exténué, fatigué et apeuré. J'en avais ras-le-bol.

-Qui le sait? Ou serait susceptible de le savoir? _demanda Itachi._  
-Je ne sais pas, _marmonna-t-elle._  
-Putain c'est pas vrai, _grognai-je,_ et tu comptais me le dire quand?

Je vis directement à son regard qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir cette conversation. Subitement, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être dans cette pièce, prêt d'elle, à écouter ces révélations qu'on aurait préféré me cacher. Je me tournai et commençai à marcher pour sortir de la pièce. Itachi me suivit, silencieux, tandis que Kazami s'excusait à voix-basse.

-C'est pas vrai, _clamai-je dans le couloir,_ c'est du foutage de gueule, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression de devenir du steak haché que des chiens se disputent!  
-Calme-toi Elyna, _me chuchota-t-il en entourant mes doigts de sa main._  
-Je sais, mais c'est pas facile, _soufflai-je car ma gorge devenait de plus en plus serrée._

Nous commençâmes à descendre les escaliers pour sortir de l'hôpital, toujours main dans la main.

-Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, on sait dorénavant d'où le mal peut venir, _essaya-t-il de me rassurer._  
-Je ne me sens pas plus en sécurité, _claquai-je,_ j-j'ai peur...

Je sentais les larmes monter et tout autour de moi commençait à tourner. Itachi, prévenant, s'arrêta et m'assis doucement sur une des marches. Les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur mes joues par milliers et des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Il essuyait mes joues avec ces mains, mais des nouvelles larmes faisaient toujours place aux anciennes et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter de pleurer. J'avais peur, terriblement peur, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, je ne savais pas comment prendre ces nouvelles, je ne savais pas comment était la menace et ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. J'étais perdue.

-Elyna, je suis là, d'accord? Je te protégerai jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, Sasuke est là, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade... tout le monde t'aidera et te protégera, tu n'es et ne seras jamais seule.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors que mes larmes commencèrent à s'estomper. Mes bras entourèrent son dos et il me berça pour me rassurer, tout en me murmurant des mots doux et autres paroles réconfortantes.

-J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord? Il faut que tu restes à mes côtés, sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup, _soufflai-je au creux de son oreille._  
-Et je suis et serai là, _m'affirma-t-il, la voix chaude et forte._

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous levâmes et Itachi me raccompagna chez moi. J'avais besoin de sommeil, c'était indéniable. Mais sur le pas de ma porte, j'hésitai à lui proposer de venir dormir avec moi où que j'aille dormir chez lui car je ne voulais pas être seule. Comme d'habitude, il lut en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et rigola doucement:

-Elyna, il faut que tu dormes, et seule. Si il y a un problème, tu pourras m'appeler, je ne serais pas loin. Et puis, tes parents sont là, _ajouta-t-il._

Il prit mon menton entre ces doigts et m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime et passa une bonne nuit, _me chuchota-t-il._

Je hochai la tête pour me donner du courage et rentrai chez moi, déterminé à passer une bonne nuit.  
Le lendemain matin, je me préparai pour aller en cours, quelque peu démoralisé. Ma nuit c'était plutôt bien passé, je n'avais pas fais de cauchemars mais m'étais réveillé plusieurs fois en sueur et apeurée. Mais malgré tout, j'avais remarqué un corbeau sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, signe qu'Itachi n'était pas loin et gardait un oeil sur moi, alors je me rendormais rassurée.

Je ne m'étais pas encore remise des révélations de Kazami, alors je traînai un peu les pieds. Mais ma mère, ne sachant pas ce qu'il passait, me mis dehors avec un coup de pied dans les fesses.  
Je retrouvai Hinata et nous fîmes le chemin ensemble, échangeant des banalités pour combler les silences. Je n'étais vraiment pas en forme, mais j'essayais de le masquer car je ne voulais pas inquiéter tout le monde, ç'aurait été inutile.

En arrivant au lycée, nous retrouvâmes tout le monde dans la cour, en rond. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, un grand sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Je me figeai sur place, car je savais très bien que ces sourires cachaient quelque chose. Ce fut Sakura qui s'avança la première avec Sasuke, se tenant tous les deux la main amoureusement.

-Elyna, on c'est tous ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, Itachi l'a dit à Sasuke qui nous l'a raconté. Et tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, nous sommes tous à tes côtés, nous ne te laisserons jamais tombé. On t'aime tous.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Naruto s'avança, un éclair courageux agitant ses pupilles bleues, et déclara d'une voix forte:

-On ne te laissera pas tomber! Celui qui touchera à un seul de tes cheveux n'est pas encore né, ou alors, il goutera à mon Rasengan!

Par la suite, je ne compris pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait. Une larme coula sur ma joue, puis deux, puis trois. Ils vinrent tous vers moi, me serrèrent dans leurs bras et embrassèrent mes joues.  
Je me sentais enfin vivante, courageuse et entourée. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter avec eux à mes côtés.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

L'automne avait fait place à l'hiver, nous étions dorénavant au mois de Décembre, à quelques jours de Noël. La neige avait recouverte de son tapis blanc les rues de Konoha, ses jardins et les toits de ses maisons.

Kazami était repartie quelques jours après son hospitalisation à Aoki, j'avais assisté à son départ, mais ce fut bref: j'avais, à ce moment là, du mal à accepter ce qu'elle m'avait caché. Mais maintenant, pour moi, c'était du passé car j'avais enfin avalé la pilule. Mais ça avait été dure et long.

De son côté, Yumi était encore à la prison de Konoha en attente de son procés pour trahison et je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'essayais de m'en préoccuper le moins possible, et de me concentrer sur mes amis, ma famille et mon entraînement.

Tiens, en parlant d'entraînement, voilà mon bourreau qui entrait dans la pièce. Je posai mon livre à côté de moi sur le fauteuil et le regardait avec appréhension.

-J'ai trop mal au pied. Laisse tombé le taijutsu pour aujourd'hui, grimaçai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

-Menteuse, rigola-t-il, et de toute façon il neige trop pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je plaide coupable, soupirai-je en feignant la culpabilité sur mon visage.

Il rigola encore une fois et prit mes pieds qu'il posa sur ses genoux tout en les massant.

-Où est Sasuke? lui demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

-Il est chez Sakura.

-Il y va de plus en plus en ce moment, non? Et je crois que les parents de Sakura sont parties en vacances... ou voir de la famille, je ne sais plus, dis-je en souriant, me délectant de ses sous-entendus.

-On ne va pas lui reprocher d'aller trop chez elle, et ça nous laisse tranquille, nous, me répondit-il malicieusement.

Je me reprochai de lui et nous nous embrassâmes. Depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble, nous étions beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, et j'avais l'impression que nous étions beaucoup plus amoureux. Ou alors cet épisode avait renforcer les liens qui nous unissaient, nous collant encore plus l'un à l'autre.

Sa main caressa mon épaule et finit de se loger autour de mon cou, caressant distraitement mes cheveux.

Malheureusement, mon portable se mit à sonner, mais nous n'y prétâmes guère attention. Seulement, sa sonnerie, stridente, sembla de plus en plus pressante. A regret, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre et il m'obliga d'un signe de tête assez sec de répondre. Je soupirai et tendis le bras pour le prendre, celui-ci trônant sur la table basse. Je regardai sur l'écran qui pouvait bien m'appeler, haussai les sourcils et chuchotai à Itachi que c'était Hinata.

-Oui allo? décrochai-je.

-Elyna, c'est toi? Dieu soit loué! Il faut que je te parle, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est terrible, paniqua-t-elle.

-De quoi? Hinata parle moins vite s'il-te-plaît, ce ne peut pas être aussi grave.

-Oh que si Elyna. Tu sais, je ne savais pas à qui en parler. Je ne peux pas en parler avec Konan parce que nous ne sommes pas assez proche, pas avec Ino parce que, tu vois... elle est beaucoup trop extravertie pour moi et Sakura est occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, commença-t-elle.

Je rigolai, déjà parce que j'avais la confirmation de ce que pouvait bien faire Sakura et Sasuke, mais aussi parce que je commençais à voir où voulait en venir Hinata.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dis-je en m'asseyant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Itachi comprit que ça voulait dire que ça allait mettre longtemps, et tout en se levant soupira qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à la cuisine.

-Je t'appelais pour te demander comment c'était passé ta première fois, lâcha-t-elle d'un seul bloc.

-HEIN? hurlai-je en bondissant sur le canapé.

-Je sais et je suis désolé si ça te dérange mais... je commence à m'inquiéter, vois-tu.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais? lui demandai-je.

-Avec Naruto, tu sais... bon je m'excuse d'avance si ça te met mal-à-l'aise, mais il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider... dans la mesure du possible, rajoutai-je, peu sûre de moi sur le moment.

-Alors avec Naruto, ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble, et comme tout adolescent on a des hormones, sauf que... j'ai peur. Terriblement peur, et même si il essaye de me rassurer, n'étant pas une fille, il ne comprend pas certaines de mes craintes.

-Je vois.

-C'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu me racontes comment ça c'est passé. Alors... as-tu eu mal? débuta-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

-Un peu mais rien de bien méchant, tu sais, la rassurai-je.

-Et t-tu as saigné? bégaya-t-elle.

J'eus envie de lui dire que là c'était beaucoup trop personnelle, mais elle avait l'air tellement paniqué et fragile que je décidai de lui répondre, même si c'était dure pour moi.

-Un peu.

-Un peu, un peu, ou un peu, beaucoup?

-Un peu, un peu, précisai-je, le rouge aux joues.

-Ah, souffla-t-elle soulagé. Et Itachi, il était comment?

-PARDON? m'exclamais-je.

-Je veux dire, il a été doux, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour t'aider à avoir moins mal?

-Ecoute, Hinata, là ça devient vraiment gênant, je peux te répondre pour moi mais pas pour lui. Si Naruto veut savoir quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer voir Itachi...ou Sasuke.

Je vis Itachi passer une tête curieuse en me regardant, mais je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerai après.

-Bon, je le dirai à Naruto, m'accorda-t-elle. Mais sinon... c'est comment?

-La première fois, ou en général?

-Les deux, souffla-t-elle, gênée.

-La première fois c'est... je dirai que...

Je ne trouvai pas les mots, surtout que je savais très bien qu'Itachi devait écouter et devait avoir très bien compris de quoi on parlait.

-La première fois, c'est assez bien, tu vois? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que c'est quand même magique. Parce que tu découvres quelqu'un pour la première fois d'aussi près, que tu t'offres à cette personne, alors c'est...beau. Pour le général, ça n'a rien de comparable, dis-je en souriant, là c'est beau et en plus c'est bon, exquis...enfin, je ne vais pas te faire de dessin. Tu auras de moins en moins mal, jusqu'à temps que la douleur disparaisse, ne laissant la place qu'au plaisir et la découverte de l'autre et de soi.

-Waouh, lâcha Hinata, tu as de meilleurs conseils que tous les sites pour adolescents que j'ai trouvé.

-Merci, lui répondis-je en m'imaginant Hinata devant des sites pas très nets.

-Eh bien... ça me donne vraiment envie de le faire sur le coup.

-La douleur ce n'est que pour les deux voir trois premières fois, alors vas-y et fonce, sinon tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose qui ne se rate pas. Et Naruto est un bon gars, tout se passera bien entre ces bras, la rassurai-je.

-Oh mais quelle idiote! Je l'appelle tout de suite, il faut que j'arrête de fuir, ces choses là sont naturelles, Naruto et moi on s'aime alors tout se passera bien!

-Voilà, c'est ça.

-Je t'enverrai un message Elyna, et merci pour tout!

-De rien, mais ne te sent pas obligé de m'avertir!

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Je reposai mon portable sur la table basse en soupirant, essayant de prendre conscience que Hinata m'avait bien appelée pour parler de sexe. Hinata, ma petite Hinata, si jeune...enfin, j'étais ravie pour elle, et croisai les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Je sentis le fauteuil s'enfoncer vers ma droite et vis Itachi avec un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je rougis directement, me rappelant tout ce que j'avais dit précédemment, et décidai de paler en première pour éviter qu'il ne me dise quelque chose de gênant.

-C'était Hinata, débutai-je, elle redoutait sa première fois avec Naruto.

-Je vois. Apparemment, vue ce que tu lui as dit, elle ne doit plus avoir peur...

-Je suis toujours de bons conseils, dis-je, la voix tremblante.

-Je vais voir Naruto rappliquer dans quelques temps, alors, chuchota-t-il en me tendant le chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparé.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de conversation, ce que je lui aie dit a suffit.

-C'est si exquis que ça? me taquina-t-il.

Je faillis recracher ma gorgée mais la ravalai avec difficulté.

-Ca devrait te rassurer, bafouillai-je.

-C'est fait, mais tout ce que tu as dit... j'ai trouvé que c'était magnifique, dit-il.

Mes joues gagnèrent un nouveau niveau de rougeur tandis que mes yeux cherchaient un endroit ou se poser.

-C'est fou, ça va bientôt faire un an que nous sommes ensemble et tu es toujours aussi timide, rigola-t-il.

-Ne te moque pas, c'est vraiment gênant pour moi, marmonnai-je.

-Et il n'y a aucune raison de l'être.

-Au faite, dis-je pour changer de conversation même si je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe, Sasuke et Sakura ont eux aussi franchit le pas.

-Je sais, Sasuke est venu m'en parler.

-C'est trop mignon je trouve, je crois que j'aurai aimé avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère... je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents n'ont eu que moi, soupirai-je, une chose est sûr être enfant unique c'est à éviter.

-Je dois en déduire que tu veux plusieurs enfants?

Pour éviter un nouvel accident, je reposai ma tasse vide sur la table basse et toussotai étrangement.

-Je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne me suis pas encore posé ce genre de questions.

-Moi 21 et je commence à me les poser, me contra-t-il.

Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien à la recherche de doute. Mais non, je ne voyais que de l'obstination et du sérieux. Il ne doutait pas de lui, il me voyait déjà comme la femme qui portera ses enfants. Bizarrement, une image s'imposa dans mon esprit: lui et moi, avec une marmaille autour de nous. Je secouai la tête et décidai de mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Itachi, avec les problèmes qui me courrent après, j'évite de trop m'avancer pour le futur...d'accord? dis-je d'un ton doux, mon regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

L'éclat de ses yeux diminua, comme si je venais de le ramener brutalement à la réalité et je m'en voulais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que, moi aussi, je m'étais imaginé inconsciemment comme ça dans quelques années. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ce serait trop me faire souffrir...et le faire souffrir.

-Bon on va éviter pour le moment les sujets qui fâchent, sourit-il sincèrement, et nous concentrer sur le présent.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je répondis avec alégresse à son baiser, mes mains entourant son cou pour coller mon corps au sien. Sa main, grande et chaude, passa en-dessous de mon t-shirt, provoquant des frissons qui traversèrent mon corps à grande vitesse.

Et, sans penser au futur, nous montâmes dans sa chambre en rigolant, nous mettant en accord avec la plupart des jeunes de Konoha.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficultés et je me levai sur un bras pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil. Il était six heures du soir et la nuit avait prit place dehors. Je me tournai vers Itachi, qui dormait toujours et posai mon nez contre son épaule.

-Hé, il est six heures du soir et on c'est endormi comme des petits vieux après avoir fait l'amour, gloussai-je, morte de rire.

-Ca m'étonnerait que des petits vieux fassent l'amour trois fois de suite, Elyna, grommela-t-il, encore ensommeillé alors que je me marrai à côté.

-Je crois que l'on pourrait être étonné, continuai-je à rigoler.

Il tourna un oeil interrogateur vers moi alors que je m'amusais à passer ma main sur ses abdominaux.

-D'habitude c'est toi qui traîne au réveil, dit-il en se retournant pour que nos visages soient face à face.

-Oui, c'est bizarre mais... je me sens vraiment heureuse, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. C'est euphorique, je crois.

Il colla mon front au sien et me rapprocha près de son corps, nous collant l'un à l'autre. Nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à temps que nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer, nous signifiant que Sasuke était rentré. D'un commun accord nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes puis descendîmes en bas.

-Bonsoir les tourtereaux, dit Sasuke avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, l'après-midi c'est bien passé?

-On pourrait te retourner la question, Sasuke, lui renvoya Itachi alors que je gloussai derrière.

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je vis les joues de Sasuke rosirent et son regard trahit sa gêne.

Je pris les tasses qui étaient restés sur la table basse et allai dans la cuisine pour les laver tandis que les deux frères continuaient de discuter mais en chuchotant. Je souris en me faisant la réflexion que ce devait être à propos de l'après-midi qu'avait passé le cadet avec Sakura.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et j'avertis les garçon que j'allai ouvrir. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec Kakashi, mon ancien professeur de mathématique, et me demandai ce qu'il devait bien faire là.

-Elyna, il faut que tu viennes au bureau de l'Hokage, c'est urgent, me dit-il, la voix grave.

-On arrive, lui répondit Itachi en me passant mon manteau.

Nous partîmes vers le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke nous accompagnant. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Kakashi passa en premier, ensuite ce fut Itachi et Sasuke. Alors que je rentrai dans la pièce, je reconnus sans mal Kazami à droite de Tsunade mais mon regard resta longtemps sur un vieil homme, les cheveux poivres et sels, et le visage ridée par les années. Je ne m'en mettrais pas la main au feu, mais je pensais savoir qui c'était et devinait assez bien la situation.

-Es-tu Elyna Aoki? me demanda ce vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise, l'air prétentieux.

-Et vous? répondis-je du tac au tac, ayant un mauvais pressentiment avec cet homme.

-Je m'appelle Masaishi Aoki, répondit cet homme avec un air de fierté dans la voix, et je suis le cinquième Chef du village Aoki. Je suis ici pour annoncer que la neuvième guerre avec le Clan des Chi est déclaré... et que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu seras dans mes rangs!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

Suite à la déclaration du chef de mon clan, un lourd silence prit place dans la pièce. Je sentais que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi, mais mon regard, lui était planté dans les yeux azur de Masaishi.

Je ne l'aimais pas. Non pas parce qu'il venait de déclarer, sans mon avis, que je ferai partie de ses troupes. Mais parce que je sentais qu'il servait des intérêts, les siens ou ceux de l'Arashi.

Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles quelque part, cette personne me voulait dans cette guerre, cette personne voulait m'attaquer sur un lieu qu'elle avait choisit.

-Pourquoi me voulez-vous à vos côtés? dis-je d'un ton étonnament sûre.

Il fut d'abord surpris par ma question, ses sourcils se haussant étrangement. Puis un fin sourire s'étira sur mon visage, j'étais sûre qu'il pensait que j'allais réagir violemment et directement par un non. Mais je choisissais la diplomatie, et la manière de "j'évite de donner ma réponse tout de suite".

-Parce que tu es une Aoki, répondit-il, et de surcroît, tu es venue t'entraîner dans mon village cet été, alors en retour de l'entraînement que tu as reçu tu dois défendre ton village.

-Mais ne pensez-vous pas que son village est Konoha? le confronta Tsunade, le bandeau qu'elle porte est bien celui de Konoha et non celui d'Aoki.

-Peut-être, mais elle doit allégeance à Aoki! Elle n'appartient pas à Konoha! Ell est née à Aoki, elle utilise la technique héréditaire, elle a bénéficié de notre enseignement alors elle doit nous le rendre! S'écria-t-il en faisant des gestes violent avec ses mains.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver, Itachi se rapprocha de moi ainsi que Sasuke, cherchant à épauler son frère si besoin il y avait. Je souris devant cette protection, me disant qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

Devant notre manque de réaction face à sa brutalité, la bouche de Miasashi fit une moue de dégout mais un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard, prouvant qu'il avait trouver un argument sa faille.

-Cette** guerre **sera peut-être synonyme de **tristesse**, de **désespoir**, de **sang** et de **mort**... mais si tu fais partie de nos rangs, tout cela pourra être éviter. Tu as un potentiel que je ne peux nier, et je **culpabiliserai** de ne pas te persuader de te battre à nos côtés. Ta force fera sûrement pencher la balance en notre faveur, alors, je t'en supplies, viens nous aider.

Ses mots, je les connaissais. C'était ceux que j'avais cherché, ceux qui m'avaient empêché de dormir, ceux qui, je le savais, m'éclaireraient sur ma perte de mémoire.

Il avait touché un autre point lui aussi très important. Pourrais-je vraiment faire la différence dans cette guerre? J'y croyais moyennement mais Kazami m'avait déjà assuré que j'avais un très bon niveau pour mon jeune âge.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure de frustration, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre. Et puis merde, je savais déjà inconsciemment où est-ce que je devais aller, ce que je devais faire, et comment découvrir les réponses à mes questions. Et enfin découvrir cette vérité, celle qui m'empêchait de vivre à fond, qui ne quittait mon esprit qu'à de très rares instants.

Mon regard se posa sur Kazami. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'anxiété, et je pouvais voir sur son visage son inquiétude et sa douleur de me voir faire un tel choix. Mais ma décision était prise.

-D'accord.

Tous les regards une nouvelle fois se posèrent sur moi mais cette fois-ci ils étaient remplis de surprise mais aussi de peur. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ma réponse soit oui, apparemment.

-Elyna, clama Tsunade en se levant de son siège, ne prends pas une décision si hâtive! De plus, je n'accepterai pas qu'une de mes kunoichi aille faire une guerre si absurde et inutile!

-Tsunade! la gronda Misaishi, ne supportant pas de voir son village rabaissé ainsi.

-C'est le cas, maugréa celle-ci, à cause de vos mésententes vous mettez une de mes kunoichis, qui est normalement au service de Konoha, en danger et je ne l'accepte pas!

La voix de Tsunade était forte, grave et ses poings avaient plusieurs fois frapper la table qui par je ne sais quel miracle ne c'était pas effondré. Devant cet autorité, celle de Misaishi se retrouva au point zéro en un rien de temps. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Je comprends votre colère, Tsunade, mais ma décision est prise, assurai-je, j'y vais.

L'Hokage me regarda pendant quelques instants, les lèvres tremblant sous la rage et détourna le regard, nous dévoilant qu'elle acceptait mon choix. Elle se rassit, plus calme et planta ses yeux de biches dans ceux de Masaishi.

-Ne rêvez pas, il n'y aura qu'un seul de mes ninjas qui ira se battre pour votre guerre de pacotille. Et si il lui arrive quelque chose, Masaishi, sachez que vous aurez en plus Konoha contre vous.

Notre chef avala sa salive bruyamment et un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux de fourbes. Il reprit contenance, se tourna vers moi, et dit d'une voix d'ou transpirait quand même la peur.

-Dans une heure à la porte Est de Konoha, Elyna.

Il partit avec ma tante par la fenêtre, me laissant seule avec des personnes qui allaient sûrement me demander des explications. Kakashi partit dans un nuage de fumée sans ne rien prononcer, Tsunade sortit de son bureau pour aller voir Shizune, sans me regarder, et Sasuke s'en alla discrètement. Petite correction: ce n'était pas à la guerre que j'allais mourir, mais par Itachi Uchiha, qui me tournait le dos et semblait vraiment en colère.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens d'accepter?

Sa voix était froide, mais assez neutre. Je n'entendais pas de colère ni de peur.

-Je crois, dis-je avec une petite voix.

-Oh ne me réponds pas ça Elyna, me gronda-t-il en se retournant, tu as intérêt à être sûr parce que tu n'es pas partie pour faire une promenade de santé!

Cette fois-ci je ressentais vraiment de la colère dans sa voix mais aussi...de l'inquiétude.

-La guerre, Elyna, c'est un cauchemar mais il ne suffira pas de te réveiller pour t'en sortir. Tu vas cotôyer la mort tous les jours, tu vas voir les gens que tu aimes être blesser et mourir! C'est ce que tu veux comme futur? Hein? C'est ça?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, ne m'attendant pas à tant de colère. Certes, c'était justifié, mais j'avais l'habitude qu'il soit toujours raisonnable et contenu dans ces paroles et là c'était totalement le contraire.

-Dire que cet après-midi on était en train de parler de gosse, soupira-t-il tristement, nous voilà en train de nous séparer pour que tu ailles te battre pour un conflit aussi débile qu'inutile!

-Je sais ce que je fais, Itachi! Fais-moi confiance! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je sais me débrouiller toute seule! J'ai été entrainé par mon père, par Kazami, par toi et j'ai fais des dizaines de missions! Et tu crois que c'était pour quoi? Une balade de santé, comme tu dis? NON!

Cette fois-ci, ces yeux se plissèrent sous la réflexion et je sentais que j'en avais beaucoup trop dit en face d'un Uchiha.

-Fais ce que tu veux, car apparemment mon avis ne compte pas, souffla-t-il.

Il me tourna le dos et sauta par-dessus la fenêtre.

-Itachi, s'il-te-plaît! dis-je en m'avançant pour le rattraper.

Mais une main entoura mon poignet, m'empêchant de le rejoindre.

-Laisse-le réfléchir, Elyna, me conseilla Sasuke.

D'un signe de tête il m'enjoigna de le suivre. Nous sortîmes du bureau de l'Hokage et marchâmes ensemble dans la nuit fraîche, sans discuter. Mes yeux étaient concentrés sur le sol, j'avais pensé qu'Itachi aurait été de mon côté, mais je secouais la tête. Je soupirai, le coeur en miette de le savoir en colère contre moi.

-Il n'est pas en colère, me dit Sasuke, il est juste inquiet, et se sent pour la première fois complètement démuni. Malgré toute la force qu'il a, il ne peut pas protéger la femme qu'il aime de cette guerre. Enfin,c'est ce que je ressentirai si ça arrivait à Sakura...

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et il fit de même. Si Itachi serait partit à la guerre...j'aurai très mal réagit, et soit j'aurai tout fait pour venir avec lui soit j' laurai séquestré. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vue la situation sous cet angle.

-Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, enfin, une petite car je ne suis pas un grand orateur. As-tu entendu parler de la Troisième Grande Guerre des Ninjas?

Je hochai la tête tandis que nous reprîmes notre marche.

-Itachi avait quatre ou cinq ans cette année-là, et il a été traumatisé par l'horreur de la guerre. Ne sois pas étonnée qu'il réagisse aussi violemment, c'est une de ces plus grandes peurs qui devient réalité en ce moment même. C'est un très grand pacifiste au fond de lui.

-Tout s'explique, murmurai-je en regardant le ciel.

-Voilà, on est chez toi, me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

-Sasuke, tu diras aux autres que je n'aie pas pu leur dire au revoir car je n'avais pas assez de temps, d'accord? Et qu'ils vont me manquer.

-Et toi fais en sorte de rester en vie... tu sais que ça le détruirai, hein? Tu le sais?

-Oui Sasuke...merci.

Il hocha la tête et je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai avec une tenue que j'avais rarement mise: celle avec un simple pantalon noir, avec un t-shirt manche longue lui aussi noir et un blouson sans manche vert. Je rangeai le bandeau de Konoha dans un de mes tiroirs et sortit celui d'Aoki que je n'avais jamais mit. Je l'enroulai autour de mon front, et me fis la réfléxion que je préférai celui de Konoha.

Je soupirai et enroulai ma sacoche avec mes armes autour de mes hanches, et mis une autre sacoche autour de ma cuisse.

Je me regardai dans la glace et trouvai que ça ne m'allait pas du tout, de toute façon je me sentais vraiment mal-à-l'aise.

Un éclat doré attira mon attention sur mon bureau. Je m'approchai et découvris la chaîne que m'avait offert Itachi pour nos six mois, que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais remise depuis qu'il y avait eu cet épisode fâcheux avec Yumi. Je souris et le mis autour de mon cou, me disant que c'était le bon moment pour le revêtir.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, bougeant bizarrement pour m'habituer à mes vetêments et m'en allai. Il était temps que j'aille m'expliquer avec l'aîné des Uchiha, je n'allai pas partir en guerre sans que ce ne soit clair entre nous.

En arrivant, je vis la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte mais décidai de passer par la porte d'entrée, car je ne savais pas trop quel était son humeur. Je toquai à celle-ci, entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et l'ouvrir.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression de chavirer rien qu'en le voyant. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je me fis la réflexion que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants sans parler et je décidai de faire le premier pas.

-Sasuke m'a tout dit et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis: je dois y aller, peu importe ce que tu en penses, balbutiai-je.

-Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas, hein? dit-il tristement.

-Exact, soupirai-je.

-Et tu ne veux pas me les dire.

-Je ne peux pas te les dire, rectifiai-je, juste... fais-moi confiance.

Son regard devint plus doux, puis ses bras m'entourèrent et me poussèrent contre son corps. Je le serrai fort contre moi, ayant peur que ce soit la dernière fois.

-Je t'enverrai des messages quand je pourrai par Neko-chan, d'accord?

-Je les attendrai avec impatiente. Prends soin de toi, et pense à ta vie avant tout. Ces villages ne méritent pas que tu te sacrifies pour eux, souffla-t-il.

-Merci pour tout.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour m'aimer.

Nos lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une étreinte douce et voluptueuse.

Nous nous séparâmes et je partis rejoindre Kazami et Misaishi.

* * *

-En rang et plus vite que ça!

Je plissai une nouvelle fois mes yeux et fusillai du regard un de nos supérieurs. Il pouvait continuer à hurler cette phrase autant de fois qu'il le voulait, on ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que la queue. La file indienne bougea quelque peu, et je fis un pas en avant. Je regardai les personnes qui m'entouraient et remarquai que nous étions extrêmement jeune, on était pour la plupart encore que des adolescents.

Je levai mon regard vers le ciel et remarquai que celui-ci, qui au début était chargé de nuages gris, devenait de plus en plus noir ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Je tournai ensuite mes yeux vers le campement. Des cinquantaines de tentes étaient plantés, certaines réservés pour dormir, d'autres pour être soigner et d'autres pour manger. Bref, j'allai avoir un niveau de confort assez faible d'ici les prochaines semaines, adieu les douches chaudes. Notre campement était entouré par l'immensité de la forêt ou la plupart des combats se déroulaient, enfin, c'était ce que Kazami m'avait rapidement raconté avant de partir pour régler des affaires avec Masaishi. Cette forêt, apparament, avait été naturellement la frontière entre Aoki et les Chi, elle était donc remplit de pièges en tout genre et surtout d'ennemis armés jusqu'au dent qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: nous tuer.

-A ton tour, et arrête d'être dans la lune! hurla une nouvelle fois le capitaine.

J'eus un petit sursaut lorsque je remarquai que c'était à moi qu il s'addressait, bafouillai quelques excuses et rentrai dans la tente.

Un homme, d'une soixantaine d'année, était assis sur un tabouret et feuilletai plusieurs papiers.

-Tu es Elyna Aoki c'est ça?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, grogna-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. Oh, comme ça Konoha nous ammène de la chair fraîche? Etonnant de la part de ce village qui traite ses ninjas comme des humains, cracha-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas sa pique et le défiai du regard.

-Allez assieds-toi là, dit-il en mettant un tabouret en face de lui, je vais éviter d'être méchant avec toi, tu es déjà assez dépaysé comme ça.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et attendit patiemment qu'il daigne me dire pourquoi j'étais là, comme il était occupé à remplir quelque chose dans ces papiers.

-Bien, alors pour toi ce sera le 01-09-12.

-Hein?

-Oh, tu n'es pas au courant? gloussa-t-il, alors pour ta gouverne, nous te tatouons un numéro sur ta cheville qui nous permettra de te reconnaître si tu tombes sur le champ de bataille.

-Ah, bafouillai-je en avalant ma salive bruyamment.

-Bienvenue dans la réalité. Enlève ta chaussure.

Je l'enlevai et regardai le vieil homme bêtement, ne me sentant pas à ma place et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il me fit signe de me lever, ce que je fis, et je compris enfin qu'il fallait que je pose mon pied sur le tabouret.

Il prépara son matériel et je commençai à paniqué. Je le vis triturer une drôle de machine, préparer une aiguille qu'il accrocha à celle-ci, et à faire rentrer de l'encre noir dedans. Puis, sans prévenir il débuta mon tatouage ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Merde, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal, j'avais l'impression que des milliers de piques s'amusaient à faire des troues dans ma peau et à l'écarter.

Néanmoins, je décidai de rester forte et courageuse, et mon visage revêtit difficilement un masque de mutisme. Plusieurs fois il aspergeait ce que je pensais être de l'eau sur mon tatouage, passait un torchon sale sur ma cheville pour l'enlever et reprenait son travail.

-C'est finit, dit-il au bout dune dizaime de minutes, tu peux y aller. Ah, attends.

Il mit de la crème sur une compresse qu'il étala sur ma cheville et regarda son travail avec circonspection.

-Ouais, il est un peu de travers, mais de toute façon on ne me demande pas de l'art. Allez gamine, déguerpis, et essaye de ne pas te faire tuer par les Chi!

Encore perdue, je remis vite fait ma chaussure et sortis de la tente en boitant un petit peu.

Je me mis sur le côté de la tente, m'éloignant de l'agitation du camp et regardai vite fait mon tatouage.

-Putain il est horrible, grognai-je, et ça fait mal merde!

Je regardai autour de moi et vis d'autres jeunes boitillant, et me fis la réflexion que la beautée de l'histoire était que je n'étais pas toute seule.

Maugréant d'autres injures dans ma barbe, j'allai à la tente suivante ou se déroulait une réunion pour les jeunes recrues, pour nous expliquer comment ça allait se passer et le rôle que nous allions avoir. Etant l'une des dernières je restai debout, au fond, alors que tout les autres étaient assis. A l'autre bout de la tente se trouvait ma tante, avec Miasaishi et d'autres généraux, sûrement là pour faire bonne figure, et aussi pour nous effrayer un peu histoire de nous rappeler que nous étions en guerre et non en train de jouer.

Ils attendirent quelques instants, le visage dure et ferme, et ma tante s'avança, nous signifiant qu'elle allait bientôt parler.

-Jeune shinobi, débuta-t-elle d'une voix forte et grave, l'heure est grave. La guerre froide que nous entretenions depuis plusieurs années avec les Chi n'est plus depuis que nous avons retrouvé, il y a de cela quatre jour, les corps de six valeureux soldats. Ce massacre est impardonnable et nous ne pouvons accepter un tel déchaînement de haine. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, oui mes enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons nous battre contre ces ennemis, qui sans aucun scrupule tuent nos parents, nos enfants, nos amis!

Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle les shinobis crièrent, hurlèrent et tapèrent dans leur main. Sauf moi. J'étais tranquille, au fond, regardant avec un oeil critique ce qui se déroulait en face de moi.

-Mes très chères amis, il est l'heure de nous réveiller, et de montrer à ces Chi ce que valent des Aoki en colère! Ils vont connaître la rage de l'invisibilité! La rage de ceux qui veulent vivre! Et c'est à vous, les jeunes, de prendre votre avenir en main et de vous battre pour votre liberté et la paix de vos futurs enfants!

Nouvelle pause, nouveaux applaudissements. Mais cette fois-ci, certains c'étaient levés de leur chaise, un sourire de tueur écartelant leur visage, prêt à se battre et à tuer.

Le regard de Kazami se posa sur moi, et quelques secondes plus tard celui de Masaishi aussi. Je compris tout de suite qu'ils savaient ce que je pensais de tout ça et que, dans mon for intérieur, les critiques fusaient. Quelle était belle, la manipulation de masse! La haine était le meilleur moyen d'emmener leurs soldats au combat, apparemment.

Le regard de Kazami revint sur les jeunes shinobis et elle mit ses mains en avant, demandant le calme.

-Maintenant que vous êtres prêts à vous battre, allez à la prochaine tente ou d'autres shinobis vous diront dans quelle division vous serez affectés et quel sera votre rôle. Bonne chance à tous!

Il y eut des nouveaux hurlements, et les plus impatients se précipitèrent à la prochaine tente.

Cet été, j'avais eu le droit à un cours d'histoire sur nos armées, leur formation et tout le reste. Les guerres se passaient à peu près ainsi dans le monde des Shinobi: il y avait, tout d'abord, les unités de collecte d'information, les unités de traqueurs, l'unité d'embuscade et l'unité d'assistance médicale. Pour sûr, je n'allais pas être affecté à l'unité d'assistance médicale car je n'avais aucun talent dans ce domaine. Je ne pouvais être à la collecte d'information car je ne m'étais pas spécialisé dans l'espionnage, ni dans l'unité de traqueur car je n'avais pas de grande capacités sensorielles. Certes, elles étaient développés, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Par contre, je pouvais très bien être dans l'unité d'embuscade: je me déplacais vite, discrètement et savait très bien prendre par surprise mes ennemies. L'unité d'embuscade était peut-être celle où on avait le plus de chance de perdre la vie: on était les premiers sur les lieux, et les autres divisions pouvaient mettre du temps à arriver.

Ensuite, les autres ninjas étaient affectés à des divisions, spécialisés à moyenne distance ou autre, mais leurs fonctions pouvaient très bien changer si on avait besoin d'eux autre part.

Malheureusement, je fus l'une des premières dans la tente par je ne sais quel miracle. Je m'avançais vers un shinobi qui tenait un calpin ou était écrit tous les noms et prénoms ainsi que notre affectation.

-Elyna Aoki, lui dis-je, m'attendant au pire.

-Troisième division.

Ma langue claqua contre mon palet tandis que je méloignai. Bon, je n'étais pas en première ligne mais le support de l'unité d'embuscade. Enfin, je crois. Zut, je n'étais même pas sûr de ça, les divisions étant différentes en fonction des villages, et là je m'appuyais sur mes connaissances de Konoha. Mon regarde chercha quelqu'un pour me renseigner, mais malheureusement c'était la cohue total.

-Toi aussi tu es en Troisième Division? me demanda une jeune fille en s'avançant vers moi.

Je la détaillai rapidement du regard. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux flambloyants et bouclés, de grands yeux bleus mais était très petite. Elle était habillé comme tout le monde, mais un signe physique la distinguait des autres: une longue cicatrice démarrait de dessous son oeil gauche et prenait fin près de son oreille.

-Oui, je suis Elyna Aoki, me présentais-je.

-Ah, on a Konoha dans nos rangs! Il y a moins de risques que l'on perde, alors, s'extasia-t-elle. Oh pardon, j'oubliais, je m'appelle Risa: heureuse de te rencontrer.

Nous nous serrâmes les mains, et je sentis que derrière ce corps frêle se cachait une détermination sans faille.

-Hey, Kento, viens par là, elle aussi est dans la Troisième Division!

Un jeune homme, plus vieux que nous, se placa à ses côtés.

-C'est Elyna, continua Risa, tu sais de Konoha! Il y a moins de risques que l'on perde, hein!

-Sans doute, répondit le jeune homme, peu convaincu.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, coupé court, des petits yeux bleus, ce qui lui donnait un regard de fouine, et avait à peu près ma taille. Sans peau était blanche et sans aucune impuretés, de quoi faire rougir Ino.

-Dis-moi, quelle est la fonction de la troisième Division ici? Car j'ai peur de confondre avec Konoha, m'expliquai-je, gênée.

-Ah, on est le support de l'unité d'embuscade, on doit les aider dès qu'ils sont en sous-nombre, ce qui fait que l'on est jamais très loin d'eux. D'ailleurs, on va sûrement bientôt être appeler, j'ai vue partir un groupe il y a de cela une demie-heure, s'excita Risa.

-TROISIEME DIVISION, hurla un des généraux, JE VOUS VEUX A LA SORTIE DU CAMP MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ REJOINDRE L'UNITE D'EMBUSCADE NUMERO CINQ!

-J'ai toujours le nez aussi fin, rigola la jeune fille.

Une dizaines de jeunes sortirent de la tente et je suivis Risa et Kento, ne sachant pas ou étais la sortie du camp. Très vite, nous rejoingnîmes un groupe d'une trentaine de ninja. Ceux-là étaient beaucoup plus vieux et on voyait tout de suite qu'ils étaient très expérimentées et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de manoeuvre.

Quelque peu écarté et en face de nous se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le visage dure. Il avait les yeux bleux, comme tout le monde ici, mais ces cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon ce qui lui donnait un air assez féminin. D'ailleurs, il avait en corps assez androgyne, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur son sexe car il n'avait pas de poitrine.

-Bien, nous voilà les bleus alors, gloussa-t-il en nous regardant, bon les jeunes je ne vous dirai cela qu'une fois alors retenez-bien: la guerre ça craint, alors si j'en vois un qui traine la patte, il retournera dans les jupes de sa mère, d'accord? Pas de poule mouillé dans la Troisième Division.

Nous hochâmes la tête, conscient de ce qui nous attendait.

-Bon, l'unité d'embuscade numéro cinq se retrouve en sous-nombre face à l'ennemie alors on va aller l'appuyer. Elle se trouve à la lisière ouest de la forêt, c'est PARTI! hurla-t-il en se rendant invisible.

Nous fîmes tous de même sans aucune hésitation. Nous courûmes à une vitesse déconcertante, mais je tenais la route sans aucun problème. Nous nous enfoncâmes dans la forêt, certains courant au sol, d'autres préférant sauter de branche en branche, mais nous ne nous séparions pas ni ne nous éloignions de notre chef.

Bientôt, des bruits de combat se firent entendre et j'eus un petit moment de panique intérieur en essayant de me rappeler quelles étaient les techniques des Chi.

La particularité des Chi était le contrôle du sang, nous étions invisible et pour la plus grande partie des ninjas complètement indétectables. Mais pas pour les Chi: eux pouvait sentir notre sang, même si nous n'avions pas de blessures, sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Alors pour eux, lorsque nous étions invisibles, il nous voyait. Voilà pourquoi je savais déjà que lorsque nous arriverions sur le champ de bataille nous nous rendrions visibles car sinon ce serait du gâchis total de chakra.

Après avoir fait un petit récapitulatif de leurs techniques dans mon esprit, je sortis un kunai que je logeai dans le creux de ma main.

Brusquement, la forêt prit fin laissant place à une plaine ou se déroulait la réfléchir, je me rendis visible et lançai mon kunai qui attérit dans l'épaule d'un Chi, qui plus tôt avait enfoncé son épée dans le ventre d'un Aoki. Il eut un hurlement d'horreur et lorsque je passai derrière lui je l'assomai pour le mettre une bonne fois pour toute hors d'état de nuire.

Une énergie que j'avais sentie pour la dernière fois lorsque je m'étais battu contre Yumi refit son apparition. Cette sauvagerie, cette envie de tout faire pour rester en vie fit irruption dans mon esprit, dans mes veines, dans mon souffle. Une seule chose courrait dans mon esprit: ne crève pas, et tu retrouveras Itachi.

J'avançai encore, prit un Chi par son manteau et le balançai sur un autre, mettant deux d'un seul coup hors d'état de nuire. Merci Sakura pour tes cours sur la concentration du chakra!

Je vis du coin de l'oeil une boule de feu prendre forme et se diriger vers moi. Rapidement je fis les signes et hurlai:

-Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu!

Je pris une grande inspiration, malaxai mon chakra comme Itachi me l'avait appris, et contra l'attaque de mon assaillant. Nos deux attaques se rencontrèrent de plein fouet, créant une telle vague de chaleur que les ninjas aux alentours durent s'éloigner. Nous restâmes assez longtemps avec nos Katon enclenchés, puis simultanément nous les stoppâmes, à bout de souffle.

Nous courûmes l'un vers l'autre et débutâmes un taijutsu assez féroce. J'arrêtai son poing, lançai ma jambe qu'il contra avec son coude et nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre des forces. Merde, celui-là était vraiment coriace.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais user de ma Technique de Transpercement avec les Chi, car si leurs doigts rentraient en contact avec ma chair, ils pourraient couper ma circulation sanguine et ainsi me mener à la mort. Voilà pourquoi se battre avec un Chi était une perte de temps: l'issue ne pouvait être qu'un match nul, sauf si l'on utilisait des techniques n'ayant aucun lien avec nos techniques héréditaires. Et voilà ce que j'allais faire: utiliser une technique secrète, de mon propre cru et que j'avais mise au point lorsque m'entraînait mon père il y a presque de cela un an.

Je sortis quatre kunai de mes poches et les lancèrent retrospéctivement au nord, sud, est et ouest. Mon ennemi me regarda étrangement et écarquilla les yeux de terreur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sûre de mon avantage, je m'avançai, rentrai dans le cercle qu'avait créée mes kunais et l'assomai aussi simplement que le shinobi précédent. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer.

Ensuite, calmement, je repris mes kunais, les remis dans ma poche et regardai le combat autour de moi.

C'était un vraie boucherie. Pendant que moi, je m'étais battue et coupé du reste du monde, d'autres étaient morts ou étaient en train d'agoniser à terre. Je voyais vite ce que provoquait comme blessure la technique des Shi: plusieurs shinobis n'avaient plus de bras, de jambes ou étaient au sol avec une expression de pur frayeur sur le visage avec du sang s'écoulant par les lèvres. Voilà ce que provoquait leur technique de contrôle de sang: ils provoquaient une pression tel dans le membre que celui-ci éclatait tout simplement.

Naturellement, ce genre de choses ne devaient pas arriver, mais les Chi utilisaient un autre jutsu qui faisait donc éclater nos membres. Car couper la circulation sanguine pourrait provoquer des fourmillements ou certes la perte d'un membre, mais celui-ci ne devrait pas se décrocher de notre corps.

Alors que je me mordais la lèvre de frustration, j'entendis un shinobi crier:

-CHI, REPLIEZ-VOUS!

Je soupirai de soulagement, me disant que ça au moins c'était finit.

Les ninjas déguerpirent et nous ne partîmes pas à leur poursuite. Il fallait que l'on s'occupe de nos blessés et de nos morts.

-Portez les blessés légers au campement, ils auront les soins nécessaires là-haut. Pour les blessés graves et les morts, une équipe médicale va bientôt arriver, nous informa-t-il.

Nous hochâmes la tête et fîmes le tour du champ de bataille pour repérer ceux que nous devions porter ou laisser ici. Lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva, quelques ninjas restèrent sur place pour surveillez si les Chi ne revenaient pas, mais moi je décidai de retourner au campement. J'étais un peu choquée, un peu perdu, et je ressentais une envie irrépressible d'écrire à mes parents et à Itachi, de leur conter cette journée, même si je ne m'en sentais pas vraiment capable.

Arrivée au campement, je me rendis dans le coin ou les tentes étaient réservés pour dormir ou se reposer, et me rendis au registre pour voir à quelle tente et lit j'étais assigné. Je rentrai dans l'une d'elle et eut le plaisir de voir que j'étais toute seule. Il y avait des lits en hauteur, au nombre de quatre. Je m'assis sur le lit du bas, de préférence le plus éloigné, et sortis une lettre et une plume de mon sac-à-dos.

J'écrivis d'abord à mes parents, leur disant que j'allais bien. Néanmoins, ma main tremblait et je sentais les larmes monter à mes yeux et par je ne sais quel miracle je réussis à la finir.

Mais lorsque je dus écrire celle à Itachi, je restai plusieurs instants à me demander comment je devais la commencer. Par "mon amour"? Ou "mon coeur"? Ou peut-être tout simplement "Itachi"?. Alors que je débatais intérieurement sur comment débuter ma lettre, une larme roula sur ma joue et s'écrasa sur le papier. Puis une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à temps que je ne pus plus rien contrôler et qu'une multitude de perles glacées s'écrasèrent au sol.


End file.
